Le courtisane
by Natalie aka Isabella
Summary: Un prestigioso abogado de Chicago y una humilde cortesana,el con el corazon destrozado y ella anhelando un pasado para construir su futuro.En 1920 en donde las clases sociales son lo que mas importa.Todos humanos B/E
1. Prologo

**Los personajes son de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. **

Un prestigioso abogado de Chicago y una humilde cortesana,el con el corazon destrozado y ella anhelando un pasado para construir su futuro. En 1920, en donde las clases sociales son lo que mas importa, dos historias en donde se cuestiona si se debieron cruzar .

* * *

Prologo

No sabía, ni cuándo ni dónde había empezado esto, solo que en una noche de tristeza y soledad la conocí, supe desde aquel momento en que vi sus ojos chocolate y su espesa melena color caoba, que ella era mi salvación.

Pero había un problema, yo no era el único que la anhelaba, su cara de ángel al parecer estaba encerrada en ese sitio, nadie sabe cuál es su verdadero nombre, a ella todos le llaman bella, el dueño de aquel lugar la encontró en las calles de Chicago, mendigando un pedazo de pan.

Yo creo conocerla de alguna parte, pero no sé muy bien de donde, pero eso ahora no es lo importante, me veo aquí con ella en brazos herida y buscando ayuda en un mar de caras indiferentes, sin percatarse de la presencia de nosotros dos.

De un momento a otro, mis gritos son al fin escuchados, una persona se nos acerca, no logro reconocer su cara, ya que mi visión esta nublada por las lágrimas, escucho sus pasos y un grito ahogado.

* * *

**Bueno aquí el prologo. No sé que tan bien me haya quedado así que espero sus comentarios =) no sean muy duras por favor, y bueno si no le gusta a nadie tendré que pensar en otra historia y dar esta por terminada esta.**

**Me podrán dar sugerencias u opiniones sobre la historia, o cosas que quieran que pasen a lo largo del fic.**

**Que tengan un buen día =)**

**Atte.: la loca Natalie**


	2. Chapter 1 Mi vida feliz?

**Bien aquí va el primer capítulo, ojala que no se decepcionen**

**

* * *

**

¿Mi vida Feliz?

"_La falsedad tiene alas y vuela, y la verdad la sigue arrastrándose, de modo que cuando te das cuenta del engaño ya es demasiado tarde"_ .

**Edward's POV**

Me encontraba en el despacho del juzgado mirando una tarde gris en Chicago, esperando a que comenzara el juicio, en donde tenía que defender al subteniente Black de la desaparición involuntaria de la hija de un general, el juicio prácticamente estaba ganado al no hallarse pruebas presentes o testigos visuales en la escena del crimen. Solamente lo culpaban por que al parecer el ama de llaves, veía a la joven y al subteniente, todas las tardes en el jardín de la casa, y por una conversación inusual de parte del subteniente a la semana siguiente de la extraña desaparición de la joven.

Días anteriores se descubrió que el ama de llaves, llevaba encubriendo algún tiempo a la joven, para que pudiera salir de la casa sin que sus padres supieran, a lo que al parecer la joven escapo por miedo al compromiso creado por el general, el caso resulto muy lógico a los jurados, a lo que nos lleva a la aceptación y certificación del juez.

Mi nombre es Edward Anthony Cullen, soy abogado y soy el heredero legítimo del buffet de mi abuelo materno Thomas Masen, mi hermana Rosalie se la pasaba regañándome, me decía todo el tiempo que había un viejo decrepito en el cuerpo de un joven de 19 años, estaba comprometido con la mujer más maravillosa del mundo Tanya Denali, aunque solo la veía los fines de semana por que casi todo mi tiempo estaba dedicado a mi profesión, aunque tambien ella se la pasaba en el conservatorio, no es por presumir pero mi prometida tiene una voz hermosa, tenía una familia maravillosa y a unos amigos fieles, se podría considerar que tengo una vida perfecta y feliz.

_-Sr Cullen, el juez ya ha dado su veredicto, le solicitan en la sala, con su cliente-_Ángela Weber, mi asistente, es una de las personas en la que confió en el buffet, junto con su prometido y un colega mío Ben Cheney

_-Gracias Srta. Weber –_Y me dirigí a la sala, allí ya se encontraba el subteniente Black, James Gigandet un colega, es la persona en la que mas confió en este mundo, un hombre de espaldas, con el cabello castaño, supongo que es el general, el juez y los jurados.

-_Silencio en la corte, el juez Banner hace acto de presencia- _dijo una voz acallando todas las personas que alli se encontraban, y entrando un hombre de aproximadamente 40 años

_-Buenas tardes a todos los presentes, les quiero informar que debido a que no ay pruebas o testigos que demuestren la desaparición involuntaria de…-_deje de escuchar, lo único que quería era ya irme de aquí, preparar todo para la boda y poder tener en mis brazos a mi amada Tanya, me saco de mis ensoñaciones la voz grave del juez-…_por lo que declaro que falló a favor del subteniente Black y queda inocente de todos los cargos, gracias a todos los presentes, ya se pueden marchar- _y con esta ultima parte el juez se levanto y abandono la sala, James y el general, se levantaron y dejaron la sala, el subteniente Black se me acerca con pasos decididos y una sonrisa algo perturbadora-_Mis felicitaciones y mis más sinceros agradecimientos Sr. Cullen, es cierto lo que se rumora por la ciudad, usted es el mejor en su clase, el lunes enviare a mi ama de llaves a su oficina con sus honorarios-_

_-No me agradezca nada Sr. Black, usted conto con mucha suerte, ya que al encontrarse con la hija del general, se podría considerar un sospechoso, y hablando de mis honorarios me los podría adelantar para el jueves que se aproxima, es muy probable que no me encuentre en la ciudad para el lunes-_

_-Claro Sr. Cullen, le debo mi futuro gracias a su habilidoso ingenio-_no supe muy bien a lo que se refería, pero no me gustaba esa extraña alegría y maldad que se desarrollaba en sus ojos, era como la alegría de que un plan estuviera bien o se estuviera desarrollando perfectamente, me despedí de Sr. Black y me fui rumbo a mi automóvil un Ford T (_está en mi perfil), _no sabía muy bien a donde ir, así que decidí ir a la casa de los Denali para visitar a Tanya y darle una sorpresa, aunque una parte de mi me estaba pidiendo a gritos que no fuera allí, pero se fue reduciendo a murmullos por otros sentimientos.

Las luces estaban prendidas, golpee pero nadie contesto, intente nuevamente y descubrí que la puerta estaba abierta, me fui adentrando, solo estaba la luz de la sala, pero el resto de la casa parecía abandonada, escuche unos sonidos en la parte de arriba y fui subiendo poco a poco las escaleras, al final de ese pasillo desierto veía una única luz, me fui acercando, se escuchaban gemidos y gritos, temía lo peor, pero quizás alguien allí estaba sufriendo abrí la puerta, y mi corazón quedo destrozado por la imagen que presencie, la que alguna vez fue la mujer que ame estaba en una posición poco decorosa con la persona en la cual confiaba, mi alegría se había convertido en tristeza, luego a una desilusión, transformándose en una ira asesina y sed de venganza a aquellas personas en las que confié ciegamente, se dieron cuenta de que estaba allí mirándolos. Tanya se tapo su pecho y vi en su cara vergüenza e ¿ira?, y James con una sonrisa hipocrita en su cara, la cual se la quería quitar a golpes.

-_Edward no sabías que ibas a venir, si hubiera sabido…-_

_-¿HUBIERAS HECHADO A JAMES? O ¿PARA HACER UNA MEJOR POSE?-_Le grite enfurecido

_-Colega tranquilízate solo era una pequeña aventura, nada del otro mundo, la vine a visitar y pues nos dejamos llevar…-_

_-Y por qué viniste a visitar a MI PROMETIDA en su CASA-_ hable entre dientes, ya que si no me podía controlar terminaría en la cárcel por homicidio.

_-Sabes, ya que nos descubriste, ay que contarte el plan no, te queríamos utilizar, yo quedarme con la herencia de tu familia y James quedar como dueño absoluto de tu compañía, ¿Cómo lo lograríamos? Muy sencillo. Solo era darte amor y en cuestión de tiempo yo sería tu esposa, pasado unos meses, te mandaríamos asesinar, y así cumplir con nuestro plan- _Tanya había terminado de contar su retorcido plan y James la miraba con ira, no soporte mas esta situación, y salí corriendo, rumbo al carro, me dirigía a lo máximo que podía el motor por las calles desiertas de Chicago, no sé muy bien donde me detuve por que la ira me tenia cegado, entre a lo que parecía un bar clandestino, tome whiskey, ginebra, cerveza y otras sustancias de la que no tenía idea que existían, vi a lo alto de una tarima un piano, me intente mover con destreza pero por causa del alcohol y todo lo que había consumido, me tropecé varias veces, llegue al piano y empecé a tocar lo primero que tanteaban mis dedos y deje pensar a mi mente todo en lo que había hecho en mi vida.

Todos estos años pensando que alguien me amaba, pero caí en cuenta que yo tampoco la amaba, solamente la quería, hace algunas semanas que ella no me hablaba y algunas situaciones sospechosas se fueron dando con el paso del tiempo, hace algunos días me dejo solo en nuestra supuesta fiesta de compromiso, hoy me acabo de dar cuenta que mi vida era un fraude, ya que ella fue la causa de que abriera los ojos, yo odiaba mi carrera y me doy cuenta que la odio, solamente lo hice por petición de mi abuelo, mi familia se alejaba cada día mas de mi, dejándome solamente con esa arpía, y ella abuso de mi caballerismo, para apoderse con lo poco que quedaba de mí, me acaba de dar cuenta que mi vida era insulsa, y que todo lo que alguna vez creí en mi vida era una máscara de engaños, solamente e "amado" a una mujer y esa mujer me enseño que las mujeres no valen la pena y que el amor uno solamente se lo imagina, mas no existe.

Me siento observado, veo unos ojos chocolate en una cara angelical, es la cara más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, más hermosa que Tanya, vuelvo a recordar el motivo por el cual me encuentro aquí, me prometo desde este día a no creer en nadie, ni volver a creer en ese sentimiento absurdo al que llaman amor, a dejar sepultado los nombres de los cuales abusaron de mi confianza, porque he aprendido con los golpes de la vida a que todas las personas buscan poder y riqueza, y lo demás les importa en lo mas mínimo, con este pensamiento me quedo sumergido en unas aguas profundas en donde creo no volver a salir a ver la luz del sol, y quedo abrumado sobre la infinita soledad y oscuridad. Todo a mi alrededor se vuelvo oscuro y dejo que la oscuridad me consuma…

**Bella´s POV**

_Continuara…_

_

* * *

_

**Bueno aquí el primer capítulo. Gracias a los comentarios y apoyos de Christti, Hadelqui, María Alejandra, y a la opinión y concejo de Jane Katy Lincurt**

**Espero comentarios =) como dicen por aquí se aceptan desde aplausos hasta madrazos **

**Me podrán dar sugerencias u opiniones sobre la historia, o cosas que quieran que pasen a lo largo del fic.**

**Que tengan un buen día =)**

**Atte.: la loca Natalie**


	3. Chapter 2 Un pasado inexistente

**Bien aquí va el segundo capítulo, ojala que no se decepcionen**

**

* * *

**

Un pasado inexistente

"_En lo pasado está la historia del futuro. Los que no pueden recordar ese pasado están condenados a repetirlo, de una u otra forma"_.

**Bella's POV**

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, deseando a que no estuviera aquel hombre con el cual había estado anoche, hoy tuve suerte ya que en su lugar se encontraba una carta, una rosa y una bolsa con dinero, cogí primero la carta, temerosa a lo que pudiera encontrar escrito, abrí el sobre con mucho cuidado y leí lo que contenía

_Mi querida Bella:_

_Aquí estoy de nuevo, escribiendo mis letras de cada mes. Son para ti la cual eres dueña de mi lujuria, ya que mi corazón pertenece para la dama que hay en casa._

_Déjame que te cuente cuanto te tengo en mi pensamiento, te ruego que sepas disculpar si mis torpes palabrasque no son del todo comprensibles, pero es tan movilizador recordar todo esto, porque me tiemblan las manos mientras te escribo._

_Aun recuerdo ese sillón de raso, nosotros dos nos besábamos apasionadamente, yo acariciando tus largas, esbeltas y mortecinas piernas que tienes, la excitación se apoderaba del centro de mi ser, el deseo era poderoso, hirviente, salvaje y arrollador. Te levantaste de mi y te moviste adorablemente, acercándote a cada paso de mi, te sentaste de nuevo sobre mí, tu pelvis sobre la mía, en una exquisita sincronía, una sensación tan deleitable, te susurre sensualmente para que me envolvieras en tu feminidad._

_Aun recuerdo, con tal majestuosidad y un aire despectivo, me llevaste a tu habitación, embriagado con un aroma de mujer, te poseía con delicadeza, pero al parecer tu mente estaba en otro lado, no me importo si estabas conmigo o no, solo te quería decir que nunca pase una noche como tú me la diste._

_Tu más fiel servidor Laurent _

Termine de leer la carta, ¿cómo termine en esto?, ni yo misma lo sé, lo más viejo que tengo en mi mente es que desperté en una calle, con mis ropajes desgarrados, dure un mes mendigando algo de comer, hasta que me recibió en sus brazos Aro Vulturi, le estoy agradecida por tener un techo y tener alimentos, lo que no me gusto fue la manera de ganármelos, vendiendo mi cuerpo, según el tenia suerte de estar en su burdel exclusivo, en donde acudían desde poderosos rangos militares, hasta extranjeros adinerados, y que no estar en la calle vendiendo vulgarmente mi integridad y mi cuerpo.

Soy Bella, aunque ese fue el nombre impuesto por mi jefe, ya que no recuerdo mi verdadero nombre, aproximadamente tengo entre unos 17 y 18 años, porque tampoco recuerdo la fecha de mi nacimiento, a veces tengo unas visiones en donde yo me veo empujada por un hombre moreno desde una ventana, o en otras donde aparecen una pareja, el hombre tenía unos idénticos ojos chocolates parecidos a los míos y el cabello castaño,igual que la mujer que le acompañaba y el color de los ojos de la aquella mujer eran azulados,lo más cercano que tengo a una familia es mi amiga Alice Brandon, la conocí un día en la calle, me dijo que se había escapado del sanitario mental, le hice recapacitarse y volver, con la condición de que la visitaría todos los días y así lo he hecho, Alice era una chica energética de cabello azabache corto, y unos impresionante ojos grises, ella me había contado, que sus padres la metieron allí porque veía visiones del futuro, al primer momento no le creí, pero ella presagio la vida que actualmente tengo y que no me dejara llenar de calumnias, porque el amor existía para mí, aunque es imposible que un hombre se fije en mi de esa manera, primero partamos del principio que soy una cortesana, y que ellos tienen a una mujer con dinero lo cual yo no poseía.

Según Alice los pequeños cortos que pasan por mi extraña cabeza son acontecimientos de mi pasado, pero sin tener un concreto pasado, creo que es difícil anhelar un futuro, me levanto de la cama, me visto con ropas normales y salgo a la calle, aun tengo en mi mente las palabras de Madame Heidi Vulturi, me dijo una tarde

_Flash Back_

_-Madame, me llamaba- llegue un poco asustada y aturdida_

_-Bella, te quiero decir una cosa importante, se que quieres salir y disfrutar un poco del sol, y como en el día está cerrado, te voy a dar la oportunidad de que consigas un apartamento y vivas un poco mejor- me estaban sorprendiendo las palabras de Heidi _

_-Muchas gracias madame…-_

_- Mira Bella, puedes ser la mujer más exquisita a la luz del sol, pero tus noches están marcadas como cortesana, además recuerda las reglas que te he estado enseñando y la regla primordial, "una cortesana nunca se debe enamorar" o si no tu carrera y tu vida acabarían, entendido-no se cual fue la razon, para que ella sacase a relucir ese tema, pero no importa  
_

_-Si señora- y así me fui alejando de la oficina…_

_Fin Flash Back_

Esa fue la frase que me queda rondando en mi cabeza, _"una cortesana nunca se debe enamorar", _Alice me decía que nosotras también éramos seres humanos y teníamos derecho a ese "absurdo sentimiento" como lo decía Heidi, pero quienes éramos para replicarle, simplemente era una cortesana y una chica aunuciada como loca.

Las partes fundamentales de ser lo que yo soy era la discreción y la condescendencia, yo no quería quedarme de por vida en aquel lugar en donde las noches mi mente viajaba a otro lugar, quería ser libre de ese trabajo, ser una persona normal, me encantaría escribir hermosas prosas y versos, en donde pudiera expresar todo lo que siente mi corazón, pero yo no soy nadie importante, solo soy una simple servidora a hombres infieles.

Una lagrima se me escapo, entrando en mi departamento, pero era la realidad, quería saber mi pasado, pero también tenía temor de que fuera peor a lo vivía yo ahora, me recosté en el sillón a llorar con una tristeza que me embriagaba al no poder cumplir mis sueños, metas e ilusiones, no supe en qué momento quede dormida, pero ya me era común que hiciera esto todos los días, me bañe intentando quitar en vano los recuerdos de las avariciosa manos de aquel hombre, me sentía sucia e impotente, salí de la ducha y me vestí con un vestido de color marfil y su sombrero a juego, pase por cerca al juzgado aunque fueras un poco más largo el camino al sanatorio, tenía la esperanza de ver a mi dios heleno, con sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas y su cabello cobrizo despeinado, me senté en la banca frente que había allí, observando cómo las nubes grises desfilaban antes mis ojos, y entonces me corazón dio un vuelco, allí estaba el con la expresión de su cara algo preocupada, yo me quede embobada mirando como su cabello bailoteaba con el viento, se subió a su carro y se marcho, me levante de la banca y alise las arrugas de mi falda, y seguí mi camino, sabía que él era imposible, el estaba prohibido, aparte de eso el no se veía como aquellas personas que acuden a los burdeles por lo que estaba resignada a solo verlo de lejos, aparte el se iba a casar,¿ cómo lo sabía?, antes de que me adoptara Aro, un día paso el con una elegante dama

_Flash Back_

_Alice ya se había ido al sanatorio, menos mal no presencio cuando me quitaron el pedazo de pan que ella me había traído, me senté en una esquina exhausta, después de tantos días sin comer algo, era normal sentirme así, hace unos poco días que la había conocido, hace aproximadamente 2 meses que no sé quién soy, siento que se me desbordan las lagrimas, yo detesto mi vida, no sé por qué estoy aquí, me dejo llevar por las horas que alimentan el vacio de mi interior, anhelando esperanza y emoción. Pero la ilusión se pierde con el frio suelo en donde me hallo, en donde no puedo oír voces conocidas, ni mucho menos amigables. Donde todo es oscuro. Donde todo es igual, pero incierto al andar. Mi tranquilidad me sorprende e interrumpe mi tristeza, me lleva a un estado de semiinconsciencia, en donde no tengo poder alguno para batallar mi destino. Donde estoy perdida y solo queda arrodillarme a esperar un alma caritativa, temblando de soledad, de pena, de angustia por perder el frasco con monedas que varias personas me dieron, no entiendo si de algo me sirve. Ni siquiera los recuerdos que intento recobrar son de ayuda para superar esta soledad, mi única compañía es la muerte que me acompaña paso a paso, pero no quiero terminar mi vida, __¡Soy prácticamente una niña! Y se lo prometí a Alice, que no la dejaría, pasara lo que pasara, me despierta de mi trance el suave tintineo de las campanas de la panadería, y veo salir de allí una mujer con tonos fresas en sus rizos rubios, unos ojos azul oscuros, con una canasta de pan recién salido_

_-Disculpe Srta. Pero no he comido nada en semanas, usted me podría regalar un pedazo de pan por favor- me sorprendí a mi misma la voz seca que tenia, pero eso no fue lo que me sorprendió mas, ya que después de que le pedí el favor, ella estallo en carcajadas y por un momento temí por mi vida, cuando vi el zapato de aquella joven en mi cara, sentí el olor a oxido y sal, y me empecé a marear, hasta que sentí un suave pañuelo en mi cara, y unas dulces manos junto con una voz aterciopelada_

_-Tanya, amor no deberías ser así con los menos favorecidos, ¿estás bien?- solo asentí ya que no pude hablar por el leve ardor en mi labio y porque estaba perdida en los ojos esmeraldas de aquel joven, el chico saco de la canasta de Tanya, una manzana roja y pulcra_

_-Toma, creo que eso te ayudara un poco- le iba a pasar el pañuelo, pero ya no vi a ninguno, me comí gustosa la manzana anhelando poder volver a ese ángel, pero caí en cuenta que yo no estaba a su altura…_

_Fin Flash Back_

Después de ese encuentro, pasado aproximadamente 1 año después lo veo saliendo del juzgado, por lo que planeaba de vez en cuando, salir del burdel, visitar a Alice y poder verle, y ahora estoy aquí después de 2 años exactos esperando a que me dirija una palabra, que ni siquiera escuchare en mi estoy al frente de los muros blancos del sanatorio, paso la calle y voy despacio a la portería

_-Buenas tardes Srta. Le puedo ayudar en algo- _

_-Buenas tardes, vengo a visitar a la paciente Mary Alice Brandon, de la habitación 312-_

_- ¿Es usted familiar de la Srta. Brandon?-_

_-Sí, soy su prima Katherine Hale-_

_-¿Me podría dar su nombre completo por favor?-_

_-Claro, soy Katherine Elizabeth Hale, ¿alguna duda?-_Lindo nombre el que me creo Alice para que la visitara, ojala que no se dieran cuenta, de que no es mi nombre

_-No simplemente es papeleo. Srta. Hale bienvenida al sanatorio mental Saint Mathew, le informo que el horario de visita es de 2:30 pm a 6:00 pm, siga le conduzco donde queda la habitación de su prima…_

_-Sé muy bien donde queda, muchas gracias-_

_-Como diga Srta. Hale, hasta luego-_

Llegue al edificio principal, abrí las pesadas puertas, y me dirigí al tercer piso, conocía de memoria el edificio, los doctores y las enfermeras, me sorprendió mucho salir de la puerta de Alice un joven, de aproximadamente 17 años, con el cabello rubio y unos ojos verdes ligeramente familiares, me acerque a la habitación de mi amiga, pero siento una presión en mi brazo, y me encuentro con la mirada del chico

_-Es usted familiar de la Srta. Brandon-_

_-Sí señor, ¿le sucede algo a mi prima?_-

_-Déjeme presentarme primero soy Jasper Cullen, el nievo psicólogo de su prima Srta.…-_

_-¡Oh! disculpe mi descortesía, soy Katherine Hale, y como usted va a ser el psicólogo tratante de mi prima, me gustaría que me hablase de tu a tu-_

_-Como quieras Katherine o prefiere que la llame de otra forma-_

_-Preferiría que me llamase bella-_ si el va a tratar a Alice que me diga con el nombre, que tengo y no con toda la farsa que se invento Alice

_-Está bien, pero también me gustaría que me llamase Jasper-_

_-Muy bien, Jasper que era lo que tenía que hablar conmigo-_

_-Como sabe, Alice esta aquí internada por ver predicciones del futuro, pero he notado, que ha decaído bastante, no es la chica alegre que conocí ayer por la noche, y a mi nivel personal creo que la tienen amenazada Bella, por lo que le recomendaría que hablara para ver si mis suposiciones son correctas, y por favor, hágame saber lo más pronto posible, para tomar medidas en el asunto._

_-Claro Jasper, hasta pronto-_

_-Hasta pronto Bella y recuerda lo que te dije- _

Alice ¿Amenazada? Esto se sale de lo normal, quizás son negocios de su padre, el Sr. Brandon no era muy honesto que digamos, abrí la habitación y vi a Alice recostada, alzo sus ojos rojos, ella había estado llorando, me acerque a su cama y ella empezó a sollozar un buen rato, se limpio las lagrimas y me miro

_-Bella, ando algo asustada por lo que me pueda hacer el abogado de papa-_

_-¿Alice te tiene amenazada?, por favor dime la verdad-_Alice me vio un buen rato a los ojos, suspiro, por lo que significaba que me iba a contar

_-Bella, mi padre está metido en unos asuntos muy extraños, y su abogado me vino a amenazarme, tendría que casarme con él para poderse quedar con la herencia de los Brandon, me dijo que si no me casaba con él me asesinaba…-_la abrace, Alice era la única familia que tenia y tenía miedo a perderla –_Bella, no mes has dejado terminar, yo asedaría a casarme con él, pero mi corazón le pertenece a mi psicólogo, estoy segura de que es el amor de mi vida- _

_-Alice apenas lo conoces- _Alice se sonrojo, ¡esperen!Alice sonrojandose, esto era algo nuevo

_-Bella lo he visto y el va a ser el amor de mi vida, el me sacara de este infierno estoy segura, ademas tengo el presentimiento de tu y yo nos veremos las navidades y años nuevos-_

_-Alice, estas loca, no creo que el valla a llevar a la amiga de su "novia"- _la mencionada me saco la lengua,Alice odiaban que la llamasen loca, solo yo podia decirle

_- yo no estaba diciendo que el te llevaria si no su hermano- _eso si que me sorprendio

_-Alice, partamos del principio que no conosco a ningun integrante de la famila Cullen, claro exeptuando a tu psicologo, y no creo que alguien como el hermano de el se enamore de alguien como yo, te lo apuesto_

_-Nunca, apuestes contra mi bella-_ Alice tenia razon, pero esta vez no me dejaria ganar por ilusiones,Alice quedo un momenro pensativa y luego se echo a llorar

_-Alice no llores,no pasa nada, amiga tranquilizate-_

_-Bella el abogado de mi padre va intentar matarme-_

_- Alice, te ayudare y estoy segura de que Jasper también te ayudara, me hablo de que presentía de que estabas así-_

_- Gracias Bella- _el resto de la tarde Alice paso contándome de la cosas maravillosas que le había dicho Jasper esta mañana, había visto la alegría volver en ella, ya se estaba acercando la hora del crepúsculo, por lo que me despedí de Alice, le comente a Jasper de que sus sospechas eran ciertas, y me despedi de el.

Salí a la oscura calle, no me sorprendió mucho cuando vi un carro pasar por toda velocidad, quizás el que maneja el carro, le gustaba la velocidad. Llegue al burdel, entre al camerino y me cambie por ropas más ligeras, apenas salí del camerino sentí una hermosa, triste y melancólica canción de piano, salí para ver quien tocaba esa canción y entonces lo vi, a mi ángel con una expresión atormentada en su cara, sus ojos y su mandíbula fuertemente cerrados, pero no por ello le quitaba la hermosura que emanaba, parecía sufrir por algo o por alguien, me senté en la mesa del frente al escuchar su triste canción, quede fascinada por la belleza que irradiaba ese hombre con su pulcro cabello cobrizo, quería ver el color de sus ojos y perderme en sus orbes esmeraldas, y como si mis pensamientos fueran escuchados, abrió sus ojos, los más bonitos que había visto en mi vida, a pesar de que tenía rojos por llorar, para mí era un dios heleno, cerro nuevamente sus ojos, y siguió tocando con mas fiereza el piano, como si de una venganza tratase, de un momento a otro él se derrumbo sobre el piano con un estridente sonido a causa de la caída, hoy cuidaría de aquel hombre, le devolvería el favor que me dio aquella tarde, ya estaba decidida, me levante y me dirigí hacia él, lo levante con cuidado de no despertarlo, admito que me caí una o dos veces ya que mi equilibrio no era de confiar, entre a una de las habitaciones y por suerte estaba vacía, lo recosté en la cama, y en su cara no había más sufrimiento, me gustaría ver esa expresión relajada en sus ojos, el no merece estar sufriendo, yo sabía que él era una persona buena, amble y amorosa, yo daría lo poco que tenia, daría hasta mi alma por ser la mujer afortunada que estuviera a su lado, la cual sintiera su aliento cálido y embriagador como toque de mariposas en su piel, y despertar todos los días a su lado, que me rodera con sus fuertes brazos cuando estuviera triste, y la cual sintiera sus besos cargados de amor todas las tardes.

Pero había una cosa, el y yo éramos dos mundos diferentes, nuestro amor era prácticamente imposible, yo creo que el n siquiera se enamoraría de una simple cortesana, dos historias que no se deberían entretejer, que nunca debieron tener contacto, que nunca debieron conocerse.

Tal vez en la mañana él ni siquiera me recuerde, ni siquiera que sepa de mi existencia, es algo que ya no importa, algo por lo que ya me deje llevar, no me importaría que él no me amase me conformaría con estar a su lado, seguramente el se valla por la mañana, pero yo tendré el privilegio de por lo menos una noche observarlo dormir, seguramente si le expreso mis sentimientos pensara que soy una oportunista. Parece que me está haciendo gusto ser masoquista, por que se que me daré daño al soñarle en vano, no he podido despegar mis ojos de su rostro, todos mis recuerdos dormidos son despertados con su respiración sincronizada con su corazón, me acerco lentamente y me recuesto en su pecho, sus latidos son una nana para mí, me pesan los ojos doy mi último suspiro de hoy y quedo a merced de los brazos de Morfeo…

* * *

**¿Sospechas?**

**Bueno aquí el segundo capítulo. Gracias por sus comentarios y prospero a nuevos comentarios =) como dicen por aquí se aceptan desde aplausos hasta madrazos **

**Me podrán dar sugerencias u opiniones sobre la historia, o cosas que quieran que pasen a lo largo del fic.**

**Que tengan un buen día :)**

**Atte.: la loca Natalie**


	4. Chapter 3 Pesadillas vs sueños

**Bien aquí va el tercer capítulo, ojala que les guste**

**

* * *

  
**

Pesadillas vs sueños

"_Prefiero mil pesadillas, antes que un gran sueño y despertar… y ver la cruel realidad que me acobija"_

**Edward's POV**

Sentía como si estuviera flotando, no sentía ni la más mínima preocupación, solo un agradable toque eléctrico, lo que me hacía sentir que aun mi cuerpo no me había abandonado, de un momento a otro vi a una pequeña de cabello cobrizos y unos hermosos rizos, sentí que debía protegerla, era como la protección que se daba de un padre a un hijo, me sorprendió mucho ese sentimiento, me intentaba alejar, pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba a lo que mi mente pedía, llegue al lado de la niña, vi su cara tan idéntica a la mía pero a la vez tan distinta, sus cabellos cobrizos tan idénticos a los míos, pero su cabello no se convertía en desastre, su mirada profunda idéntica a la mía, a excepción de sus ojos que eran más grandes y de un color achocolatado retratados de forma idéntica a unos ojos que había visto alguna vez, sus facciones idénticas a las mías, a excepción de su cara con forma de corazón, abrase a la pequeña como se mi vida dependiera de ello y la vi desvanecerse en el aire, me sentí triste, todo lo que ame, amo y amare se me escapan de las manos, el amor era como una mariposa, la cual huía de mi continuamente .

Sentí el piso en donde yo me hallaba arrodillado desquebrajarse y yo caer en lo oscuro de este, vi las imágenes las cuales me habían acompañado en mi vida, y caer en el pavimento, yo era ajeno a lo que sucedía en mi alrededor, ya que sentía que me estaban cubriendo con un pañuelo, cuando logre desatármelo, vi un claro muy hermoso allí en el centro estaba la niña jugando con una mujer la cual me daba la espalda, intente acercármeles, pero mis pies estaban atados a las sombras las cuales me jalaban de nuevo a la oscuridad, me voltee y vi con seguridad mi destino en los ojos negros de la silueta sobresaliente.

La muerte, escondida entre el océano de sombras, susurrando mi nombre en una canción, reía dulcemente y me atraía con su tétrica entonación. Vi en su oscura vista unos ojos fríos y hostiles, y caí en cuenta que ese era yo. Entonces comprendí, mi vida, bañada en penurias y desgracias, me había convertido en un ser malévolo, sin escrúpulos, bañado en la venganza y el dolor que embriagaba mi espíritu. No existe el placer para mí; odiaba al mundo y él me odiaba a mí. Ella había a darme un regalo, quizás el mejor que obtuve jamás… la libertad de mi alma atormentada.

Contemple de nuevo el rostro de la muerte, vi que sonreía, yo gustoso le devolví la mía, creyendo que había encontrado devoción a la existencia de la muerte. Era un precio justo. Mi alma, a cambio de la paz anhelada, levante mis brazos esperando a que me aceptara, pero ella se fue alejando llevándose consigo las sombras, no entendía el porqué hasta que escuche una voz aniñada

_-¡Papi!, por favor no te vayas, te necesitamos-_ la triste voz de la niña, hizo que mi corazón se desquebrajara, no quería que esa voz tuviera tristeza, sino todo lo contrario, vi una luz que se acercaba mas con cada paso, alejando a la muerte de mi, voltee a ver a la pequeña y mis labios murmuraron un nombre intangible, pero cuando la intente ver quede cegado por una extraña luz , cerré mis ojos fuertemente e intente abrirlos despacio para irme acostumbrando, veía todo borroso, sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y un extraño peso en mi pecho, toda la habitación se veía alumbrada, mis ojos se fueron adaptando, vi la ventana que mostraba los rayos de sol, vi varios cuadros pintados a mano, un sillón color rojo, en el cual se hallaba mi chaqueta, mi corbata y mis zapatos, no sabía si estaba despierto, o aun seguía en mis sueños, intente levantarme para ver si en la habitación en donde me hallaba era real, pero sentí una presión que me impedía parar, mire hacia mi cuerpo temeroso de que no lo pudiera encontrar, y me encontré con un ángel sin alas, definitivamente esto era un sueño, sería imposible encontrar a una mujer tan hermosa, durmiendo tan pacíficamente sobre mi pecho y con un diminuto vestido blanco que señalaban sus perfecta figura, la levante con cuidado ya que este ángel parecía frágil, la recosté en la mullida colcha color marfil, e intente memorizarla en mi mente, su piel parecía la más fina porcelana, sus cabellos color caoba extendidos sobre la colcha, los cuales le daban un aspecto sensual, su cuerpo era pequeño, pero a mi parecer perfecto, vi sus sugerentes labios entreabiertos, me fui acercando poco a poco, y percibí su olor dulce e intoxicante, me dio un ataque de pánico no quería que ella desapareciera, la vi otra vez, tan pacifica durmiendo, pero sus labios me llamaban con intensidad, me fui acercando y mis labios se posaron sobre los de ella, sentí una descarga eléctrica, que recorría todo mi cuerpo, sus labios se empezaron a mover en sincronía con los míos, parecían dos piezas de rompecabezas que encajaban a la perfección, yo quería mas de ella, me volví brusco en contra de mi voluntad, le mordí su labio inferior, escuche un gemido de dolor de parte del ángel pero no me importo, al fin y al cabo era un sueño, pero este sueño fue más realista cuando la sentí tensarse y degustar un sabor que sabia a oxido y a sal.

Me aleje de ella, sus ojos color chocolate estaban totalmente abiertos, sus labios hinchados y sangrantes, ella empezó a cerrar los ojos y a caer encima de la cama. Esto no era un sueño, la había lastimado, yo era un ser malvado, por supuesto mi familia se alejo, dejándome solo con esa bruja, yo era una criatura hostil, la cual la escondía bajo mi caballerismo; fui al sillón rojo y busque un pañuelo dentro de mi chaqueta, me acerque donde ella y le limpie sus labios, vi encima de una mesa un frasco de alcohol, unte en mi pañuelo un poco y lo acerque a la nariz de la joven, ella fue abriendo los ojos y me miro sorprendida

_-Lo siento tanto, no fue mi intención…- _no me dejo terminar ya que tenia uno de sus delicados dedos sobre mis labios, sus ojos se volvieron melancólicos y en su rostro se formo una mueca de desilusión.

_-No tienes por qué disculparte por lo del beso, ya estoy a acostumbrada a los besos forzosos-_quede impresionado por su hermosa voz, me puse a estudiar de nuevo la frase y me sorprendió lo que había dicho

_-Nadie tiene por que forzarte a darte besos-_

_-Cuanto me gustaría que fuera así, pero desafortunadamente tengo que cumplir mi deber-_Vi en su cara desilusión, su tono de voz era soñador y a la vez triste

_-Nadie tiene que estar obligado a nada-_

_-pero yo si-_

_-¿Eres esclava?-_

_-De los hombre infieles-_

_-¿Por qué?-_

_-¿Es que no has visto como estoy vestida? Así no debería ir una dama- _me dijo esto señalando su diminuto vestido, ella tenía razón, las damas iban con vestidos las cuales las tapaban con tal de no verse como rameras…

_-¿Eres prostituta?- _Le rogaba al cielo que no fuera así, ella se veía con un cuerpo delicado y una cara angelical

_- Soy cor…tete…sasss…na-_

_-No te entiendo- _Ella respiro profundamente y sosteniendo el aire

_- Soy cortesana-_ Mi mundo decayó rápidamente, sabía que un ser tan perfecto no existía, ella nunca podría ser mi amiga, nunca me podría enam…, esperen que estoy diciendo, yo jure que nunca me volvería a enamorar, el amor no existe y ella es la prueba viviente. Una de las primeras reglas, nunca te enamores de una mujer que se venda, porque siempre acaba mal.

_-¿Cuál es la diferencia? Ambas hacen lo mismo- _Le pregunte con mirada inquisitiva

_-Lo siento señor, pero una prostituta vende su cuerpo en las calles, mientras una cortesana en un lugar apropiado-_

_-No veo la diferencia ambas, venden su cuerpo, regalan su dignidad-_

_-No creo que haya otra salida, prefiero tener techó y comida que vivir en la calle-_

_-Crees que esta salida es la más fácil, te rebajaste a lo mínimo, un habitante de la calle tiene más integridad que ustedes- _Le dije escupiendo las palabras, a ella se le aguaron los ojos, no me importo más_, _la ira estaba consumiendo mi lado racional pero no era por lo que ella hacía, sino porque me estaba haciendo sentir de una forma extraña, y esta vez no caería tan bajo.

Quería alejarme de ella lo más pronto posible, no quería rendirme, me acerque nuevamente a mi chaqueta y saque un puñado de monedas de oro, las tire encima de la colcha, me coloque los zapatos y la chaqueta estaba a punto de partir cuando

_-No quiero su dinero-_

_- ¿Desde cuándo una cortesana, rechaza el dinero de su clientela? –_ Dije arrastrando las palabras, sabía que no mirarla era un acto cobarde, pero si la miraba era capaz de que me ira desapareciera

_- Es un favor que quiero pagarle, aunque creo que usted no se acuerde de mí, yo si me acuerdo de usted, y no aceptare su dinero ya que usted me dio demasiado en una época pasada- _ella cogió las monedas me abrió la mano, y me devolvió las monedas, me sorprendió mucho este acto, al parecer ella no era como las demás, me sorprendió su actitud.

_-Gracias por todo Sr…-_

_-Cullen, Srta.-_

_-Bella-_

_-La Srta. Bella no tiene un apellido-_

_-Desafortunadamente, no recuerdo mi nombre original, y ese es el nombre que me impusieron Sr. Cullen- _Me dijo bajando la miraba, por un momento supe porque estaba allí, y también recordé porque me tenía que ir.

_-Lo siento mucho Srta. Bella, pero le informo que me tengo que ir, ya que debe de estar mi familia preocupada- _Cobarde y mil veces cobarde, me reprochaba internamente, te vas solo a una casa en donde ni habita una alma.

_-! Oh!, claro su esposa y sus hijos deben de estar esperándolo, creo que no debería quitarle más de su preciado tiempo Sr. Cullen- _apreté fuertemente los dientes, intentando ignorar que ella no dijo eso, no quería descargar la furia que me estaba invadiendo contra ella.

_-No se preocupe, lo digo por mi madre, debe estar muerta de los nervios, y no quiero que le de un infarto por mi falta de consideracion, un gusto en conocerla Srta. Bella, hasta pronto-_Me fui corriendo de aquel lugar, estaba confuso con mis sentimientos_, _la escuche gritar hasta pronto Sr. Cullen, pero creo que mi cabeza me está jugando malas pasadas.

Anduve con suerte, mi carro no había sufrido ningún daño, subí a él y me dirige a mi casa, me bañe y me arregle, pero lo hice en poco tiempo ya que no quería estar allí más tiempo, tendría que ir a hablar con mi padre, para que cancele el compromiso, pero tenía miedo a su reacción, a defraudarlo.

Me subí dudoso al carro, y me dirige a la calle en donde viví mi niñez, gire bruscamente el volante y me dirigí a lo que alguna vez fue mi hogar.

Me dirigí por el pasadizo que hacían los arboles, y visualice la gran casa blanca en donde viví alguna vez, vi por la ventana los ojos azules de mi pequeña hermana Rosalie, y vi una amplia sonrisa que se extendía por su rostro, Rosalie tenía apenas unos 15 años, mi hermano Jasper acaba de cumplir los 17 años, y yo estaba por cumplir los 20 años.

Me baje del carro y Rosalie se tiro a mis brazos, yo la abrace, la extrañaba, aunque pelaríamos todo el tiempo ella era mi pequeña hermanita, no dejaría que nadie le hiciese daño, acaricie sus rubios cabellos, a lo que ella me respondió con abrazarse aun mas a mí, sentí este gesto como si me fuera a desaparecer, vi por la puerta a mi bondadoso padre Carlisle, y el cariño maternal que emanaba mi madre Esme. Rosalie cogió mi mano, y me llevo dentro de la casa

_-Edward, que milagro que nos hallas visitado, estoy tan feliz de verte-_

_-Yo también Rosalie-_

_-Hijo, no sabía que ibas a venir, va a venir Tanya-_Apreté fuertemente los dientes no quería que nadie pronunciara ese nombre, por supuesto mi madre no sabía lo que había pasado entre Tanya y yo, ella pareció captar el mensaje y decidió no seguir el tema.

_-Padre, con el permiso de las damas aquí presentes podríamos pasar a tu despacho-_

_-Claro, hijo-_

_-Damas, con su permiso-_

_-No te preocupes Edward, mas tarde dialogamos- _Me dijo Rosalie no muy convencida y preocupada

_-Hijo iré a preparar el almuerzo, ya que tu hermano sale hoy temprano del sanatorio, ¿hija me ayudarías a hacerlo?-_

_-Por supuesto madre-_Esme y Rosalie se fueron platicando alegremente hacia la cocina, y yo seguí a Carlisle hacia el despacho, el cerro la puerta y se sentó en su sillón de cuero me señalo con la mano que me sentara en el sofá.

_-Bien hijo, a que se debe tu vista-_

_-Vengo a cancelar el compromiso con Tanya, y necesito que hables con el Sr. Denali-_

_-No sé si Eleazar esté dispuesto; pero ¿hijo que paso? Ambos se querían-_

_-Vil mentira padre, Tanya solo buscaba casarse conmigo para quedarse con nuestra herencia, y esa no es la peor parte, ella me relato su plan, terminando que acabaría con mi vida para así irse con su amante-_

_-Nunca me lo imagine, me sorprende ya que ella resultaba ser una joven modesta y sincera-_

_-Al parecer ese era su plan, hacerse creer una oveja indefensa, pero resulto ser el lobo bajo la piel inocente que nos hacía creer-_

_-¿Y quién fue el ayudante del desquiciado plan de Tanya?- _Mi padre intentaba sonar sereno, pero yo sabía que en su interior, estaba furioso y desilusionado

_-James-_ Dije arrastrando las palabras, intentando controlar la furia que me estaba invadiendo, cerré los ojos, y lleve mi dedo pulgar e índice al puente de mi nariz, sentí una mano en mi hombro

_-Hijo tranquilízate, voy a acabar tu compromiso, pero te ruego que no intentes buscar venganza, porque siempre intentara devolverse, y vas ser más fuerte de lo que te imaginas, deja que ellos paguen con la justicia divina, mas no con tus propias manos- _Dicho esto Carlisle abandono el despacho, en cierta parte tenía razón, pero no me dejaban convencer las palabras que él me había dicho, me levante del sofá, salí del despacho, y empecé a caminar en la casa, quería que mi mente estuviera en blanco, y vi una luz destellar del pulido piano blanco que se hallaba en la sala, me acerque a él, pase inconscientemente los dedos a través de las teclas del piano, no me sorprendió que estuviera afinado, Esme debería de haberlo cuidado el tiempo en que estuve fuera de la casa.

Mis manos empiezan a tomar vida y tocan una melodía, me sorprendi de la dulce melodía que mis dedos tocaban, a lo que me conyevo a imaginarme a la niña de mis sueños, y la cara angelical de la cortesana, deje de tocar abruptamente, porque pienso eso ahora mismo, tengo que olvidarla, ella no pertenece a mi mundo y yo no pertenezco al suyo.

Me parece increíble que en un solo planeta, halla diferentes mundos, otros mas distantes que otros, la distancia que puede haber de un habitante de la calle al presidente de Estados Unidos, sabiendo que ambos tiene las mismas facultades, lo que le agradezco a Tanya es que haya dado otra perspectiva de ver el mundo, y que me a llevado a ver un mundo de dolor en donde los sueños son metas inalcanzables, como me lo habia echo creer la humilde cortesana, pero yo no creo en nadie ya que a mi parecer todas las personas son lobos dizfrazdos de ovejas y que la inocencia muere cuando el niño madura.

_-¿Por qué dejas de tocar? Esa canción si me gustaba y no las tristes canciones las cuales te las pasas tocando- _Me sorprendió escuchar a Rosalie, no la había presentido, me volteo en el banco y ella está sentada al pie de las escaleras, me sorprendió que estuviera con su vestido favorito.

_- Porque no quiero pensar en la persona en la cual la inspira, ¿tu porque estas vestida con tu traje favorito?-_Rosalie se sonrojo, esto era nuevo, nunca la veía sonrojándose, antes de que ella me respondiera sonó el timbre de la casa, ella se levanto de golpe y fue con una gran sonrisa a abrir la puerta.

Abrió las puertas de la casa, escuche la voz grave de un hombre saludando a mi hermana, ella paso a la sala y me presento

_-Les presento a mi hermano mayor, Edward Cullen-_Me sorprendí_, _cuando vi a la persona parada al lado izquierdo de mi hermana, el era…

* * *

**Bueno aquí el tercer capítulo. Gracias por sus comentarios y prospero a nuevos comentarios =) como dicen por aquí se aceptan desde aplausos hasta madrazos **

**Chicas gracias por el apoyo, me han dado nuevas energías de seguir con esta historia, se los agradezco de corazón, y procurare pasar un nuevo capítulo pronto.**

**Me podrán dar sugerencias u opiniones sobre la historia, o cosas que quieran que pasen a lo largo del fic.**

**También quiero pedirles, que se cuiden de la influencia porcina, pues yo no sé si a mi país ha llegado, pero ay que tener cuidado**

**Les regalos a todas las que leen mi fic un beso, un abrazo, y muchos te cuidas**

**Que tengan un buen día =) **

**Atte.: la loca Natalie**


	5. Chapter 4 La menor de la familia

Bien aquí va el cuarto capítulo, ojala que les guste

* * *

La menor de la familia y una extraña historia

Desconfianza

"Debemos desconfiar unos de otros. Es nuestra única defensa contra la traición."

Edward's POV

_-Les presento a mi hermano mayor, Edward Cullen-_Me sorprendí_, _cuando vi a la persona parada al lado izquierdo de mi hermana, el era Lord Newton y su engreído hijo, esto no me daba buena espina, el Sr. Newton lo veía a diario en sus juzgados por sus raros negocios, no me empezó a sorprender cuando su hijo también siguió esos pasos.

Rosalie era la mujer más afortunada en Chicago, podría escoger a la persona que más quisiera, ya que mis padres creían en el amor, aparte de eso no querían entrometerse en la vida de sus retoños, ¿pero de todos los hombres de Chicago tenía que escoger a el?

_-Mucho gusto, Lord Newton- _Intente sonar lo mas cortésmente, pero lo unico que consegui fue hablar entre dientes

_- Sr. Cullen, un placer en volverlo a ver, le presento a mi hijo Michael Newton-_ El chico miraba a mi hermana como si se tratase de un pedazo de carne y yo miraba 1000 formas torturosas para matarlo

_- ¡Oh! Dejemos las cortesías para los esclavos, llámame Mike cuñado, ya que cuando se trata de una rosa como Rosalie, ella merece rosas-_Mi hermana se sonrojo de tan burdo elogio, por favor, se supone que es hijo de un Lord debería haber leído, y proclamar la poesía con pasión, sentimiento que sale del corazon, y no mal aprendido de un barato libro de poemas.

Mis padres bajaron a la sala y saludaron a los Newton, fuimos a la sala a esperar a Jasper, estábamos en un incomodo silencio, pero no me gustaba como ese bastardo miraba a mi hermana.

Sonó el timbre Rosalie se levanto, fue a la puerta y regreso con mi rubio hermano, yo también me di cuenta que Jasper taladraba con la mirada a los Newton,por lo menos tenia a otro combatiente en la lucha, luego se percato de mi, avanzo y me dio un abrazo, se sentó a mi lado y siguió taladrando a Mike con la mirada.

-_Mi querida Rose, quería enfrente de tus padres y tus hermanos, pedir… quiero decir darte un poema que hecho con toda mi mente e ingenio-_ Creo que iba a decir, que quería comprometerse con Rosalie, pero creo que al ver un par de hermanos mayores malhumorados, lo pensó un poco.

_-Queras decir "con todo mi corazón"- _arrastro las palabras Jasper, al parecer no era yo el único indispuesto con la situación, por lo menos podia contar con Japer para matar a Newton

_-Exacto, gracias cuñado- _Jasper me cogió del hombro cuando yo estaba a punto de saltar sobre ese insulso, se le notaba que cuando tomaba la confianza de sus anfritiones, se aprovechaba de la cortesía de ellos.

_-Querido empieza cuando quieras- _Mi madre también evaluaba con la mirada a Mike, pero ella no se le notaba tensada

_- O si claro….mmm como es que empezaba, ya me acorde-_ Se aclaro la garganta y se puso a "declamar"

_-Cada vez que veo a mis ex novias_

_Pasar cerca de mí_

_Por hay_

_En la calle, tomadas del brazo de otro hombre_

_Me dan ganas de golpearles en su cara de porcelana_

_¿Qué piensan?_

_Hay tan felices_

_Existiendo…_

_¡Si mi!_

_Pero ahora ellas no saben el premio_

_Que tengo junto a mí_

Por favor que no haya dicho la palabra premio, a mi hermana no le gustaba que la tratasen de trofeo, quería que alguien viera en su interior y no a la niña mimada de los Cullen.

Cerré los ojos, escuche el fuerte golpe de un aplauso, cuando abrí los ojos Rosalie estaba sacando a patadas a los Newton,no me sorprendido ver la mejilla roja de Newton, cerró la puerta fuertemente y subió a prisa la gran escalera, se escucho una fuerte puerta cerrar en el piso superior, toda la familia había quedado quieta, el silencio reinaba la sala, y unos sollozos ahogados se escuchaban, no quería que mi hermana sufriera, este era el sexto hombre que no podía ver la maravillosa mujer que se escondía bajo ese caparazón de familia se levanto de la sala, yendo hacia diferentes partes de la casa, yo aun escuchaba los tristes sollozos de Rosalie, ella no merecía sufrir.

Sentía mis parpados pesar,ya que los sollozos de mihermana era como un canto de cuna, ademas colaboro todo el efecto de todo lo que tome, me levante del sofá para despejar un poco mi mente y vi como empezaban a caer delicadas gotas del cielo, intente ver mi reflejo, pero no lo encontraba, a cambio vi una triste cara, ella estaba llorando y no se trataba de mi hermana, ya la mujer del reflejo tenía el cabello color caoba y sus ojos chocolates rojos por las lagrimas, le toque la cara al reflejo y ella me levanto la mirada, vi el pozo profundo que me mostraban sus orbes chocolates, y entonces caí en cuenta ella era la cortesana, fui caminando poco a poco hacia atrás alejándome del reflejo, no se con que rayos tropecé.

Me levante del piso, la sala estaba en penumbras y se notaba que afuera había un diluvio, no sé en qué momento me quede dormido pero lo que sabía era que me había caído del sofá, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que no se escuchaba ni un solo sonido en la casa solo las gotas golpear fuertemente el techo.

Camine hacia la cocina, prendí la luz y vi encima de la mesa una nota

_Edward:_

_Como te quedaste dormido, te escribo esta nota, tu padre se fue al hospital a terminar el trabajo, Jasper regreso al manicomio para terminar un asunto pendiente, y yo fui al centro a mercar en compañía de la Sra. Matilde, creo que demoraremos un rato ya que voy a visitar una vieja amiga y a resguardarnos de la tormenta que está a punto de caer, te recomiendo que cuides a Rosalie e intenta que coma algo_

_Con cariño tu madre _

Serví un plato de comida, y fui cubierto por las penumbras de la casa a la habitación de Rosalie, abrí la puerta con cuidado de no despertar a mi hermana, pero solté el plato que tenía en mis manos al ver que Rosalie no se hallaba en su habitación, en su colcha color dorado había una nota me acerque lentamente y desdoble el fino papel que se hallaba hay.

_Mi querida familia:_

_No quiero que se preocupen por mí, decidí que lo mejor para todos es que yo no sea una carga para ustedes, ya que al tener la edad suficiente para casarme, no he encontrado al hombre perfecto,ni para el agrado de todos, sino una desilusión tras otra, espere a que callera la noche, para buscar dentro de mí una señal, que ayudar a tomar mi decisión._

_No quiero ser un estorbo, no quiero que la prestigiosa familia Cullen se sienta desilusionada por la cobarde niña mimada que hay en un rincón olvidado de la casa, hoy he decidido que partiré con la luz de la luna, para escapar de los miedos y de todos los fantasmas que abruman mi alma._

_Siempre los he querido, y siempre los querré, extrañare el comprendimiento de mi padre Carlisle, la ternura que emana mi madre Esme, a la expresión cascarrabias de Edward y a la aurora de tranquilidad que siempre trae Jasper_

_Atte.: Rosalie Lilian Cullen _

Una lagrima se escapo de mis ojos, al ver la nota que dejo mi hermana, ella pensaba que era un estorbo al no comprometerse con nadie, esto le rompería el corazón a Esme, decepcionaría a Carlisle y trastornaría a Jasper, Rosalie podía ser mimada y consentida pero nunca un estorbo.

Vi como cayo un rayo, y decidí salir afuera, nunca se puede confiar en las afueras del hogar, Rosalie estaba allí fuera sola y desamparada, salí de la casa solo con la camisa de franela, mis pantalones y botas, salí corriendo a buscar a Rosalie, temiendo encontrar algo que terminara de desgarrar mi corazón.

Vi a las desoladas calles como ríos furiosos, y escuche un desgarrador grito, fui al callejón en donde se escuchaban mas los gritos y las maldiciones de los borrachos.

En una esquina muy apartada vi a cinco hombres rodear a un mujer, me acerque lentamente y le di un golpe al más grande, los otros al darse cuenta de caer a su compañero, dejaron a la joven, y a mí me miraron con rabia mientras preparaban los puñ me alcanzo a pegar en el labio, me acorde que tenia la pistola, por lo que decidí sacar la pistola, la saque rapidamente del pantalon y dispare hacia arriba, los borrachos corrieron despavoridos.

La muchacha tenía el cabello negro a causa de la lluvia, estaba cogiendo el chal y la sombrilla unos metros más alejados de ella. Me acerque a su lado, le abrí la sombrilla, ella levanto la mirada temerosa, y me encontré de nuevo con esos ojos chocolates, la ayude a levantarse, ella me abrazo fuertemente y volví a sentir esa extraña sensación de complemento, vi que llevaba un vestido azul un poco desgarrado y sucio, ella cogió mi mano y caminamos apresuradamente 6 cuadras más hacia adelante.

Entramos en un viejo edificio, subimos las escaleras y entre a un apartamento, ella me dejo en la sala fue a una de las habitaciones y saco una toalla, me la dio, yo me seque, y vi que entraba de nuevo a la habitación, salió un rato después en un camisón, y se sentó frente a mi

_-Gracias Sr Cullen,como podre pagarle, ¡ya se! que necesita y yo le podre ayudar-_Esas palabras me hicieron recordar que mi hermana había escapado

_-Lo siento Srta. Bella, pero estoy buscando a mi hermana- _hice ademan de levantarme, ella negó con la cabeza se levanto del sofá, salió del apartamento y regreso con un pequeño de 15 años

_- Sr, Cullen le presento a un buen rastreador de personas Seth Clearwater mi vecino, Seth el Sr…._

_-Edward Cullen- _Interrumpí a Bella,le di mi mano al moreno niño, el me respondió con una sonrisa cálida

_-Sr. Cullen como es su hermana para ayudarla a buscar, y si puede ser posible de regalarme el nombre de la Srta.- _Me sorprendió este niño, parecía un detective.

_-Claro la chica es rubia, alta, ojos azules, su nombre es Rosalie Cullen, tiene 16 años, y yo iré contigo-_ El chico negó con la cabeza

_-Lo siento Sr. Cullen pero sería más fácil ubicarlo en el apartamento de Bella, que allí fuera en la calle-_Antes de tomar una decisión el chico salió de la casa, dejando con la palabra en mis labios y en compañía de Bella.

Vi que ella estaba mirando por la ventana el torrencial aguacero, tenía a mi mente y a mi corazón en encrucijada, mi mente me exigía que supiera algo de ella, pero mi corazón me gritaba que me alejase de ella. Mi mente gano así que dispuse con mi interrogatorio

_- Srta. Bella, podríamos dejar las descortesías, y hablar de tú a tú-_ Bella me miro sorprendida, camino lentamente y asintió con la cabeza, yo tome aire antes de hablar

_- Bella ¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta personal?- _ella me miro y volvió a asentir con la cabeza, la formule antes de mencionarla

_-De casualidad ¿Usted se ha enamorado en su trabajo?, no tiene por que respondérmela si le hace algún daño- _No se cuando formule esa pregunta. su cara me parecía difícil de descifrar, ella pareció meditarlo y luego de un largo suspiro.

_- Si Edward, si me e enamorado, aunque ese hombre nunca me toco, además..., nosotras tenemos una ley y es no enamorase de su cliente y está el ejemplo más claro la historia de Roxanne Ampire- _

_-Me la podrías contar- _Toda mi angustia, desesperación e ira se fueron transformando en una curiosidad que invadío mi cuerpo.

_-Claro- _Me respondió con una sonrisa encantadora y a la que yo respondí involuntariamente y ella se tomo un tiempo, exhalo una gran cantidad de aire y me la empezó a contar.

_-La historia cuenta del enamoramiento de un juez de Londres con una cortesana, en un final trágico que se llevo la vida de ambos. _

_Al principio había pasión, deseo..., luego celos, sospechas, ira y traición..., cuando el amor es para el mejor postor, no se puede confiar y sin confianza no hay amor, los celos terminaron por acabar la vida del joven juez y de su hermosa acompañante. _

_Roxanne Ampire, alguna vez se menciono que ella había vivido en una de las familias más importantes de Francia alrededor de los años 1870, se desonce la fecha de nacimiento de la joven Roxanne y el motivo por el cual su familia quedo en banca rota, lo único que se sabe a ciencia cierta, es que Roxanne empezó a recorres las calles por dinero, pero no le importaba si estába bien o estába mal._

_La encontró Madame Sullivan y la llevo a vivir a su burdel, decían que Roxanne era muy hermosa, le relucía su cara como a un santo, contaban que tenían unos cabellos broncíneos y unos ojos únicos, los cuales entremezclaban la miel con el verde de la naturaleza, tenía unos labios delicados, rojos y suaves como una rosa, la piel tan blanca y reluciente como una sabana puesta al sol, una nariz tan perfecta y perfilada como las estatuas de Miguel Ángel, una voz tan hermosa y armoniosa que solo podía decirse que se tratase de un ángel, un cuerpo con las perfectas proporciones idénticos a lo de Afrodita._

_Madame Sullivan aprovecho las ventajas del cuerpo de la joven, pero nunca descubrió que era ella en su interior, todos los hombres la apetecían, pero ella solo daba provecho a los hombre de dinero, un día un hombre se intereso en conocerla y se enamoro perdidamente de ella, pero no era el único que deseaba su corazón ya que había otro contrincante en la batalla._

_De ella no se supo si amo a alguno de los 2, pero se fue de las calles de clase baja de Paris, a Londres en donde huyo con el juez a América, el otro contrincante empezó a buscar a ambos para asesinarlos, pero ella acepto casarse con el siempre y cuando no matara al otro hombre, nunca se supo el porqué de la cuestión, pero ella llevaba un dije que le dio su otro amor._

_La pobre Roxanne se suicido, no se saben las causas que la conllevaron a quitarse su vida, mientras que el juez se casaba con una duquesa en banca rota, el marido de Roxanne pensó que a ella la habían mandado a matar y pensó en el posible juez, por lo que él fue en persona a matar a la esposa que tenía en aquel entonces. El juez se suicido despues de enterarse de auql entoces su esposa.  
_

_No se supo más de la vida del otro contrincante , pero si se supo que el amor de 2 diferentes hombres por una sola mujer, conllevo a los celos y a al derramamiento de sangre de las 3 personas. Roxanne como otras mujeres que ejercen esta profesión son una joya codiciada y todos harían lo que fuera por poseerla. Hasta la muerta si esta es la carta la cual se debe seguir._

Estaba tan absorto escuchando la historia de Roxanne que pegue un susto, cuando golpearon la puerta, Bella se rio y se levanto, saludo al joven muchacho y lo hizo seguir.

_-Sr. Cullen, encontré a su hermana estaba cerca a las viñas del general, por suerte la encontró el hijo mayor de este- _

_-Gracias joven Clearwater. Hasta luego Bella, joven Clearwater-_

_-Hasta pronto Edward, ojala que tu hermana este sana-  
_

Salí de allí pensando en la historia que me había contado Bella, como era posible que los celos y la ira acabaran con la vida de los 3 jovees, las víctimas principales fueron la duquesa y la pobre Roxanne, pero aun no me cabía en la cabeza de porque el otro hombre acabo la vida de la duquesa sabiendo que el juez fue el que mato a su esposa. Pensaría que lo hubiera dejado destrozado, pero el juez ya era un hombre destrozado, ya que el amor de su vida lo había abandonado y engañado casándose con otro, con estos pensamientos rondando en mi cabeza llegue a la casa del general, golpee suavemente la puerta de caoba como los cabellos de mi dulce Bella.

Olvídala Edward, ni siquiera es tuya y ya la tienes proclamada, creo que me la hace recordar ya que es una mujer hermosa, no, no, no fuera de mi cabeza no quiero enloquecerme, pero es que me siento una persona completa cuando estoy cerca de ella, ¡Pero que estoy pensando!, aunque esa cortesana me podría servir de algo…

_-Buenas noches Sr.- _Me saco de los pensamientos una dulce joven tenía el cabello negro y la piel rojiza

_-Buenas noches se encontrara el hijo mayor del general- _Ella asintió y me dejo pasar a la sala, me sorprendió la magnificencia de la sala, tenia toques entremezclados entre la época renacentista y la actual. Se aparecio en la sala una mujer con cabellos castaños y ojos azules la cual se sentó en frente mío

_-Claire me aviso que se encontraba aquí Sr., permítame presentarme soy René Swan la esposa del general por lo que me atrevo a decir que usted es uno de los hermanos de la Srta. Cullen- _

_-Un gusto en conocerla Sra. Swan, me permitiría ver a mi hermana- _Estaba ansioso de ver como estaba ella, si ella estba malherida iria en esos momentos a matar a Newton

_-Claro Sr. Cullen por aquí- _La seguí por las amplias escaleras y llegamos a una habitación, se notaba que la habitación era de una mujer, ya que en el fondo había una mullida cama color blanco la cual ocupaba mi hermana, al lado de ella estaba un chico musculoso, con los cabellos castaños y unas orbes azules, al parecer estaba declamado poesía a mi hermana ya que ella estaba absorta en sus palabras, me acerque con cuidado y los quede observando, hacían una perfecta pareja, el parecía ser un asesino por la complexión de su cuerpo, pero si veías su cara aniñada todas esas teorías venían abajo, Rosalie era delicada y quería niños, el era fuerte y tenía la cara de un pequeño, y ya sin hablar vi que mi hermana estaba enamorada y de que él era un buen chico y le correspondia, me acerque otro poco y reconocí el poema que en ese momento le estaba diciendo, ¿Deseas que te amen? De Edgar Allan Poe, era un autor que después de medio siglo de su muerte era aun reconocido.

_-¿Deseas que te amen?  
Nunca pierdas, el rumbo de tu corazón.  
Sólo aquello que eres has de ser,  
y aquello que simulas, jamás serás.  
Así, en el mundo, tu modo sutil,  
tu gracia, tu bellísimo ser,  
serán objeto de elogio sin fin  
y el __**Amor**__... un sencillo deber._

_- Creo que si mi disculpan, nuestros padres deben de estar preocupados no es así Rosalie- _Rosalie me vio y bajo su cabeza, una lagrima se escapo de su ojo, yo me acerque y le quite la lagrima, no quería que ella llorara, la abrace y ella me devolvió el abrazo gustosa

_-Por favor Rosalie nunca vuelvas hacernos esto, tú no eres un estorbo, y pues en el amor simplemente no ha llegado tu caballero de brillante armadura-_Rosalie volvió a sollozar

_- No te preocupes Edward nunca volveré hacerlo- _En ese instante la iba a levantar cuando una mano me tomo del hombro

_-Creo que debería llevarlos, ya que por lo visto usted vino a caballo o caminando y sé que su casa es un poco alejada de la de nosotros, y disculpe mi descortesía soy Emmet Swan – _Asentí con la cabeza, me levante y le di mi mano, él le dio un amistoso apretón de manos

_-Mucho gusto Sr. Swan mi nombre es Edward Cullen el hermano mayor de la Srta. Aquí presente- _El llevo a Rosalie en brazos y caí en cuenta que ella llevaba un vestido que nunca le había visto, además de que su tobillo lo llevaba vendado.

La subió a una carrosa y yo le di las indicaciones de cómo llegar a mi hogar al cochero, el asintió, Rosalie escuchaba atenta los poemas que le decía Emmet, ella estaba feliz y me gustaba mucho verla así, aunque para mi ella fuera una niña, ella ya era una mujer que debía estar comprometida y algo en mi interior me decía que Emmet era el hombre que ella necesitaba...

* * *

**  
**

**Bueno aquí el cuarto capítulo. Gracias por sus comentarios y prospero a nuevos comentarios =) como dicen por aquí se aceptan desde aplausos hasta madrazos**

**Chicas gracias por el apoyo, me han dado nuevas energías de seguir con esta historia, se los agradezco de corazón, y procurare pasar un nuevo capítulo pronto.**

**Me podrán dar sugerencias u opiniones sobre la historia, o cosas que quieran que pasen a lo largo del fic.**

**Les regalos a todas(os) las que leen mi fic un beso, un abrazo, y muchos te cuidas**

**Que tengan un buen día =)**

**Atte.: la loca Natalie**


	6. Chapter 5 El compromiso

**Bien aquí va el quinto capítulo, ojala que les guste**

**

* * *

**

El compromiso

_"El amor es una delicada mariposa a la cual no se puede forzar, si la forzas el amor sincero nunca estara contigo"  
_

**Bella´s POV**

Vi un túnel de luz, y me acerque a él, vi un hermoso prado y dentro, una niña en vestido blanco recogiendo flores, me acerque teniendo el cuidado de no asustar a la pequeña, cuando llegue junto a ella vi mis ojos plasmados en su cara de porcelana la cual le cubrían unos risos cobrizos los cuales le daban un aspecto angelical.

_-Mami, porque te demoraste tanto, papi debe de estar por llegar- _Unas lagrimas brotaron de mis ojos y la abrace, yo deseaba que lo que decía mi pequeña niña fuera verdad, yo quería con todo mi corazón tener una familia, pero en una vida como la mía debe de estar difícil. La niña se alejo de mis brazos llevando la luz hacia las sombras, yo me intentaba levantar pero mis piernas no respondían.

_-¡Papi!, por favor no te vayas, te necesitamos- _escuche a mi dulce niña exclamar tristemente, solo vi las espaldas del hombre los cuales tenía el cabello cobrizo, conforme la niña mas se internaba en las sombras, yo me quedaba en oscuridad absoluta, escuche un nombre intangible de una voz masculina, y vi a mis pies un reflejo de agua, me arrodille y vi una escena un tanto familiar.

Estaban en el parque de Chicago una pequeña de cabello color caoba corriendo alegremente, mientras que un chico de 15 años un poco musculoso la perseguía, ambos estaban felices el chico musculo cogió a la pequeña niña y la llevo en donde estaba una pareja un tanto mayor, la mujer regaño al niño y el soltó a la pequeña en el pasto, la niña volvió a escaparse y el chico musculoso enseguida siguió con su tarea de atrapar a la niña, de repente la niña se estrello con un Sr. moreno, y lo vio asustada, el levanto su mano, para coger a la pequeña niña, el chico musculoso se había preocupado y la estaba buscando desesperado, sin decidirse si decirle a la pareja o ir a buscarla solo, yo golpeaba el agua, como intentando de avisarle que la niña iba a ser violada, el chico se devolvió a la pareja y se fueron al lado contrario, yo intentaba gritar pero no me salía una palabra de mi boca, la niña me vio y vi que era yo, intente gritar pero solo salía aire de mi boca, el cristal que me protegía del agua se rompió, llevándome la corriente con él, quería salir pero sentía la fuerte presión en mis piernas que las hacían dirigir hacia abajo, y de repente sentí una presión en mis labios y una descarga eléctrica agradable, mis labios se empezaron a mover en sincronía con los de aquella persona, no sabía si estaba soñando o no, no me importaba estaba disfrutando del beso, de repente el beso se volvió rudo, mordió mi labio no pude reprimir un gemido de dolor, y sentir el sabor a oxido y sal que salía de mi labio.

El se alejo de mi, abrí mis ojos cuando vi que era el chico que había ayudado, ayer en la noche, en sus ojos vi miedo, me empecé a marear y como no me desmaye, sentí unos delicados dedos en mi labio, y un olor un tanto fuerte a alcohol, fui abriendo mis ojos y lo vi sorprendida, como alguien como él podía a besar a un monstruo como yo.

_-Lo siento tanto, no fue mi intención…-_ Lo calle, no quería que me dijera que no lo disfruto, creo que mi corazón no podría con su rechazo.

_-No tienes por qué disculparte por lo del beso, ya estoy a acostumbrada a los besos forzosos- _y era verdad, los hombre no trataban con dulzura a las mujeres como yo

_-Nadie tiene por que forzarte a darte besos- _Como si yo pudiera, tengo que dejarme tratar así, soy una basura que ni siquiera tiene libertad

_-Cuanto me gustaría que fuera así, pero desafortunadamente tengo que cumplir mi deber-_

_-Nadie tiene que estar obligado a nada-_

_-pero yo si-_

_-¿Eres esclava?-_

_-De los hombre infieles-_

_-¿Por qué?- _Era ciego o que, no vio como andaba vestida, no recuerda que el estaba en un antro de mala muerte, no se sorprendió que le pegara una cachetada, definitivamente estaba ciego o le faltaba otro cerebro

_-¿Es que no has visto como estoy vestida? Así no debería ir una dama-_

_-¿Eres prostituta?- _Gracias al cielo lo entendió, pero con las palabras que no eran

_- Soy cor…tete…sasss…na- _No sé, porque en ese momento, me volví débil, pero cuando vi sus ojos no pude decirle lo que era yo en realidad.

_-No te entiendo- _Respire fuertemente, para limpiar un poco mi mente y poder decirle lo que realmente era

_- Soy cortesana- _Vi en su cara una decepción, pero no me quería hacer ilusiones, yo era horrible y un hombre que será la envidia de un dios griego no se interesaría nunca por mí, aunque yo le pague

_-¿Cuál es la diferencia? Ambas hacen lo mismo- _Su voz destilaba odio, pero su mirada era inquisitiva, el tenia razón pero yo quería seguir escuchando su voz, aunque destilara odio

_-Lo siento señor, pero una prostituta vende su cuerpo en las calles, mientras una cortesana en un lugar apropiado-_

_-No veo la diferencia ambas, venden su cuerpo, regalan su dignidad- _Tenía razón, por lo menos yo escogía a mis clientes, a ella prácticamente las violaban y a veces ni siquiera les pagaban.

_-No creo que haya otra salida, prefiero tener techó y comida que vivir en la calle-_

_-Crees que esta salida es la más fácil, te rebajaste a lo mínimo, un habitante de la calle tiene más integridad que ustedes- _Tenía razón, pero él nunca vivió en la calle, el nunca supo lo que era ser golpeada y amenazada, el nunca supo lo que era vender su autoestima por un pedazo de pan., mi corazón sufrió más cuando sus palabras destilaron el más puro odio. El parecía un remolino en la habitación y tenía miedo de que me hiciera algo, saco unas monedas y la tiro en mi colcha, no quería su lastima.

_-No quiero su dinero-_

_-¿Desde cuándo una cortesana, rechaza el dinero de su clientela?- _Desde que su clientela le salvo de la calle, y yo de ilusa me enamore de el

_- Es un favor que quiero pagarle, aunque creo que usted no se acuerde de mí, yo si me acuerdo de usted, y no aceptare su dinero ya que usted me dio demasiado en una época pasada- _Recogí las monedas, le abrí su mano y las deposite allí.

_-Gracias por todo Sr…-_

_-Cullen, Srta.- _El era hermano del psicólogo de Alice, pos supuesto su orbes eran tan parecidas, por supuesto su mirar se me hizo tan familiar.

_-Bella-_

_-La Srta. Bella no tiene un apellido-_

_-Desafortunadamente, no recuerdo mi nombre original, y ese es el nombre que me impusieron Sr. Cullen- _Yo daría hasta mi alma por tener un apellido, pero no solo era un nombre, era persona sin identidad

_-Lo siento mucho Srta. Bella, pero le informo que me tengo que ir, ya que debe de estar mi familia preocupada-_

_-! Oh!, claro su esposa y sus hijos deben de estar esperándolo, creo que no debería quitarle más de su preciado tiempo Sr. Cullen- _La hermosa mujer que me golpeo un día en la calle, como se me iba a olvidar.

_-No se preocupe, lo digo por mi madre, debe estar muerta de los nervios, y no quiero que le de un infarto por mi falta de consideración, un gusto en conocerla Srta. Bella, hasta pronto- _Porque me evadió el tema, vi que el abrió la puerta y salió corriendo

-_Hasta luego Sr. Cullen- _le grite pero dudo que me haya escuchado

Me senté en la colcha, la alcoba tenia aun su olor característico, pero de seguro que él se olvidaría de mi en cuanto llegue a su hogar

_-Toc, toc, mi querida niña como estas-_

_-Bien Madame Heidi-_

_ diría que estas en todo lo contrario-_

_-Madame, me necesita para algo-_

_- Si, Bella podrías ir a un almuerzo con mi hermano Félix, el esta interesado en ti pequeña-_

_-Sí, pero le podría pedir un favor, que el almuerzo acabe antes de las 2 PM-_

_-Seguro Bella, ven te daré un vestido para que vallas presentable- _ Me paso un exquisito vestido azul, que resaltaban mis pocas curvas y mi pálida piel, Heidi me maquillo y me llevo en carruaje hasta un restaurante fino. Me arreglo unos últimos detalles, me dio una sombrilla, y salí del carruaje, Félix, se adueño de mi brazo, y me llevo al interior.

Pasamos el almuerzo en un incomodo silencio, hasta cuando trajeron los postres el decidió hablar.

_-Bella, eres bonita y la única con educación de las cortesanas de mi hermana, entonces te quería pedir si te gustaría salir de allí-_

_-Claro, ¿pero cuál es la condición?-_

_-Que aceptaras ser mi prometida- _Me atragante con el postre de mora, el me ayudo a que pasara el pequeño trozo hacia mi estomago.

_-Félix, yo aun no pienso en eso, por favor, déjamelo pensar y otro día te cuento mi decisión- _El acepto no muy convencido, me despedí de él y me dirigí hacia el sanatorio.

Después de que pase toda la seguridad llegue a la habitación de Alice, Escuche unos sollozos suaves y vi a un hombre de cabello rubio con un cuchillo en el cuello de Alice.

_-Levanta las manos Katherine, o si no le rajo el cuello a tu preciada prima- _levante mis manos, no quería que ese tipo le hiciera algo a Alice, abrieron la puerta y vi que era Jasper, el hombre repitió las mismas palabras, se acerco a la puerta y la cerro con seguro

_-Muy bien, mi primer plan no funciono chicos, la chica fue muy idiota y nos descubrieron, ahora creo que en este momento se está rompiendo el compromiso, ahora vengo por mi segundo plan, necesito la herencia de Alice, y no me iré de aquí hasta que acepte o haya un segundo plan.-_

_-Tengo un plan B pero necesito hablar a solas contigo-_ Algo me decía que mi plan no funcionaria teniendo al hermano de la persona a la cual amo, cerca de mí

_-Muy bien ustedes dos al baño-_el hombre soltó a Alice, la cual se fue a brazos de Jasper y juntos se fueron a una puerta blanca

_-Muy bien, que quieres decirme Kate-_

_-Muy bien en realidad, no me llamo Katherine Hale, me llamo Bella, soy una cortesana y tengo a un duque que quiere mi compromiso-_

_- Muy bien Bella, estamos entrando en confianza, mira querida yo me llamo _James Gigandet, tenía un plan, pero mis hormonas y la tonta a la cual engañe, dañaron mi plan, tenía mucha herencia el colega al cual engañe, pero querida olvidémoslo de eso dime de qué se trata tu plan-

_-El hijo del duque Aro Volturi, está interesado en mí, yo te daría todo el dinero, con tal que dejes a Alice-_

_-mmm. Es una oferta tentadora, pero no dejare a Alice hasta que presencie el compromiso con el duque, estamos de acuerdo- _Yo moví mi cabeza en aceptación, y James se fue, igual de todos modos esta decisión no afectaría a nadie, la persona que yo quiero no me va a corresponder así de todos modos dejare mi miserable vida para convertirme en una dama de sociedad.

Golpee suavemente la puerta del baño, y salió Alice y se colgó de mi, Jasper salió con la mirada cautelosa y cuando se dio cuenta de que James no estaba cogió en brazos a Alice y le dio un beso.

Yo me fui de ahí para darles intimidad por lo menos mi amiga había encontrado al amor de su vida, y ella se podría casar con él, yo me sentía un poco celosa, Alice se podía casar con la persona que mas amaba y yo estaba obligada.

Jasper salió, se despidió de mí, yo entre a la habitación de Alice, ella tenía una sonrisa radiante en sus labios, yo me acerque a ella y en cuanto me vio, supe que tenía que decirle todo, le conté todo lo que me había pasado y ella me prometió en no decirle el plan B que había inventado a Jasper. Mis parpados empezaron a pesar me levante de la cama para despejar mi mente.

Me acerque a la ventana para ver las gotas golpear la ventana, vi mi reflejo triste, no aguante mas y de mis ojos salieron lagrimas, yo no amaba a Félix aparte he escuchado que ha roto 6 compromisos, porque sus mujeres salían golpeadas, yo no quería a un hombre salvaje yo quería a un hombre dulce, que me diera cosas tiernas al oído y me diera tiernas caricias, cerré mis ojos al sentir una dulce caricia en mi cara, alce mis ojos y lo vi a él sus orbes verdes me miraban con intensidad, yo me fui alejando del reflejo y tropecé.

Escuche 2 suaves risas, me levante y vi a Jasper y Alice muy abrazados, me di cuenta que se estaban burlando de mi.

_-Que bueno es alégrale la vida a la pareja de enamorados-_

_-Lo siento bella, pero estabas al otro lado de la cama y te fuiste rodando hacia el extremo, y te cómo te caíste fue muy chistoso jajajaja-_

_-Ríete, Mary Alice Brandon, porque el que ríe de último ríe mejor-_

_- Eso es una amenaza, me sorprendes Bella, has desmejorado- _Me acerque hacia donde estaba Alice y esta se escondía detrás de Jasper

_-Jasper, Jasper, ayúdame a escapar de esta loca, por favor-_

_-Ya chicas compórtense, como las chicas maduras que dicen que son-_

_-Si señor- Alice y yo respondimos al mismo tiempo, l_os 3 nos reímos suavemente, le mentimos una historia a Jasper, para que no se siguiera preocupando, llego el guarda de seguridad y me saco al diluvio universal.

Abrí la sombrilla y me interne a las calles, sentía que alguien me miraba, pero no le preste atención, vi a un hombre acercándose a mí, por lo que voltee al callejón próximo, genial Bella, eres un genio te metiste en un callejón sin salida.

Aproximadamente 5 hombres se acercaron a donde yo estaban, yo cerré la sombrilla, y la empecé a utilizar como si se tratase de un arma. Los hombres me miraban con burla en su cara

_-Miren, miren, a quien tenemos aquí a la mejor prostituta de la ciudad, dime mi querida dama nos vas a dar el servicio gratis. _Me intente alejarme de ellos, pero solo logre acorralarme más

_-Aléjense de mí- _intente sonar fuerte pero solo escuche una súplica, el hombre más fuerte me agarro la pierna, me tropecé hacia atrás profiriendo un grito desgarrador, mientras que el hombre me desgarraba el vestido. Seguí gritando, mientras los borrachos decían maldiciones, uno me pego una cachetada, antes de caer al piso, vi que los hombres se voltearon furiosos, preparando sus puños, baje la mirada hacia abajo no quería ver sangre, escuche un disparo y vi que todos los borrachos corrían despavoridos.

Recogí el chal y la sombrilla, ilusa yo al creer que eso me serviría de arma, vi una blanquecina mano coger mi sombrilla y abrirla, alce mi mirada temiendo que fuera uno de esos hombres, me sorprendí al ver a Sr. Cullen, quería sonreír mi príncipe venia a salvarme de nuevo, lo abrace fuertemente temiendo que esto fuera un sueño, y que yo me encontrara inconsciente a medio morir.

Le cogí la mano, al comprobar que no era un sueño, y lo lleve a mi apartamento, lo deje en un sillón saque una toalla y se la di. Yo me cambie con un camisón y salí hacia la sala, no sabría como pagarle de salvarme de esos borrachos.

_-Gracias Sr Cullen, como podre pagarle, ¡ya se! que necesita y yo le podre ayudar-_

_-Lo siento Srta. Bella, pero estoy buscando a mi hermana- _él se intento levantar, pero yo le detuve le negué con la cabeza y salí en busca de Seth. Golpee suavemente la puerta de su apartamento y me abrió su hermana.

_-Disculpe Srta. Clearwater se encuentra su hermano- _Ella me miro con el odio más profundo, pero llamo a su pequeño hermano.

_-Bella, ¿para qué te puede servir tu humilde servidor?-_

_-Conoces a los integrantes de la familia Cullen-_

_-Sí, bella ¿por qué me lo dices?- _Me lleve al niño al apartamento y el pareció comprender cuando vio al Sr. Cullen, decidí mejor presentarlos

_- Sr, Cullen le presento a un buen rastreador de personas Seth Clearwater mi vecino, Seth el Sr…._

_-Edward Cullen- _Que hermoso nombre para un hermoso hombre, ya Bella estas empezando a delirar, genial ahora me ando volviendo loca.

_-Sr. Cullen como es su hermana para ayudarla a buscar, y si puede ser posible de regalarme el nombre de la Srta.- _me sorprendí el chico sabe actuar

_-Claro la chica es rubia, alta, ojos azules, su nombre es Rosalie Cullen, tiene 16 años, y yo iré contigo- _Seth negó con la cabeza

_-Lo siento Sr. Cullen pero sería más fácil ubicarlo en el apartamento de Bella, que allí fuera en la calle- _Soy tan predecible, este niño iba a tener unas palabras conmigo, no sabía qué hacer mis nervios estaban a flor de piel con Edward cerca, me acerque a la ventana y vi las gotas de lluvia, intentando alejarme de este lugar.

_- Srta. Bella, podríamos dejar las descortesías, y hablar de tú a tú- _Me sorprendí que Edward, quisiera dejar la cortesía para poder hablar conmigo, asentí con mi cabeza y me senté en frente del sillón.

_- Bella ¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta personal?- _No sé de que pudiera tratarse, pero asentí con la cabeza, esperando las consecuencias de mi decisión

_-De casualidad ¿Usted se ha enamorado en su trabajo?, no tiene por qué respondérmela si le hace algún daño- _No Edward no me hace daño alguno, y si ese hombre eres tú, como si yo pudiera decirle eso, estuve un rato en si decirle la verdad o mentirle di un suspiro y le conteste.

_- Si Edward, si me he enamorado, aunque ese hombre nunca me toco, además..., nosotras tenemos una ley y es no enamorase de su cliente y está el ejemplo más claro la historia de Roxanne Ampire- _Como no la curiosidad venció al gato, le conté la historia, al parecer Edward estaba muy metido en la historia que pego un salto cuando escucho la puerta golpear, yo me reí suavemente de él y fui a abrirle a Seth

_-Sr. Cullen, encontré a su hermana estaba cerca a las viñas del general, por suerte la encontró el hijo mayor de este-_

_-Gracias joven Clearwater. Hasta luego Bella, joven Clearwater-_

_-Hasta pronto Edward, ojala que tu hermana este sana- _Y se lo decía sinceramente, quería que su pequeña hermana se encontrara a salvo.

Después de que él se fue, después que escuche de su aterciopelada voz mi nombre surgir, mi corazón saltaba enloquecido dentro de mi pecho, no creo que existiera nadie que lo hiciera calmar en aquel momento, solo sus orbes verdes la cual me miraban con intensidad.

No sé en qué momento me quede dormida, pero me levante con un agudo dolor de espalda, me levante, por suerte hoy no tendría que ir al burdel, me vestí y desayune algo.

Tenía que hablar con Félix, para lo del compromiso, me fui a la torre del norte, lugar en donde vivían los Volturis, disfrutando del camino vi a un par de pequeños salir de la escuela, el niño cogió de la mano a la pequeña niña y pasaron la calle, dulcemente caminaron hacia mi lado y siguieron de largo. Me quede embobada viendo a los pequeños cerré mis ojos y me vi cogida de un par de manos, en mi mano izquierda un moreno con unos pequeños rizos, en mi mano derecha a un pequeño de cabellos cobrizos, sentí un tirón de mi falda por lo que abrí mis ojos y me encontré con una pequeña de ojos azules y cabello negro.

_-Disculpe Srta. Usted ha visto a mi hermana o a mi madre-_

_- Cynthia, no molestes a la Srta.-_

_-No se preocupe no me está molestando-_

_-Melisa cómo pudiste perder la pequeña hija del conde Brandon-_

_-Esperen, que paso con la hermana mayor- _Los 2 me miraron con un poco de miedo

_- Se fue a estudiar a Londres, nos tenemos que ir hasta pronto Srta.- _Así que los padres de Alice la tenían escondida, por supuesto nadie la visitaba, llegue a la torre norte y golpee la puerta.

-_Buenas tardes Srta. Le puedo ayudar en algo-_

_-Si me podría llamar al joven Félix Volturi-_

_-Pase, siéntese enseguida vuelve-Asentí con la cabeza, en ese momento llego Félix._

_-Bella que decidiste-_

_-Me casare contigo_-No sé cómo me salieron las palabras en ese momento, pero ya no había vuelta atrás

_-Yo sabía que pronto ibas a aceptar, ven querida Bella, te voy a dar un regalo de compromiso- _me llevo a una amplia estancia, el estaba hablando sobre el compromiso, nuestra boda y cosas por el estilo pero yo deje de escucharlo al ver la gran biblioteca- Mi querida dama, escoge el libro que más te interese y te lo podrás llevar a tu hogar para leerlo, te dejar a solas para que lo escojas-

Me puse a caminar por la amplia estantería, y sentí como pisaba un libro y me caía, me acerque cerca en donde estaba el libro, vi que era de cuero rojo y tenía en letras doradas el nombre de Elizabeth Platt.

Hojee la ultima pagina y vi la elegante letra escrita

_Thomas_

_Veo al final de las escaleras la muerte acechándome, solo este libro sabrá cuanto te ame y te quiero decir que Cayó Volturi fue el percusor de mi muerte, cuida mucho de nuestra pequeña Esme y déjala elegir su propio camino para que ella no sufra consecuencias_

_Con amor la pobre duquesa con la cual te cásate Elizabeth Platt, la mujer proclamada como tuya Elizabeth Mansen y la humilde cortesana de la cual se enamoro de ti Roxanne Ampire…_

_

* * *

_

**Bueno aquí el quinto capítulo. Gracias por sus comentarios y prospero a nuevos comentarios =) como dicen por aquí se aceptan desde aplausos hasta madrazos. **

**Chicas gracias por el apoyo, me han dado nuevas energías de seguir con esta historia, se los agradezco de corazón, y procurare pasar un nuevo capítulo pronto.**

**Me podrán dar sugerencias u opiniones sobre la historia, o cosas que quieran que pasen a lo largo del fic.**

**Chicas (os) tengo pensado 3 nombres para el proximo capitulo asi que las dejare que escojan**

** verdadera historia de Roxanne**

** pasado de Elizabeth**

** amor parecido  
**

**Les regalos a todas(os) las que leen mi fic un beso, un abrazo, y muchos te cuidas**

**Que tengan un buen día =) **

**Atte.: la loca Natalie**


	7. Chapter 6 Roxanne

**Bien aquí va el sexto capítulo, ojala que les guste**

**

* * *

**

Roxanne Ampire

"_La mentira es un fantasma que nunca te dejará en paz, mientras sólo tú sepas la verdad... y esto no significa que haya que decir la verdad sino hacer las cosas con honestidad."_

Bella´s POV

Me puse a caminar por la amplia estantería, y sentí como pisaba un libro y me caía, típico en mí, me acerque cerca en donde estaba el libro con el cual tropecé, vi que era de cuero rojo y tenía en letras doradas el nombre de Elizabeth Platt.

Hojee la ultima pagina y vi la elegante letra escrita

_Thomas_

_Veo al final de las escaleras la muerte acechándome, solo este libro sabrá cuanto te ame y te quiero decir que Cayó Volturi fue el percusor de mi muerte, cuida mucho de nuestra pequeña Esme y déjala elegir su propio camino para que ella no sufra consecuencias_

_Con amor la pobre duquesa con la cual te cásate Elizabeth Platt, la mujer proclamada como tuya Elizabeth Mansen y la humilde cortesana de la cual se enamoro de ti Roxanne Ampire…_

Estaba tan absorta leyendo el libro que me asuste cuando sentí unos labios en mi cuello, solté el libro y Félix se separo de mí.

-_Lo siento, de veras lo siento, no te quería asustar, al parecer ya escogiste un libro- _Me dijo al ver el libro en el piso

_-Si, Félix ¿te puedo preguntar algo?-_

_-Claro corazón, de ahora en adelante vas a ser la mujer más afortunada- _Yo diría la más desdichada

_- ¿Tú conoces a alguien con el nombre de Thomas Mansen y de su legado?-_

_-Thomas Mansen, mmmm, fue el más adinerado de los jueces de América, se caso con una duquesa francesa y fundó el buffet del centro. Su legado fue su única hija Esme, la cual se caso con Carlisle Cullen. Que más te puedo decir mi querida dama, a la familia Cullen, tiene 3 hijos, la menor que tiene 15 años Rosalie Cullen, el que le sigue Jasper Cullen con 17 años y el hijo mayor Edward Cullen con 19 años, quien actualmente maneja el buffet.- _Definitivamente ese libro llego del cielo, es la abuela de Edward, por una parte me sentía feliz por otra un poco de miedo a descubrir lo que la fina letra tenía allí escondido.

_-Amor por qué tan concentrada-_ Quería vomitar a él no le quedaban las palabras dulces

_-Necesito ir a mi apartamento me siento un poco indispuesta-_El solo asintió con la cabeza, y me llevo a un amplio pasillo en donde habían cuadros de personas muy bellas pero con caras malvadas, me sorprendió ver allí una hermosa mujer con una sonrisa cálida y mirada dulce, tenía el cabello cobrizo y unos relevantes ojos verdes entremezclados con la miel.

_-¿Quién es?-_

_-Es mi abuela-_

_-¿Como es su nombre?-_

_-Bella, la curiosidad mata-_

_-Pero se supone que voy a hacer parte de tu familia, merezco conocer por lo menos un cachito de tu pasado- _Aunque por alguna razón me doliera aceptar la realidad, decidí jugar esta carta para ver si persuadía.

_-Está bien Bella, ella es Roxanne Volturi, mi abuela, nació en Francia a mediados de primavera en 1856, quedo embarazada de gemelos hacia el año de 1872, mi padre Aro y mi tío Marco Volturi, después no se sabe, si ella murió o creo otra familia, lo único que se realmente es que estuvo con mi padre y mi tío 4 años. Vamos que se te hace tarde-. _Félix no fue conmigo me envió sola en la carroza, llegue a mi apartamento y me senté en la puerta me puse a leer de nuevo el pie de página, impresionada con sus palabras

Pero lo que no me concierne es su final, ni su letra pulcra, si no el misterio de esta leyenda, las cual nos educaban a todas este oficio de por qué nunca enamorarse ¿Por qué se hacía llamar Roxanne Ampire?, ¿y por que involucra a la familia Volturi en su muerte?, bueno como dicen por ahí, tengo que leer para solucionar este problema y estoy dispuesta a aceptar la dulce propuesta que se me aparece en bandeja de plata.

"_La historia cuenta del enamoramiento de un juez de Londres con una cortesana, en un final trágico que se llevo la vida de ambos._

_Al principio había pasión, deseo..., luego celos, sospechas, ira y traición..., cuando el amor es para el mejor postor, no se puede confiar y sin confianza no hay amor, los celos terminaron por acabar la vida del joven juez y de su hermosa acompañante._

_Roxanne Ampire, alguna vez se menciono que ella había vivido en una de las familias más importantes de Francia alrededor de los años 1870, se desonce la fecha de nacimiento de la joven Roxanne y el motivo por el cual su familia quedo en banca rota, lo único que se sabe a ciencia cierta, es que Roxanne empezó a recorres las calles por dinero, pero no le importaba si estaba bien o estaba mal._

_La encontró Madame Sullivan y la llevo a vivir a su burdel, decían que Roxanne era muy hermosa, le relucía su cara como a un santo, contaban que tenían unos cabellos broncíneos y unos ojos únicos, los cuales entremezclaban la miel con el verde de la naturaleza, tenía unos labios delicados, rojos y suaves como una rosa, la piel tan blanca y reluciente como una sabana puesta al sol, una nariz tan perfecta y perfilada como las estatuas de Miguel Ángel, una voz tan hermosa y armoniosa que solo podía decirse que se tratase de un ángel, un cuerpo con las perfectas proporciones idénticos a lo de Afrodita._

_Madame Sullivan aprovecho las ventajas del cuerpo de la joven, pero nunca descubrió que era ella en su interior, todos los hombres la apetecían, pero ella solo daba provecho a los hombre de dinero, un día un hombre se intereso en conocerla y se enamoro perdidamente de ella, pero no era el único que deseaba su corazón ya que había otro contrincante en la batalla._

_De ella no se supo si amo a alguno de los 2, pero se fue de las calles de clase baja de Paris, a Londres en donde huyo con el juez a América, el otro contrincante empezó a buscar a ambos para asesinarlos, pero ella acepto casarse con el siempre y cuando no matara al otro hombre, nunca se supo el porqué de la cuestión, pero ella llevaba un dije que le dio su otro amor._

_La pobre Roxanne se suicido, no se saben las causas que la conllevaron a quitarse su vida, mientras que el juez se casaba con una duquesa en banca rota, el marido de Roxanne pensó que a ella la habían mandado a matar y pensó en el posible juez, por lo que él fue en persona a matar a la esposa que tenía en aquel entonces. El juez se suicido después de enterarse de aquel entonces su esposa._

_No se supo más de la vida del otro contrincante, pero si se supo que el amor de 2 diferentes hombres por una sola mujer, conllevo a los celos y a al derramamiento de sangre de las 3 personas. Roxanne como otras mujeres que ejercen esta profesión son una joya codiciada y todos harían lo que fuera por poseerla. Hasta la muerta si esta es la carta la cual se debe seguir."_

* * *

**Elizabeth POV **_(Se supone que es un diario por lo que se cuenta en primera persona, así que nuestra narradora no va a ser Bella sino la historia va a ser contada por esta extraña)_

_Francia, Marsella, Marzo 1870_

Estaba tranquilamente sentada leyendo mi libro, veo a mi criada correr desesperadamente, como buscando a algo o alguien, me ve y viene directamente hacia aquí

_-Srta. Platt, la necesitan urgentemente en la casa vamos- _Prácticamente ella tiro de mi, Caroline Bolter, mi criada y mi amiga de infancia, ella tenía el cabello negro y unos profundos ojos verdes, le tenía cierta envidia ella era más bonita que yo, pero siempre me cambiaba el tema cuando hablamos sobre el aspecto y la autoestima.

_-Caroline, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames Srta.?, Caroline somos amigas desde que aprendimos a caminar, tengo un nombre y Elizabeth-_

_-Lo siento Elizabeth, pero ha pasado un terrible accidente en "__el paláis de justicé" – _ Ahora si se porque andaba tan preocupada, mi padre trabajaba allí, me solté de la mano de Caroline, y salí corriendo, rogaba al cielo de lo que Caroline me insinuaba era mentira.

Llegue a mi casa en donde encontré a mi madre llorando desconsoladamente, me acerque y la abrace fuertemente, mientras que el oficial se veía rígido ante nuestra melancólica escena.

_Francia, Marsella, Mayo 1870_

Estábamos empacando todo, para ir al pequeño piso que rento mi madre en Paris, ya que al ser la única mujer la herencia no pasa directamente a mí sino a mi hijo mayor, o dado el caso de que tenga una hija a mi nieto mayor, pero solo la herencia se le da a los hombres, no me parecía justo, yo también merecía el derecho o por lo menos mi madre,

Termine de empacar todo en ese momento llegaron unas personas que nos sacaron literalmente a patadas de allí, una carreta paso enfrente de nuestra casa y allí tuvimos que subir nuestras pertenecías, e irnos hay.

Vi con tristeza las viñas, y el nogal cerca al molino en donde yo me sentaba a leer, respire profundamente el aire puro de Marsella, ya que en la ciudad el aire sería totalmente diferente.

_Francia, Paris, Noviembre 1870_

Corría frenéticamente por los suburbios de Paris, buscando al doctor Haeckbamn, el trataba a mi madre de una rara enfermedad, y lastimosamente mi madre estaba tosiendo sangre, eso me preocupaba terriblemente, Caroline, mi madre y yo trabajábamos prácticamente 22 horas diarias, por mi parte yo estaba muy agotada, mientras era empujada y maldecida llegue a la casa del doctor, golpee fuertemente su puerta y el muy malhumora salió.

_-Srta., Platt que es lo que se cree-_

_-Por favor doctor Haeckbamn, mi madre esta tosiendo sangre, ayúdenos-_

_-Creo que no la podre ayudar Srta. Platt, ustedes 3 me deben mucho dinero y hasta que no me pague no atenderé a su madre, además Srta. Platt, soy el único por aquí que cobra económico, llévela a un hospital y es muy posible que enferme más o le cobre de más-_

_-Por favor doctor Haeckbamn le prometo que le pagare la próxima semana-_

_-Entonces la próxima semana atenderé a su madre- _Iba a cerrar la puerta pero yo la detuve con mi pie.

_-Le pagare con lo que sea con tal de que atienda a mi madre- _El doctor me vio con ojos morbosos, pero no me importaría regalar mi cuerpo a este hombre con tal de que ayude a mi madre

_-¿Qué edad tiene Srta. Platt?-_

_-14, la próxima primavera cumplo 15-_

_-Sabes atenderé a tu madre de inmediato pero tú me tendrás que dar tu pureza a cambio de todas la deudas, ¿aceptas?- _

_-Pero si de ahora en adelante atiende a mi madre sin pago, solo acepto con esa condición-_

_-Está bien, sabes es muy difícil quitar la pureza a las mujeres de hoy en día, me parece un precio razonable, vamos- _Fuimos en su carroza atendió a mi madre y ella se quedo durmiendo como una dalia. Fui con el doctor a su morada, allí el pidió que me desvistiera, posos su manos en mis blancos pechos, sus manos eran fuertes pero intentaba lo más pronto posible de pasar esta experiencia, sentí un intruso en mi interior y un dolor fuerte en mi abdomen, al doctor no le importo que llorara por el dolor producido, una vez el hubo terminado me paso una pequeña tarjeta y me dijo que fuera allí, que el trabajo era más suave que en la fábrica de zapatos, vi la pequeña tarjeta que me tendió esperando ver una luz para nuestro problemas financieros

"_Madame Sullivan y sus hermosas cortesanas le invitan a unirse a nuestra comunidad y disfrutar de un rato agradable lejos de su esposa e hijos"_

_Vengan a "Rué Espérer" se aceptan nuevas candidatas_

_Francia, Paris, Febrero 1871_

Caroline y yo, estábamos trabajando en el château ambitieux, el cual le manejaba Madame Sullivan, habíamos cambiado nuestros nombres para cubrir apariencias, ella como Sophie y yo como Roxanne ambas con el apellido Ampire, me estaba preocupando Caroline, después de que se acostó con el duque Volturi a estado teniendo mareos, vómitos y dolor en el abdomen. Hoy no había que tenido que encontrarme con aquel hombre y ninguno, aunque cumpliera mi sueño de ser una actriz de teatro, tenía un precio el cual era casarse con él, pero yo no me casaría con aquel hombre, dejo enferma a hermana, si yo quería Caroline como mi propia hermana aparte de eso nos pega a nosotras, no quiero imaginármelo de esposo. Caroline se desmayo así que decide llevarla a un hospital.

Nunca me imaginaria que Caroline iba a quedar embarazada y mucho menos del duque, pero eso no era la más importante, no sabíamos cual iba a hacer el futuro de la criatura que habitaba en su interior.

_Francia, Paris, Agosto 1871_

Caroline estaba muy enferma, eran los pequeños monstruos que acaban con su vida o ella, pero ella me había rogado que los dejara vivir que ella ya había vivido todo, aparte el duque acepta al pequeño par de demonios con tal de que yo me case con él, no me parece justo pero era lo necesario, mi madre andaba muy enferma de bronquitis y no había hasta ahora una cura posible.

Mis seres queridos, mi madre muriéndose poco a poco con un fuego interno en su pecho, y Caroline debilitándose mientras que ese par de demonios cobrando fuerzas con la vida de su madre.

No aguantaba más este panorama, debía dejar de ser tan egoísta, me casaría con el duque y así por lo menos cumplir de todas las promesas rotas que he hecho en mi vida, que ese par de demonios tuvieran un padre y una madre.

_Francia, Paris, Septiembre 1871_

Caroline estaba a punto de tener a sus pequeños enanos, pero ella le corría la fuente a cada minuto, su vida pendía de un hilo, sacaron a los pequeños pero Caroline murió con una radiante sonrisa y sus ojos cerrados con gran tranquilidad, llore como nunca esa noche ella era como una hermana para mí. Los pequeños tenían los ojos de Caroline pero en el resto se parecía al demonio el cual poseyó durante un tiempo en su cuerpo.

_Francia, Paris, Abril 1872_

Mi madre en su lecho de muerte, viéndome con sus ojos cansados y deseando la felicidad en mi vida, cosa que nunca lograre cumplir, la muerte de mi madre me trajo terribles consecuencias entre muchas de esas, una enfermedad hereditaria que estaba empezando a surgir dentro de mí ser

_Francia, Paris, Agosto 1875_

Larga vida sin un horizonte al cual ver, 4 años de mi existencia pretendiendo ser alguien quien yo no soy, mi vida infeliz con 2 niños que ni si quieran me respetan, mi esposo es solo un gañan, mi madre y mi amiga de infancia debajo de la tierra, custodiadas por las violetas y las rosas muertas que yacen cerca de su tumba. Ahora voy por la rué de donde queda el museo nacional, el viento azota mi cabello y suaves gotas se resbalan y confunden con mis lagrimas sin sentimiento, prácticamente soy un contenedor vacio sin sentimientos, sin la calidez que antes me caracterizaba soy amargada, infeliz y deseosa de que la muerte llegue a mí.

Al parecer la enfermedad de mi madre es hereditaria, siento mi pecho arder y faltarme el aliento, veo todo nubloso mientras la lluvia se azota contra mi cuerpo vacio, siento que voy despedazándome pedazo a pedazo, aunque no sea la muerte que yo quisiera viviría mejor en donde están mis seres amados, mi padre, mi madre y Caroline.

Siento el piso y duro piso vea la torre Eiffel esplendorosa y yo una pagana arrodillándome ante ella, siento mi parpado pesar, pero veo la dulce imagen de un ángel, sus cabellos rubios y ojos oliváceos, su piel pálida y su perfecto rostro, es la imagen con la que cualquiera moriría feliz y con una sonrisa en su rostro…

* * *

**¿Quién será el salvador de Elizabeth?**

**Chicas siento que se esta volviendo aburrida pero me han dicho que suba rapido, aparte que en el colegio me estan sacando los pelos de punta, creo que demorare un poco mientras se me suba el duendecillo de la luz  
**

**Bueno aquí el sexto capítulo. Gracias por sus comentarios y prospero a nuevos comentarios =) como dicen por aquí se aceptan desde aplausos hasta madrazos **

**Chicas gracias por el apoyo, me han dado nuevas energías de seguir con esta historia, se los agradezco de corazón, y procurare pasar un nuevo capítulo pronto.**

**Me podrán dar sugerencias u opiniones sobre la historia, o cosas que quieran que pasen a lo largo del fic.**

**Les regalos a todas(os) las que leen mi fic un beso, un abrazo, y muchos te cuidas**

**Que tengan un buen día =) **

**Atte.: La Loca Natalie**


	8. Chapter 7 La verdad

**Bien aquí va el séptimo capítulo, ojala que les guste**

**

* * *

**

_La verdad_

_"La verdad es la ultima es salir, pero cuando sale todos sus misterios son al fin revelados"_

**Elizabeth´s PO**

_Francia, Paris, Agosto 1875_

Larga vida sin un horizonte al cual ver, 4 años de mi existencia pretendiendo ser alguien quien yo no soy, mi vida infeliz con 2 niños que ni si quieran me respetan, mi esposo es solo un gañan, mi madre y mi amiga de infancia debajo de la tierra, custodiadas por las violetas y las rosas muertas que yacen cerca de su tumba. Ahora voy por la rué de donde queda el museo nacional, el viento azota mi cabello y suaves gotas se resbalan y confunden con mis lagrimas sin sentimiento, sin alma, solo soy un contenedor vacio sin mente propia, una marioneta la cual es manejada por la ignorancia e hipocresía de la sociedad.

La calidez que antes me caracterizaba se extinguió, mi corazón se congelo y dejo de latir, soy amargada, infeliz y deseosa de que la dulce muerte llegue a mí.

Al parecer la enfermedad de mi madre es hereditaria, siento mi pecho arder y faltarme el aliento, veo todo nubloso mientras la lluvia se azota contra mi cuerpo vacio, siento que voy despedazándome poco a poco, la muerte me ve con una bella sonrisa acercándome su mano helada, yo la aceptaría gustosa ya que estaría en el lugar donde están mis seres amados, mi padre, mi madre y Caroline.

Siento el frio y duro piso en donde me veo arrodillada frente a la torre Eiffel, siento mis parpados pesar, pero veo la dulce imagen de un ángel, sus cabellos rubios y ojos oliváceos, su piel pálida y su perfecto rostro, es la imagen con la que cualquiera moriría feliz y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

El mundo de las tinieblas me absorbe poco a poco, pero siento un pinchazo en mi pecho, lo siento arder, esto es mucho peor que mi vida, siento mi cuerpo pesar y más pinchazos en mi pecho, siento el aire que golpea fuertemente mis pulmones, y empiezo a escuchar murmullos a mi alrededor, una conversación bastante inusual, unos labios en mi frente y suaves pasos alrededor de mi cama. Me forzó abrir los ojos y lo primero que veo es una luz blanca que me ciega por completo, por lo que me obligo a cerrar los ojos nuevamente, volteo hacia un lado y mi mano siente un pinchazo, por lo que grito.

_-Srta. Se encuentra usted bien- _Que hermosa voz, voy abriendo los ojos poco a poco y lo primero que veo son unas hermosos ojos oliváceos

_-Sí, me encuentro perfectamente-_

_-No lo creo, debería usted de tener más cuidado, una bronquitis como la suya es curable cuando se detecta a tiempo, usted estuvo con mucha suerte de que sus síntomas no se confundieran o hubiera sido muy tarde-_

_-Gracias, pero creo que lo mejor para mi es estar donde están mis seres queridos- _Una lagrima se escapo de mi ojo por la cual fue interceptada por un delicada caricia

_- No debería andar usted sin esperanza, después de una tormenta puede llegar el sol que ilumine su camino-_

_-Son unas sabias palabras, pero para mí ya es muy tarde-_

_-Discúlpeme por mi descortesía soy Thomas Masen, y usted debe de ser…-_

_-Elizabeth Platt-_

_-Un gusto en conocerla Srta. Platt- _No sé porque tuve el impulso de decirle mi verdadero nombre, además en su aterciopelada voz en donde él hablaba un perfecto francés había un ligero tono británico.

_-El gusto es mío, pero ¿Como podre pagarle? Por salvar mi vida-_

_- La Srta. Platt ¿Necesita un trabajo?- _Asentí con mi cabeza por lo que el pareció meditarlo

_-Le gustaría trabajar como mi asistente en el palacio de justicia- _

_-Claro, si es una forma de pago, ¡claro que lo hare con gusto!-_

_Francia, Paris, Diciembre 1876_

No sabía lo que me había pasado pero me había enamorado de Thomas, el único problema que había era Cayo, iba pensativa después de una cena con Thomas, un método sencillo para separarme de Cayo y que él no se aventurara a perseguirme, mi enfermedad estaba curada, gracias al tratamiento que me pagaba Thomas, definitivamente el me había llegado caído del cielo.

Me detuve a ver el anuncio que decía venenos, entre allí por si había una pócima que me sirviera, el Sr. Me atendió amablemente y me entrego un elixir que hacía que las personas parecieran muertas y después de 24 horas despertaban, salí de allí contenta solo era desaparecer de la vida de Thomas 24 horas y después vivir feliz con él.

Llegue a la oscura mansión en donde Cayo no me dijo nada durante la cena, simplemente me taladraba con la mirada, después del incomodo silencio que presento la sala después de que los gemelos desaparecieran se digno a hablarme.

_-Roxanne, el teatro en Volterra ya está listo por lo que nos estamos yendo a Italia el mes próximo, así que vete despidiendo de tu trabajo y de tu amiguito en el palacio de justicia-_ El se fue dejándome en shock, ¿cómo sabia el sobre mi trabajo?, y lo peor de todo sobre Thomas, me fui a mi habitación pensativa de lo que él me había dicho.

_Francia, Paris, Enero 1877_

No le había dicho nada a Thomas, por lo que pase las festividades alejadas de lo que supuestamente era mi hogar, habíamos terminado temprano por lo que me llevo a recorrer la ciudad, llegamos a un pequeño restaurante, en donde habia un piano en la tarima, el me llevo hacia allá y me sentó a un lado en donde empezó a tocar una canción, yo empecé por instinto a crearle una letra

_Por favor, llévame a la ciudad del viento al otro lado del tiempo_

_Concede el deseo de mi flor pura y blanca _

_Por favor, llévame a la ciudad del viento al otro lado del tiempo _

_Concede el deseo de mi flor pura y blanca_

_Agárrame de la mano con tus suaves dedos, y vámonos lejos_

_Guíame por tu camino, así podre estar contigo _

_Sin siquiera un susurro de tu canción, durante esta tarde especial _

_Dos amantes despiertan para convertirse en uno _

_Por primera vez, ellos sabrán que es la verdadera felicidad_

_Sin siquiera un susurro de tu canción, durante esta tarde especial _

_Dos amantes despiertan para convertirse en uno_

_Por primera vez, ellos sabrán que es la verdadera felicidad_

_Llévame…_

El dejo de tocar y acerco sus labios a los míos, fue un beso dulce pero no por ello carente de pasión y amor, el se arrodillo frente al banquillo que había

_-Elizabeth Platt ¿me harías el gran honor de casarte conmigo?-_

_-Si- _Me lance a sus brazos, era lo que yo mas deseaba en esta vida

_-Así te quería encontrar perra- _No esa voz no, mira por debajo del hombro de Thomas y ay estaba el, mi pesadilla, me apreté más hacia Thomas, pero él se levanto y me dejo arrodillada detrás de él.

_- Tu quien te crees para tratar así a mi prometida-_

_- jajajaja esa perra esa casada conmigo-_

_-Discúlpeme la molestia pero no le creo- _Sabia que Thomas estaba intentando de decir palabras corteses, pero yo que le conocía el estaba hirviendo en el interior

_- Si, no me crea pero esa perra le mintió_- Cayo me miro_ -anda tú, deja de ser cobarde y vámonos al castillo- _No sabía qué hacer pero Cayo tenía razón, me iba a levantar pero un brazo me detuvo.

_- Por favor Elizabeth dime que no es verdad- _Lagrimas brotaron de mis ojos, y mi silencio fue su repuesta, ya que él en ese instante soltó mi brazo, y Cayo se adueño de mi brazo metiéndome bruscamente al carruaje. Al llegar al castillo me metió en una mazmorra, me golpeo en la cara y me dio latigazos me dejo sangrante en la fría mazmorra, pero yo no lloraba por las heridas si no por desperdiciar el sol que me iluminaba en la tormenta.

_Italia, Voltereta, Agosto 1877_

Habíamos llegado a Volterra alrededor de 5 meses, aunque para mi, el tiempo dejo de existir cuando mi ángel de cabellos dorados desapareció, quería una nueva vida, por lo que busque en mis cosas el elixir que me daba temporalmente la muerte. Lo tome todo sin dejar una gota y sentí como mi corazón empezaba a dejar de latir, la habitación me daba vueltas, y la bruma oscura se adueño de mi cuerpo.

Oscuridad, silencio y soledad mi compañía eterna y la cual anhelaba, mis sentidos empezaron a activarse, sentía el frio sepulcro, lagrimas silenciosas y volvía sentir mi corazón que golpeaba fuertemente el pecho.

Abrí mis ojos de inmediato cuando sentí unos labios sobre mi rostro, era él, lo vi a alejándose, por lo que me levante rápidamente y lo abrace por detrás. El al principio se tenso pero cuando me vio, me correspondió el abrazo, pero antes de volver a probar sus labios se quito su capa y la coloco encima de mí, se adueño de mi mano y corrimos por el cementerio, abrió un carruaje, me subí, pero él no ya que al parecer él lo manejaba, me sentía por primera vez feliz en 5 meses, y lo mejor de esto es que pasaría tiempo con el amor de mi vida.

_Estados Unidos, Chicago, Marzo 1882_

Por fin mi vida tenía sentido, 5 años habían ya pasado, y todo se había aclarado, Thomas entendió el motivo por el cual me case con Cayo, el entendió él porque yo estaba así, pero de todos modos teníamos miedo de que Cayo apareciera, por lo que emigramos a América, apenas desembarcamos nos casamos en la ciudad de New York, pero a Thomas no le gustaba una ciudad tan estresante, por lo que decidimos ir a la nueva Chicago, 10 años habían pasado después del incendio y Chicago mostraba gran determines, Thomas estaba fundando un buffet de abogados, por lo cual no se la pasaba mucho en casa, de todos modos no me la pasaba sola había conocido a unas muy buenas amigas en el vecindario donde residíamos.

_-Elizabeth, vamos a dar una vuelta- _Ella era Marie Swan siempre tan alegre y dulce, ella era un mujer de cabellos caoba y ojos chocolate

_- Pero, debemos recoger a Catalina-_

_-Claro cómo olvidar a la esposa del doctor Germán Cullen- _Catalina Cullen, tenía un cabello lacio rubio y unos profundos ojos azules, era compasiva y paciente con las locuras que se le pasaban a Marie.

Nosotras nos encaminamos hacia la casa de Catalina, pero no contábamos encontrarnos con Miranda Stanley, ella tenía el cabello negro y unos ojos aguamarina, era mucho más baja que nosotras, pero nos miraba reprobatoriamente y con una mirada de lastima, ya que ella tenía a una pequeño en sus brazos, lo dejamos pasar mientras sentíamos la mirada de Miranda. Llegamos a la pequeña casa de los Cullen y timbramos, nos abrió un pequeño niño de cabellos rubios y ojos azules.

_-Carlisle que te he dicho de abrirle a extraños- _Cuando nos vio Catalina se sonrojo y se hizo a un lado para que pasáramos.

_-Lo siento, pero es que Carlisle le abre a todo mundo la puerta, no pensé que iban a venir hoy chicas, perdónenme-_

_-Tranquilízate Catalina a todo mundo le puede pasar- _Ella tenía la cara como un tomate y salió a grandes pasos hacia la cocina. La tarde paso sin mayor incidente por lo que decidimos salir, envidiaba a Catalina y a Miranda, ellas tenían un pequeño futuro.

_-Sería bueno que nuestras familias estuvieran unidas- _

_- Disculpa Marie, pero no te estaba escuchando- _Ella me dio una sonrisa y me volvió a explicar

_-Sería bueno que nuestros hijos o nietos se casaran, para así mantenernos nosotras 3 como familia no crees-_

_-Sí, eso espero-_

_Estados Unidos, Chicago, Septiembre 1885_

Marie se había trasladado el año pasado a Forks, ya que su esposo le habían dado trabajo allí, yo era más feliz que nunca ya que tenia a mi pequeñita Esme, sus ojos oliváceos y su cabello broncíneo, era para mí perfecta, Catalina y su hijo habían pasado por mi casa, Carlisle era un niño muy activo e inteligente, pero por alguna razón esta adiós seria el ultimo para ellos.

Decidí que ya era hora de acostar a Esme, estaba durmiendo como una Dalia, pero hoy tenía el presentimiento de no dejarla en su cuna, busque una pequeña canasta y arrope a Esme ay, la metí en el armario del 2 piso, Thomas si encuentras este diario quiero decirte todo lo que paso después de la muerte de mi padre. Y esta pequeña carta es para ti

_Thomas_

_Veo al final de las escaleras la muerte acechándome, solo este libro sabrá cuanto te ame y te quiero decir que Cayó Volturi fue el percusor de mi muerte, cuida mucho de nuestra pequeña Esme y déjala elegir su propio camino para que ella no sufra consecuencias_

_Con amor la pobre duquesa con la cual te cásate Elizabeth Platt, la mujer proclamada como tuya Elizabeth Mansen y la humilde cortesana de la cual se enamoro de ti Roxanne Ampire…_

**Bella´s POV**

Unas pequeñas lagrimas se deslizaron por mi cara al presenciar la agonía que ella sufrió, una leyenda que fue vil mente mentida, pero quien fue o quiénes fueron los precursores, no sabía decir con exactitud, este libro me había enseñado que ay que andar con cuidado si se trata de la familia Volturi, al cerrar el libro unas hojas se desprendieron, las recogí y me encontré con una fórmula que podría salvar a las personas que tuvieran bronquitis, me encontré con un testamento, el cual se daba la fortuna de la familia Platt al que lo tuviera.

Me levante del piso y decidí ir a casa de Edward, para avisarle lo de este libro y sus papeles, fui caminando pero yo sentía una mirada penetrante en mi nuca, me desvié por un callejón y salí a la calle principal, allí me metí en una librería, no sabía muy bien donde quedaba la casa de los Cullen, por lo que le decidí preguntar.

_-Discúlpeme, usted sabe donde se encontrara la casa de la familia Cullen-_

_-Claro Srta. La casa de la familia Cullen, queda pasando la calle segunda-_

_-Muchas gracias-_

_-Hasta luego Srta.-_

Salí de la tienda y bien como decía el amable Sr. La casa de la familia Cullen, pase corriendo el pasadizo de arboles y quede maravillada por la imponente casa que se mostraba ante mí, golpee la puerta suavemente y me abrió una chica de unos 15 o 16 años con el cabello rubio y unos penetrantes ojos azules.

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- _Me respondió mordazmente la niña

_-Necesito hablar con Edward, se encontrara en casa-_

_-No me caes muy bien, por lo que no llamare a mi hermano- _

_-Por favor es muy importante, te aseguro que no me volverás a ver-_

_- Ya te lo llamo- _Me dijo arrastrando las palabras y se fue enfurecida hasta el piso de arriba

_-¿Bella?-_

_-¿Jasper? ¿Qué haces aquí?-_

_-Aquí vivo pero y tu ¿Qué haces aquí?-_

_-Vengo a entregarle una información a Edward Cullen-_

_- Ven pásamelo y yo te hago el favor de entregárselos a mi hermano-_

_- ¿Bella? ¿Qué haces aquí?-_

_- Bueno yo los dejo, nos vemos luego Bella- _Jasper se fue dejándome sola con Edward, el prácticamente corrió de las escaleras hacia donde estaba, cerró la puerta principal con fuerza dejándonos solo a nosotros

_- ¿Qué te trae por aquí Bella?-_

_- Encontré este libro que habla de tu abuela, un testamento y una enfermedad hereditaria- _Edward prácticamente me quito el libro de las manos, leyó las hojas sueltas, y me dio un abrazo.

_-Gracias Bella – _Sentí algo caliente en mi hombro y cuando pude ver Edward tenía los ojos rojos, me llevo de la mano a su auto, me indico que subiera, arranco el coche, debía de sentirme asustada, pero al lado de un ángel como él debía de dejarme guiar…

* * *

**Espero no haberlas(os) decpcionado, ya el proximo capitulo auguro un poquito de accion**

**Bueno aquí el séptimo capítulo. Gracias por sus comentarios y prospero a nuevos comentarios =) como dicen por aquí se aceptan desde aplausos hasta madrazos **

**Chicas gracias por el apoyo, me han dado nuevas energías de seguir con esta historia, se los agradezco de corazón, y procurare pasar un nuevo capítulo pronto.**

**Me podrán dar sugerencias u opiniones sobre la historia, o cosas que quieran que pasen a lo largo del fic.**

**Les regalos a todas(os) las que leen mi fic un beso, un abrazo, y muchos te cuidas**

**Que tengan un buen día =) **

**Atte.: la loca Natalie**


	9. Chapter 8 Un salvavidas

**Hola aquí¡¡¡**

**Si se q mi mano anda mala, pero tengo a una digitadora q me ayuda a escribir los cap. (Anita t adoro) bn sin más preámbulos el nuevo cap.**

**

* * *

**

**Un salvavidas**

**Bella´s POV**

"_Cuanto me encantaría sacarte de mi mente, pero ya es demasiado tarde ya que no solo habitas mi mente, sino mi corazón aun sin conocer las profundas aguas de tus ojos"_

Me subió al auto y manejo locamente por las calles, pero me sentía segura con él a mi lado, veía en sus orbes tristes un destello de alegría, entonces caí en cuenta de por la manera tan efusiva por la que me había saludado, al ver el gran y blanco edificio que se mostraba ante mi había salvado a un integrante de su familia, estaciono el coche y me llevo hacia el interior del edificio.

Muchas de las enfermeras me miraban con envidia mientras yo sentía que mis pies no tocaban el suelo, el paro de repente porque me hizo estrellar contra su espalda, abrió cuidadosamente la habitación y vi allí a la mujer más hermosa que en mi vida jamás allá visto, tenía unos dulces ojos Oliva, un cabello cobrizo que le caí por su cara de porcelana, tenia facciones idénticas a la del cuadro que observe en la mansión de los Volturi.

Edward se acerco al hombre de cabellos dorados a susurrarle, pude detallar que el hombre de cabello rubio tenía facciones familiarizadas con la de Edward.

Baje la cabeza y me voltee no quería estropear a la belleza de esta familia, sentí un brazo que me retenía.

_-Bella por favor no te marches, ¿Por qué no te quedas un rato más?-_

_-No lo creo Edward, creo que yo sobro aquí-_

_-No, quédate, no quiero que se valla la heroína que salvo a mi madre-_ me atreví a mirarlo y vi en sus ojos algo que no supe descifrar, no sé que me paso pero acepte.

En el tiempo que estuve en el hospital, veía como la madre de Edward, Esme mejoraba gracias a la receta que contenía el libro; por raro que parezca Edward no soltó mi mano en ningún momento, pero yo tampoco quería soltar su mano.

Pasaban los días, y veía como se recuperaba Esme, por alguna razón me alegraba que alguien tan generosa y hermosa como lo era Esme no sufriera mas; pero mi corazón se estrujaba cada vez más al tener que pensar que Edward ya no estaría más a mi lado.

Al llegar del hospital recosté mi cabeza en mi cama y lagrimas brotaron silenciosamente de mis ojos, escuche un fuerte golpe en mi puerta, pero ese golpe pareciera como si lo hubieran dado con una patada. Me seque los ojos y me fui preparando mentalmente, abrí la puerta y espere pacientemente a que llegara la cachetada o el grito, abrí mis ojos y me encontré con Madame Heidi reteniéndole el brazo a Félix.

Sentí un gran alivio al ver que lo habían retenido la vez pasada dejo en mi ojo un moretón, por el cual Edward se preocupo y mando a que me lo curaran.

_-Bella, tenemos que infórmate que nos marchamos la semana próxima no se cuanto tiempo demoremos en regresar- _Mi corazón salto de alegría, pero debía demostrar lo contrario a mis verdaderos sentimientos.

-¿_Por qué?-_

_-Bella, nuestro abuelo sé enfermo y quiere vernos a todos, así que tendremos que posponer el matrimonio- _Me hablo dulcemente Heidi, mientras mantenía callado a Félix.

-_Les deseo la mejor suerte y ojala que su abuelo, sé recupere pronto-_

_-Gracias Bella, también a ti te deseo suerte. ¡Adiós!- _Mientras Heidi llevaba a rastras a su hermano yo cerraba mi puerta cuidadosamente, era una mujer libre, mientras la familia Volturi no regresara; en mi rostro se formo una sonrisa involuntaria, pero el motivo de por que aparecia esa sonrisa aun seguía fielmente encerrado en mi corazón, que ni yo misma supe sacar.

A día siguiente vi con gran alegría como el barco alejaba a familia Volturi de mi vida, y antes de que el barco desapareciera en el horizonte, ya había emprendido mi marcha para el hospital. Llegue con una sonrisa involuntaria plasmada en mi cara, por lo que aligere la tarde.

Cuando me disponía a marchar caí en cuenta que a Esme la estaban preparando para el alta, mi sonrisa se derrumbo ya que no vería a mi ángel de cabellos broncíneos.

-_Querida, ¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar con nosotros?, sería como una pequeña forma de pago-_

_-Lo siento Sra. Cullen, pero tendré que denegar su invitación-_

_- No me digas así, siento que Sra. me sube demasiado la edad, por favor dime Esme-_

_-Claro, si usted me llama Bella-_

_-¡Por supuesto!, y bueno volviendo al tema ¿Por qué te vas y deniegas mi invitación, Bella?-_

_-Es que no me gustaría incomodarlos…-_

_-Ni hablar Bella, no nos estarías incomodando- _Esme tenía una sonrisa cálida, pero en sus ojos observe un destello de melancolía, acepte, no quería que alguien tuviera tristeza por mi, aunque me digiera que no, sus ojos nunca mentían.

Para ir a su casa decidieron que Esme y Carlisle, se fueran en la parte de atrás, Edward de piloto y como no yo de copiloto. Mientras íbamos a la casa, se sentía el ambiente un tanto pesado, que solo se aligeraba un poco con las tiernas palabras que le dedicaba Esme a su esposo; los envidie, ya que ellos se le notaban que su amor era bien correspondido.

Al llegar a la casa, Edward me abrió la puerta y se adueño de mi mano, mientras que Carlisle ayudaba a su esposa. Salió la pequeña de cabellos dorados y abrazo suavemente a Esme, se abalanzo sobre Carlisle y me quito a Edward de la mano, baje mi cara y cuando me disponía a marchar, Edward levanto con un dedo mi mandíbula y observo fijamente mis ojos; sentía un imán el cual me atraía hacia sus labios.

_-¡Hermano! ¡Ven aquí!- _La voz de su hermana nos saco del ensueño, Edward aparto su mano de mi cara y se volvió a adueñar de mi mano.

La cena fue buena, la comida era exquisita, los padres de Edward me hablaban animadamente, Edward mantenía su mano entrelazada con la mía, lo malo de la cena fue la mordaz mirada de la rubia, la cual descubrí que su nombre era Rosalie.

Después de la cena, Esme me invito a quedarme esa noche en su casa alegando que ya era muy tarde para ir hacia el apartamento. Nos trasladamos a la sala, y hablamos de trivialidades, Rosalie ya se había ido supongo yo que para su habitación. Jasper llego al rato dándome un cálido saludo al cual yo respondí de igual manera; Edward se tenso por la manera que había saludado a Jasper, no le preste mucha atención quizás el protegía a su familia de un bicho raro como yo.

No sé muy bien a qué horas quede dormida en el hombro de Edward, pero si se que no estoy despierta ya que estaba en la misma oscuridad que me acogía todas las noches.

De pronto sentí que caía y vi un pequeño rayo de luz, mi caída fue suavizada por la hierba y vi de nuevo la imponente mansión, vi Alice corriendo alegremente, detrás la venia persiguiendo un pequeño de cabellos rubios y Jasper cuidando que el pequeño no se callera, sentí un pequeño bultico que se amarraba en mi cuello y un regaño tierno de la aterciopelada voz de Edward.

_-Baja de tu madre cariño-_

_-Si papa- _La voz de la pequeña era armónica, me voltee y retuve en mis brazos a la pequeña de rizos cobrizos y ojos achocolatados, sentí un brazo protector en mi cintura y suave beso en mi cuello.

_-No te comas a mi hermana, Edward- _Cuando voltee la cara no había nadie, ni siquiera la pequeña en mis brazos; en cambio vi un castillo tétrico color negro, me levante adolorida, pero no dure mucho tiempo por que sentí un latigazo en mi espalda, al caer en la hierba levante mi mirada levemente y me encontré con la mirada sádica de Félix, junto con un palo, me intente levantar pero mi cuerpo no respondía, mientras aun sentía los latigazos en mi espalda.

Cerré mis ojos intentando tranquilizar el dolor, apenas los abrí me encontré en cuarto oscuro, sentía como pasaban las ratas bajo mis pies, por lo que decidí escapar, pero simplemente me encontré acorralada, abrieron la puerta y el hilo de luz que entro quemo mis ojos.

_-Hola pequeña Isabella, ¿Que tal tu nuevo hogar?-_

_-¿Dónde están mis padres?- _Me sorprendí por la voz infantil que salió de la otra esquina, intente adaptar mis ojos a la luz mientras intentaba ver a la pequeña.

_-Isabella, ya no los podrás ver más, ahora eres mía y mientras no te comportes no saldrás de aquí- _Observe al hombre que tranquilizaba en vano a la pequeña que aun no había visto, el hombre inspiraba miedo, sus ojos negros y piel morena no era de fiar, tenía una cortada por el ojo derecho, por lo que me hacia deducir que era pandillero. Voltee lentamente en donde se encontraba una pequeña de cabello color caoba, sus ojos chocolates estaban vidriosos, su carita estaba cortada y pequeñas lagrimas se la bañaban y su pequeño y frágil cuerpo tenía heridas sangrantes.

_-¡Yo me quiero ir de aquí!-_

_-¡Te puedes callar!- _Su voz me hizo temblar de miedo, pero me arme de valor para enfrentarlo, pero repentinamente me estrelle contra una especie de cristal y veía como aquel hombre se acercaba con un fierro caliente hacia la pequeña Isabella.

_-¡Corre!, ¡Corre!, ¡Corre!- _Le gritaba en vano a la pequeña, pero al parecer ella no me escuchaba, el hombre tomo bruscamente su muñeca, y a mí me empezó a doler mi muñeca en los extremos, por aquel dolor caí de rodillas, el hombre acerco el metal y le empezó a dibujar una media luna, la niña y yo caímos al mismo tiempo, amabas gritando por el dolor del metal caliente, veía que también en mi muñeca se dibujaba la media luna.

_-Eso te lo dejo para que recuerdes no desobedecerme Isabella, la próxima vez, me hare cargo de que sufras mas- _El hombre salió dejándonos a mí y al pequeña llorando, yo estaba tirada en el piso aun presa del dolor, mientras el dolor de la quemazón iba bajando sentí un pequeña mano en mi cachete, levante mi vista y vi a la pequeña.

_-¡Se feliz!, ese hombre no volverá a molestarnos en un largo tiempo, pero te pido un favor- _Yo asentí como una autómata, al notar las similitudes que tenia con Isabella.

_-No me olvides, me veras más a menudo, pero no siempre como pesadilla, también me veras alegre, pero el favor que necesito es que siempre que me recuerdes en pesadillas, anota en un cuadernillo el hombre que me tiene cautiva y las maldades que él me hace, no podrás hacer nada, tu también sufrirás, pero la idea es que el pague por lo que nos ha hecho-_

_-¿Estas muerta?-_

_-No, simplemente mi versión mas grandecita no me recuerda, pero yo creo que pronto me recordara- _La vi con una radiante sonrisa –_Y también se, ¡Que le llegara un príncipe azul, para nosotras! que nos cuidara y protegera, pero para poder estar con él va tener que pasar varios desafíos-_

_-Isabella ¿Conozco a tu versión grande?-_

_-La conoces muy bien, pero muy bien,necesito que te vallas por ahora, que no demora en llegar ese hombre horrible- _No me quería ir pero mis pies tomaron vida propia y me alejaron de la pequeña, escuchaba una voz aterciopelada que me acompaña en la devuelta oscuridad.

_-Bella, despierta, estoy aquí a tu lado, ¡Por favor despierta!, no te voy a dejar sola estaré contigo amor, pero ¡Por favor despierta!- _

Abrí mis ojos, mi respiración estaba agita y tenia encima de mí a Edward, vi su semblante preocupado, por lo que automáticamente lo abrace, el instintivamente me rodeo con sus brazos, el me intentaba tranquilizar, pero yo no me podía tranquilizar, estaba asustada, veía una marca casi invisible en mi muñeca derecha, era como si el tiempo hubiera intentado borrar en vano la media luna plasmada en mi cuerpo…

Continuara...

* * *

**Bueno aquí el octavo capítulo. Gracias por sus comentarios y prospero a nuevos comentarios =) como dicen por aquí se aceptan desde aplausos hasta madrazos.**

**Chicas gracias por el apoyo, me han dado nuevas energías de seguir con esta historia, se los agradezco de corazón, y procurare pasar un nuevo capítulo pronto.**

**Me podrán dar sugerencias u opiniones sobre la historia, o cosas que quieran que pasen a lo largo del fic.**

**Les regalos a todas(os) las que leen mi fic un beso, un abrazo, y muchos te cuidas**

**Que tengan un buen día =)**

**Atte.: la loca Natalie**

**Pdta.:**

**Ana: **_No creen que ya está muy repetido el mensaje, por mi parte creo que debería cambiarlo ya parece una grabadora…_

**Nata:**_ No te metas con mis mensajes, se supone que es mi historia._

**Ana: **_Si pero yo te la estoy ayudando a digitar, bueno aunque creo que nadie lea esta parte, propongo dejar a votación que cambien el mensaje de despedida._

**Nata: **_Esta bien y lo digo públicamente de nuevo gracias Ana por ser mi digitadora_

**Ana: **_No te preocupes, lo hago con gusto y tambien espero que la pequeña Isabella le diga a Bella que ella es… mmmmm_

**Nata: **_Hey no es justo eso no lo puedes decir, déjalas con el suspenso._

**Ana: **_Igual tus lectoras son inteligentes y se darán cuenta de… bueno está bien no me dejare ir, pero por lo menos deberías hacer un poco de Alice la tienes olvidada a la pobre._

**Nata: **_no te preocupes el próximo cap., habrá Alice/Jasper para todos_

**Ambas: **_Adiós a todos los que hayan perdido tiempo con nuestro monologo_

**Ana:**(_*Susurrando*)__ Y no enfaden a la dictadora_(_*Natalie le da un porrazo estilo Rosalie a Emmet a la pobre e indefensa Ana la cual está llorando tendida en el piso*) ¡Ay eso dolio!_


	10. Chapter 9 Corazon vs Mente

**Corazón vs mente**

**

* * *

**

**Edward´s POV**

_¿Te quiero, te amo o simplemente es lastima? ¿Por qué siento estos sentimientos tan extraños a tu lado? ¿Tu quien eres para mí una cura o una simple destrucción de mi cordura? Te pido de rodillas que me respondas estas preguntas, sin que me afecte, mi huraño corazón; pero antes de que tú me respondas tengo que medir quien domina mi cuerpo, si mi corazón o mi mente. _

_

* * *

_

Después de traer a mi madre a la casa, a Bella le habían propuesto quedarse un poco más, en el corto plazo que ella estuvo visitando a mi madre, y por consiguiente que la estuve conociendo un poco más, me fue inevitable caer en sus profundas redes achocolatadas y sin querer, cautivo a mi corazón.

Después de que pasamos a la sala, Jasper llego y saludo a Bella por lo que a mí personalmente una parte me inquieto y me enojo, ¿Por qué a mí no me saluda de esa forma?, ¿De dónde rayos conoce a Jasper? y ¿Por qué sentía este inquieto sentimiento de que Bella le prestase más atención a Jasper que a mi?

_-Hijo creo que deberías llevarla al cuarto de huéspedes- _Me saco de mis pensamientos mi madre, voltee mi cabeza con cuidado y observe a Bella con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, la moví con cuidado de mi hombro y la lleve en brazos al cuarto de huéspedes, su sonrisa se extendió mas.

-_Edward, deja de hacer eso, la pequeña esta frente a nosotros- _Una sonrisa estúpida apareció en mi rostro, estaba feliz de que ella soñase conmigo, pero me dejo algo desubicado la palabra pequeña, ella también soñaba con esa niña de cabellos cobrizos, no yo debo de estar loco.

_-¡Félix! ¡Me haces daño!- _Lleve a Bella lo más rápido posible a la habitación de huéspedes, en su cara se denotaba el sufrimiento, luego confusión y miedo.

En su cara apareció una mueca de dolor, como si sus ojos hubieran visto la luz después de tanta oscuridad, en su cara apareció la confusión y luego una cara de valentía.

_-¡Corre!, ¡Corre!, ¡Corre!- _Bella empezó a gritar como histérica, y empezó a cogerse su muñeca derecha, observe una media luna dibujada en su piel, ella aun seguía gritando y pidiendo ayuda, por lo que la intente despertar de la pesadilla.

_-Bella despierta, es solo una pesadilla, por favor Bella despierta- _Ella aun seguía gritando y cogiendo su muñeca, sus gritos se tranquilizaron y en su cara había un gran dolor.

_-¿Estas muerta?- _Aunque su cara demostraba dolor, su voz había salido dulce y tierna, intente zarandearla un poco mas por si ella despertaba, no quería que ella sufriera y mucho menos en un sueño, en donde yo me siento incompetente de protegerla.

_-Isabella ¿Conozco a tu versión grande?- _¿Isabella? ¿Dónde había escuchado ese nombre antes?, me saco de mis ensoñaciones los sollozos casi silenciosos de Bella, ya no soportaba mas, necesitaba que despertara, no la quería seguir viendo sufrir.

_-Bella, despierta, estoy aquí a tu lado, ¡Por favor despierta!, no te voy a dejar sola estaré contigo amor, pero ¡Por favor despierta!- _Bella había abierto sus hermosos ojos, en un instante estaba colgada en mi cuello llorando, la intentaba tranquilizar pero ella estaba muy tensa, luego sentí que su respiración se acompasaba y se deslizaba de mis brazos con facilidad, la recosté en la cama, me quede toda la noche observándola, por si de pronto volvía una pesadilla.

_-¿Edward?- _Escuche la somnolienta voz de Jasper.

_-Jasper, necesito hablar contigo- _Le dije susurrando, teniendo cuidado de no despertar a Bella.

_-Claro Edward, te espero en la sala-_ Jasper siguió su camino, mientras yo arropaba a Bella, cerré con cuidado la puerta, temiendo despertarla.

Baje con cuidado las escaleras en forma de caracol y vi a Jasper sirviendo un poco de Té en el comedor y prendiendo algunas velas en el candelabro cercano.

_-No eras que me ibas a esperar en la sala- _Le dije de manera jocosa

_-Claro, pero si sirvo el té allí, no crees que nuestra madre nos mataría por ver alguno de sus finos sofás manchados- _

_-Claro nos quitaría la cabeza- _Le respondí siguiéndole el juego

_-Además que tú necesitas, esa cabeza para demandar- _Tomo un sorbo, y me señalo que me sentara frente a él.

_-Y tú la necesitas para "analizar" a tus pacientes- _Jasper rodo los ojos por que utilice el término analizar

_- Bien Edward, de que necesitas hablar conmigo- _Diciendo esto, Jasper me sirvió un poco de Té, yo no sabía muy bien por donde comenzar.

_-Jasper… ¿Tu de donde conoces a…?- _Un grito desgarrador nos sobresalto a Jasper y a mí, yo salí corriendo directo al cuarto de huéspedes, y me encontré a Bella gritando con los ojos cerrados. Jasper se me adelanto la cogió por los hombros, ella paro de gritar, pero empezó a jadear. En mi interior había una gran mezcla de sentimientos que eran desde la rabia por ver a mi hermano tan cerca de Bella y la preocupación de que Bella pudiera estar mal o estar sufriendo en sus sueños y luego ira de no servir para nada.

_-Edward, ven- _Me acerque a donde estaban ellos y escuche susurrar a Bella mi nombre, Jasper me la paso con cuidado y yo la levante en brazos.

_-Tranquilízate Bella-_ Le susurre

_-¿Edward?-_

_- Si soy yo cariño- _Le dije de la forma mas tierna posible

_-Edward, por favor, no me dejes, por favor-_Ella me cogio de la camisa

_- Nunca, siempre voy a estar a tu lado- _Ella mostro una hermosa sonrisa y volvió a dormir profundamente.

_- Es una chica interesante- _Me saco de mis ensoñaciones Jasper; me guio con la mano que volviéramos al comedor. Pero algo en mi interior me impedía separarme de Bella, pero tenía que hablar con Jasper, por lo que me asegure que Bella estuviera profundamente dormida y regrese al comedor.

_- Bueno retomando el tema anterior, Jasper, ¿De dónde conoces a Bella?- _Le pregunte rápidamente, Jasper se sentó tranquilamente, sirvió otra taza de té, tomo un sorbo y me contesto.

_-La conozco, porque es la mejor amiga de… un paciente- _Aunque el demostraba que estaba tranquilo, el aire se tenso rápidamente y sus ojos se notaban algo preocupados y rígidos.

_-Jasper ¿Por qué estas tenso? Sabes que tú fácilmente trasmites tus emociones-_

_-Es porque en cierta parte te sientes un poco celoso, y eso me afecta considerablemente, Edward- _

_- Yo no estoy celoso- _Prácticamente le gruñí a Jasper.

_-Edward, a mi no me mientas, tu estas celoso de la relación que llevo con Bella…a…además, del trato que le has dado a ella. Me has dado mucho en que pensar- _Me dijo con cierto aire de diplomatico.

_-NO ME TRATES COMO A UNO DE TUS PACIENTES- _Le grite, no soportaba que él me analizara como usualmente lo hacía en su trabajo. Jasper se acerco a mí, cogió mi hombro e intento en vano tranquilizarme; como vio que yo era un caso perdido, cogió de nuevo su taza y empezó a hablarme nuevamente.

_-Conozco a Bella, porque ella usualmente visita a Alice Brandon, una mujer de 16 años, encerrada en el sanatorio mental de Saint Mathew en donde actualmente trabajo. Alice está encerrada allí desde que tenía la edad de 10 años por la enfermedad mental de cognición anómala- _Mi furia se transformo en una gran curiosidad, hay cuatro cosas que hubiera estado mejor sin ellas: amor, curiosidad, pecados y dudas, y ahora una de ellas me asaltaba.

_- ¿Cognición anómala?- _Mi curiosidad siempre me ganaba, podía ser capaz de desarmar una rosa, solo para descubrir su belleza insólita*.

_- La cognición anómala o como una persona común y corriente como tu, llamarías percepción extrasensorial-_

_-¿Ella de que tipo tiene?-_

_-La clarividencia, aunque según ella no es muy acertada, pero de todos modos me ha dejado muy sorprendido con algunos de sus aciertos- _Tomo otro sorbo a su Té

_- Y, ¿Que tiene que ver esta clarividente con Bella?- _Jasper empezo a organizar sus palabras.

_- Bella es la mejor amiga de Alice, prácticamente se conocen desde que eran niñas, claro según me ha contado Alice. Según ella la conoció, cuando Bella estaba pidiendo pan en una esquina, Bella trato de convencer a Alice que volviera al sanatorio que a vivir un calvario como el que ella estaba viviendo- _Unas imágenes asaltaron mi mente, una pequeña de cabello caoba llorando con su labio sangrante, después de haber recibido un golpe de esa bruja que tenía como prometida.

También me di cuenta de que Jasper cada vez que hablaba de su clarividente se le iluminaba sus ojos.

_-¿Qué sientes por la clarividente?-_

_-Edward, su nombre es Alice, y te puedo asegurar que la amo, tal y como tu amas a Bella- _Sentí un extraño calor en mis mejillas.

_-Eso no es cierto- _Dije intentando convencer a Jasper, pero mi voz sonó muy insegura, más que yo baje mi cabeza para que no viera el calor que estaba invadiendo mis mejillas.

_-Edward, para ser sinceros nunca le dijiste a la bruja "cariño", y nunca te sonrojabas cuando Rose y yo te molestábamos con cualquier mujer-_

_- No, no es cierto, yo le dije cariño fue para que se tranquilizara en su pesadilla-_

_-Edward deja de parecer un niño berrinchudo, puedes mentirle a tu mente, pero no a tu corazón, así que piénsatelo hermanito- _Jasper bostezo se levanto y me dijo al oído

_- Piensa en lo que te he dicho, y si quieres calmar los nervios sírvete un poco de Té- _Se levanto y yo quede pensando en lo que había dicho Jasper, me levante de la silla y antes de que el entrara a su cuarto lo retuve.

_-¿Puedo ir mañana a visitar a la clari…a Alice?, necesito hablar unas cosas con ella-_

_-Claro, mañana nos puedes acompañar a Bella y a mí, supongo que quiere visitar a su amiga- _El se metió a su habitación dejándome con la palabra en la boca, baje de nuevo al comedor me tome de poco a poco el Té, y subí de nuevo a la habitación de huéspedes, la vi durmiendo tan plácidamente, pero tuve miedo de que ella se volviera a despertar por una pesadilla, me acerque lentamente y me recosté a su lado.

Los rayos de sol, me cegaron por un momento y vi a una pequeña de rizos cobrizos subida en Bella.

_-Baja de tu madre cariño-_

_-Si papa-_

La pequeña se bajo y se sentó en el regazo de Bella, yo abrace a Bella por la cintura y empecé a besar su cuello.

_-No te comas a mi hermana, Edward-_ Voltee y me encontré con Emmet sonriéndome.

_-No es tu hermana, Emmet- _Le dije un poco enfadado

_-Si claro lo que tu digas, pero entonces intenta de que no se te valla- _Voltee rápidamente, encontré a mi pequeña llorando en el prado siendo consolada por un niño ribio de ojos grises y una mujer con facciones de duendecillo y cabello negro; tambien veo a un hombre musculoso llevándose a Bella inconsciente en un carruaje, empiezo a correr, pero veo que no avanzo nada y que me voy devolviendo hacia atrás, cerré mis ojos para intentar retener las lagrimas que querían salir de alli.

Me levante jadeante, un tímido rayo de sol estaba entrando en la gran estancia, intento levantarme pero siento un gran peso en mi pecho, bajo la mirada y me encuentro con Bella jugando con un cordón de mi camisa de lino.

_-Bella, me tengo que levantar- _Ella se levanto con un hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas.

_-Lo siento Edward, pero creo que por mi culpa no te deje dormir anoche- _Quite de su cara el pelo que la tenia recubriendo, toque su suave mejilla, por lo consiguiente se volvió más roja.

_-Me encanta cuando te sonrojas y además no deberías de tapar con tu cabello tu cara, eres muy hermosa- _Ella abrió los ojos como platos, mientras su cara era más roja que un tomate, analice mis palabras y sentí un gran calor inundar mis mejillas y baje la cabeza mientras salía del cuarto.

_- Ahorita viene Esme y quizás te preste un vestido para que te cambies-_

_-Sí, claro dile las gracias a Esme de mi parte-_

_-No gracias a ti, ella está sana- _Salí del cuarto con la cabeza mirando a mis pies, hasta que escuche una risita.

_-Por primera vez te veo de colorcitos Edward-  
_

_-No molestes Rosalie- _Entre a mi habitación azotando la puerta, como era capaz de que una mujer como ella me diera estos sentimientos, me cambie rápidamente, Jasper estaba tocando la puerta de Bella, alegando que tenían que apresurarse para ir donde estaba Alice. Bella salió con un hermoso vestido azul, pero estaba más pálida que de lo normal.

Desayunamos y viajamos en un tiempo record, no dejaron entrar temprano por ir con un psicólogo, entramos en la habitación pulcra y blanca; me sorprendio al ver a la pequeña mujer que estaba abrazando a Bella. Esa era la misma que estaba en mi sueño con el pequeño de cabello rubio.

_-Hola Edward te estaba esperando-_

_-Hola Alice- _Dije entre asustado y sorprendido

_-Chicos me podrían dejar a solas con Edward, solo será un momento- _Bella salió como una autómata y Jasper se acerco donde estaba Alice le dio un beso en los labios y salió de allí.

_-¿Cómo rayos sabes mi nombre? Te apuesto a que Jasper te dijo-_

_-No, te he visto- _Se acerco a un cajón y saco un cuadernillo me invito a que me sentara a su lado, abrió el cuadernillo y me sorprendí al ver la imagen.

_-Ahora si me crees-_

_-Sí, pero no creo que ese dibujo se haga realidad- _Le dije bajando la mirada

_-Edward, tú has soñado con eso y Bella también, y aunque no lo creas ella será tu salvavidas de Tanya-_

_-No, no lo creo- _

_-Edward, no has sentido estos últimos 3 meses que tu madre estuvo hospitalizada y por consiguiente conociendo a Bella empezaron unos raros sentimientos- _

_-No, no, no- _Estaba pareciendo un pequeño que no queria ir a la escuela el primer dia de clases

_-¿A quién intentas convencer?- _Dijo Alice acercándose y mostrándome su dibujo

_-A ti, te estoy diciendo que yo no puedo estar enamorado de Bella-_

_-Yo no estaba diciendo que estas enamorado de Bella- _

_-¿A no?- _Creo que esta mujer con apariencia de duendecillo quiere un compañero de habitación

_-No, yo simplemente estaba diciendo que estas sintiendo raros sentimientos-_

_-No, nada de eso- _Parece que su cometido lo estaba logrando ya que estaba demasiado confundido y me estaba enloqueciendo.

_-Edward, tu corazón está decidido y quiere a Bella, pero tú testaruda mente lo acalla por miedo a sufrir- _Alice parecia una madre regañando a su pequeño

_-No, no creo- _Alice se hecho para atrás bufando molesta, observe detenidamente la imagen era la pequeña niña que desde hace 6 meses atrás me acompañaba en mis sueños, era más hermosa de lo que había imaginado, Bella la tenía en su regazo y yo tenía protectoramente protegidas a ambas, mis princesas; no esperen Alice me enloqueció, voy a tener que internarme en el sanatorio, pero quizás ella tenga razón, me dijo una pequeña voz en mi cabeza, volví observar la imagen en cierta parte, quería que fuera cierto tener una familia con Bella.

_- ¿La amas?- _Salte hacia atrás, Alice me vio con burla en su cara por la reacción que yo hice, me tranquilice y le respondí…

**Tan, tan, tan, taaaaan**

**Continuara…**

**

* * *

**

**Hola¡¡¡¡¡¡**

**Gracias a todas por sus comentarios, a las que me agregaron de favoritos y también a las de alerta y a las lectoras sombra. Se lo agradezco de corazón**

**Quiero dedicar este cap. A redoblen tambores a Cullen lúa XD te agradezco, si no fuera por tu conversación y locuras por MSN, este cap. no hubiera salido al aire…**

**A otro cosita la frase en donde yo coloque el asterisco es esta (Podía ser capaz de desarmar una rosa, sola para descubrir su belleza insólita_ *…) _Este término no es mío, lo tome prestado sin consentimiento de crisálidas y mariposas de Saranya.x **

**Les regalos a todas(os) las que leen mi fic un beso, un abrazo, y muchos te cuidas**

**Que tengan un buen día =)**

**Atte.: la lok Natalie**


	11. Chapter 10 Mentes Siamesas

**Mentes Siamesas  
**

* * *

**Bella´s POV**

_Te conocí, y si era difícil pedir más amor a mi amor, te amé más, y si mis labios querían besarte, se callaron por miedo a dañarte... te amo y siempre lo haré._

Seguí llorando un poco más en el hombro de Edward mientras el intentaba en vano consolarme, mis parpados comenzaron a pesar, el me recostó con cuidado en la cama y me sentí protegida y querida por un tiempo.

_-¿Edward?-_ Escuche la somnolienta voz de Jasper.

_-Jasper, necesito hablar contigo-_ Mi ángel le dijo susurrando

_-Claro Edward, te espero en la sala-_ Escuche que Jasper se alejaba, sentí las cobijas me arropaban y sentí que cerraban la puerta, abrí los ojos y lo primero que vi fue una mansión, en frente de ella había un fuente sin agua. Me acerque a ella y simplemente vi un pozo sin fondo, mire a mi alrededor y vi cerca una reluciente moneda de oro, me acerque a ella teniendo en cuenta de no caerme, tire la moneda y se sumergió. Me acerque un poco por si podía ver la reluciente moneda, pero tuve tan mala suerte que me resbale dentro de la fuente.

La fuente y el pequeño bosque que observaba, desaparecieron de mi vista, y por un momento estuve confundida. Después observe una luz de color gris que provenía del fondo. No sentía que estuviera sentada, parada ni mucho menos acostada; parecía que estuviera flotando dentro del agua. ¡Agua! Vi como unas pequeñas burbujas escapaban de mi boca, pero lo más extraño es que yo no me sentía ahogada, decidí aventurarme a ir a mirar la luz gris que salía del fondo. Vi la moneda de oro, y justo cuando la iba a recoger, observe una escena un tanto tetrica.

Era un hombre de espaldas, no sabría que decir con exactitud de qué color era su cabello ya que estaba mojado por la lluvia que caía, apretaba fuertemente a alguien entre sus brazos, le hablaba como si de un pequeño se tratase, intente acercarme un poco mas y vi que sostenía el cuerpo de una mujer, ella vestía un traje de novia demasiado costoso, vi a su lado un charco de sangre y dentro del charco observe un arma. Grite, pero no salió ningún sonido de mi boca, solo mas burbujas, sentí que el agua entraba de golpe en mis pulmones, intente escapar pero estaba atada a algo, sentí que algo me jalaba hacia arriba, pero lo único que estaba haciendo era sacándome más aire, la presión en mi pecho dejo de molestar y sentí que alguien se escabullia y jalaba parte de mi vestido hacia afuera, no podía ver a la persona que intentaba sacarme del apuro, pero vi en frente de mí a la niña de cabello caoba un poco ya más grande, al parecer de 14 años, ella estaba inconsciente; ella parecía un ángel, al ver como sus traje y cabello parecían flotar en el aire, pero abrí la boca nuevamente al ver que un hilito de sangre salía de su cabeza, mas burbujas de oxigeno salieron y más agua se instalo en mis pulmones. Podía observar como la vida se escapaba de sus manos, a mi me terminaron de desamarrar el vestido y me cogieron nuevamente por la cintura, podía ver como un chico también la agarraba y la llevaba a la superficie al lado contrario, de donde a mi me sacaban, al salir a la superficie, yo empecé a gritar ya que mi pecho ardía y mi cabeza pareciera como si en algún momento fuera a estallar, sentí una oleada de tranquilidad al ver que me dejaban nuevamente al lado del pozo, pero aun necesitaba respirar por lo que empecé a jadear. Cerré los ojos fuertemente por si podía aminorar el dolor que habitaba dentro de mí.

_-Tranquilízate Bella-_ Escuche un suave murmullo, abrí mis ojos de golpe y me encontré con la expresión preocupada de mi ángel, pero no podía estar segura ya que mi visión era borrosa.

_-¿Edward?- _Pregunte, el se levanto de mi lado y me respondió tiernamente.

_- Si soy yo cariño- _Y empezó a caminar hacia el bosque, yo intente mover mis extremidades adoloridas y lo alcance arrastrándome, tome de su pantalón.

_-Edward, por favor, no me dejes, por favor- _El se agacho y me abrazo.

_-Nunca, siempre voy a estar a tu lado-_ El me levanto delicadamente y me llevo hacia el bosque, me dejo acostada sobre la mullida hierba, me dio un tierno beso en la frente y se acostó a mi lado.

El sol impacto fuertemente en mis ojos, y los tuve que abrir, observe que estaba fuertemente rodeada por los brazos de Edward, el tenia una expresión pacifica y una bonita sonrisa, el volteo y me coloco encima de su pecho, como estaba atrapada me puse a entretener con un cordón de su camisa.

_-Bella, me tengo que levantar- _Observe a Edward, como ya no sentía que estaba apretada a su cuerpo me levante con un calor inundándome las mejillas, decidí colocar como pared a mi cabello para que no notara que me había sonrojado.

_-Lo siento Edward, pero creo que por mi culpa no te deje dormir anoche- _Intente disculparme, el aparto el cabello de mi cara y toco suavemente mi mejilla, por lo que el calor de mis mejillas aumento.

_-Me encanta cuando te sonrojas, y además no deberías de tapar con tu cabello tu cara, eres muy hermosa- _Ahora yo creo que los tomates tendrían envidia de mí, no creo que Edward me haya dicho eso, observe fijamente a Edward y el tenia un brillo especial en sus ojos, después el medito sus palabras y se paró de golpe de la cama con la cabeza hacia abajo.

_- Ahorita viene Esme y quizás te preste un vestido para que te cambies- _Balbuceo Edward.

_-Sí, claro dile las gracias a Esme de mi parte-_

_-No gracias a ti, ella está sana- _Y salió de mi habitación, escuche unos murmullos en el pasillo y el azote de una puerta. Entonces en la puerta vi a la hermosa hermana de Edward, Rosalie.

_-Mira Bella te presto este vestido, y te vengo a pedir disculpas-_

_-Gracias Srta. Cullen, y ¿Por qué viene a pedirme disculpas?-_

_-Bella, dime Rosalie, y vengo a pedirte disculpas de la forma tan cruel con la que te había tratado los meses pasados, ayer tuviste pesadillas y aunque mis hermanos no se hayan percatado de mi presencia, observe que tenias una quemadura en forma de media luna. Tu vida creo que ha sido mucho más difícil que la mía. Bueno el caso es que yo, simplemente me preocupo por mi hermano, ya que él ha sufrido una decepción amorosa, pensaba que tu también lo harías sufrir, pero por lo visto me he equivocado ya que lo que me mantenido observando, el es más feliz- _Ella me dio el vestido y estaba decidida en irse de allí.

_-Gracias Rosalie, por confiar en mí-_

_-No gracias a ti, tengo de vuelta a mi hermano, y tambien de que mi madre esta sana, cámbiate rápido antes de que se enoje- _Dicho esto, ella salió, me duche y me cambie rápidamente sin prestar atención a lo que me puse, me acerque al espejo y vi un hermoso traje azul.

_- Mira hija lo que te compre, es perfecto para cuando cumplas la mayoría de edad- Me dijo la señora con el vestido entre sus manos._

_-¡Mama! No debiste, aun me falta mucho, mucho, para tener esa edad- Le respondi con enfado  
_

_-Ay hija, no te parece precioso- Dijo ella, entre las nubes  
_

_-Si mama, pero no me lo vas a ver puesto hasta que tenga un bonito cuerpo-_

_-Ay, mí querida niña y su mente testaruda-_

Mi visión y sonido regresaron al presente escuche los golpes en la puerta, y a Jasper pidiéndome que me apurara.

Desayunamos muy rápido, aunque no me di cuenta de lo que desayune, mi mente aun seguía en la pequeña visión que presencie ¿Por que volvían a aterrarme esas visiones?, no sé muy bien a qué momento estaba saliendo de la habitación de Alice, dejando a Edward con ella.

_-¿Bella estas bien?, te noto algo tensionada e ida-_

_-Jasper, es solo que este vestido me trajo una visión-_

_- He hablado con Alice, ella me conto que no recuerdas tu niñez, ¿Es cierto?-_

_-Si-_

_-Bella, quizás tú hallas soñado con cosas del pasado o ver visiones que no tienen que ver con tu realidad, eso significa que tu mente se está restaurando poco a poco y se va recuperando y volviendote a traer esos recuerdos-_

_- Jasper, pero no todas son visiones del pasado, también me he visto al lado de Edward junto con una pequeña, y a otra en donde siempre la maltratan-_

_-Quizás lo que sueñas es lo que tu anhelas, mira he escuchado un extraño caso que se llama las mentes siamesas, son casos en los que puedes percibir, sentir o ver lo que tu amado siente-_

_-Sí, pero no creo que Edward halla soñado lo mismo que yo-_

_-Tú no puedes entrar en la mente de los demás, aparte Edward me ha contado uno de sus sueños, fue uno de los primeros, antes de que terminara con la bruja que tenía como prometida. El me dijo que había soñado con una pequeña de cabello cobre y ojos chocolates-_

_-Es la misma pequeña con la que he soñado yo, ademas yo no tengo la misma sangre que tu hermano-_

_- No es necesario tener la misma sangre, con tan solo compartir una emocion en comun puedes percibir lo que lo aterra_- Jasper me miro inquisitivo y con victoria, pero yo aun no me creía el cuento de las mentes siamesas. Alice saco su cabecita por medio de la puerta, y nos hizo una seña de que pasáramos, apenas entre me encontré con un Edward jovial, y que me miraba con un brillo especial en sus ojos, ese calor me hizo sentirme querida, que es lo que digo amada, me hizo una seña de que me sentara a su lado y yo con una sonrisa lo hice.

Jasper se sentó al lado de Alice y esta lo cogió de su bata y le dio un beso pasional, yo baje la mirada para darles un poco de privacidad, sentí a Edward parase de mi lado y ofreciéndome su mano, la tome con gusto y ambos salimos de la habitación, para darles privacidad.

El me llevo fuera del edificio y me encontré con la fuente de mi sueño, el me llevo a una silla la cual estaba rodeada con rosas, y me pidió que me sentara allí, el se arrodillo frente a mí, tomando mi mano delicadamente.

_-__Óyeme lo que tengo que decirte hasta el final y presta atención. Recordarás cada frase de este instante por el resto de tus días.- _Me dijo tiernamente mientras que el calor de sus ojos invadía mi cuerpo.

_-Mece mis sentimientos con tu mirada dulce, deja que me duerma esta noche en tu regazo, mientras cierro los ojos y recuerdo tu cara hermosa para soñar._ _Si tan solo pudiera amarte, quererte e idolatrarte, si tan solo me dejaras llegar a ti para detenerme en tu ternura y gozar de tu dulzura, si me dejaras entrar en tus sueños de placer...seria tu esclavo de amor para hacerte feliz. Seré parte de tu piel, de tus labios, de tu fuego, seré objeto de tus sonrisas, de tus miradas, de tus caricias, seré tu sueño de amor y tu realidad de sentir..... Estoy hablándote al ritmo de mi corazón, palabras que no pueden reflejar tu inmensidad, son palabras vacías pero llenas de fascinación....estoy regalándote palabras de amor que matan mi voluntad. Hace tiempo que eres mi mundo, mi sueño, mi esperanza y vida entera. Tan solo le había mentido a mi mente por miedo a otro desamor, pero he aprendido que tú no serás capaz de dañarlo, por eso heme aquí postrado de rodillas, ante ti mi querida musa, y acepta a este pobre mortal y su pequeño corazón- _Salte de la silla hacia sus brazos, lo abrace fuertemente y empecé a sollozar débilmente.

_-No llores, entiendo que no sientas lo mismo que yo- _Me dijo con su voz cargada de ternura pero con un vestigio de sufrimiento.

_-No seas tonto Edward, claro que aceptare tu corazón, lo guardare en una custodia de cristal, para que jamás vuelva a sufrir – _El tomo mi cara y seco las pocas lagrimas que tenia, acerco sus labios a mi frente, para luego adueñarse de mis labios. Este beso no fue como el salvaje que me dio el primer día en el burdel, fue suave y delicado, lamio mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar y yo gustosamente se lo accedí, nuestras lenguas exploraron el interior de la otra, hasta que la falta de aire nos hizo separar, el coloco su frente sobre la mía, y yo abrí lentamente mis ojos para encontrarme con los de él. Nos levantamos, el se adueño de mi mano mientras regresábamos a la habitación de Alice; apenas entramos, ambos mostraron una radiante sonrisa al vernos juntos. Jasper le dio otro beso a Alice diciéndole que mañana la visitaríamos. Pero yo senti un pequeño escalofrio, presintiendo que mañana no seria un buen dia.

El transcurso a casa, fue rápido, Jasper manejaba el carro mientras yo estaba recostada en el regazo de Edward mientras el acariciaba suavemente mi cabeza. Cenamos, Edward le propuso a Esme de que si yo podía quedarme aquí, a ella le pareció fantástica la idea.

Edward me acompaño a la habitación, dejo que me cambiara y después el regreso con un camisón, me ayudo a recostarme y me dio un tierno beso en los labios, tan solo fue un roce e hizo que mi corazón saltara de alegría.

Cerré mis ojos y esta vez vi a la pequeña Isabella jugando alegremente con un chico de cabello rizado, ambos estaban felices, una señora los llamo a comer, el chico prácticamente la tira al lodo, ella me saludo alegremente y me invito a que pasara. La señora le mostro el vestido y ell mostro una cara de desacuerdo.

_- Mira hija lo que te compre, es perfecto para cuando cumplas la mayoría de edad- Le dijo la señora con el vestido entre sus manos._

_-¡Mama! No debiste, aun me falta mucho, mucho, para tener esa edad- Le contesto enfadada  
_

_-Ay hija, no te parece precioso- Le dijo ella con aire soñador  
_

_-Si mama, pero no me lo vas a ver puesto hasta que tenga un bonito cuerpo-_

_-Ay, mí querida niña y su mente testaruda- _Le acaricio su cabellera, y mando a una empleada a guardar el vestido, cuando lo pude observar bien, era el mismo vestido que yo me había puesto esta tarde.

Abrí mis ojos y observe que ya era de mañana, separe con cuidado el brazo que tenia Edward alrededor de mí, me bañe y me coloque nuevamente el vestido, iba a salir de la casa cuando.

_-¿Adónde vas Bella?- _Me pregunto con mirada inquisitiva Rosalie.

_-Voy a mi casa para cambiarme de ropa, no te preocupes yo regresare-_

_-Confió en ti- _Dicho esto siguió cepillando su largo cabello y se fue escaleras arriba.

Fui caminando hacia el apartamento, apenas llegue sentí un presentimiento que recorrió mi ser, igual que el de ayer, abrí cuidadosamente la puerta y me encontré con Alice inconsciente en la sala.

Me fui acercándome lentamente, para desamarrarla de la silla, cuando sentí un afilado cuchillo en mi cuello.

_-Parece que ay cierta personita que no ataca mis órdenes, que le dije Srta. No recuerda el contrato- _Me decía mientras él jugaba con el cuchillo en mi cuello...

* * *

**Continuara…**

**Hola¡¡¡¡¡¡**

**Gracias a todas por sus comentarios, a las que me agregaron de favoritos y también a las de alerta y a las lectoras sombra. Se lo agradezco de corazón**

**Les regalos a todas(os) las que leen mi fic un beso, un abrazo, y muchos te cuidas**

**Que tengan un buen día =)**

**Atte.: la lok Natalie**


	12. Chapter 11 Preocupacion y ansiedad

**Ansiedad y preocupacion**

_"El hombre tiene sus preocupaciones en todos los rincones de su alma y quien no está preso de la necesidad, está preso del miedo: unos no duermen por la ansiedad de tener las cosas que no tienen, y otros no duermen por el pánico de perder las cosas que tienen."_

_

* * *

_

**Edward POV**

Me sentía tan feliz de que Bella por fin me hubiese aceptado, intente abrazarla pero solo me encontré con las sabanas vacías, me levante de la cama y fui directo a la habitación de Jasper, quizás hubieran despertado temprano, entre con cuidado y lo vi durmiendo aun, por lo que se me hizo más extraño, baje las escaleras, y me encontré con una alegre Rosalie arreglándose para una cita.

_-Rose, ¿Has visto de casualidad a Bella?_

_-Sí, me dijo que iba a cambiarse y a tomar un baño- _Mi corazón dio un respiro al pensar que no me había abandonado, el teléfono empezó a sonar de repente. Iba a tomarlo cuando ella me gano.

_-¿Hola?- _Respondió ella, pero luego su semblante se hizo más profundo y grito_-¡TU NO ERES MI TIO, NO TE LOS PASARE!- _Baje rápidamente para tranquilizar a Rosalie, cuando ella se asusto y me dijo.

_-Edward, James tiene a Bella y le está haciendo daño- _

_-Rosalie vete para arriba no quiero que escuches lo que voy a decir- _Ella se subió prácticamente corriendo y asustada por el ambiente tenso.

_- ¡JAMES HIJO DE PERRA DONDE ESTAS!-_

_-Tranquilo Edward, tío Jamie, tiene paciencia así que si quieres ver a tu hermosa princesa junto con su prima debes venir aquí con veinte millones de dólares a y no lo olvides solo, te espero en el apartamento que queda tres calles más abajo del burdel, en el tercer piso, adiós sobrino Edward, dele mis mejores deseos a la familia. A se me olvidaba si no vienes solo- _Escuche un grito desgarrador atreves de la línea _–Ya sabes Eddie trae el dinero o si no… Adiós- _El teléfono quedo con un silencio absoluto en donde se escuchaban los suaves sollozos de ambas, ese silencio me hizo acordarme de las pesadillas de niño que me hacía pasar James en la casa de mi abuelo.

_Flash Back_

_Los pisos de madera chirriaban mientras caminaba por la casa, el viento que se colaba por las cortinas apagaba cualquier intento de prender una vela, el eco de los truenos resonaba fuertemente por la prácticamente desolada casa._

_-¿James? ¿Donde estas?- James era el hijo adoptado de mi abuelo, por lo que automáticamente se había convertido en mi tío, teniendo la misma edad, según había escuchado de mi madre sus padres fueron asesinados por un enfermo mental escapado del manicomio._

_-Sobrinito Eddie, no te pierdas por q de pronto nos sale el loco- Su voz me hizo que un gran escalofrió recorriera mi cuerpo. Un trueno de mas ilumino la casa haciéndome ver a James con un cuchillo de carnicero enfrente mío, me escape de la casa precipitadamente, la lluvia mojaba mi ropa y los truenos aumentaban cada vez más, tropecé en el barro y caí en los viñedos de una casa aledaña, vi una sombra y grite a más no poder, pero sentí una pequeña mano que tapaba mi boca._

_-Cállate no grites, no quiero que me encuentre el Sr. Malo- Sentí una mano que me arrastraba por los viñedos, llegamos a un árbol, ella soltó mi mano y me indico que subiera, yo le hice caso, ya que me pareció ver a James entre los viñedos con el cuchillo de carnicero._

_Ella se quito su capa y me di cuenta de que tenía una pequeña cortadura en la cara._

_-¿Que te paso?-_

_-El Sr. Malo está de visita en mi casa eso fue lo que paso- pude notar su triste y melancólica mirada color chocolate…_

Genial Bella hasta está en mis recuerdos, tío Jamie le decía Rosalie, ya que en aquella época ella contaba con 5 años y no podía pronunciar bien James, Jasper con 7, James y yo con 9.

No sé de donde rayos iba a traer el dinero, decidí crear un plan, subí rápidamente las escaleras y desperté a Jasper.

_-Jasper, levántate- _Le dije furioso

_-¿Que pasa Edward?, ¿Por qué me levantas así?- _Dijo somnoliento

_-Jasper, James tiene a Bella cautiva, y a Alice, dice que para que las veamos vivas necesita unos veinte millones de dólares-_

_-¡¿Qué?!- _Jasper bajo rápidamente las escaleras, y marco un numero, empezó a hablar con la operadora, precipito el teléfono y me dijo

- Dentro de tres horas nos traen esa cantidad de dinero. -

Cada minuto estaba pegado al teléfono esperando a que llamaran del banco, por lo que decidí salir un rato, me senté en una banca del parque a relajarme un poco y rogando al cielo que Bella estuviera bien lo mismo que Alice, lo odiaba tanto por quitarme a las personas que siempre he querido. Primero mi abuelo, ya que el llego muy cansado del trabajo y vio a James lastimándome con el cuchillo y entregándome un dulce, al pobre le dio un paro cardiaco y allí murió instantáneamente, también una joven llamada Victoria Le freve, que por su culpa su marido la asesino por encontrarlos en su lecho matrimonial, también me quito a Tanya mi "futura" prometida, de la que últimamente no he sabido de ella y ahora James viene con su retorcida venganza a arrebatarme a Bella.

_-¿Como esta Sr. Cullen?- _Me saco de mis pensamientos un hombre de 40 años y cabello caoba, lo reconocí el era el Sr. Swan.

_-No muy bien-_

_-Problemas con tu prometida-_

_- La secuestraron- _Dije ya sin esperanzas

_-Te digo algo joven Cullen mantén la calma y la esperanza, yo aun no he perdido la esperanza de reencontrarme con mi pequeña Isabella, si quieres yo te ayudo con una parte de lo que pide el secuestrador-_

_-No es necesario Sr. Swan, no se preocupe-_

_-Está bien, pero no dude en pedirme algo-_

_-No, no se preocupe, sabe que es lo que le pido que no pierda la esperanza, yo también creo que su hija está viva, muchas gracias por todo-_

_-Pero si yo no he hecho nada-_

_-Yo creo que sí, hasta luego- _Regrese de nuevo a mi casa con las esperanzas renovadas de que Bella se encontrara bien, me senté frente al piano a tocar una canción y a imaginarme que me encontraba a su lado. Mientras las notas inundaban la habitación me imagine con ella y una pequeña casa con un gran prado frente a nuestros ojos, una niña corriendo alegremente con su vestido blanco mientras reía dulcemente.

Me saco del ensueño el sonido del teléfono, a una triste y cruda realidad sin mis dos ángeles a mi lado, me levante y me di de cuenta que la casa estaba sola y había inicios de que se aproximaba una gran tormenta en el aire.

Calma y silencio, mis peores enemigos, no me gustaba estar en ese estado, un caparazón sin sentido de la tormenta que estaba a punto de crearse.

_-¿Hola?- _Conteste con voz temblorosa, y un grito desgarrado inundo el silencio que tenía mi corazón.

_- Hola Edward, sabes ya han pasado dos horas, y como no veo el dinero tendré que hacerlo por las malas- _ Dijo James con voz sínica, un sollozo apagado y pequeños susurros de suplicas inundaron el fondo, otro grito mas y el sonido del teléfono colgado.

No sé realmente cuanto tiempo dure es ese estado, hasta que sentí una mano que me alejaba del teléfono y me daba un abrazo, pero yo aun seguía mortificado de la maldad presente en un corazón avaro, lastimando cruelmente a un par de frágiles rosas.

El pasar de las horas fue mortificante ya que siempre se escuchaba un grito mas roto que el anterior. Estuve a punto de tomar el arma y pegarme un tiro en la cabeza, con tal de no seguir escuchando los gritos de dolor, me arrepentí, suicidarse no era la mejor manera guarde el alma en el interior de la chaqueta cuando escuche el timbre sonar, por un momento la esperanza logro reanimarme al ver justo en ese momento llego el banquero, tome rápidamente el dinero y me dirigí hacia ese lugar.

Subí suavemente las escaleras hasta llegar al piso en donde me habían llamado, escuche otro grito desgarrado y me apresure, abrí la puerta y me encontré con la escalofriante escena de Bella ensangrentada y a Alice inconsciente y golpeada.

Tire al piso la maleta saque mi arma y le dispare sin consuelo a James.

* * *

**Hola¡¡¡**

**No soy Natalie la pobre esta enferma y me pidio el favor de subir el cap, espero q les haya gustado, y creo q dentro de poco la volveremos a tener por aqi haciendo sufrir a los personajes de SM, tambien le doy las gracias a mi Beta Reader The lotus blossom**** que me ayudo a que este cap., sin el esto hubiera sido desastrozo.**

**Gracias por la atencion y la paciencia de leerme **

**Atte. Anita **


	13. Chapter 12 La maldad de un corazon

**La maldad de un corazón**

"_Las almas ruines sólo se dejan conquistar con presentes y placer mundano."_

_

* * *

_

Me sentía a morir, tenía miedo de que Edward pudiera pensar que le abandone, no eran los puños que me proporcionaba James lo que me dolía, estaba adolorida por las fuertes punzadas de mi corazón.

Observe adolorida como James tomaba el teléfono, y lo veía sonreír malévolamente hacia a mí.

_-Hola pequeña Rose, te habla tío Jamie, me haces un favor muñeca, ¿Me pasas a tus hermanos?- _Vi como James fruncía levemente el seño.

_-Pequeña tengo algo interesante y de gran valor para los hombres Cullen, mira te los muestro.- _Dejo la bocina mirando hacia nosotras, y él con su amenazante cuchillo me lo clava en la pierna, y como no un grito espantoso escapa de mis labios. El regreso al teléfono y mostro una sonrisa burlona, estaba disfrutando con nuestro dolor.

_-Tranquilo Edward, tío Jamie, tiene paciencia así que si quieres ver a tu hermosa princesa junto con su prima debes venir aquí con veinte millones de dólares a y no lo olvides solo, te espero en el apartamento que queda tres calles más abajo del burdel, en el tercer piso, adiós sobrino Edward, dele mis mejores deseos a la familia. A se me olvidaba si no vienes solo- _El cuchillo se clavo en mi otra pierna por lo que otro grito desgarrador se escapo _–Ya sabes Eddie trae el dinero o si no… Adiós- _El teléfono quedo con la bocina en alto, la habitación se vio inundada de un silencio abrumador, me di cuenta un suave sollozo cerca de mí pero no podía ver, ya que tenía una venda sobre mis ojos, un recuerdo que inundo mi cabeza, un joven más pequeño que yo, aproximadamente dos años de edad, me limpiaba con cuidado mis mejillas, cuando pude ver el pañuelo tenía sangre. Un golpe me devolvió a la cruel realidad, en donde solo éramos marionetas de un sádico juguetero.

_- Ya ves lo que ganas, por engañar a tu futuro prometido mi querida Bella, pero sabes algo, no creo que le guste la carta que le envié con todas tus aventuras, espero que disfrutes en una camilla de hospital, o porque no bajo tierra- _Dijo siniestramente las últimas palabras, mientras se burlaba de las desgracias que estábamos pasando Alice y yo.

La sangre, la roja sangre, el fruto más sagrado del cuerpo humano, sentía como recorría mi cuerpo sin culpa alguna, el olor tan nauseabundo, que siempre odie desde que tengo memoria; ese olor a oxido y a sal hacia que mi cabeza diera vueltas sin cesar, ese olor era una bomba de tiempo que me hacia adormecer.

Tengo miedo, no quiero que el señor malo aparezca cerca de mí. Esas dulces palabras tétricas fueron como un canto de cuna, mis parpados pesaron, parecía que mi cabeza abandonaba mi cuerpo.

La inconsciencia gano, y me llevo nuevamente al mundo de los sueños, un lugar que podía apartarme de la masacre que estaba sintiendo, todo era total oscuridad, pero la prefería mil veces a estar presente aquí, que en el retorcido escenario que nos había propuesto el destino. Hasta que me di cuenta que flotaba en agua, últimamente mi subconsciente le parecía atractivo una muerte que tuviera relación con ahogarme, pudiera haber utilizado antes de conocer a Edward. Sentí un piso un tanto duro, y me arrodille cerca de él, solo podía ver una tormenta y a un pequeño de cabellos cobrizos corriendo por los viñedos, vi que la pequeña Isabella vio al pequeño asustado, y aunque al parecer tenía que lidiar con sus propios problemas, algo le incitaba a ayudarlo.

Ella vio que tropezó en el barro, ella se acerco, pero el grito, quería acercarme, pero tenía el impedimento de la pared de cristal.

_-Cállate no grites, no quiero que me encuentre el Sr. Malo- _Escuche su perfecta y dulce voz regañando al niño, a pesar de la distancia de la cual me encontraba. El pequeño vio algo y subió despavorido a la casa en el árbol.

Ella subió a la casa, y cuando se quito la capa, pude ver una cortadura en su cara de porcelana, varias imágenes atravesaron mi cabeza, creándome un dolor agudo de cabeza, en ellas se encontraban ella tirada en el suelo, y él con un cuchillo diciéndole suavemente que jugarían un juego.

_-¿Que te paso?- _Pregunto el pequeño acariciando su mejilla, a lo que ella se alejo un poco

_-El Sr. Malo está de visita en mi casa eso fue lo que paso- _Me sorprendió ver al pequeño abrazándola y diciéndole.

_-No dejare que el señor malo se acerque a ti- _Me pareció muy conmovedora la escena que presenciaba, ellos dos, alejados del mundo con su propia burbuja alejándolos de sus tormentosas vidas.

Las nubes grises desaparecieron de mi visión, y solo me encontré con la suave arena del lecho marino, me levante, y nade hacia la superficie, la cual constaba de una amplia fuente.

Sentí unos brazos, los cuales me llevaban cerca de una orilla y me sacaban al caluroso día que estaba ahí.

_-Enana ¿Estás bien?-_

_-Si lo estoy, gracias porque tengo a un hermano muy, ¡pero muy fuerte!- _Al parecer no era yo, si no que estaba encerrada en aquella mente y solo estaba de espectadora.

_-Me alegra que estés bien, eres muy torpe para tu propio bien- _El niño de cabello caoba y ojos azules salió corriendo, pero la persona en la que estaba metida solo se cruzo de brazos y camino a una gran casa.

_-No voy a perseguirte, eso es lo que quieres, y además eres bastante malo para que mi cara caiga de nuevo al suelo- _Seguí caminando, cuando la misma mujer de mis sueños abrió sus brazos, y automáticamente el cuerpo en el que estaba corrió a sus brazos.

_-René que hace la niña por fuera, no se suponía que debería estar en la cama por tener fiebre-_

_-No fue mi culpa, la pequeña se escapo de su cama, voy a dejarla; para que se tome sus medicinas- _

_-Mami, por favor no me hagas comer esa cosa tan epatosa y horrible- _Le rogo mi cuerpo

_-Genio se dice espantosa, no epatosa, yo creo madre que deberías de dársela por no hablar bien- _Lo mire4 enfurecida, ella era una niña, pero solo podía ver como él estaba en estallarse en carcajadas, mientras me llevaban cuesta arriba.

Un golpe me despertó de mi burbuja, de mi escape de la horrible crueldad, sentía a mi pecho arder más, intente respirar, pero la bolsa no me daba el fácil acceso, me estaba ahogando y no podía hacer nada.

Vi la luz, pero estuve forzada cerrar los ojos, por la oscuridad a la cual me estaba acostumbrando.

_-No te me vallas a morir, aun necesito masacrarte un poco más, para largarme de esta ciudad- _Me dio un beso en la mejilla, y fue a quitarle la bolsa negra de la cabeza a Alice, y le dijo lo mismo.

El sonrió, al vernos en esta incómoda situación, fue dentro de mi apartamento y saco una cámara de las cuales normalmente habían en los parques.

_-Muy bien mis queridas damas regálenme una sonrisita, para el recuerdo- _Dijo con voz melosa, pero, con un toque de maldad.

El tomo la foto, y se divertía por vernos sufrir bajo su merced, se acerco hacia Alice, le dio una cachetada.

_-No, no, no, mi querida Srta. Brandon, no debería llorar, su padre el gran y corrupto alcalde de Chicago estaría muy avergonzado de usted, o, pero que estupidez más grande digo, creo que me pareció escucharlo en una conferencia, que solo tenía una hija, de la cual estaba orgulloso, a lo que me conlleva que usted es una usurpadora, del gran hombre que nos maneja como títeres…-_

_-¡YA CALLATE! , no te metas con Alice, ella no tiene la culpa de que su padre sea un ser espantoso, yo creo que estaría segura, que Alice estaría feliz de cambiar su apellido con tal de no llevar las desgracias de su familia…- _Me pego una cachetada la cual dio el efecto que me callara.

_-Tú no hables, tus palabras no valen en esta sociedad, quizás a la loca le hallen más razón que a una ramera barata de primera, la cual va calentando la cama del primer hombre que le ofrezca esto- _Me mostro un centavo, frente a mis ojos, mis ojos se humedecieron, pero intente no llorar frente al hombre que quería arruinar la poca felicidad que tenia.

_-Sabes, debo admitir que tienes un buen cuerpo, disfrutaría felizmente contigo, de no ser que tengo que volver a atormentar a tu cerdito de quinta- _Tengo miedo, deseo volver a casa, no puedo llorar, no le daré gusto a ese horripilante hombre, deseo estar en otro lugar en donde no vea sangre por todas partes, la dulce voz de la niña me dio valor, aunque esta fuera melancólica y tétrica, ella tenía razón. Cerré mis ojos y respire profundamente, tenía que ser fuerte, tengo que salir de aquí, Alice no se merece esto.

_-Ay con que nuestra ramera se está haciendo la fuerte, pero eso no te servirá de nada querida- _Tomo el cuchillo y la bocina del teléfono.

James pareció escuchar algo de su agrado y con un cuchillo tomo mi brazo y perfora la piel de allí, por lo que un grito desgarrador escapo de mi cuello.

_- Hola Edward, sabes ya han pasado dos horas, y como no veo el dinero tendré que hacerlo por las malas- _

_-James, por favor, déjanos ir- _Hablo Alice, mientras sollozos casi silenciosos escapaban de mi boca. El colgó y nos volvió a colocarnos las bolsas sobre nuestras cabezas.

No era consciente de nada, solamente de los golpes y cortadas que nos proporcionaba, los adoloridos gritos de mi amiga, justo cuando el aire empezó a fallarme en los pulmones, escuche que tiraron la puerta, un golpe sordo y un disparo.

Todo a mi alrededor era oscuridad, y tenía miedo de que ese impacto fue dirigido hacia Alice, escuche unos suaves pasos, que desamarraban mis manos, no sería una idea muy inteligente de James soltarme mis manos, rápidamente me quite la bolsa de mi cabeza, y justo cuando iba a darle un golpe, me di cuenta que el estaba tendido en el suelo, con una de sus piernas lastimadas y amarrado de las manos. Me vio con odio en sus ojos, pero su mirada no estaba dirigida a mí, cuando me di cuenta Alice estaba en brazos de mi amado inconsciente.

El me dio un beso en la coronilla y salió de la habitación con mi amiga en brazos.

_-Vamos Bella, la policía lo anda buscando desde hace tiempo por el asesinato de la Sra. Le freve, y la desaparición de la Srta. Denali- _Justo antes de salir, sentí una mordida en mi pantorrilla, por lo que me tuve que agachar a tantear la zona adolorida.

_- Sientes que ya esta libre, no, pues no cantes victoria querida, ya que tus amos vendrán en cualquier momento y sabrán lo que hiciste en su ausencia, espero que sufras mucho dolor a manos de tu verdadero prometido- _Rápidamente me levante y salí corriendo, me tropecé con una pequeña maleta de cuero negro y la tome, este dinero nunca debería de estar en las manos equivocadas, y menos en alguien quien abrió de nuevo la dolorosa verdad en la que yo me había metido, James tenía razón pero cuidaría de Edward con mi propia vida.

Me encontré con Edward el cual me guio el camino a la mansión, allí ya se encontraba toda la familia, mis parpados comenzaron a pesar, deje en una mesilla la maleta y me senté rápidamente en una silla.

_-Bella, ven, te voy a curar esas heridas-_Carlisle me hablo, me pare con cuidado, pero mis piernas estaban agarrotadas, por lo que caí de bruces al suelo.

_-¡BELLA!- _Edward acudió rápidamente a mi lado y me levanto con el más profundo de los cuidados, me llevaron a un estudio en donde había un par de camillas de hospital, en una estaba Alice durmiendo ya curada y a su lado estaba Jasper el cual sostenía con cuidado su mano.

Carlisle saco a Edward y a Jasper de la habitación, me ordeno que me quitara lo que me quedaba de vestido, me lo quite con cuidado, pero el rozar de las heridas abiertas era mortificante.

Al estar en ropas menores Carlisle, se acerco con cuidado y limpio las heridas, las suturo y las vendo. La respiración acompasada de Alice era una nana para mí la cual hacia que mis parpados empezaran a cerrar.

Carlisle termino y llamo a su esposa, la cual me trajo un camisón, me ayudo a colocarlo con cuidado y me recostó, me dio un dulce beso en la frente.

Antes de que mis ojos sucumbieran al sueño, observe a Edward entrar en la habitación y darme un beso en la frente mientras tarareaba una canción desconocida.

_-Juro, que te protegeré hasta el último latido de mi corazón- _lo escuche susurrar, pero yo no estaba consiente si fue que me soñé esas palabras o fue en que realidad me las dijo.

Temblando más allá de los más rojos, rojos sueños, donde una sonrisa cruel, era la mejor muestra de afecto en una ramera barata y una vagabunda.

Tengo miedo, deseo volver a casa, no puedo llorar, no le daré gusto a ese horripilante hombre, deseo estar en otro lugar en donde no vea sangre por todas partes… por favor llévame a un mundo de sueños en aquel lugar donde pueda ser feliz.

Lo hare, hare caso a esa tétrica voz en donde la oscuridad de mi mundo se vea iluminada por un ángel de cabellos cobrizos.

* * *

**Hola¡¡¡¡**

**Gracias por ser tan pacientes conmigo y el apoyo moral que me fue dado por unas lectoras, e aquí el verdadero cap. Espero q les haya gustado, intentare en el menor tiempo posible subir otro cap., como recompensa de mi abandono… Aunq no prometo nah.**

**Gracias a todos los q fielmente sigen mis lokuras, les envio abrazos, besos y muchos te cuidas**

**Atte.: La lok Natalie**


	14. Chapter 13 Mi nueva vida

**Mi nueva vida.**

"_Siempre habrá una nueva vida, un renacimiento espiritual, hasta para el alma más miserable, pero siempre va haber algo que te acoja el pasado" _

_

* * *

_

**Bella´s POV**

Un sonido en las calles silenciosas que pasa por desapercibido, igual que yo, una pequeña vagabunda sentada rogando un pedazo de pan.

La respiración jadeante y los sollozos inexistentes que ay en mi cara, pasan por desapercibidos en un mar de caras que expresan felicidad; o tan solo son las apariencias que sus corazones anhelan.

Hoy siento que me pesa todo mi cuerpo, hasta pareciera que el alma me pesara como el plomo, pero sin embargo e ignorando el dolor me levanto pesadamente, ya que mis músculos están entumecidos a causa del frio.

Siempre pienso que para todas las personas con aquellas sonrisas hipócritas, tienen cada acto que provoca, que para ellos es un rumbo distinto en su vida, pero no tan drástico como el mío, en donde dar un pequeño es estar en el filo de la navaja, la cual está ansiosa de que te caigas y pierdas en la oscuridad abrumadora.

A veces escucho a un viejo con su tarrito de monedas, siempre explicando a la sociedad, su punto de vista.

_-Señoras y señores, les digo por experiencia propia, lo que más complica el inicio de un viaje es precisamente, todo lo que está antes del viaje, la delicada red de obligaciones que uno debe completar para que todo esté dispuesto para por fin, comenzar- _Oraciones que en ciertas ocasiones son incoherentes, pero que si tu siempre las analizas pueden ser de gran ayuda.

Aun esas palabras se enredan en mi cabeza constantemente pero lo que pude entender a simple vista, para empezar una nueva vida hay que dejar todas las ataduras del pasado atrás, hace tiempo que olvide mi compromiso, y mi corazón ya ha elegido a su nuevo dueño.

_-Bella, despierta- _Su dulce voz mi hizo volver a la realidad que me había abrumado, aquello era uno de mis primeros recuerdos, pero aun recuerdo al anciano de aquella esquina por enseñarme la filosofía desde su punto de vista, es irónico que las cosas o frases que mas recordemos, son las que mas el rostro y el nombre de las personas olvidamos

Abrí los ojos desesperada por ver el hermoso verde de los ojos de mi amante. Los cuales los vi preocupados al abrir mis ojos, yo estaba segura que un día de estos esos ojos que me miraban con preocupación, amor y admiración; solamente me verían con dolor, odio y venganza.

Unas lágrimas traicioneras surcaron mi rostro y lo abrace fuertemente, porque tuve que ser tan impulsiva y aceptar ese compromiso vago y sin sentido, no le quería hacer daño a lo que más amaba en mi vida.

Ya habían pasado cuatro meses en el cual fui secuestrada por James, hace un mes lo metieron en la cárcel por el asesinato de Tanya Denali y la desaparición involuntaria y maltrato físico voluntario, de Alice Brandon la hija del alcalde de Chicago, condenándolo a 20 años en prisión mas una jugosa fianza.

Jasper le había propuesto al alcalde de Chicago la mano de su hija mayor, con la condición de liberarla del sanatorio y dejarla vivir en su casa, a lo cual el padre de Alice acepto gustosamente; por parte Edward me estaba ocultando algo, ya que siempre que llegaba se notaba algo tenso y estresado, pero siempre que me veía el siempre me mostraba una sonrisa cansada y un beso tierno.

Yo aun recordaba los juegos macabros que James me proporcionaba y agradecí a cualquier fuerza mística de que Alice no recordara nada.

Después de que se marchara a su trabajo, yo siempre le servía de ayuda a la madre de Edward, mientras Rosalie iba a sus citas diarias con un tutor.

_-Bella, aprendes rápido te felicito-_

_-Gracias Esme, pero es que quiero que Edward este bien protegido cuando llegue el invierno- _

_-Bella, quiere ir con nosotros a conocer el prometido de Rosalie-_

_-No lo siento Esme, pero me negare, no puedo ir a la casa de un desconocido si Edward no está a mi lado- _

_-Está bien, querida, llegaremos bien entrada la noche, hasta luego Bella-_

_-Hasta luego, Esme-_

Esme me había enseñado a tejer en dos agujas, por lo que mi meta de este mes, era terminar de hacer una bufanda azul oscuro para Edward, me sentía orgullosa y me sentía como si lleváramos mas de veinte años de casados.

Estaba tejiendo la bufanda que no me di cuenta, que la puerta de abajo que se abría, ni de los suaves y pausados pasos que se ahogaban con la alfombra del pasillo que dirigía a cada una de las habitaciones, estaba tan perdida en tejer cuando unos besos en el cuello me sacaron de mi ensueño.

_-Bella ¿En qué piensas?- _Me dijo él, con su aterciopelada voz

_-No nada, ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?- _Le dije como cambiando de tema

_-No me evadas, y me fue bien, Bella ¿Te gustaría dejar por un tiempo Chicago?-_

_-¿Por qué?-_

_-No me respondas con preguntas solo respóndeme- _Respire profundamente, por una parte quería cambiar de lugar, ya que aquí estaban mis peores recuerdos, empezando como vagabunda, el trabajo tan bajo en el cual yo me había metido, escaparme del compromiso que de tonta acepte, y olvidar las raspaduras que James dejo en mi memoria.

_-Sí, Edward, me gustaría dejar un tiempo Chicago- _Me dio un suave beso en los labios, y parecía derrumbarse ya que se agarro fuertemente a mis piernas y coloco su mejilla en mis piernas, yo le acaricie el cabello mientras él se mostraba perdido del mundo.

_- Bien mañana partiremos a un pueblo llamado Forks, allí tendré que atender un caso de la corte en un mes estaremos de vuelta para que acompañes a Alice y Rose a realizar la boda de Alice.- _Dijo Edward monótono.

_-Cariño ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Por qué estas con esa actitud?- _El me miro y en sus ojos lúgubres apareció la chispa que siempre amaba, sacudió su cabeza como quitándose un mal mensaje, y me beso en los labios. Su beso destilaba amor, ternura y un sentimiento nuevo que yo podría predecir con tantos años de trabajo indignante. Lujuria.

El beso se fue tornando un poco más pasional, el por primera vez metió su lengua y exploro mi boca, mientras yo inconscientemente le quitaba su chaqueta e iba desabotonando los botones de su camisa. El rápidamente tomo mis muñecas y las puso detrás de mi cabeza, mientras nuestras respiraciones se acompasaban, y sus ojos lujuriosos se convirtieron nuevamente en lagunas de ternura y amor, el se separo rápidamente de mi como si yo tuviera fuego en mis labios y necesitara apagarlos, ya que tomo un gran trago de agua.

_-Lo siento Bella, te deseo, pero no creo que este sea el momento más indicado, me gustaría unirnos alma y cuerpo, pero cuando este casado- _Esas palabras me dejaron atónita, él era el primer hombre al que le entregaría gustosa mi cuerpo con tal de darle placer, pero era el único correcto que esperaría al matrimonio para complacerse a sí mismo.

Cosa que nunca ocurriría, los sueños con aquella hermosa niña y una familia con Edward, escaparon rápidamente de mí como una mariposa en cautiverio la cual en un descuido de su amo rompió su burbuja y escapo, traicioneras lágrimas bañaron mi rostro y la preocupación en el rostro de Edward se hizo presente. Me abrazo fuertemente como si algún día fuera a escapar, yo seque mis lágrimas, y me imagine realmente ser una dama de sociedad para que Edward no se avergonzara de mí, en donde teníamos una gran casa y criaríamos a todos nuestros pequeños.

¿Cómo me llamo? Tu mi querida niña eres…, la familia… es de gran estima. Una voz de una señora la voz de una pequeña reventaron la burbuja que yo imaginariamente había dibujado.

_-Bella, regresa- _Edward me dijo preocupado.

_-Lo siento Edward, ¿Qué me decías?-_

_-Qué si queremos tomar el tren para ir a Forks hay que alistar las maletas ya, cariño- _Ese cariño fue la dulce miel para mis oídos, observe el paraíso de sus ojos, y sin querer una palabra afloro de mis labios.

_-Te amo- _Era la primera vez que me atrevía a decirlo, algo me impulso, solo esperaba que mi decisión desesperada no terminara igual o peor que las otras decisiones de mi vida, si Edward se fuera si me abandonaría, sería como partir mi alma y mi corazón y tirarlos en un holló negro en donde yo solo sería un contenedor vacio para toda mi patética existencia.

_-Yo también te amo- _Y me dio un beso suave en los labios, terminamos de empacar todo, cenamos solos en un silencio cómodo.

Nos sentamos en la sala a observar como el fuego higa extinguiendo poco a poco los maderos, que había allí y los convertía en ceniza. Lo malo de llorar es que siempre termino con los parpados pesados, ya que mientras imaginaba figuras que bailaban en el fuego, mis ojos se dejaron vencer fácilmente.

Me desperté con mucho frio, pero me di cuenta que no estaba bajo los reconfortantes brazos de mi amante y en su mullida cama. Estaba en un bosque, en donde el verde abundaba por todos lados, me levante con dificultad, y descubrí que el cielo estaba nublado como si una tormenta estuviera a punto de suceder, me levante perezosamente del suelo y vi maravillada una costa del mar color grisácea, y una playa blanca.

En un acantilado había una mansión y de allí un pequeño cuerpo que caía con precipitación al agua, estuve a punto de entrar cuando vi a alguien que también se lanzaba al vacio detrás del otro cuerpo. Corrí por la blanca arena por si podía hacer algo y me di cuenta que un chico de catorce años moreno, sacaba el cuerpo sin vida de una niña un poco más grande que el.

Solté un grito que paso por inadvertido al muchacho cuando me di cuenta que el cuerpo que arrastra sin vida era el mío, pero más pequeña que la primera vez que me vi en un espejo de la calle Betson. Me levante agitada con el corazón latiendo a mil, cuando de repente escucho un golpe sordo a mi lado y un grito sale de mi boca al pensar que es un ladrón.

Busco entre las sabanas a Edward y me doy cuenta de que no está, por el lado contrario de donde escuche el golpe observo que hay una escoba, la tomo y le pego en la cabeza al intruso.

_-¡Ay Bella! que te hecho amor- _Se levanta frotándose del pisoEdward, apenas caigo en cuenta suelto la escoba y me acurruco a su lado para bajarle el chichón que le provoque.

_-¿Buenos días?- _Dije temerosa de su reacción.

_-Yo diría que como empecé, sacándome de mi propia cama y pegándome con una escoba no serian tan buenos- _Dijo un tanto jocoso y adolorido, yo le di un beso en donde le pegue con la escoba y me levante para darme un baño.

Ya en la tina me relajo un poco, pero me sumerjo sorpresivamente en la tina, no sé en qué momento rasgue mi piel con tapón de la tina, y un grito involuntario sale de mis labios; Edward entra en el baño precitado y al ver el agua con sangre, sumergió su mano y tiro del tapón para que drenara el agua, el tomo con suma delicadeza mi tobillo y lo vendo.

Pero al subir sus ojos los cerro rápidamente haciéndose que sus mejillas se tornaran totalmente rojas, yo no sabía por qué tanto alboroto cuando baje mi mirada a mi cuerpo y me di cuenta que estaba desnuda. Tome rápidamente un bata de baño y me la puse y salí cojeando hacia la habitación, hasta que sentí un par de brazos protectores que me alzaban en vilo, y me dejaban sobre la cama. Me dio un beso en la coronilla y el tobillo, pero antes de que subiera un poco más sus labios de mi rodilla, escuche un fuerte golpe y el agua de la bañera.

Yo apostaba que mi sonrojo no había desaparecido aun, porque lo cual me pare rápidamente y me vestí con un vestido blanco el cual no tapaba mis pantorrillas, un cinturón cereza en mi cintura, y unas medias veladas de color blanco y unos zapatos del mismo color con una hebilla de plata.

Rápidamente arregle mi cabello en tirabuzones y me coloque un sombrero blanco que tenía un racimo de cerezas. Me acerque al espejo y vi a Edward colocarse su corbata, tomar mi cintura y colocar su barbilla en mi hombro. Parecíamos una pareja casada y no un par de amantes el cual su amor no estaba destinado a ser.

_-Bella, te puedo preguntarte algo, con tal de no enojarte- _Seria imposible enojarme si se trataba de él.

_-Claro- _Me dio un beso en el cuello, y respiro profundamente antes de preguntarme.

_-Bella debemos pasar por varios, estados, y tenemos que tener pasaportes, pero el problema es que no tienes un nombre…- _Lo acalle con un beso y le respondí con una pequeña risita.

_-Edward, no te preocupes, yo tengo un nombre falso, Katherine Elizabeth Hale, y los papeles, ¿Cómo crees que me dejaran entrar al sanatorio donde estaba recluida Alice?- _El ansioso, bajo las maletas y yo tome un pequeño bolso que me regalo Rosalie y donde tenía esos papeles falsos.

Bajamos, para encontrarnos a toda la familia desayunando.

_-Madre, siento decírtelo de este de este modo, pero hoy partimos hacia un pueblo llamado Forks- _Rosalie se asfixio con la recién salida leche y empezó a toser sonoramente, mientras que los ojos de Alice se iluminaban y una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

_-¿Tanto tiempo hermano?-_

_-Si siento mucho, ser tan precipitado-_

_-A, no te preocupes hijo, si quieres podemos enviar a varios de nuestros empleados para que puedan ayudarte-_

_-No te preocupes padre, ya todo está planeado, no te preocupes ya he contratado a unas personas que nos ayudaran con el servicio- _El desayuno paso sin ningún contratiempo, excepto por la mirada sombría de Rosalie hacia mí y la sonrisa de Alice.

Nos despedimos, aunque Edward le dijo algo a Carlisle antes de que nos fuéramos, Jasper nos dejo en la estación de tren en donde pasamos mis papeles falsos y los de Edward y partimos hacia Forks.

Bostece involuntariamente ganándome una mirada preocupada de Edward.

_-Bella ¿Dormiste bien?-_

_-No mucho Edward, tuve una cuantas pesadillas que me desvelaron, pero si cierro los ojos las volveré a ver, y no quiero que suceda de lo que paso en la madrugada- _Edward soltó unas risitas y me aproximo a su pecho.

_-Aceptare el maltrato intrafamiliar con tal de que cierres tus ojos…- _Deje de escucharlo porque los latidos de su corazón eran una nana para mí, la cual indujo mi sueño.

Me encontraba en una mullida cama totalmente desnuda, pero me sentía a gusto, un brazo se adueño de mi cintura por encima de las sabanas, y me dio un lujurioso beso en el cuello, no quite esos labios de mí, porque los anhelaba por todo mi cuerpo.

Mi acompañante alzo la cabeza y me dio un beso en los labios.

_-Buenos días, cariño- _Su torso estaba desnudo, sus ojos verdes me veían con pasión y amor, mientras cuidadosamente me quitaba la sabana, descubriendo la blancura de mis pechos, el hizo un delicado camino, y con adoración masajeo mi busto.

_-Bella despierta, ya llegamos- _Somnolienta y enojada con el dueño de mi anterior fantasía, camine como sonámbula a su lado, mientras el sostenía firmemente mi cintura para que no me callera.

El abordo un carruaje el cual nos llevo a las afueras del pueblo, caminamos aproximadamente cinco minutos, para encontrarnos con una hermosa casa de color blanco marfil, estaba tan absorta observando el exterior de la casa que no me di cuenta que me vendaron los ojos.

_-Edward ¿Qué haces? ¿No me gustan las sorpresas?- _

_-Te apuesto que esta si te gustara- _Como si fuera un niño travieso me llevo alzada, sentí que abría una puerta y me deslizaba hacia adentro, me quito la venda de los ojos, descubrí un amplio comedor, el cual estaba lleno de velas aromáticas y millones de rosas y fresias que le daban un exquisito olor a la estancia.

La cena fue exquisita, una codorniz en salsa acompañada por un delicioso vino, no falto las palabras ya que nuestros ojos hablaban por nosotros.

Pasamos a la sala y mientras veía pacientemente las llamas de fuego azul, y escuchaba el corazón de Edward latir, el se levanto y se arrodillo frente a mí.

_-Bella se que solo nos conocemos desde hace nueve meses, un día de borrachera te encontré y pido disculpas de la manera tan cruel con la que te trate, pero ahora estoy hechizado hacia a ti, sabes a silencios y a sueños, con melodías de ternura y tacto de deseo, sabes a mi mundo, a todo lo que anhelo sabes a amor, a mi amor, por eso te pido a mi dulce tentadora cortesana, dejar ese oficio y convertirse en mi fiel esposa- _Esta fue la primera vez que dude, toda mi vida o lo que recordaba de ella fue llenada de impulsos, claro aceptaría gustosa de no ser por el infeliz de Félix, pero él no había regresado en casi un año, quizás hasta se haya olvidado de mi. La niña de mis sueños de cabellos cobrizos me incitaba a que aceptara y la tétrica voz de Isabella también. Mereces ser feliz, con alguien que te ame y no el que te tome como una necesidad.

_-Sí, acepto ser tu esposa, por favor, tiéntame, acaríciame, lléname cada instante de ti, haz que cada noche sea un sueño y cada despertar una sonrisa, y llévame a tu amor- _Las lagrimas de felicidad surcaron por mi rostro, y el, las seco con un dulce beso, se adueño de mis labio con amor y ternura, pero yo quería saciarme completa de él. Por lo que adentre mi lengua en su boca, sus labios se convirtieron desesperados y sus manos ambiciosas. El se separo repentinamente de mí.

_-No bella, quiero hacer esto bien- _El era el único hombre al que estaría dispuesta a entregarle mi cuerpo, pero era el único que no me deseaba. Me aleje de él y me aoville en el sofá. El tomo mi mano e inserto algo frio, pero yo no quise mirar que era. Me abrazo protectoramente, y yo lo separe.

_-¿Qué pasa Bella?-_

_-No me deseas, para que quieres una esposa a la cual no deseas, yo no sería capaz de soportar que llegues a la casa, ya habiendo satisfecho tus necesidades con una mujer que no sea yo-_

_-Bella tú no sabes cuánto mi cuerpo quiere hacerte mía, pero quiero tomar las cosas con calma, quiero que nuestra familia crezca cuando estemos casados- _Y si no nos casábamos, que pasaría con nuestra familia, yo me quedaría sin un recuerdo que llevara en mi vientre durante un lapso, otro sollozo desgarrado escapo de mi boca y sentí de repente que me llevaban hacia el piso superior, me recostaron en una mullida cama, y él con demasiado cuidado desabotono mis zapatos, y adentro sus manos bajo mi falda. Yo me sorprendí de esa acción, el con todo el despacio del mundo, siempre disponiendo que su piel tocara mi piel, me quito las medias, pero fue subiendo por mi cuerpo, hasta llegar a mi cara.

Yo vi en sus ojos lujuria, y atrapo mis labios pasional y salvajemente, mientras una de sus manos se aventuraba por mi pantorrilla, haciéndome estremecer de placer…

* * *

**Hola¡¡¡¡**

**Se q este cap. No es uno de los mejores, pero es q ahora no ando de muchos ánimos, para presentarlo muy bien q digamos, estoy enojada con una supuesta lectora q me a plagiado en la misma página de FF. Net, menos mal ya ha cerrado la cuenta, y espero no volver a ver nunca más a puccca cuida el medio ambiente. **

**Estoy realmente enojada, y me enfureció mas q la cínica de la señorita me hubiera mandado un RR, con la q supuestamente yo le robe la historia.**

**Bn se q este cap tiene la misma esencia del q borre hace 8 dias, pero es q no estab muy segura del anterior  
**

**Espero ya la próxima semana dejarles un cap. Realmente agradable para su lectura**

**Les deso suerte, les mando mucho abrazos y muchos te cuidas a los q leen mi historia**

**Atte.: La lok Natalie **


	15. Chapter 14 La union en cuerpo y alma

**La unión en cuerpo y alma**

"_Fue una mirada, un frenesí de besos, una lujuria de sentimientos. Fue un instante sin fin, sin tiempo para soñar. Y entonces despertamos,... y seguimos amándonos." _

* * *

**Edward****´s POV**

Estaba ocupado en mi despacho atendiendo el caso de la Sra. Brown, unos golpes tímidos rompen el sonido de mi estancia.

_-¿Cómo esta Sr. Cullen?- _Ella me trajo un poco de café junto con unos papeles.

_-Muy bien Srta. Weber, ¿Para qué son estos papeles?- _ Le pregunte mientras le echaba una ojeada y el lugar de procedencia.

_-El caso de Nicole Brown, el suicidio en las orillas de la playa de la reserva Push, ubicada en Forks, Washington: Por lo que lo recomendable es ir hacia allí y averiguar con los policías locales si en realidad fue intento de asesinato o suicidio. También tengo un dato de los oficiales de Forks, es allí donde mantuvieron cautiva durante más de dos años en la mansión Black a señorita Isabella Marie Swan, quizás hayan pruebas en contra de su cliente Sr. Cullen. O y se me olvidaba, de acuerdo con el juez tiene que hacerle una última visita al prisionero del calabozo quinientos seis, acá están los papeles de acceso- _Ángela me dejo todos los papeles, los acomode todos y recogí el permiso de acceso a los calabozos del palacio de justicia.

Baje las empinadas escaleras de caracol siendo revisado por más de tres puestos de contra cada vez que bajaba, hasta que llegue al calabozo en donde James estaba encerrado antes de enviarlo a una cárcel federal. James e observaba con una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro.

_-¿Cómo se encuentra mi sobrinito preferido?- _Dijo James con voz cínica.

_- Quiero avisarte que para ti, yo ya no soy parte de tu familia y por suerte tu sangre no corre por mis venas, solo te vengo a avisar que vas a estar con cadena perpetua tras las rejas, así que vete acostumbrando al cautiverio- _Justo cuando estaba dispuesto a marcharme, el rompió en carcajadas haciéndome mirarlo.

_-¿Crees que tu vida es perfecta? Ya veremos cuando la perra que tienes bajo tu techo se valla feliz al lado del conde italiano, Félix Volturi, Y te deje a ti con otra decepción, acéptalo nunca vas a tener una familia, ninguna mujer te considera lo suficientemente bueno, eres tan solo una de sus aventuras y yo fui parte de su juego y de los macabros condes- _Rápidamente estampe mi puño en su nariz, por lo cual el quedo inconsciente, salí de allí y le dije a los guardias que había quedado inconsciente, por lo cual era el mejor momento de trasladarlo.

Fui a mi despacho y recogí todo y lo metí en mi portafolio, me despedí de mi secretaria, me monte a mi auto y furiosamente maneje por las calles más abandonadas de Chicago hasta llegar a un pequeño claro, y como si al destino le gustara fastidiarme la vida un periódico de hace más de seis meses apareció en mis pies, lo leí detenidamente y por mas q no quisiera creer las palabras de James el periódico hacía alusión.

Marzo 29 de 1920

**El hijo del Conde Italiano dueño de unas de las nuevas empresas industriales prometido.**

Se rumora que el hijo de Aro Volturi dueño de una industria de zapatería, está comprometido con una mujer cortesana sin nombre ni apellido del cotizado burdel dueño de esta familia, se dice que quizás ya se han casado ya que el próximo mes viajaran nuevamente a Italia por unos asuntos… 

Rápidamente deseche el periódico y me dirigí al burdel por donde la primera vez conocí, estaba cerrado por lo que furiosamente golpee la puerta una muchacha de cabello negro y ojos verdes me abrió sorprendida.

_-¿Qué es lo que necesita?-_

_-¿Quiero saber cuántas mujeres ay sin apellidos acá?-_

_-Señor le debo de ser sincera, la mayoría de nosotras o tenemos apellido, somos recogidas de la calle o afables sirvientas que han sido muy maltratadas por sus señores, si no tiene que preguntar mas hasta luego- _Y me cerró la puerta en la cara, mire por un momento la puerta y decidí ponerle punto aparte, no me dejaría llevar esta vez.

Llegue a mi hogar pero al parecer no había nadie, subí casi silenciosamente, solo para ver que Bella estaba tejiendo una bufanda azul, pero ella no estaba concentrada en el tejido porque veía el horizonte distraídamente.

_-Bella ¿En qué piensas?- _Le dije intentando sonar dulce, mientras la duda me embriagaba.

_-No nada, ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?- _Me cambio de tema, y recordando tema recordaba que tenía que irme a Forks.

_-No me evadas, y me fue bien, Bella ¿Te gustaría dejar por un tiempo Chicago?-_

_-¿Por qué?-_

_-No me respondas con preguntas solo respóndeme- _Quería que ella fuera sincera, aunque solo fuera en esto la vi pensativa sus ojos se volvieron sufridos y luego honestos.

_-Sí, Edward, me gustaría dejar un tiempo Chicago- _Le di un suave beso en los labios, no resistí mas era tan solo un débil humano, me derrumbe y coloque la mejilla en su regazo, no sabía si mi cuerpo exigía un descanso por las emociones o era tan débil que cuando la duda embragaba mi cuerpo me debilitaba.

_- Bien mañana partiremos a un pueblo llamado Forks, allí tendré que atender un caso de la corte en un mes estaremos de vuelta para que acompañes a Alice y Rose a realizar la boda de Alice.- _Dije con voz fría y monótona.

_-Cariño ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Por qué estas con esa actitud?- _La mire por un momento, ella me veía con amor puro, ella no podía ser capaz, sacudí mi cabeza y bese sus labios, pero a diferencia de las otras veces quería mas, que solo un beso. Tímidamente delinee su labio inferior y explore su cálida boca, sentía como se deslizaba mi chaqueta por mis hombros y como mi camisa se iba desabotonando lentamente, me di cuenta de que no estábamos haciendo lo correcto y muy a pesar rompí el beso, subí sus muñecas detrás de su cabeza, mientras nuestras respiraciones se acompasaban intente no mirar su pecho que a mi parecer se acercaba peligrosamente al mío. Cuando recobre la compostura tome un gran trago de agua porque mi boca había quedado seca.

_-Lo siento Bella, te deseo, pero no creo que este sea el momento más indicado, me gustaría unirnos alma y cuerpo, pero cuando este casado- _Quería hacer todo bien, por eso le dije esas palabras, pensé que la había herido cuando una lagrima surco por su hermoso rostro y otra más las acompañaron. La abrace fuertemente como si algún día de estos ella escapara.

_-Bella, te prometo que nada te sucederá malo, te prometo que te daré un gran hogar y una familia, te amo Bella- _Pero ella al parecer estaba perdida del mundo, no me habría escuchado.

_-Bella, regresa- _Le dije preocupado

_-Lo siento Edward, ¿Qué me decías?- _No me había escuchado, rápidamente decidí cambiar de tema para que no recordara lo que le había dicho.

_-Qué si queremos tomar el tren para ir a Forks hay que alistar las maletas ya, cariño- _Le dije dulcemente, esperando que no notara el dolor de mi voz al no escuchar mi declaración.

_-Te amo- _dijo de improvisto al observar mis ojos por un tiempo, yo le mostré una sonrisa y mi corazón se hincho de felicidad.

_-Yo también te amo- _Le dije con sinceridad y con un suave beso en los labios, terminamos de empacar todo, cenamos solos en un silencio cómodo.

Nos sentamos en la sala a observar como el fuego higa extinguiendo poco a poco los maderos, que había allí y los convertía en ceniza. Imagine figuras en el fuego cuando escuche el acompasado sonido de Bella, la levante con cuidado mientras ella se aferraba a mi camisa.

_-Edward, te amo, por favor nunca me dejes-_

_-Nunca lo hare- _Sonrió en sueños, y aunque ella inconsciente me decía que me amaba era suficiente para mí y quitar la maldita duda que me coloco James.

La vi dormir pero no sé en qué momento de la noche a mí también me gano el sueño, vi sabanas blancas a mi alrededor me levante con pesadez y al observar las sabanas manchadas con sangre me alarme, me levante rápidamente de la cama y vi que yo no tenía ninguna herida, pero estaba cubierto de sangre.

Volví a frotarme los ojos para ver si solo era una ilusión, pero cuando observe mis manos aun seguían manchadas de sangre, pero la única diferencia es que estas no eran mis manos, eran muy femeninas. Un dolor cruzo por todo mi torso, grite y caí precipitadamente al piso.

Me levante un poco y me encarame como pude en la banquilla en donde estaba el espejo, con cuidado me levante y para esperar a ver mi cara fui la de Bella golpeada la que apareció, unas cuantas lagrimas surcaron mis ojos y como si yo quedara en segundo plano ella le hablo a su reflejo.

_-Cuanto me hubiera gustado, que Edward en este momento no me odiara y viniera a mi rescate, pero prefiero morir a que muera el- _ Otro dolor mas fuerte a un costado el cual hizo ue me levantara.

Me di cuenta que me caí al suelo, me levanto con cuidado cuando un golpe en la cabeza hace que me precipite de nuevo al suelo. Vi a una Bella atemorizada con una escoba en su mano, desde otra perspectiva la escena seria graciosa, pero como estábamos ambos era dolorosa, con una mano en la cabeza le dije.

_-¡Ay Bella! que te hecho amor- _Me levanto del piso aun frotando la cabeza ella se me tira encima y ambos caímos al suelo, y ella con cuidado intenta bajarme la hinchazón en mi cabeza.

_-¿Buenos días?- _Dijo temerosa, por lo que yo decidí recalcarle que tan buenos me lo hizo pasar ella.

_-Yo diría que como empecé, sacándome de mi propia cama y pegándome con una escoba no serian tan buenos- _Le dije en tono bromista para que se aliviara la situación. Me dio un pequeño beso en la cabeza y se levanto al baño.

Mientras que ella termina de darse un baño, salgo de la habitación y me encuentro con Carlisle, el cual ya se estaba alistando para irse al hospital.

_-Carlisle, tengo una proposición para Bella, pero no sé si hacérsela, tengo mis dudas- _Le dije tomándome nerviosamente la camisa de lino que utilizaba para dormir.

_- ¿Cuál sería hijo?- _Me dijo en tono amable

_- Le quiero proponer matrimonio- _El poso su mano en mi hombro y deposito un objeto en mi mano, me dio una sonrisa y me dijo.

_- Siempre estaré de acuerdo con tus opiniones Edward, y Bella me parece una mujer estupenda, pero tendrás que poner en orden tus dudas para unir tu vida con ella- _ El miro el gran reloj y se despidió de mi con una mano, regrese a la habitación y me senté en la cama a observar el anillo, cuando un grito del baño me saca del trance, entro al baño y veo a Bella con cara de dolor y la tina totalmente pintada de agua color roja, rápidamente, sumergí la mano en la tina y quite el tapón. Tome con cuidado su tobillo y se lo vende, cuando le iba a decir que todo estaba bien, vi a Afrodita en su esplendor, su cabello mojado caía libremente por sus desnudos hombros, sus mejillas totalmente rojas y un cuerpo cincelado por los dioses. Al darme cuenta que la estaba mirando demasiado, cerré mis ojos y un calor extraño inundo mis mejillas y una parte que era desconocida para mí. Sentí como pasaba a mi lado, pero ya era demasiado tarde, quería poseer a esa diosa y que fuera solo mía.

Me levante y la vi cojeando hacia la cama, la levante en vilo y la deposite con cuidado en la cama, ella estaba un poco agitada, por lo que me excito mas, le di un beso en la coronilla, y luego baje por sus esculturales piernas hasta su delicado tobillo, le di un pequeño camino de besos, pero al llegar a su rodilla, me di de cuenta que esto estaba mal, rápidamente entre al baño azotando la puerta, y puse el agua de la bañera a funcionar; mientras averiguaba que me había pasado antes a poseer a mi ángel, ante todo era un caballero, pero al ver a Bella sin nada de ropa hizo que mi lado cavernícola saliera a flote.

Cuando salí del baño tranquilo, vi a Bella con un precioso traje blanco, rápidamente me vestí con los vestidos de corbata que odiaba colocarme, cuando ya me estaba anudando la corbata Bella sintió mi presencia, tome su delicada cintura y pose mi barbilla en su hombro. Cuando vi esa imagen todas las dudas desaparecieron, por lo que tenía decidido, aunque fuera algo apresurado, que fuera la mujer de mis hijos. Me acorde de un pequeño detalle que no le había propuesto el día anterior a Bella.

_-Bella, te puedo preguntarte algo, con tal de no enojarte- _Esperaba que esto no la fuera a afectar.

_-Claro- _Le di un beso en su cuello y ordene mis ideas.

_-Bella debemos pasar por varios, estados, y tenemos que tener pasaportes, pero el problema es que no tienes un nombre…- _Me dio un beso y con una hermosa sonrisa me respondió.

_-Edward, no te preocupes, yo tengo un nombre falso, Katherine Elizabeth Hale, y los papeles, ¿Cómo crees que me dejaran entrar al sanatorio donde estaba recluida Alice?- _Rápidamente baje las maletas, salude a la familia que estaba desayunando y monte las maletas en el carro.

-Madre, siento decírtelo de este de este modo, pero hoy partimos hacia un pueblo llamado Forks- Rosalie se asfixio con la recién salida leche y empezó a toser sonoramente, mientras que los ojos de Alice se iluminaban y una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

-¿Tanto tiempo hermano?- Me respondió

-Si siento mucho, ser tan precipitado- Se me había olvidado, de no ser porque ellos estaban en la casa de los Swan

-A, no te preocupes hijo, si quieres podemos enviar a varios de nuestros empleados para que puedan ayudarte-

-No te preocupes padre, ya todo está planeado, no te preocupes ya he contratado a unas personas que nos ayudaran con el servicio- El desayuno paso sin ningún contratiempo, excepto por la mirada sombría de Rosalie hacia Bella y la sonrisa de Alice.

Antes de que nos marcháramos, Carlisle me paro un momento.

_-Hijo, ¿qué pensaste?- _Me miro inquisitivo.

_-Le voy a pedir que si me concede el honor de unir nuestras vidas en santo matrimonio-_

_- Espero que te de la repuesta afirmativa, los dejo o si no el tren partirá sin ustedes- _

Jasper nos dejo en la estación de tren, pasamos los papeles falsos y nos encaminamos hacia Forks.

Ya montados, Bella bostezo sonoramente, y la mire preocupado de que le pasaba, quizás mi sonoros ronquidos no la dejaron dormir, o la pesadilla con la cual yo resulte lastimado.

_-Bella ¿Dormiste bien?- _

_-No mucho Edward, tuve una cuantas pesadillas que me desvelaron, pero si cierro los ojos las volveré a ver, y no quiero que suceda de lo que paso en la madrugada- _Solté unas pocas risitas y la acerque a mi pecho, para que pudiera descansar.

_-Aceptare el maltrato intrafamiliar con tal de que cierres tus ojos y descanses, ya que para llegar a Forks tenemos un gran camino que recorrer- _Cuando presentí que su respiración era acompasada, me dedique a observar el paisaje y comencé a planear como es que le diría, recordé que tenía una cena planeada, quizás allí le podría decir que fuera mi esposa.

En el viaje escuche pequeños gemidos por parte de Bella, a que me inducían a despertarla y poseerla, pero llego mi salvación al ver el gran aviso rodeado con musgo de bienvenidos a Forks.

_-Bella despierta, ya llegamos- _Le dije zarandeándola un poco, ella soñolienta y enojada bajo enojada del tren, aunque sostuve su fina cintura para que no tropezara.

Abordamos el carruaje y llegamos a la casa que compre en Forks, tape los ojos de mi amada y ella protesto dulcemente.

_-Edward ¿Qué haces? ¿No me gustan las sorpresas?-_

_-Te apuesto que esta si te gustara- _La alce y la lleve a la puerta en donde la estancia estaba decorada, perfecta para la ocasión.

La cena fue esplendida, ya que Bella estaba a más de no poder de satisfacción. Pasamos a la sala y mientras veía pacientemente las llamas de fuego azul, era ahora o nunca, me arrodille frente a ella y repase las líneas mentalmente, para que no me equivocara.

_-Bella se que solo nos conocemos desde hace nueve meses, un día de borrachera te encontré y pido disculpas de la manera tan cruel con la que te trate, pero ahora estoy hechizado hacia a ti, sabes a silencios y a sueños, con melodías de ternura y tacto de deseo, sabes a mi mundo, a todo lo que anhelo sabes a amor, a mi amor, por eso te pido a mi dulce tentadora cortesana, dejar ese oficio y convertirse en mi fiel esposa- _Ella dudo un poco, pero después de pensarlo se arrojo a mis brazos.

_-Sí, acepto ser tu esposa, por favor, tiéntame, acaríciame, lléname cada instante de ti, haz que cada noche sea un sueño y cada despertar una sonrisa, y llévame a tu amor- _Pequeñas lagrimas surcaron sus ojos, pero su mirada destilaba felicidad, las seque con un beso y me adueñe de sus labios, ella quería mas y mi cuerpo reacciono egoístamente, quería poseerla pero ante todo era un caballero.

_-No bella, quiero hacer esto bien-_ Ella se alejo y se aovillo en el sofá. Tome su mano delicadamente e inserte su mano en su frágil dedo, La abrace pero me separo bruscamente.

_-¿Qué pasa Bella?-_ Quizás ella se estaba arrepintiendo.

_-No me deseas, para que quieres una esposa a la cual no deseas, yo no sería capaz de soportar que llegues a la casa, ya habiendo satisfecho tus necesidades con una mujer que no sea yo- _Solo era eso, es que ella no notaba lo que causaba en mí, no notaba que yo la amaba, que quería que fuera mía.

-Bella tú no sabes cuánto mi cuerpo quiere hacerte mía, pero quiero tomar las cosas con calma, quiero que nuestra familia crezca cuando estemos casados- Un sollozo desgarrado hizo que mi corazón se rompiera, por lo que tome una decisión, la complacería y la haría una mujer, mi mujer.

La subí al piso superior y la recosté en la cama Le desabotone sus zapatos y adentre mis manos bajo su falda, ella dejo de sollozar y me vio sorprendida, con cuidado le quite sus medias recorriendo siempre su fina piel, llegue a su cara y la bese con lujuria, una de mis manos se aventuro por su pantorrilla, despojándola con timidez de su vestido.

Ella hábilmente me quito la camisa y el pantalón. El tacto de su piel se asemejaba al más suave satín, su cuerpo de ángel, me hacía pensar de cómo yo era merecedor de aquel cuerpo. Sus suaves curvas, recorría como a si a un piano tratase, recordando cada rincón de su cuerpo y los puntos en donde ella gime mi nombre.

Mis manos son avarientas y recorren su piel de seda, ella sonríe, también sus manos me hacen llegar al paraíso. Somos dos amantes que tocamos instrumentos con habilidad, nuestros cuerpos se amoldan a la perfección, llevándonos juntos al paraíso, en medio de gritos y espasmos de placer.

Nos separamos, es como si se llevaran parte de mi alma, ella satisfecha cierra los ojos en mi pecho y yo nos tapo, para cuidarla y velarla todas las noches de nuestras vidas hasta que la oscuridad venza en mí…

* * *

**Hola¡¡¡¡**

**Honestamente soy muy mala para los Lemmons, espero q les haya gustado, mi demora en subir este cap., son gracias a los profesores los cuales nos están acabando al máximo todas nuestras fuerzas. Tambien las quier invitar a mi nuevo fic, **

**The silver dagger and black rose**

**Summary: La presencia de un forastero llama la curiosidad de Isabella, casada con el conde Volturi. Para su esposo lo más importante es la política a lo que implica que Isabella se arriesgue a tener un amante, y con quien mejor que con nuevo forastero. Todos humanos, AU**

**En esta dirección: h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f I c t I o n . n e t / s / 5 3 5 2 0 3 6 / 1 / T h e _ s I l v e r _ d a g g e r _ a n d _ b l a c k _ r o s e sin espacios para que le eche una mirada y me regalen sus opiniones, para descartar si es bueno o malo**

**Sin más anuncios las dejo y hablamos en otra actualización**

**Les regalo a todas abrazos, besos y muchos te cuidas a los q leen mi fic**

**Atte.: La lok Natalie **


	16. Chapter 15 Secretos y descubrimientos

**Secretos y descubrimientos**

"_En el fondo de todos los corazones hay secretos ocultos que sólo el amor puede revelar."_

**Bella´s POV**

Sus manos como toque de mariposa, su cuerpo amoldándose a la perfección con el mío, fue la primera vez que disfrutaba de los placeres mundanos, del pecado, era un monstruo por llevar a mi ángel de cabello broncíneo a pecar. Pero estaba feliz de que él me amara como yo a él.

Abrí mis ojos al ver que era de día, pero no entraba la luz del sol. Me levante con cuidado de no levantar a mi amante y abrí la cortina, por primera vez pude observar el paisaje, todo era de color verde, y las gotas de lluvia pegaban suavemente a la ventana en frente de mi. Unos brazos me abrazaron por detrás.

_-Sabes me has llevado al pecado, me gusta que andes por la casa así, sin ninguna prenda, pero querida los empleados no demoran en llegar-_ Dicho esto me beso en el cuello y se alejo al cuarto de baño, tome un de sus camisas y me la coloque encima, me sentía satisfecha feliz, de haber podido por primera vez disfrutar de aquel pecado mundano, el salió del baño me beso en los labios y bajo, yo entre al baño y me daba pesar quitarme el olor de Edward.

Llene la bañera y me quite la camisa, me bañe rápidamente y me coloque un vestido, me acerque al espejo a peinarme.

_-Bueno días señora, soy Jessica Stanley y estoy aquí a sus servicios-_ Sin ni siquiera percatarme me había quitado la peinilla de mi mano y empezó a cepillar mi cabello con cierta rudeza, ella me observo fijamente al espejo y soltó el cepillo, mientras que una sonrisa maquiavélica cruzaba sus labios.

_-Guao, supongo que recuperaste memoria y te casaste con un millonario, ¿No te abras olvidado de mi?, cierto amiga- _Su rostro no se me hacia conocido, y yo me levante rápidamente y con un tono autoritario lejano de mi le dije.

_-Disculpe señorita Stanley, no le conozco, como para que me venga a reprochar algo que nunca existió- _Por dios nunca había hablado con un tono autoritario y me sorprendí a mí misma.

_-Ay querida supongo que su esposo no querrá que su hermosa esposa digna de un apellido de renombre ande hablando con una de sus esclavas de un pueblo perdido del mapa- _Abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente, era demasiado insolente, ella sacaría de juicio a cualquiera que la conociera.

_-Con permiso, mi prometido espera- _Le dije con aire superior.

_-Oh, mi damita nunca se comporto así cuando le cuide en aquella mansión, hasta recuerdo su nombre claramente usted es...-_ En ese momento llega Edward un tanto preocupado cortándole la palabra a Jessica.

_-Kate cariño te esperaba abajo para desayunar-_ Dijo el dando grande zancadas para abrazarme en sus fuertes brazos.

_-Su nombre no es Kate, su nombre es…-_ Empezó a balbucear Jessica medio sorprendida, pero Edward la volvió a cortar.

_-Señorita Stanley, para su información el nombre de mi prometida es Katherine Hale, por lo que por lo menos merece un poco de respeto de su parte y la llame por su apellido, y a mi soy Edward Cullen para su información, así que hágame el favor de ir a llevar la ropa a lavar-_ Estaba un tanto enojado, en cuanto Jessica desapareció de la vista le empecé a susurrar.

_-Cariño ¿Por qué esa actitud?-_ El me miro y suavizo la mirada.

_-Ya me tenían advertido, así que lo mejor es portarse un poco duro con la señorita Stanley, ya que si uno le da exceso de confianza empieza a holgazanear, o y respecto a tu nombre mientras estemos en presencia de los empleados te voy a llamar por tu nombre falso, ya que al parecer hasta las paredes tiene orejas- _Me dijo con una sonrisa, de cierto modo me sentía más unida a él, bajamos a desayunar y veía como todos los empleados murmuraban y me miraban, me sentí un tanto cohibida, como si intentaran mirar mis pensamientos.

Mire a otra parte ya que me sentía de cierta forma frustrada, Edward termino con su desayuno, mientras yo apenas estaba aun cohibida. Comí un trozo de fruta y un poco de leche y me encamine con él. En el carro el rio suavemente.

_-¿Qué pasa?-_ Le dije

_-No tan solo me rio de que escapas por un montón de chismosos, cuando en realidad no pueden hacerte daño-_ Como niña chiquita cruce los brazos.

_-Genial, ahora tengo cara de payaso- _Le dije con falso enojo, el estaciono y me dio un beso en el cuello _– Bella, podrías perdonar a este pobre mortal, de una diosa como tu-_ Me dijo yo me volteé y le di un beso en los labios, cuando baje me di cuenta que estábamos en la comisaria, hice una mueca que no paso por desapercibida por Edward _– Bella, porque no das una pequeña vuelta por el pueblo, mira lleva una sombrilla para que no te resfríes-_ ¿Desde cuándo era sobre protector?, me acerque al carro y le di un beso en los labios.

_-Estaré antes de la cena en la casa-_ Le dije y empecé a caminar, las miradas se posaban en mí y me sentía muy traicionada por los nervios, algo me tomo de la cintura y yo le pegue al pervertido con la sombrilla.

_- ¿Por que las mujeres bonitas me pegan?-_ Me di la vuelta y me encontré con el desagradable rostro de Michael Newton.

_-¿No se supone que deberías de estar en Chicago con tu prometida? -_ Le dije con expresión furibunda, y adelantándome a decirle un no por respuesta, Newton fue uno de los mayores postores que quería mi cuerpo pero siempre me llegaba ayuda del cielo y no llegaba a sus avariosas manos.

_-Me pego una cachetada en frente de toda su familia, y ¿Que hace una excelente ejemplar de cortesana por mi pueblo natal?- _Indignada lo volví a cachetear, pero algo me decía que era la mejor opción.

_-Ni se te ocurra dirigirme la palabra de nuevo-_ El toco su mejilla y vio en mi mano el anillo de compromiso.

_-Bueno supongo que me ganaron, pero te apostare que serás mía, no sé cómo hacerlo realmente, pero de eso estoy seguro, o más bien de que te quedes sola y no te cases con nadie, o mejor que tu vida sea una miseria con un cerdo o por qué no…-_ Lo deje parloteando solo, no tenia cabeza para los monólogos de Newton. Me senté en una banca, a observar el verde paisaje, ¡_Mami, mira como corro!, ¡Hija ten cuidado!, ¡Siento tanto haberme perdido!, no tienes la culpa, no llores princesita, _mire a mi alrededor por si veía a una niña y a una mujer pero solo me halle con la autopista vacía, camine otro rato, no supe por cuanto tiempo, pero el olor a agua salada me golpeo, camine un poco más abajo y me encontré con una playa hermosa y en el peñasco una casa.

_-¡Por favor suélteme, quiero regresar a mi casa!- _Grito una pequeña niña que iba siendo arrastrada por un niño de su misma edad 

_-Lo siento tanto pero no puedo, tengo que cumplir órdenes, te aseguro que con tu nueva amiga te la pasaras bien- _Ella lloro amargadamente y vi a mi acompañante de mis sueños Isabella, correr toda sangrada y caer a los pies de la otra niña.

_-Suéltame cerdo, ay que atenderla no ves que esta herida- La niña se acerco a una maltrecha Isabella - ¿Estás bien?, mi nombre es Jessica Stanley, te prometo que te ayudare a escapar- _El niño la miro rabioso y furioso le grito.

_- No vas a regresar tus padres no te querían y te vendieron, ahora vas a cuidar de esta niña insolente- _Ella miro con odio a Isabella y al niño y fue enfurruñada a la casa.

Me desperté cuando una gota me toca la cara, no sabía muy bien a qué horas me había quedado dormida, abrí mi sombrilla y por un momento sentí que en realidad hubiera estado aquí y no solo en mis sueños sino en mi vida real, por un momento sentí que me había caído de ese precipicio o que yo había estado sangrando por los alrededores de aquella casa macabra, el rostro de la niña de mis sueños me golpeo de repente, y la asemeje demasiado con la empleada de Edward. No creo que debo de estar loca, seguí caminando, pero me sentía perdida, otro recuerdo golpeo mi mente y seguí caminando, estaba subiendo y cuando llegue a la cima me encontré con la casa frente a mí y a Edward junto con algunos investigadores, el cual apenas me vio salió corriendo a mi encuentro. Sus brazos me arrullaron pero no sentía nada, ya que esa casa era idéntica a la de todos mis sueños pasados.

**Edward's POV**

Cuando la vi caminando por las calles me preocupe, no quería que nada le pasara.

_-Buenas tardes, Señor ¿Cullen?- _Escuche la voz de un hombre y voltee mi cabeza, me encontré fue con un jovencito el cual portaba el traje de un oficial.

_- Mi nombre es Sam Uley, soy el investigador más reconocido en el estado de Washington, venga señor Cullen y le presento a mi grupo de búsqueda- _Entramos en una pequeña oficina en donde se hallaban varios hombres – Jared, Quil, Embry y Paul les presento al abogado de la investigación de la mansión Black, en donde presuntamente han ocurrido dos asesinatos uno confirmado y el otro en proceso- Todos me dieron las manos, todos un poco desconfiados, por lo que la mayor parte del tiempo pasaron lejos de mi.

_- Acá están los papeles de Nicole Sophie Brown, y los pocos datos recogidos de Isabella Marie Swan- _Observe primero los datos de Nicole, era la esposa de un conde que tenia amoríos con el presunto Billy Black, en lo cual en letras un tanto distorsionadas decía que el caso, el culpable de todo fue Billy Black al asesinar a la duquesa y esconderla bajo su piso, por lo que el juicio podría ser empezado a tramitar que era culpable, no se podía salvar por más dinero del mundo que tuviera, recogí los papeles de la Srta. Swan. Se decía que no se podía hallar el culpable al no hallar un cadáver para revisar, solo se encuentras calabozos de tortura que según el dueño fue construido en la época de la inquisición, no se hallan testigos oculares suficientes para culpar al Sr. Black, por lo que el caso queda a jurisdicción.

_- ¿Podríamos ir a la mansión?-_ Les dije suspirando frustrado, sentía que debía de ayudar a esta desconocida, algo me lo indicaba y aunque fuera mi cliente debería estar bajo llave, pero no sabía la razón. Nos encaminamos allí en un silencio incomodo y al llegar allí senti como si se me oprimía el pecho, antes de entrar en la casa unos ruidos nos alertaron y los investigadores sacaron sus armas, pude ver a una desconcertada Bella mirando asustada la casa, como si ella hubiera estado ante allí, fui a abrazarla pero no reacciono por que le tenía miedo a la casa y yo por una extraña razón la quería alejar de allí.

**Jessica's POV**

La detestaba, ¿Por qué rayos se tenía que parecer a esa niña en el fondo del mar que arruino mi vida?, aparte de que tenía un millonario y guapo esposo, mientras yo andaba con la basura botada de Chicago Michael Newton aparte que me obligaba a trabajar en casa ajenas para pagar sus deudas en prostíbulos. ¡Detesto mi vida! Pero detesto mas a esa entrometida Katherine Hale, la estaba persiguiendo y mi queridísimo esposo la agarra de la cintura. Ella le pega con la sombrilla en su cabeza, genial voy a tener que soportarlo con su "jaqueca".

_- ¿Por que las mujeres bonitas me pegan?-_ Le dijo él, ¡Mas bonita ella! Apuesto que la conoció en un prostíbulo de quinta, ay ya tengo chisme así podre enamorar a Cullen, si ya tenía mi plan.

_-¿No se supone que deberías de estar en Chicago con tu prometida? -_ ¿Cuál prometida? Uy ese Newton va caer bien bajo cuando llegue a casa, me engatuso para que yo solo fuera su simplona amante.

_-Me pego una cachetada en frente de toda su familia, y ¿Que hace una excelente ejemplar de cortesana por mi pueblo natal?-_ Se tenia bien merecido ambas cachetadas, pero ahora le podría decir a su millonario y guapo esposo lo que ella era en realidad, así se iría con un pueblerina santa, una sonrisa se formo en mis labios.

_-Ni se te ocurra dirigirme la palabra de nuevo-_ Le dijo ella en tono autoritario.

-_Bueno supongo que me ganaron, pero te apostare que serás mía, no sé cómo hacerlo realmente, pero de eso estoy seguro, o más bien de que te quedes sola y no te cases con nadie, o mejor que tu vida sea una miseria con un cerdo o por qué no que seas mi amante para que disfrutes de no haberme conseguido primero-_ La tal Katherine salió caminando enojada dejando a Mike hablando solo le pegue en la colleja

_-Se supone que soy tú prometida, idiota-_

_-Sí pero me gustan las mujeres mas peligrosas e inalcanzables-_ Cínico, le pegue una cachetada, un periódico salió volando y se pego en su cara, no se lo quite ya que ya tenía mi treta para separa a esa pareja con aquel artículo y esa foto…

* * *

**Hola¡¡¡**

**Lo siento estuve en una semana ocupada, andaba mas dormida que despierta y le hice competencia a Bella en caídas al piso.**

**Que no se note que no odio ni a Mike ni a Jessica xD, esperemos haber en que le sale su plan, y quien me ayuda para que el plan de Jessica salga como una payasada??? Jojo no las obligo a nada, intentare sacarlo, y muy pronto veremos mas acción de las otras parejas **

**Sin más anuncios las dejo y hablamos en otra actualización**

**Les regalo a todas abrazos, besos y muchos te cuidas a los q leen mi fic**

**Atte.: La lok Natalie **


	17. Chapter 16 Malentendidos

**Malentendidos **

"_El silencio es como el viento: atiza los grandes malentendidos y no extingue más que los pequeños."_

_

* * *

_

**Jessica´s POV**

Había comparado otro periódico de paso en donde la noticia era más notoria, llegue a la casa y mi futuro esposo estaba consolando a esa prostituta barata.

Espere un buen rato, hasta que ella quedo dormida en sus brazos y la llevo en vilo a su habitación, cuando estaba bajando tenía unos papeles que miraba con detenimiento, yo me acerque, y le di una pequeña zancadilla, lo ayude a parase y con una sonrisa en mi rostro le dije.

_-Señor Cullen, discúlpeme usted, tengo unos artículos que podría interesarles- _Le pase el primero y con mi mirada ansiosa espere a que lo leyera.

_- Disculpe señorita Stanley, pero no veo para que me interesen las nuevas escuelas pagadas por el gobierno- _Abrí mi boca y le voltee y el periódico y con un señalamiento de mi mano indique la foto y el articulo.

_- ¿Matrimonio de una prostituta del pueblo perdido con un conde en banca rota?, no veo que me interese- _Dijo él, me estaba sacando de quicio pero con muecas le indique que leyera en voz alta. El me miro con sus penetrantes ojos verdes, suspiro y leyó.

_- La afamada y reconocida Amelia Paniagua, una prostituta del burdel de Forks, se ha ganado el corazón del mujeriego Andrew Stanley, con su primera hija Jessica Paniagua, la cual por medio del matrimonio que celebrara el próximo Octubre de 1903, tendrá por derecho el apellido del conde que ha despilfarrado su fortuna en estos lugares- _Abrí mis ojos y por un momento casi grito al descubrir que esos eran los nombres de mis padres, me acerque a él y vi la foto de su queridísima prometida en un vestido pomposo y un bebe en brazos junto con un hombre y un niño.

_- Por favor señor Cullen, lea el artículo de la foto – _Dije sonando lo mas sexual que pude, el hizo una mueca de satisfacción, y volvió a leer.

_- La condesa René Desirae de Swan y el teniente Charlie Swan, celebran felices el nacimiento de su pequeña hija Isabella Swan, su pequeño hijo Emmet Swan se muestra muy sobre protector con la pequeña, le deseamos los mejores éxitos y un buen prometido a la pequeña- _El sonrió con nostalgia, pero al darse cuenta que yo estaba a su lado su expresión se mostro furiosa, pero me sorprendió el tono tan tranquilo con el que me hablo.

_- Señorita Stanley, es imposible que mi prometida cuenta actualmente como una mujer de entre los treinta y los cuarenta años, cuando apenas en esa época está naciendo o ni siquiera había nacido- _Pero antes de irse, lo agarre del brazo y volvió a mostrar esa mueca de satisfacción. Le di el periódico y me fui, pero ya sabía algo, y ese algo es que es la niña que me arruino la infancia. Y como me arruino la infancia sin recordarme ni siquiera, arruinare su matrimonio.

**Edward´s POV**

No sabía si reír, llorar o sentir pena ajena, la señorita Stanley hacia muecas, y yo intentaba con todas mis fuerzas no reír ni sentir repulsión, le eche una pequeña ojeada al periódico, y definitivamente la señora Swan si que se parecía a Bella, pero que raro, acá aparece con otro señor, debe de ser uno de los viejos periódicos de la señorita Stanley, los deje a un lado y me puse a estudiar más el caso.

Los planos de aquella casa eran impresionantes, los calabozos eran bien escondidos a la vista de cualquier visitante y aislados, por lo que si la victima gritaba no se escucharía en ninguna de las habitaciones superiores.

_-Señora Pontiagic, me haría el favor de llevarle un té a la señora que está en la habitación y decirle que regreso bien tarde en la noche -_ La señora Pontiagic, era una dama de edad avanzada algo rechoncha pero era muy amable, tenía un acento muy marcado italiano; ella sonrió y solo asintió, deje los periódicos en la mesa, y me encamine a la mansión solo.

Me lleve un caballo para no levantar sospechas, cabalgue rápidamente por caminos desiertos que llevaban a la mansión Black, tenía un mal presentimiento y un suave murmullo que me decía que no fuera allí, pero era demasiado tarde, descubriría este caso si me llevaba la vida con ello, llegue a la mansión y busque por donde entrar.

Entre por la ventana cerca al precipicio, al internarme allí era de aspecto hogareño, revise nuevamente los planos de la casa, y vi que la puerta estaba tapada por un armario, deje los papeles en una mesita, empuje el armario y me encontré con una desgastada puerta, intente abrirla pero era imposible, mire mi alrededor y encontré un juego de hachas, cogí una de ellas la más gruesa y martille en la puerta.

Tome los apuntes, prendí una antorcha y baje por el oscuro pasadizo hasta llegar a una puerta de metal, deje la antorcha en un estante y volví a martillear en la cerradura con el hacha, tome la antorcha, pero descubrí que no era necesaria, un tétrico cuarto con una cama solo de clavos una ventana rota, y maderos bien gruesos en el piso, me acerque a la ventana y vi que era un pase directo para caer en las puntiaguda rocas, un sollozo débil hizo que regresara a la habitación, pero estaba sola. _¡EDWARD, CUIDADO! _

Escuche la voz de Bella, pero al darme cuenta había clavado mi mano en la cama de clavos haciéndome dar la vista a la sombra negra.

_-Señor Cullen, ¿Por qué no se quedo en su hermosa casa en Chicago sin entrometerse en mis asuntos?- _Se acerco a la luz de la antorcha y me di cuenta que era el viejo William Black, o mejor conocido por los habitantes Billy.

Con la llama casi extinta, con una mano sangrante y sosteniendo una pesada hacha con mi mano izquierda, no tenía muchas oportunidades con el hombre frente a mí que aunque tenía un parche en el ojo sostenía una hacha con ambas manos, la luz de la antorcha se extinguió y la oscuridad me gano.

Cuando me desperté un sollozo inundaba la habitación, y algo en mis piernas estaba postrado, antes de mirar que tenía en mis piernas observe la habitación detenidamente, la luna entraba dándole un aspecto aterrador, vi que debajo de la cama había un hueco en donde salía ratas inmundas, pero no era lo más impresionante si no todas las armas mirando hacia arriba que estaban ahí, cualquiera que pasara gateando terminaría o mordido por las ratas o lastimado por las trampas mortales, mire el techo y había un candelabro que se movía, pero que era muy puntiagudo, me di de cuenta que era un péndulo, escuche voces y sombras y vi el rostro de los cuatro agentes, luego miraron el piso y caí en cuenta que Billy Black estaba acostado en el piso inconsciente, Sam Uley ordeno que se lo llevaran y luego cuando se acerco el pequeño bulto en mi regazo tembló y me abrazo por la cintura, luego escuche el murmullo casi intangible, como si se tratara de un plegaria.

_-Señora Cullen, tranquilícese no le vamos a hacer nada a su esposo- _Intente mirar hacia abajo pero sentí un doloroso aguijón en el, por lo que regrese mi posición anterior.

_- No se preocupe agente Uley yo le desamarro, pero por favor, no se nos acerque, solo le pido eso- _Era la voz temblorosa de Bella, ¿Ella que hacia aquí?, el agente la miro y se quedo ay, sentí que el bulto se alejaba de mi dejado algo menos pesado, mi visión vio el rostro de mi ángel en lagrimas, ella aun temblorosa me quito una especie de bozal con púas, luego unas esposas que me cortaban la sensación de tener manos, y una especie de cadena para ganado de mi tobillo, intente levantarme pero mi cuerpo no respondía y aullé de dolor.

El agente ayudo a Bella a llevarme a la sala y me sentaron en un sillón.

_-En un momento regreso deje algo en la habitación, me podrían prestar la antorcha- _Dijo aun Bella temblorosa, le dieron una antorcha y ella bajo despacio por el pasadizo el cual cada vez se veía más oscuro.

_- Señor Cullen, ¿Usted que hacia ay?, sabe que eso es allanamiento de morada ¿Y cómo rayos su esposa dijo que estaba en peligro?, al principio no le creímos, pero cuando se oyeron rumores de que William Black estaba de nuevo en el pueblo, nos apuramos y nos encontramos de que usted esta inconsciente William Black en el suelo y su esposa lastimada abrazándose a su cuerpo llorando, casi no logramos calmarla hasta que trajimos a todos los hombres y usted ya sabe el resto de la historia- _Me dijo el agente mientras me miraba furioso y preocupado, un sollozo desgarrado hace que el agente baje con otra antorcha abajo y suba a mi Bella, tan blanca como un fantasma.

_-Sabe señor Cullen, los dejaremos descansar y mañana lo quiero mañana para presentar cargos en contra de William Black, bueno no es necesario que me responda las preguntas anteriores pero necesito hecho de la historia que lleven al canalla de Black a la cárcel- _Después nos subieron a la patrulla, abrace adolorido a Bella, la cual aun sostenía una muñeca de trapo mal hecha, también a lo lejos escuche a los policías locales llevarse a los caballos a la casa.

Desperté con un hilo de luz, aun no podía creer que me hubiera quedado dormido en la patrulla, intente estirarme.

_-No te muevas, tengo que colocarte una solución para las heridas- _Vi que Bella se acercaba con un gran jarrón, y con cuidado paso la esponjilla por todo mi cuerpo, dolía demasiado, pero intente guardar el dolor para no preocuparla.

_- Si quieres grita, es mejor, ya que puedes desahogarte y no te preocupes les dije a todos tus empleados que no vinieran hoy, además tú necesitas descanso y no a un montón de chismosos estresándote- _Bella lo decía tan dulcemente, las heridas cada vez eran menos dolorosas y ya podía moverme, la agarre de la cintura y la coloque sobre el colchón.

_-Creo que ya me siento mejor- _Le dije besándola, y quitándole el camisón, aun no podía creer como era que había sido tan afortunado de encontrármela, la bese con pasión olvidándome de las pocas heridas que tenia y envolviéndonos en el calor de la pasión.

Cada noche nos envolvíamos en el único baile de dos, en donde nuestros cuerpos eran los perfectos instrumentos, solo duramos dos semanas, tiempo el cual duraba la tramitación a una cárcel estatal a William Black como el único culpable de las tres desapariciones.

Estábamos esperando el tren y Bella se sentía un tanto mareada, vomito por la mañana y me tenía preocupado, ella me decía que quizás fue la cena de anoche, la cual la señorita Stanley la había intoxicado.

**Alice´s POV**

Estaba tan emocionada hoy llegaba mi hermanita Bella y el hermano de mi querido prometido, estaba tan entretenida ayudando a lavar la vajilla de mi futura madre política, cuando de repente un agudo dolor de cabeza me hace tirar la vajilla.

_¡YA NO TE QUIERO!; déjame pagarte por tus servicios; Edward todo fue un malentendido; creo que mientes; fue una prostituta olvídala ya; Edward, regresa; Edward pareces un ser sin vida; ¡Bella!; te extrañe tanto; ¡Alice!; porque fui tan estúpida; tengo que escapar; no puedo dejar que lo lastimen; ¡MALDITA PERRA, CREES QUE TE VOLVERE A CREER!; tu nunca te escaparas de mi; aceptas en el amor, en la vida, en la salud y la enfermedad, en la pobreza y en la riqueza a; Bella, ¡Tanto tiempo!, pero mírate, estas igual que; aléjate de ella, te aseguro que solo quiere volvernos a embaucar; que bonita, se parece tanto a; si tu mueres yo muero contigo; dispáreme es la mejor opción; por favor, no cierres tus ojos; gracias por perdonarme; se las dejo, cuídenla como a su vida; es el, me volvió a encontrar; hijo, tranquilízate, es solo tu imaginación; espera, regresa aquí, ¡Isabella!. _ Se escuchaban todas las voces, que conocía y otra que nunca había escuchado, ninguna se sentía con emoción, tan solo los gritos pero eran carentes de emoción, no se podía identificar, también escuchaba sonido de campanas, de niños, de un barco, de un arma, de un cuchillo azotando el viento, de los sollozos, de las risas. Abruptamente todo el collage de sonidos se callaron en mi mente y una imagen tan clara como el agua se instalo en mi cabeza.

Era una boda, con tiradores profesionales de armas en cada esquina, solo se podían ver a la pareja, y las palabras de si hay alguien que impida esta boda que hable ahora o que calle para siempre, el grito de una mujer, sangre por todas partes, una canción tenebrosa y melancólica y los pasos mojados de alguien, y empezaban de nuevo el collage de voces mi cabeza iba a estallar cuando una mano se poso en mi hombro.

_-Alice, ¿Estás bien?- _ Mire los ojos de Jasper, y por un momento mi corazón salto al sentir sus labios sobre los míos, un gran sonido en la puerta nos aviso, que ya no estábamos solos.

_-Hay chicos, como andan, Alice hiciste esas deliciosas galletas que tanto me gustan- _Rosalie le pego en su cuello y René y Charlie Swan entraron junto con Carlisle y Esme Cullen.

_-Chicos non peleen, Emmet compórtate, no sabes que viene la prometida de tu nuevo yerno, el cual es muy escurridizo y no lo hemos visto-_

_-Igual que su prometida- _Emmet alzo su mano para coger una galleta pero lo espanto el sonido de una puerta al cerrarse fuertemente y ver a Bella llorar corriendo rápidamente por las escaleras, Edward entro tan pálido y asombrado y voltee a ver a los Swan, y parecía que habían visto un fantasma, pero Charlie movió su cabeza negando y René siguió hablando como si nada hubiese pasado y siguió hablando con Esme, Edward cuando logro reaccionar empezó a caminar hacia arriba y bajo una Bella apurada estrellándose contra él, abriendo su maleta y todas las ropas que ella utilizaba antes de venir a la mansión Cullen, hasta se había cambiado, Edward se arrodillo para ayudarla y con mirada triste a rogarle, ella se paro y con un tono que nunca le había escuchado le grito dejándonos a todos asombrados.

_-¡YA NO TE QUIERO!, NO ENTIENDES, ¡TE UTILICE FUISTE MI MARIONETA, PERO MI JUEGO A LLEGADO DEMASIADO LEJOS!- Y con un Edward sorprendido Bella salió a la calle, fue en aquel momento que Emmet corrió tras ella, y ambas familias vieron en la puerta, como Bella tomaba un taxi y Emmet gritaba a todo pulmón…_

_

* * *

_

**Hola¡¡¡**

**Siento si hay errores catastroficos pero no tuve tiempo de revisaro ando en un cafe internet se me acabo la hora, me cortaron el internet, bueno luego les explico mejor  
**

**Muajajaja, a que soy malvada ¿No?**

**Como soy tan capaz de que estén tan cerca y no ande con la familia, de veras, parece que soy una loca compulsiva**

**Proximo cap, decubriran los secretos de Bella en este cap. Entonces hasta entonces (Viva la redundancia)**

**Sin más anuncios las dejo y hablamos en otra actualización**

**Les regalo a todas abrazos, besos y muchos te cuidas a los q leen mi fic**

**Atte.: La lok Natalie **


	18. Chapter 17 Al filo de la navaja

**Al filo de la navaja**

"_Ay decisiones que tomas, a veces por masoquista y causar dolor ajeno, otras por salvar la vida de alguien a quien tu amas."_

_

* * *

_

**Bella´s POV**

Estaba en lugar realmente oscuro en donde solo se escuchaban sollozos, la luz que entro de repente hizo que quemaran mis ojos, algo me jalo hacia abajo y cuando iba a gritar una pequeña mano infantil me callo.

_-No grites, se podría asustar, además no queremos que el señor malo se entere que él está aquí- _Me susurro, y vi por donde me señalaba ella que se trataba de Edward, el estaba en esa habitación revisando y se quedo mirando por la ventana. Unos pasos sonaron fuera de la puerta, y vi a aquel hombre de mis pesadillas con un hacha, me libere de la niña y grite con todas mis fuerzas.

_-¡EDWARD CUIDADO!- _Vi que el voltio su cara y clavo su mano en la cama de clavos, yo me levante agitada con una tormentosa lluvia en el exterior, estaba en mi casa, toque hacia mi lado y no había nadie, me levante de la cama y un mareo hizo que me tumbara en el piso, _por dios que me sucede. "__Apúrate el necesita tu ayuda". _Escuche de nuevo la voz y me apresure, me encontré con la señora Pontiagic, desparramando todas la sabanas a su alrededor.

_-Señora Pontiagic, lo siento tanto, le ayudaría a recoger el desorden pero necesito apurarme-_ Cuando prepare mis músculos, me tropecé por la escalera hasta llegar al suelo en donde tumbe una mesilla y esta produjo que se callera un periódico.

Era yo junto con Félix, y ahogue mi grito con mis palmas, esperaba que Edward no lo hubiese leído y no me hubiera abandonado por eso, rogué al cielo por qué no lo haya leído, me levante y me dirigí al exterior, enterré el periódico en el bosque y me fui en marcha hacia aquella escalofriante mansión.

Llegue a la estación, y abrí furiosamente la puerta.

-_¡AYUDA!, ¡AYUDA!- _Grite desesperadamente, llego un oficial que en su placa decía Uley.

_-Señorita, tranquilícese, dígame que le sucede-_

_-Mi esposo, está siendo atacado, por favor ayúdenle-_

_-Dígame Señora ¿Dónde está su esposo?-_

_-En la mansión del acantilado, está siendo atacado por el antiguo habitante de allí, el hombre tiene un parche y…- _El agente se empezó a burlar riéndose a carcajadas.

_-Señora, William Black, está en la cárcel entiéndalo, nadie está atacando a su esposo, además una desaparición se hace efectiva después de tres días y si es un hombre importante- _Maldita justicia, por que no entendía que si ellos no llegaban Edward podía morir.

_-Es el señor Cullen, agente- _El se detuvo le dijo algo a uno de sus ayudantes y él se me acerco.

_-Envié un mensajero si no llega a casa, a lo mejor esta divirtiéndose en la casa de citas- _Esto era absurdo, le pegue una cachetada, por ser así y regrese al exterior, si ellos no hacían nada, yo misma iría y salvaría a Edward.

Mientras la lluvia azotaba fuertemente contra mi cara, vi una antorcha apagada y el rostro de mi amado siendo golpeado. Intente que el caballo cabalgara más rápido, pero parecía que el tiempo jugaba en mi contra.

Cuando perdí todo mi esperanza logre ver la vieja arquitectura, me lance contra el piso, y me eche hacia dentro, justo cuando llegue al pasillo un miedo abrumador se adueño de mi, y me arrodille frente a esa puerta. No puedo hacerlo, pensé patéticamente, "_Hay veces que tienes que enfrentar tus miedos por salvar al amor de tu vida"_. No sabía cómo enfrentarme, por lo que baje desarmada, y lo vi, al dueño de mis pesadillas encerrando al amor de mi vida en trampas mortales, con cuidado gatee y tome una de las pesadas tablas del suelo, justo cuando iba a atacarlo algo se enterró en mi pie y grite, causando que callera de bruces en el suelo, y el "señor malo" como lo decía la niña de mis sueños diera la vuelta y me viera con rabia por su ojo descubierto.

_-Por favor aléjese de mi- _Lo vi mientras se acercaba y me tomaba con sus manos.

_-Mira querida, tu ya estás en edad para esto, además he esperado tanto tiempo para hacerte mía- _Dijo eso mientras estampaba sus labios sobre los míos y me tocaba morbosamente mi tembloroso cuerpo, no supe de donde saque valentía, para tomar un tornillo oxidado del piso, mordí su labio, causando una cachetada que reventó mi boca, me escondí en un rincón donde no había luz mientras el se acercaba furiosamente, yo le clave el tornillo en su ojo, causando que él me golpeara brutalmente mientras maldecía y salía hacia afuera.

Esa pequeña visión hizo que me doliera la cabeza, y ver fijamente al mismo hombre que supuestamente me iba a violar.

_-Me hacer recordar a una niñita malcriada, señora Cullen, por que no se quedo en su casa como su marido ordeno- _Empecé a gatear con la pesada tabla en mi mano escondiendo por alguna rara razón mi rostro.

_-¿Cómo sabe que soy la señora Cullen?- _El rio socarronamente, mientras se acercaba con una navaja, y la colocaba en mi rodilla, mientras esta brotaba sangre.

_-Ninguna mujer, a no ser las estúpidas enamoradas vienen a ayudar un hombre- _Dijo esto mientras me pasaba nuevamente la navaja por mi brazo y acercaba su asquerosa mano a mis senos, no sé de donde saque fuerzas para levantar con un solo brazo la pesada tabla y pegarle a él, me levante débilmente y seguí golpeándolo con la tabla, hasta que el quedo inconsciente, me levante débilmente y me aferre al maltrecho cuerpo de Edward mientras le cantaba a la luna.

_-Mariposa de alas oscuras ¿qué te pasa... que te mantiene deprimida?  
Triste es tu soledad querida, y suspicaz mariposita  
Piensas en lo oscuro de tu tribulación, la que cada noche hace que pierdas tu corazón...  
Cara de anhelos sueños en luto, mariposa oscura...no olvides las esperanzas que hacen que te mantengas siempre con fuertes ansias...  
Haz desfallecido muerta en vida vuelas, lloras tu...tu triste pena agarra valor, échate a volar vete presurosa, a la sábana negra que cubre tu tragedia...  
Desgárrala, rásgala se libre mariposa de alas oscuras, mira más allá de esta ingrata y desequilibrada locura, que te profesa insegura en el silencio de su inmensa negrura.- _Yo misma descubrí cantándole a la muerte con sus ojos rojo sangre y su sonrisa oscura, con voz tétrica, la imagen desaprecio de mi vista cuando escuche voces, y vi el reflejo de las antorchas acercándose; empecé a rogar que no fuera nadie que nos hicieran daño, abrace mas fuerte a Edward por la cintura.

_-Señora Cullen, tranquilícese no le vamos a hacer nada a su esposo- _Dijo la voz del agente Uley, escuche un gemido por parte de Edward, y supe que estaba despierto. Aun recostada le dije al agente.

_- No se preocupe agente Uley yo le desamarro, pero por favor, no se nos acerque, solo le pido eso- _Dije con voz temblorosa, pero antes de levantarme me percate que entre las ratas inmundas, había un de una muñeca sin un ojo y sin un brazo, y me recorrió el sentimiento de melancolía, me levante rápidamente, y con mis manos sucias y temblorosas lo desamarre con cuidado. El intento pararse y aulló de dolor. El agente me ayudo a llevarlo a la sala, pero quería regresar, tan solo por la muñeca que estaba allí abajo abandonada.

_-En un momento regreso deje algo en la habitación, me podrían prestar la antorcha- _Baje temblorosa por el pasillo, y llegue a la habitación en donde recogí la muñeca, un sollozo recorre mi cuerpo y tomo el impulso a abrazarla.

_-Sabes eres mi única amiga, desde que mi padre no me deja salir, así que por tu cumpleaños te regalo esta muñequita- _Me dijo un chico de cabello negro y piel oscura, yo la recibí ansiosa y lo abrace, justo cuando me iba a devolver el abrazo, llego el señor malo y se lo llevo golpeándolo a su paso.

_-Señorita, levántese- _La voz del agente me hizo volver a la realidad, me zarandeo suavemente y me ayudo a levantarme mientras me llevaba a la sala. Apenas arribamos el rostro preocupado de Edward, hizo sentirme peor aún, baje mi vista y me encontré que aun llevaba a la muñeca de trapo.

_-Sabe señor Cullen, los dejaremos descansar y mañana lo quiero para presentar cargos en contra de William Black, bueno no es necesario que me responda las preguntas anteriores pero necesito el hecho de la historia que lleven al canalla de Black a la cárcel- _Nos subieron a la patrulla Edward me abrazo, pero me preocupo cuando soltó un grito de dolor. Escuche a lo lejos como eran que llevaban los caballos. No supe muy bien a que momento Edward se durmió, pero los agentes me ayudaron a subirlo a su habitación. Me encontré con la señora Pontiagic.

_-Disculpe Señora Pontiagic, me haría el favor de que mañana ninguno de los empleados vengan, el señor de la casa merece descansar- _Le dije un tanto cansada

_-Claro señora Cullen, con mucho gusto- _Dicho esto ella se fue, mientras loa agentes bajaban, yo subí al piso superior, me quite la ropa y vi mi cuerpo maltratado. Tuve que darme un baño, y sacar un botiquín para curarme, no era la primera vez que me maltrataban, habían hombres en el burdel que nos pegaban y nos daban dinero por el servicio prestado.

Traje una pequeña tina y una esponja y con cuidado limpie el cuerpo de mi amante, lo cure mientras el dormía tan pacifico como un ángel. _Lo bueno nunca dura, _escuche una voz y me levante extrañada, buscando la fuente vi el espejo amplio y me acerque allí. Era una mujer rubia de ojos castaños mirándome con burla.

_-No te preocupes, cuando decidas marcharte con tu prometido yo cuidare de el muy bien, y también le daré muchos herederos- _Mire con furia al espejo y le grite

_-¡CALLATE!, no sabes nada- _Mire preocupada el lecho y Edward aun seguía durmiendo, ella se burlo de mi patética existencia con sus acuchilladas palabras me escupió.

_-¡Muy pronto yo sanare las heridas que tu le has dejado y te olvidara tan rápido como te conoció!- _Y se fue desapareciendo, los sollozos que inundaba la habitación le daban crédito a esa maldita bruja, no supe muy bien a qué horas cerré mis ojos, pero fue la primera noche que no soñé con nada. Me desperté muy temprano aun acostada en el banquillo, estire mis agarrotados músculos y vi a mi ángel durmiendo aun. "_¡Muy pronto yo sanare las heridas que tu le has dejado y te olvidara tan rápido como te conoció!"._

Escuche esa voz nuevamente y quise golpearme para olvidarla, baje a la cocina y prepare una solución casera para que Edward se mejorara rápido, empecé a subir lentamente, maravillándome por la estructura de la casa y la paz y quietud que había allí.

Vi que él se estaba empezando a mover, pero no quería causarle dolor, _"irónico, no, no quieres hacerle daño pero le vas a destrozar el corazón". _Porque no se iba, porque me molestaba, vi que Edward se iba a estirar así que lo detuve.

_-No te muevas, tengo que colocarte una solución para las heridas- _Me acerque a él y pase la esponjilla por su cuerpo, vi una mueca de dolor cruzar su rostro, se estaba aguantando para que no me preocupara.

_- Si quieres grita, es mejor, ya que puedes desahogarte y no te preocupes les dije a todos tus empleados que no vinieran hoy, además tú necesitas descanso y no a un montón de chismosos estresándote- _Le dije dulcemente, como una madre le dice a un hijo que haga travesuras, lo sé es masoquista porque no quería oírlo gritar.

_-Creo que ya me siento mejor- _Dijo volteándome con fuerza renovada, besándome con pasión y volviendo a unir nuestros cuerpos en un único baile en el cual ambos conocíamos.

Todas las noches teníamos la rutina en donde sus manos, pasaban como satín sobre mi piel, me trataba como a una frágil muñeca de porcelana.

Edward denuncio a William Black, además tenía en su contra tres desapariciones mas. Desperté con el rayo de sol dando fuertemente en mi cara y sentí como mi estomago se iba devolver, por lo que me levante y vomite toda la cena y una comida nocturna que robe de la cocina ayer.

_-Bella, ¿Te sientes bien?- _Dijo Edward llegando por atrás y acariciando mi vientre desnudo, yo simplemente asentí me levante y lave mi cara con la fresca agua de la mañana. Nos alistamos desayunamos algo ligero y esperamos el tren. En todo el viaje no quise hablar, porque me sentía muy indispuesta y Edward me entendía con suaves caricias.

Llegamos a la concurrida estación de tren de Chicago, en donde Edward fue por las maletas y yo como una niña pequeña me perdí, empecé a buscarlo con la mirada cuando una mano me llevo al callejón cercano y me encerraron bajo unos brazos.

_-Veo que aprovechas tu tiempo sin el amo- _Dijo una voz que no reconocí, una joven de cabello rubio, coloco su mano en su hombro.

_-Déjala Alec, el amo se sentirá muy decepcionado si la llegas a lastimar- _Cuando se acerco a la luz, pude ver que era de más o menos mi edad y era la chica macabra de mis sueños, la que prometía quitarme a Edward.

_- Mira, si no quieres que el- _Señalo a Edward con expresión preocupada buscando a alguien _– Sea lastimado con esto- _Me mostro un arma, la cual yo di un pequeño grito y el tal Alec la mostraba directamente a Edward. Rápidamente me desespere y les dije en susurros.

_-¿Qué es lo que quieren?- _Dije preocupada, Alec bajo el arma, pero la chica la tomo y señalo nuevamente a Edward, el con una mirada serena le dijo que no con un suave movimiento de cabeza, y ella enojada la guardo en su bolso.

_-El amo, mando a buscarte querida, y veo que andas con uno de tus amantes, cuando el claramente dijo que te quería sola- _Vi a la chica lista con su mano, para señalar a Edward en cualquier momento.

_-Está bien, iré- _Dije bajando la cabeza, pero la chica me la alzo bruscamente y me dijo con una sonrisa que irradiaba felicidad.

_-Pero, con una condición, no le diremos nada al amo, con tal de que le rompas el corazón, si no lo haces, lo matamos a él y a toda su familia, o claro, a menos que no lo ames, igual no le diremos nada al amo, yo estoy ansiosa por manejar un arma si te vas con nosotros ahora mismo – _No le entendí muy bien, cuando Alec le puso una mano en su hombro y me dijo.

_-Mira, a ti, cualquiera que sea tu decisión, no le diremos nada a mi amo, pero, es muy probable que el te mande a buscar, por lo que lo mejor sería asesinarlo junto con tu familia, entonces ¿vamos de una vez, o le rompes el corazón y nos vamos?- _¿Qué me odiara toda su vida, o que nunca la viviera?, definitivamente y sin pensarlo me quedaría con la opción de que me mataran a mi primero, con tal de que el viva feliz hasta llegar a una edad madura; además aun no puedo pensar en la pequeña Rosalie, en Jasper o peor aun en sus padres muertos, una lagrima resbalo por mi ojo.

_-Está bien lo hare- _Una mano femenina me la limpio y alce mi cabeza para encontrarme con la muchacha.

_-No te preocupes, mi nombre es Jane Ampire, y yo reparare lo que vayas a hacer hoy- _Dijo con una malvada voz; me separe de ellos no queriéndola escuchar mas y le arrebate una maleta a Edward, el intento acercárseme, pero yo lo alejaba con una mirada fría alejándolo. Me estaba preparando mentalmente y sentimentalmente para que el me odiara, estábamos cerca de la mansión cuando el hablo.

_-Bella, ¿por qué estas tan distante?- _Ay no, por favor, no tan rápido, _cuanto antes mejor, _respire profundamente y le dije secamente.

_-Edward, aléjate de mi, solo voy a ser un estorbo- _el me miro rabioso y me voltio hacia sus ojos, pero yo me resignaba a mirarlo.

_-Maldita sea Bella, mírame- _Alce mi vista y me imagine que era Feliz y no Edward, y lo mire con rabia.

_-Aléjate de mí, no sabes que yo ya no te amo, solo fuiste una distracción, mi prometido ya ha llegado y en realidad mi nombre falso es mi nombre real, Alice no lo sabe ella también me conoció como Bella, pero en realidad yo soy la duquesa de la fuentes de Inglaterra, ahora suéltame bastardo- _Le dije escupiéndole con odio, tenía que imaginar que era Feliz y no Edward, o si no mi plan no serviría. Le pegue una cachetada y en medio de su confusión me baje llorando del carro abriendo fuertemente la puerta y cerrándola, subiendo rápidamente las escaleras, rápidamente me desvestí y guarde todos los vestidos viejos en una maleta. Encontré un papel y una pluma y escribí torpemente.

_**Mí, querido Edward:**_

_Espero que me perdones por algo que yo cometí, muy a futuro sabrás el significado real de estas palabras._

_Esta nota es para decirte lo mucho que te amo, que te adoro y que ayudaste a sanar las heridas de mi corazón._

_Gracias por liberar mi mente y sanar las heridas y borrar el tormentoso recuerdo que tenía a fuego en mis venas, me hiciste olvidar mis días oscuros aunque permanezcan los recuerdos en mi corazón, pero tú hiciste que fuera más apetecible ignorarlos._

_Me gustaría que me liberaras, que me dejaras volar como a una mariposa a tu lado, libérame de este compromiso sin sentido que acepte sin medir las consecuencias de los actos._

_Por favor perdóname, de arruinar tú noble y hermoso corazón, después ya no habrá oportunidad para continuar… para vivir, cuando me aparten de tus brazos._

_Muéstrate el camino hacia el sol y se feliz con alguien que en verdad te merezca y no una pobre, sucia y barata cortesana, sana tus heridas con aquella persona que llegue a tu vida, nada se esfumara por siempre, recuerda que aunque ya no me veas en casa cuando llegues a casa, mi amor por ti seguirá viviendo como el fuego de mil soles._

_Al principio sentirás dolor por mi perdida, pero sigue tu camino no olvidándome del todo. Edward he decidido ignorar mis miedos y enfrentarlos pero el problema es que realmente no sé si algún día regresare de la última batalla que me queda._

_Espero que con esta carta me perdones y ruego que primero encuentres la otra que te arruinara a que esta porque estoy segura que tú me buscaras por tierra y por cielo para ser mi caballero de brillante armadura._

_Pero ya es demasiado tarde, porque ya me habré casado en un matrimonio frio e infeliz con Feliz Volturi._

_Espero que me perdones y no me olvides_

_Siempre tuya La cortesana Bella._

Una lagrima cayo por mi cara y la tormenta dentro de mi corazón era cada vez mas furiosa, guarde el sobre en una chaqueta que el casi no se colocaba y cogí con otra pluma y una hoja limpia, odiándome a mi misma por la nota que le escribiría a Edward, la cual dejaría en el mostrador, momento cuando él la encontrara me odiara y no me buscara.

_Edward Anthony Cullen_

_Te escribo estas líneas porque soy una cobarde y las débiles como yo nunca renuncian a esta condición y menos aún cuando se sienten indefensos ante la línea de fuego, y en este caso tú, eres sin duda, el único responsable de esta lucha interna que se debate en mí, como un juego cruel y a la vez hermoso que me expone a situaciones extremas y absurdas. Hoy siento que toda la dinamita que hay en el mundo me puede explotar entre las manos, hoy más que nunca te temo y sé que mi vida no está a resguardo contigo, que seguir juntos sería una agonía asfixiante y sin sentido. Siento que nada de lo que haga servirá para paliar esta angustia que hoy me abruma pero al menos, pensar en alejarme de ti significará ponerle fin al dolor que me causas con tu forma de actuar. Sé bien que no toda la culpa es tuya, yo también soy parte responsable de todo lo que nos pasó: por no hablar a tiempo, porque soy así y ya no voy a cambiar, nunca te dije que no me importabas, llegue a un juego en donde ya no puedo dar marcha atrás. Tú eras quien ofrecías la flor y yo era quien la tomaba y fingía darle importancia pero, a la noche tú te olvidabas del asunto y yo me desvelaba extasiada pensando en ese gesto de amor que me prodigabas, recordando cada frase, cada palabra, cada mirada tuya...y así podría resumirse nuestra fingida historia de amor, una historia de terribles desencuentros, una historia en donde yo fui una bruja y jugué contigo. _

_Odio haber mal gastado parte de mi vida amándote como lo hice y me odio a mi misma por no haber podido terminar con esto a tiempo, cuando solo era de sacar un pedacito de coraje para decir "terminemos" pero, ya no se puede hacer nada, tendré que llevar para siempre el remordimiento de haber podido detener a tiempo algo que no tenia futuro._

_No te odio, porque odiarte a ti es tener un sentimiento y yo por ti nunca sentí nada._

_Sabes, el día que nos secuestraron fue un juego, en el que Alice no fue participe si no otra víctima de mi sádico juego, y James era uno de mis mejores amigos y mi padrino de boda, estaba comprometida después de que te conocí, quise jugar contigo pero no puedo seguir manipulando aquel amor tan sincero que yo no te correspondo._

_Nunca te quise, nunca te ame, y por siempre te olvidare. Por que tan solo fuiste una aventura de la más prestigiosa cortesana_

_Atte.: Bella o mejor conocida como Katherine Elizabeth Hale condesa de la fuentes_

La doble y la deje sobre el peinador, me seque las lagrimas para no arruinar todo lo que llevaba hecho, baje corriendo y me estrelle contra un cuerpo y cuando me dispuse a recoger mi ropa cuando me encontré con la mirada sufrida de mi amor.

_-Por favor, Bella, no me hagas esto, aunque suene posesivo ambos nos amamos y nos correspondemos- _Si no hacia esto rápido, me destruiría antes sus brazos y terminaría contándole, pero quería salvarlo a él y a toda su familia.

_-¡YA NO TE QUIERO!, NO ENTIENDES, ¡TE UTILICE FUISTE MI MARIONETA, PERO MI JUEGO A LLEGADO DEMASIADO LEJOS!- _Le grite y antes de que pudiera retractarme de mis palabras y subí corriendo al carro que me sorprendí la voz de un hombre gritarnos detrás a todo pulmón.

_-¡ESPERA REGRESA AQUÍ; HERMANA, ISABELLA NO TE VALLAS!- _Y una mujer parecida se acerco, regrese a la realidad con la estruendosa risa de Jane, parecía una niña a punto de estallar de felicidad, uniendo sus dos manos y aplaudiéndome.

_-¡Perfecto!, eres perfecta para mi amo un ser sin alma, eres capaz de romperle el corazón, además muñeca no te preocupes, le cuidare muy bien- _y volvió a estallar en su estruendosa risa.

Llegamos a un barco y me obligaron a subir en el, me llevaron a un camarote, pero yo no podía dormir por las gruesas lagrimas que recorrieran mis mejillas, recordando el sufrimiento de Edward en su rostro, me levante no aguanto más, y llegue a la bahía en donde vomite.

Me sentía patética, ni un viaje en barco me aguantaba, volví a llorar cuando me di de cuenta donde y con quien me dirigía, y a quien le había hecho daño con esta decisión. Una música en armónica me saco de mi ensoñación y vi a una mujer de cabello negro tocándola. Luego otra chica de cabello rubio ceniza, acompaño con el acordeón se le acerco y empezó a tocar en la misma sintonía, a lo lejos un piano las acompaño y yo llore más fuerte aun al recordar que mi ángel tocaba el piano y deseaba que fuera él. Además por raro que sonara mi corazón se sentía como esa tonada melancólica y desgarrada, deje de oír esos instrumentos, para ver un piano más armónico y por lo menos más doloroso con el hombre de mi vida tocándolo con lagrimas en sus ojos.

La chica que tocaba la armónica se me acerco y me tendió un pañuelo al notar que estaba llorando.

_-Sabes querida, no debes llorar, siempre todas las cosas tienden a mejorar- _Dijo ella mirando con unos pacíficos ojos azules, la chica del acordeón, se lo echo al hombro y se nos acerco.

_-Disculpen por entrometerme, pero creo que usted está demasiado equivocada señora- _No se suponían que se conocía, me pareció extraño que todos tocaran una melancólica canción, vi la figura de un hombre salir del salón principal y tomar en brazos a la chica de cabello negro. La chica a mi lado resoplo

_- Suertudos- _Dijo en tono molesto sentándose a mi lado, ambos se voltearon y se sonrojaron, la mujer de cabellos negros se me acerco y me tendió la mano.

_-Disculpen mi descortesía, soy Carmen Denali y el mi esposo Eleazar Denali- ¿_De donde me sonaban ese apellido?, la chica a mi lado se levanto bruscamente y pude ver por su vestimenta que era algo pobre.

_-Quieren que ella crea en una oportunidad, cuando ustedes tienen todo- _Sus rostros bajaron la mirada, y los pude notar mejor, no eran muy jóvenes, eran como de la edad de los padres de..., me puse a llorar nuevamente.

_- Si, puede que lo tengamos todo, pera la muerte de nuestra hija mayor nos afecto y en especial a su hermana menor, además de que estuvimos gran tiempo sin saber de ella, nos afecto demasiado, creemos que irnos a Londres nos cambiaria la vida- _Dijo el hombre abrazando fuertemente a Carmen.

_-Sí pero cuando tus padres te venden como esclava, se te pierden las oportunidades- _Dijo ella mirando rebeldemente a la pareja

_-¿Cómo son sus nombres queridas?- _Me limpie con el vestido, y con voz ronca tan simplemente dije.

_-Bella Volturi- _Y aunque me doliera en el pecho decir aquel nombre, era la verdad, me casaría con Feliz Volturi y pasaría a ser con el apellido de él, además es tan triste que haya pactado con el diablo antes de conocer a mi ángel. La chica me miro con expresión furibunda y se acerco peligrosamente a mí.

_-Veo que tú vas a ser mi próxima "ama", espero servirte de ferrito faldero, mi nombre es Katrina Thompson, o porque no mejor me vas llamando Kate, ama- _Me dijo sarcásticamente la chica, yo me levante rápidamente, lo que produjera otro mareo y me acerque a ella.

_-Mira en un principio nunca quise aceptar un pacto con el mismísimo diablo el próximo conde Félix Volturi, sabes porque lo acepte; para salvar a mi única hermana y amiga verdadera de mi miserable vida de las garras de uno de sus demonios; para que tuviera una vida feliz. Tampoco conociste al amor de tu vida y tuviste que abandonarlo, tan solo para que no lo mataran y que en este mismo instante te odia con su corazón y alma sin remedio a perdonarte. Claro creo que me encantaría estar en tu puesto por que eres libre de escoger y te apuesto que a ti te trata mejor que a tu próxima "ama"- _Le dije enfurecida con lagrimas en mis ojos, ella abrió sus ojos y bajo la cabeza, me dio un abrazo y me susurro en el oído.

_- Te prometo que escaparemos juntas de aquel calabozo, pero no llores- _Me dijo ella con cariño en su mirada, Carmen y Eleazar se acercaron a nosotras y nos abrazaron.

_-Chicas, cuando escapen los aceptamos en nuestra casa, en Londres, para que puedan vivir felices, pero lo primero que ay que hacer es escapar de las garras del malvado conde- _Nos dijo Carmen, mientras nos daba un beso en nuestras mejillas y nos dejaba, Kate tomo su acordeón y me deseo buenas noches, yo me quede en la cubierta observando la pequeña porción de tierra que sería mi nuevo hogar.

**Alice´s POV**

_-¡ESPERA REGRESA AQUI, HERMANA, ISABELLA NO TE VALLAS!- _Todos nos sorprendimos ante la precipitada exclamación de Emmet y esa era una de las voces que yo escuchaba todos nos acercamos a excepción de Edward que no se hallaba allí.

_-Hijo, tranquilízate, es solo tu imaginación- _Dijo René, otra mas, entre todos entramos a un sorprendido Emmet, y mientras ellos hablaban subí corriendo a mi habitación y en una hoja empecé a escribir todas las palabras y anote al frente quien las decía y tache las que habían dicho*.

Justo cuando iba a bajar escuche una melancólica y desgarradora tonada en piano, por lo que me acerque y abrí un poco la puerta, era Edward tocándola con lagrimas resbalándose por sus mejillas. Algo por detrás me toca la cintura y pegue un salto, Jaspe me bajo hacia la sala, mientras iba bajando mi di de cuenta que la noche había acobijado a la casa.

_-Alice, me preocupaste, no te vi durante más de seis horas, y no creo que estuvieras espiando a mi hermano mayor- _Me sonroje un poco y le susurre en su oído.

_-Aunque te suene loco y me vuelvas a llevar a una celda acolchada escribí mis predicciones para un futuro, creo que por eso me demore- _Le dije con una tierna sonrisa, el me beso los labios y bajamos para ver la escena de un histérico Emmet.

Mientras intentábamos calmarlo sentí como el piano era más fuertemente presionado en la cruda soledad de su compositor.

* * *

**Hola¡¡¡**

***He aquí la pequeña lista de Alice**

**Lista**

**_-__¡YA NO TE QUIERO! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------Bella_**

_-__ Déjame pagarte por tus servicios ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Edward_

_- Edward todo fue un malentendido ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Yo_

_-Creo que mientes ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Jasper_

_-Fue una prostituta olvídala ya --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Rosalie_

_- Edward, regresa----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Carlisle_

_- Edward pareces un ser sin vida -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Esme_

_- ¡Bella! --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Mujer desconocida_

_-Te extrañe tanto ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Yo_

_- ¡Alice! --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Bella_

_- ¿Porque fui tan estúpida? ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Bella_

_-Tengo que escapar; no puedo dejar que lo lastimen ----------------------------------------------------------------Mujer desconocida_

_¡MALDITA PERRA, CREES QUE TE VOLVERE A CREER!-------------------------------------------------------------- Hombre desconocido_

_- Tú nunca te escaparas de mí----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Hombre desconocido _

_-Aceptas en el amor, en la vida, en la salud y la enfermedad, en la pobreza y en la riqueza a---------------- Hombre desconocido _

_- Bella, ¡Tanto tiempo!, pero mírate, estas igual que ----------------------------------------------------------------Esme _

_Aléjate de ella, te aseguro que solo quiere volvernos a embaucar -------------------------------------------------Jasper_

_-Qué bonita, se parece tanto a ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Yo_

_-Si tú mueres yo muero contigo ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Bella_

_Dispáreme es la mejor opción -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Edward_

_-Por favor, no cierres tus ojos -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Rosalie_

_-Gracias por perdonarme -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Bella_

_-Se las dejo, cuídenla como a su vida ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------Bella_

_-Es el, me volvió a encontrar --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Bella_

**_Hijo, tranquilízate, es solo tu imaginación ---------------------------------------------------René Swan_**

** _Espera, regresa aquí,… ¡Isabella! -----------------------------------------------------------Emmet Swan_**

_Una boda, una gran salón y una tormenta en el exterior, un tirador profesional a cada esquina resguardados de los muros, un hombre con sonrisa malévola y una mujer con lagrimas de tristeza en su car, las palabras -¿Ay alguien que impida esta boda?- Unos pasos cansados por el pasillo y luego todo es difuso llegando a un punto en donde el grito de la novia, luego un callejón sin salida lleno de sangre y un susurro casi audible de labios de la novia empapada de sangre y los pasos mojados de alguien acercándose._

**Espero que vallan dándose cuenta de las predicciones de Alice si se dan cuenta pueden enterarse un buen tramo de lo que pasa**

**Para agradecerles que lleguemos a más de 100 RR¡¡¡¡, me hacen tan feliz de que les haya gustado y quizás para el próximo cap. Les hago un pequeño short fic, en agradecimiento. Espero que les vaya a gustar.**

**Sin más anuncios las dejo y hablamos en otra actualización**

**Les regalo a todas abrazos, besos y muchos te cuidas a los q leen mi fic (Y un monumento a la paciencia)**

**Atte.: La lok Natalie **


	19. Chapter 18 Dolor

**Dolor**

"_Dicen que la realidad nos engaña y la fantasía nos confunde. Para mí la realidad se terminó y la fantasía se marchó." _

**Bella´s POV**

A Kate se la llevaron bruscamente por otra parte mientras que a mí me encerraron en un carruaje, me acerque a la ventana y pude ver ser traspasados por unas grandes muralla suspire tristemente y abrace mis piernas mientras observaba la ciudad amurallada.

Seguimos andando y entramos a los bosques aun dentro de la ciudad, pasamos un buen tramo hasta llegar a otra fortaleza, será difícil escapar de aquí, pensé con amargura ya nada me importaba, había dejado a mi corazón con mi querido Edward en Chicago, me bajaron con toda la cortesía del mundo, como si me tratase de una princesa, pero la cruda realidad es que yo era la bruja de mi fallido cuento de hadas.

Los vi a todos, con unas sonrisas de hipocresía que había reconocido durante mis años, la única cara que no tenía una sonrisa era la de Félix tenía muy arrugada su frente, se veía escrito en sus ojos que iba a golpearme, creo que era lo justo a lastimar a un ser tan puro y angelical.

El me tomo bruscamente del brazo y me llevo hacia arriba de una torre, bruscamente me tiro allí como una muñeca de trapo.

_-Después hablamos de esta carta, no me sorprende que tu, andes con un abogado de quinta cuando tienes la propuesta de algo superior, vas a vivir sin comer nada y en la miseria en un mes, por serme infiel. Además después del otro mes tendrá tu duro castigo, y después de tres meses cuando seas mi mujer te hare el amor todas las noches que tu ni siquiera podrás caminar- _¿Amor? Tan solo con Félix seria sexo y por lo que veo brutal, el sonrió macabramente y me devoro con su lujuriante mirada, tiro la carta a mis pies mas una bolsa de dinero mientras cerraba fuertemente la puerta. Mire la carta y observe que era de James, maldito bastardo después de todo el daño que le causo a Alice, tiende a seguir arruinado mi poca cordura.

Tire la carta a un costado de la habitación y llore, extrañando a aquel lucero de ojos verdes. Recordé las noches de pasión que tenia con él; la ternura con la cual me trataba, pero después me vinieron sus orbes verdes llenas de tristeza y odio. Con lágrimas que el soltó de sus ojos y resbalaron por sus mejillas, pero quedaron a fuego en mi corazón como un cardenal, latigándome, castigándome. El va ser el único hombre el cual amare por el resto de mi vida.

Duele amar y más si tu entregas tu corazón a aquel sentimiento tan maligno pero tan hermoso; mi corazón está en fragmentos enfriándose poco a poco, pero mientras tanto tengo este sufrimiento terminándolo de destruir pedazo por pedazo, me quería tirar de un puente o cortarme las venas y escribir en frente de su casa con mi sangre, ¡Yo te amo mi vida! Mientras me desangraba y sufría todo el daño que le hice.

Me levante e intente tomar la frágil copa de cristal que había, al parecer con una fina y cara botella de vino, si me intoxicaba mucho mejor no sufriría mas en este mundo, y mi Edward dejaría de sufrir por mí. Deje la fina copa de cristal en la repisa e intente abrir la botella de vino, la cual resbalo de mis manos a romperse con el frio mármol, tome la copa y esta también resbalo, tome otra botella y esta también se me resbalo. Quería tomar algo, que me hiciera morir, vi un jarrón de rosas marchitas y negras, y supuse que el agua me haría suicidar, pero tuve tan mala suerte que me corte con una vieja rosa causando que el jarrón fuera a dar al piso. No servía para nada, para trabajar, para escapar, para ser sincera, ni siquiera supe amar, no servía para nada, apuesto a que era eso; nada.

Me volví a recostar en el piso marmoleo que tuve tan mala suerte de cortarme con los vidrios que habían allí. Estaba tocando lo mas fondo que podría llegar, me vi perdida en un bosque con las piernas temblándome, seguí caminando sin encontrar rumbo fijo, seguía caminando con lagrimas desbordándose de mis ojos; me caí por una enredadera del piso y me aferre a un árbol, iba a secar mis lagrimas pero no había nada; intente pararme al escuchar la voz de Edward llamándome a los lejos, pero al parecer mis piernas se quedaron clavadas al suelo. Lo deje de escuchar pero yo seguí batallando.

Me pude levantar, pero ya no escuchaba su dulce voz, camine y camine sin saber por dónde iba, un fuerte estruendo me hizo salir de aquel bosque silencioso. Y me encontré con un aguacero torrencial, mire mi mano y estaba vendada, observe a mi alrededor y descubrí una sopa, me iba a levantar pero gemí de dolor. Una sombra se acerco a mí y estuve a punto de gritar, pero me di de cuenta que era Kate, ella me ayudo a comer un poco de sopa, pero no dijo nada, se llevo la valijilla y me dejo sola con mi sufrimiento.

Intente dormir, pero no podía, escuchaba como se desgarraba mi pecho y me intentaba arrebatar mi corazón, intentaba guardarlo, pero sentía mi pecho aun cerrado y oprimido, me levante rápidamente y un mareo hizo que corriera al viejo baño y vomitara, agarre el anillo de compromiso de Edward e hice una rustica cadena con una pequeña tela de seda que había en el piso, me la amarre en mi cuello escondiéndola en mi busto, cerca a mi corazón.

Trate de levantarme con cuidado, pero mis piernas fallaron y caí en el frio piso; hasta que sentí el piso en mi mejilla, esperaba desmayarme y acabar con el dolor de mi pecho, pero para mi desgracia estuve consiente toda la noche. Las oleadas de dolor me arrastraron a la profundidad, y no salí a la superficie.

Así pasaron todos los días, hasta que hubo un momento en que deje de comer, pero Kate me obligaba y no desistía, paso el mes tan rápido que no me había dado cuenta. Pero ya comía algo por mi cuenta, pero ya no lloraba no me quejaba, había congelado mi corazón.

_-Bella, veo que has avanzado ya no tienes esos vómitos, quizás te hizo daño el cambio de altitud, a mi también me pasa lo mismo pero menos mal ya es con menor grado- _Yo tan solo asentí y moví mi cabeza mientras comía como autómata.

_-Por Dios Bella, debes de superarlo, ya dentro de poco conseguiremos nuestra libertad, tenlo por seguro- _Y yo solo le respondí con un seco aja, mientras seguía pasando la espesa sopa.

_-Bella, pareces un ser sin vida mírate, no tienes chispas en los ojos ni nada, no volviste a llorar o a gritar por las noches, Bella necesito recuperarte antes de que sea demasiado tarde- _Ella salió llorando con el plato en sus manos, mientras yo seguía perdida mirando el techo.

Esa noche vinieron unas damas de compañía y me llevaron a una parte de la torre mas iluminada; me bañaron y me colocaron un pomposo vestido, casi me arrebatan mi cadena con el fino anillo de Edward, y yo casi las golpeo, por lo que solamente la resguardaron bien en mi busto, me maquillaron como nunca, me vi al espejo y lo único que vi, fue un monstruo.

_- Tú nunca te escaparas de mí- _Dijo Félix al llegar al comedor y sonreír socarronamente

El me veía macabramente, luego él se acerco, casi arranca mi brazo y me coloco mis esposas en mi anillo anular, un pesado anillo de diamante colgaba en mi mano. Me jalo a la habitación y me golpeo brutalmente, tomo un látigo desgarro mi vestido y me empezó a golpear, yo no gritaba, ni lloraba, parecía tan solo una muñeca siendo cortada por unas tijeras, estaba vacía y eso había extinguido mi dolor físico. El se marcho dejándome ay, desangrándome.

Me levante con dificultad, porque no sentía mis piernas, llegue al lavadero y vomite, pero esta vez fue sangre, escuche un grito detrás de mí y me desplome. Vi que era Kate y me llevo a la cama, en donde empezó a limpiar las heridas con sumo cuidado, no sé en qué momento desperté pero me encontré con una Kate bien arreglada y peinada.

_-Bella, adivina, soy tu dama de compañía, Félix me obligo a llamar un medico, y ese medico es Eleazar, el nos sacara de este maldito infierno, dalo por seguro. Sabes hoy la familia Volturi tenía una cena con altos dirigentes, por lo que esta maldita cárcel de oro está vacía- _Dijo ella tratándome de dar ánimos, por primera vez le mostré una pequeña sonrisa en este tiempo y ella también me la devolvió.

Llego Eleazar y con Kate me enfundaron en unas vendas, ella me coloco un vestido y persuadió a los guardias al verla que ella era mi dama de compañía. Nos dejaron salir al patio, después ella me vistió con ropas pobres y escapamos por una puerta que no era vigilada, Eleazar me subió con cuidado a un caballo y Kate se fue sentada detrás de mí, pero con cuidado de no tocar mis heridas.

Eleazar se fue adelante manejando el caballo a gran velocidad, lo subió al barco y nos subió después a nosotras, compartía un camarote con Kate que estaba llorando de felicidad y callo rendida por la fuga.

Yo me separe de sus brazos y camine a la borda en donde el aire fresco controlo mi mareo.

-_El dolor vive en dos corazones distanciados, separados por discordancias ajenas, pero a fin de cuentas laten como si fueran uno- _Voltee mi cabeza y me encontré con una anciana de cabellos blancos como la nieve y ojos chocolate, no quería ser altanera, pero le dije fríamente.

_-Usted no sabe lo que hice, y ya es demasiado tarde para remediarlo- _Dije mirando nuevamente hacia el horizonte, escuche un risa cansada, le iba a decir que me dejara sola, pero ya no había nadie.

El sol salió, pero yo no sentía su calor, veía su rayo, pero yo tan solo sentía frio, igual que mi corazón, mi corazón estaba congelado, como aquel amanecer.

**Edward´s POV**

Después de tocar un ratono podía asimilar lo que me acababa de pasar, aun estaba muy sorprendido debo admitir, golpee fuertemente el piano tome una chaqueta y salí azotando la puerta de la casa estaba lloviendo pero no me importaba, tan solo quería encontrarla.

Aunque me haya engañado, no puedo vivir sin sus besos, sin sus despertares, maldición debo dejar de pensar en ella, golpee fuertemente el tronco de un árbol y me interne más hacia dentro, el tiempo para mi perdió su noción, la vida el amor… todo había terminado para mí.

Seguí caminando llamando como alma en pena a mi amor perdido.

_-¡Bella!, ¡Bella!, ¡Por favor regresa!- _Sabia que era inútil, ya que ella debía de estar con su estúpido prometido, golpee otro tronco y seguí llamándola internándome en el bosque, por un momento me pareció verla, llorando y lastimada me vio y alzo su mano, pero no pronuncio ninguna palabra, cerré los ojos y sentía como las lagrimas escapaban de mis ojos, confundiéndose con las gotas de lluvia. Me deje caer y empecé destrozarme, pensando en lo que hice mal.

No me importaba si habían pasado horas, mi corazón estaba deshaciéndose poco a poco, escuche que me llamaban pero no me importaba.

_-¡AQUÍ ESTA! ¡LO HE ENCONTRADO!- _Escuche la voz grave de un hombre, y después vi la sombra, pero no le vi la cara porque aun seguí mirando hacia adelante.

_-Edward, vamos levántate, tu familia está preocupada- _Reconocí la voz del prometido de mi hermana pero yo no me movía, sentí que me levantaron y me llevaron como a un costal de papas, pero yo no quería hablar ni responder.

_-Aquí esta, pero Carlisle, tengo miedo, no ha querido hablar, se ha quedado mirando siempre un punto fijo- _Dijo Emmet

_-No te preocupes Emmet, llevémoslo a casa- _Sentí que caía en un oscuro pozo, de resignación y dolor el cual yo me aferraba a las profundidades por el escozor de mi alma, _se ha ido,_ repetía continuamente en mi estúpida cabeza_. ¡YA NO TE QUIERO!, NO ENTIENDES, ¡TE UTILICE FUISTE MI MARIONETA, PERO MI JUEGO A LLEGADO DEMASIADO LEJOS!, _sus gritos también se repetían continuamente en mi cabeza, me levante agitado, pero vi que no había nadie y estaba cambiado con mi pijama, volví a llorar, desahogándome, sabía que no hacía nada, limpie mis lagrimas y me coloque cualquier tipo de ropa.

Salí de mi casa sin ser detectado y entre en un antro de mala muerte.

_-Maldita seas cortesana Bella- _Dije refunfuñando, alce mis ojos y vi a una camarera. _–Tráigame ron- _Le dije con ira, la pobre chica salió despavorida y me trajo una botella con una pequeña copa, tire la copa al piso y empecé a beberme la botella de golpe, pedí y seguí pidiendo, hasta cierto punto que empecé a ver el rostro de Bella, agarre bruscamente a la chica y la bese con furia.

_-Señor, por favor le recomiendo que se vaya a su casa, no atendemos en este estado- _Vi que no era Bella y la cachetee.

_-¿Por qué las mujeres les gusta romper corazones de hombres? Dime, ¿Por qué?- _La chica se levanto y se acerco a mi oído.

_-Porque nos gusta jugar, además hombre, si lo que deseas venganza por qué no asesinas a esa mujer, y si no la encuentras asesínate tu, fácil y sencillo- _Le sonreí al achica pero volví a ver el rostro de Bella por lo que la golpee, odiaba a Bella, por jugar conmigo, por buscar un apellido y mi fortuna, todas son iguales.

Robe la botella de ron y entre a mi casa, puse la silla en posición y una soga, no le daría miseria ni lastima a otra mujer.

_-El dolor vive en dos corazones distanciados, separados por discordancias ajenas, pero a fin de cuentas laten como si fueran uno- _Mire y observe a un anciano de ojos verdes y cabello blanco.

_- Si sobre todo usted, no ha sufrido, mírelo como un roble- _Le dije, el me miro con el seño fruncido.

_-No lograras nada suicidarte, además, después de esto vivirás feliz, es solo una prueba- _¿Feliz?, empecé a reír mientras colocaba la soga al cuello y iba a responderle al anciano ese por donde entro, cuando no vi nada, perfecto, me tome toda la botella de ron de un golpe, y la tire al piso.

_-¡Te amo mi dulce Bella! Aunque seas una perra de primera y me tengas sufriendo con mi pobre corazón desgarrado, adiós y espero verte en el infierno, ¡PROSTITUTA!- _Grite y sentí un recolijo en el corazón, lo había enfriado, con mi experiencia pasada fue más fácil, pero aun tenía ese fuego quemándomelo vivo, empecé a alejar la silla para ver a la maldita pero igual de hermosa que mi prostituta, a la muerte.

* * *

**Hola¡¡¡**

**Bueno aquí una pequeña historia es corta y es de dos capítulos, para agradecerles por los más de 100 RR**

**La bola de cristal**

Ella estaba sentada, mirando a su alrededor; anhelando tocar, lo que se extendía a su alrededor. Le era imposible, al estar encerrada en una pequeña y fina bola de cristal. En donde por las noches cuando dormía, el vidrio ella empañaba; cegándola así, del esplendor de las centellantes y dulces estrellas. Veía a las mariposas volar, tan libres sin ninguna preocupación, y tuvo por primera vez; envidia de algo a lo que ella amaba observar, cuanto ella daría, se decía a sí misma, por sentir alguna vez; la frescura de la brisa o el aroma de una flor.  
Pero le era imposible al estar en su fino caparazón de cristal. Ella siempre veía cada bello amanecer; al sol desplegarse en toda su gloria, un espectáculo observado desde la soledad de su cárcel.  
Un día, un pequeño chico golpeo su fino cristal, y ella pego un brinco y se dispuso a observar, al nuevo intruso que la saco de su dulce ensueño diario.  
_-¿Qué haces hay?-_ Le pegunto el niño inocentemente como una pequeña mariposa explorando su alrededor  
_-Vivo aquí-_ Le dijo ella con tristeza acumulada por sus pocos años de vida en profunda soledad.  
_-¿Por qué no sales? Y si quieres podemos jugar un rato, dejar que el sol caliente nuestra cara y la brisa juegue con nuestros cabellos-_ Dijo el saltando de alegría por tener a una nueva amiga. Ella intento salir, pero se golpeo fuertemente con su caparazón.  
_-No puedo- _Dijo ella inundando su cara de lágrimas, el chico se acerco e intento limpiar sus lágrimas en vano, pero se tropezó con el frio cristal, el chico triste, le dijo solemnemente.  
_-Podrás salir, de aquel lugar, cuando enfrentes tus miedos, y cuando salgas yo estaré para ti-_ Dicho esto el pequeño chico se alejo, ella lloro noche tras noche, intentando romper su fina cárcel de cristal.  
Pero siempre salía en un intento fallido, cada día empañaba más el cristal, ya no pudo ver más el esplendoroso amanecer, quedo alejada del mundo maravilloso, y se quedo en extrema oscuridad, la cual su única compañía era una marchita soledad. Ella con el tiempo su corazón enfrió, y se convirtió en un muñeca sin amor.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado la corta historia y el cap. Y que haya quedado como yo quería triste, y las haga llorar, a mi en una parte llore escribiéndola, pero eso queda a decisión de ustedes, pero bueno hay dice por ahí se va ensayando**

**Espero sus opiniones**

**Atte.: La lok Natalie **


	20. Chapter 19 Odio

**Odio **

"_Te odio porque deseo abrazarte, te odio porque quiero soñarte, te odio porque necesito besarte, te odio porque añoro tocarte, te odio porque ya no espero encontrarte después de amarte..."_

_

* * *

_

**Edward´s POV**

Sentía que cargaba el mundo en mis brazos, nunca pensé que a muerte sería tan dolorosa; no podía respirar bien y sentía que abrían mi pecho y lo dejaban sin corazón; no podía mover ningún solo musculo, quería gritar del dolor al que estaba sometido, pero mis labios parecían estar sellados.

_-Felicidades, ¿Esto era lo que quería?, quedar inconsciente y a su familia dejarla preocupada – _

Moví mis ojos buscando aquella voz marchitada, pero solo veía la oscuridad que me envolvía, una fuerte luz me hizo parpadear y vi fue a un muchacho de cabello castaño tocando un piano, una chica de cabello negros mirándolo feliz y en las sombras otra mujer que no le veía su cara porque la tenia tapada en un pañuelo. Parecía estar sufriendo ya que estaba acurrucada en el rincón, intente acercarme, pero mis músculos estaban clavados en algo.

_-¡Vete!, no deberías de estar aquí, sabes que mi sufrimiento es solitario, ¡Vete! No sabes lo que he de sufrir – _Dijo el muchacho con voz acida, la chica se le cayó la sonrisa y la sombras se la comieron, se me hacia ligeramente familiar, el chico siguió tocando el piano como si nada le importase.

_- ¿Sabe por qué esta así?- _ Dijo la misma voz, yo no podía responder, porque no sabía además que tenía que ver aquel chico conmigo _– Conoció a su padre y este le grito prostituta a su madre y a su hermana, les dijo que eran bastardos y le pego una cachetada, mientras se retiraba con aire petulante, su madre le dijo que lo olvidara; pero no pudo, viajo detrás de él y le clavo un puñal en la espalda a su padre, ahora toca por última vez antes del juicio- _Dijo la misma voz, quería gritarle, y eso ¿ A mí que me importa?.

El sonido del piano se ahogo en una última nota y aparecí en un juzgado, el chico estaba con la cabeza abajo mientras el juez dictaba su sentencia, miro a su madre y hermana por última vez y levanto la cabeza. _– William Black es acusado de asesinato contra el señor Marco Black, la sentencia dictada por el juzgado es cárcel de 150 años con condición de libertad dado el caso en un buen comportamiento - _Dijo el juez mientras se levantaba del estrado.

_-El joven William nunca olvido la cara del viejo juez, y su nombre resonó en su cabeza; Jhon Swan, cuando salió por la condicional quiso vengarse, pero se había dado cuenta que el señor Swan había muerto hace demasiado tiempo, pero William aun buscaba la venganza, conoció a su hijo Charlie Swan, y este se hizo amigo de él; no podía hacerle daño ya que su muerte sería muy investigada, pero vio un eslabón débil de la familia, la pequeña Isabella Swan – _Dijo mientras me trasladaba a otra época, donde había un par de niños jugando alegremente, yo no sabía qué era lo que quería con eso, tan solo, quería ya morir arder en el infierno y no ver la venganza de Willian con la familia Swan.

_- Vaya, parece que el chico listo no ha entendido, se que no puedes hablar pero de alguna forma se tus pensamientos, ¿Sabías que Jacob Black? Tuvo que estar en custodia con su tío, ya que su madre murió misteriosamente; tenias razón al saber que el joven Black es inocente; y lo mejor es que lo dejaste vivir una vida, ¿Sabías que tiene un hijo de seis meses? El pequeño Jake Black – _Bien, tenía razón él era inocente, pero me estas exasperando; yo que rayos tengo que ver con la familia Black

_- Querido Edward, el pequeño Jake tendrá un fuerte relación con tu familia, lo veras en un futuro pero no podre hablar de aquel futuro, ya que este se cambia al antojo de las personas; además ten cuidado con tus acciones por que a ti te podría pasar el mismo futuro del padre de William; además tus hermanos quizás no serán lo que tú piensas que son – _Dijo la voz alejándose progresivamente, quería gritarle que yo no tenía hijos y que jamás los tendría; también quería que regresara y retractara lo que había dicho sobre mis hermanos; nadie nunca los juzgaba yo los conocía mejor que esa voz que me estaba exasperando.

Me levante agitado, sentí un ruido muy fastidioso y me vi rodeado de cables y una habitación totalmente blanca. Me dolió la cabeza y el pitido se hizo más incesante, vi a las enfermeras entrar a prisa y mi padre junto con un compañero. Yo simplemente mire enojado a todos y me recosté en la cama, mientras las enfermeras iban de un lado a otro cerca de mí.

Entro mi madre llorando y la culpa me invadió, me tape más con la sabana para no ver sus lágrimas que corrían y quemaban su rostro maternal.

**Rosalie POV**

Estaba enfurecida, ¿Cómo era capaz de hacerle eso a mi hermano?, ni siquiera merecía que se le nombrase; una lagrima rodo por mi mejilla, me había querido salir rápido de la reunión con los Swan, esperando que nadie se diera cuenta, entre en la casa y tome un vaso de agua, estaba afligida, había confiado en ella y mire como rompe su promesa. Además de que a Emmet le parecía a alguien querido esa estúpida de quinta. Eso era lo que me tenía en aquel humor, que mi futuro prometido se interesara por aquella que nos traiciono.

_- Si sobre todo usted, no ha sufrido, mírelo como un roble- _Escuche la voz de mi hermano en el piso superior, por lo que subí para averiguar con quién diablos hablaba. Escuche como se rompió un cristal por lo que me apresure, me tropecé en el camino por el vestido largo y ancho, pero me pare ágilmente, y corrí hasta la habitación de Edward.

_-¡Te amo mi dulce Bella! Aunque seas una perra de primera y me tengas sufriendo con mi pobre corazón desgarrado, adiós y espero verte en el infierno, ¡PROSTITUTA!- _Cuando llegue había sido demasiado tarde, Edward había lanzado la silla hacia atrás, no mire la escena; reaccione muy rápido, tome la daga de su mesita de noche, levante la silla y me subí presurosa, corte la soga de su cuello y el callo inconsciente al piso como un saco de papas, lo intente levantar, pero yo no era lo suficientemente fuerte para levantarlo; escuche a los demás en el piso de abajo y prepare mi voz para llamar la atención.

_-¡AYUDA!- _Grite con todo el aire en mis pulmones, mis lagrimas empezaron a desbordándose de mis ojos; escuche los pasos aproximándose, cuando llegaron a la puerta mi padre quedo atónito y mi madre empezó a sollozar y rápidamente me ayudo a levantar ha Edward y llevarlo a la cama. Mi madre salió rápido de la habitación y regreso con el maletín de mi padre, junto con un cuenco de agua y un paño.

Mi padre, saco de su maletín un estetoscopio y tomo el pulso de Edward, una sombra de esperanza cruzo por sus ojos azules, Alice cuando salió de su pequeño estado de conmoción empezó a llorar en el torso de Jasper, temblando fuertemente colapso en el piso, por lo que Jasper la llevo en brazos a su cuarto. Me levante de la cama y abrace a mi mama.

_-Padre, dime que no se muere, por favor- _dije empezando a sollozar junto con mi madre, la cual intentaba en vano calmarme.

_-Hija, lo alcanzaste a salvar, pero puede que este inconsciente un buen periodo, ya que su organismo está recién recuperado por la influencia que le ataco hace dos años atrás, el tiene un corazón fuerte, y ruego fervientemente que no se vaya al paraíso- _Dijo mi padre mirando tristemente a la figura pálida de Edward. Jasper entro nuevamente y nos retiro de la habitación; nos llevo por el pasillo para encerrarnos en el cuarto de huéspedes.

Estaba desesperada y caminaba por la habitación para calmarme, respirando fuertemente y clavando las uñas en mis manos. Mi madre estaba quieta mirando como la lluvia corría por la ventana, desbordando lagrimas en sus ojos verdes; mientras que Alice parecía un torbellino destrozando todo a su alrededor. Escuche el sonido de la ambulancia y nosotras nos acercamos a la ventana en donde las titilantes luces rojas resaltaban en la ya oscura habitación, las tres estábamos quietas viendo como se llevaban a Edward en una camilla, mientras que los enfermeros eran comandados por mi padre.

_-Juro que si le encuentro le mato, me traiciono, tan solo me creía un juego- _Dijo Alice cayendo en el piso, empezando nuevamente a llorar, Esme no dijo nada, simplemente se le acerco y la abrazo; yo también me acerque me arrodille y las abrace a ambas.

No supe muy bien en qué momento había quedado dormida. Pero supe que esto era un sueño el sol brillaba radiantemente haciendo reflejar en todo su esplendor al lago Michigan, un pequeño de hoyuelos y cabello rubio, se me acerco y me abrazo fuertemente.

_-Mami, papito dice que podríamos nadar, pero que debemos esperar a nuestros primos- _Dijo mi pequeñín sonriente, yo simplemente asentí y lo abrace como si mi vida dependiera de este pequeño de tres años. Luego el sol se transformo en tinieblas y el pequeño en mis brazos se convirtió en polvo. Quería gritar pero no hallaba mi voz. Un frio de sepulcro acaricio mi espalda y como resorte hizo que me pusiera de pie. Vi una casa que jamás en mi vida había visto, camine despacio abrazándome fuertemente, por el frio que calaba mis huesos, intente abrir la puerta de la pesada casa, pero súbitamente me desperté, al sentirme bruscamente separada de alguien.

Levante mi cabeza y vi como Alice se había separo bruscamente de nosotras y corrió al baño. Esme se enojo un segundo, pero su semblante cambio rápidamente a comprensión. Se levanto y acercó al baño. Yo me estire un poco y camine lentamente, el reloj sonó y caí en cuenta que era la media noche. Escuche los susurros de Esme.

_-Cariño, dime se sincera, ¿tu perdiste ya la virginidad?- _Alice la observo avergonzada y se lanzo a sus brazos llorando.

_-Perdóneme Esme, fue el día en que mi padre le dio oficialmente la mano a Jasper, una semana antes de que Bella se fuera a Forks con Edward, tomamos mucho licor y pues solo supimos que nos habíamos amado al día siguiente, fue inconscientemente. Por favor perdone yo fui la que se seduje a Jasper, pero le juro que solo fue esa vez- _Le dijo Alice llorando más fuerte y abrazando mas fuerte a mi madre.

_-No te preocupes hija, estamos a Noviembre de 1920, perfecta fecha para los matrimonios ¿No crees?- _Le dijo Esme sonriendo; yo abrí mi boca totalmente sorprendida, Alice dijo de llorar y se abrazo fuertemente a ella.

_-Muchas gracias Esme, no sé como agradecértelo, por pensar que yo era_…- Mi madre le puso un dedo en la boca para que dejara de parlotear y sonrió amargamente, se levanto y salió del baño, escuche atentamente como abría la puerta de la habitación y salía.

Alice se paro avergonzada con sus mejillas sonrojadas, aun no podía creer todo lo que había sucedido en este día; mi prometido era un mar de dudas por la tonta que dejo a mi hermano, Edward casi se suicida y logra su cometido, al parecer Alice está embarazada y el extraño sueño de la casa fúnebre.

_-Alice es muy tarde, deberías descansar; si quieres podemos dormir juntas, no tengo ganas de pasar una noche sola- _Ella me abrazo y se fue de la habitación, yo me fui para mi cuarto y me cambie por mi camisón blanco, cepille mi cabello y llego Alice con un camisón rosa. Nos acostamos en mi cama y dejar que mi mente no vagara más por el mundo de los sueños.

Logre mi cometido al levantarme en un día nublado típico de Noviembre en Chicago. Me levante con cuidado de no levantar a Alice, me arregle y me coloque un vestido rosado, cuando termine baje al comedor y me di de cuenta que Alice y mi madre ya estaban listas.

Tomamos un carruaje y nos dirigimos al hospital, Jasper nos abrazo a las tres y le dio un beso a Alice, suspire de envidia. Alice le susurro algo y ambos abandonaron el pasillo, dejándome en un penetrante silencio con mi madre.

_-¿Por qué no trataste mal a Alice?, siempre me has dicho que es deshonroso ser madre antes de casarse- _Le dije mirando sus ojos, ella suspiro.

_-Te voy a contar algo, con tal de que tú, no se lo digas a nadie- _Me dijo mi madre seriamente.

_-Te prometo no decirle a nadie- _Mi madre sonrió un poco y suspiro nuevamente.

_- Sabes Rose, yo tuve a Edward antes del matrimonio, ya que tu padre terminaba practicas y tus abuelos decían que él debería terminar su carrera como médico. El hizo sus prácticas en Italia, pero el antes de irse me dejo su fruto en mi vientre, el duro un año lejos del país, y no sabes lo difícil que fue para mí dar a luz a Edward, todos decían que él era un maldito bastardo, me corrieron de los círculos sociales, me miraban como si fuera el desecho de la sociedad. Los únicos que me comprendieron fueron tus abuelos, estuve encerrada en la casa por más de seis meses, tu padre llego nos casamos y mágicamente la sociedad me acepto junto con Edward, pero me prometí que no dejaría que nadie a quien yo quisiera fuera a sufrir el martirio que yo viví por casi dos años- _Mi madre se acostó en mi regazo y sollozo un rato, sabía que me escondía algo mas, pero no era momento de preguntarle. Un pitido incesante me alarmo y las enfermeras entraron corriendo a la habitación de Edward, mi padre y un colega suyo entraron; mi madre se paro aun llorando, dejándome apartada mientras entraba.

Suspire; no quería entrar quería relajarme y recalcarle a Edward que ella no merecía la pena, fui caminando por los pasillos.

_-Rose – _Escuche que alguien me llamaba con la voz cansada, me gire y vi a Emmet tirado en una camilla con muchas vendas, rápidamente me acerque a él.

_- ¿Qué te ha pasado? – _Dije preocupada mientras tomaba delicadamente su mano, el me sonrió y gimió un por el dolor.

_- Apenas saliste corriendo de mi casa fui detrás, pero desafortunadamente un carruaje me atropello, creo que te enojaste por pensar que Bella era mi hermanita- _Dijo mostrando sus adorables hoyuelos, yo le sonreí también un poco.

_- Vamos Emmet, fue una prostituta tienes que olvidarla, jugó con todos nosotros; es muy desafortunado que se parezca tanto a tu pequeña hermana- _Le dije en tono conciliador, el me apretó fuertemente la mano.

_- aves apenas salga de aquí te prometo que daremos un viaje por todo Estados Unidos, se que te encantara Rosie – _Dijo Emmet, mientras se acomodaba y me daba un beso en los labios, me quede con él durante dos horas hablando de trivialidades, hasta que le dieron de alta; decidí que ya era momento de ir a ver como estaba mi hermano, allí ya se encontraban todos, así que entre con Emmet y Edward bufo molesto, mientras se recostaba en la cama; Jasper sonrió con añoranza.

_-Edward, regresa a tu edad madura, ya no eres un niño pequeño; sabes que debes de madurar – _Dijo mi padre mientras intentaba razonar con la terquedad de Edward; el de inmediato se dejo caer en la cama y su brillo habitual había desaparecido, en cambio le aparecieron unas pequeñas lagrimas que ahogaron sus ojos.

_-Hijo, tranquilízate - _ Le dijo mi madre mientras le abrazaba y él seguía llorando, mi madre se alejo y empezó a verlo con dolor, el nos señalo a todos.

_- ¿Cómo quieren que me tranquilice? Ninguno ha sufrido en el amor, mírenlos todos ustedes tienen a su alma gemela y yo que tengo, cinco engaños seguidos y una carrera que detesto; déjenme solo con mi agonía, no merecen que la sufran conmigo - _ Dijo mientras se tapaba y empezaba a gimotear debajo de la sabana; era la primera vez que lo veía destrozado.

El salió de alta, pero no le dirigía la palabra a nadie, quedo encerrado en su cuarto por un mes sin comer nada y cuando salió era él un hombre diferente a mi hermano que nos protegía siempre de pequeños. Ahora el tenia una dura coraza de hielo. Jamás volví a ver ese brillo que le caracterizaba, solo una gélida mirada.

Durante un año solo desempeño en su trabajo he iba a cualquier burdel, mi madre sufría por sacarlo de la cárcel al lastimar a mujeres morenas de cualquier edad. Últimamente dejo de visitar aquellos antros, y solo se dedico aun más a su trabajo y al buffet. Se comprometió con una chica rubia más hueca que pudo haber encontrado Lauren Mallory; antes de ella conoció a Jane Ampire pero descubrió una conexión sospechosa con James por lo que la abandono.

Edward dejo de ser aquel hombre cariñoso y dulce, ahora se había convertido en un hombre pálido de mirada baja y duro como una roca; me gustaría volver a ver ese brillo que iluminaba su mirada, o por lo menos ver que expresaba sus sentimientos como aquel día en el hospital.

Juro que se vuelvo a ver a esa cortesana le partiría la cara, si no me demuestra el por qué lo abandono.

**Alice's POV**

_Cuatro años después… _

Los abuelos de Jasper; Catalina y Germán Cullen se habían trasladado a vivir en Inglaterra, y no habían podido conocer a su nieto David Felipe Cullen, cumpliría cinco años en Marzo 30; el era un niño de cabello rubio y ojos grises, es algo tímido con las personas que no conoce, pero cuando logra conocerlas a fondo es muy extrovertido; cuando nació fue un embarazo de alto riesgo, por lo que tuve miedo de que fuera a morir al nacer antes de tiempo.

Salí del camarote y fije mi vista en el horizonte, ya quedaba poco para llegar, y por primera vez conocería a los abuelos de Jasper, había pasado mucho tiempo, Rosalie se había casado el año pasado con Emmet y se rumora que quizás ella este embarazada. Me alegraba por aquello, ella mimaba tanto a David que ya la consideraba su segunda mama. Sentí unos brazos rodearme

_-Sabes, hace tiempo que no veo a mis abuelos, es más ni siquiera creo ya reconocerlos; estoy feliz de que me hayas dado un hijo tan maravilloso Alice, estarán encantados; sabes me gustaría visitar a Eleazar, me ha dicho en sus cartas que tiene a tres maravillosas hijas, y me gustaría conocerlas – _Dijo en mi oído yo me voltee, le pegue en el pecho separándome, como podría hablar así, me tomo el brazo y me beso _– Sabes que la única para mi eres tu tontita – _Dijo tocando mi nariz, íbamos a volvernos a besar cuando una campana nos saco de la ensoñación.

Bufe molesta ya que era hora de abordar a tierra, Jasper rio divertido y me arrastro por la cubierta hasta el camarote.

_-Tu despiertas al pequeño durmiente y yo alisto las maletas – _Lo detuve del brazo

_- No, tu despiertas al pequeño durmiente y yo alisto las maletas, no quiero recordar lo que dejamos en el hotel de New York, por tu culpa Señor Cullen – _El se sonrojo y fue a despertar a David, aliste las maletas dejando los conjuntos, estaba más feliz con esta ropa; ya no me agradaban los vestidos más grandes que la mujer, estos se adaptaban a la figura y te dejaban caminar con más libertad.

Nos vestimos y bajamos del barco, iba a tomar las maletas pero un chico las tomo antes, y Jasper me arrastro al otro extremo.

_-No te preocupes llegaran sanas y salvas a las casa de mis abuelos, nosotros iremos hacer una pequeña parada en Londres, quisiera mostrarles algo - _Dijo el sonriente y mi pequeño se removió de mis brazos.

_- ¿Adónde vamos? – _Dijo rápidamente y zafándose de mis brazos.

_- Es una sorpresa, vamos aborden el carro – _Dijo Jasper, pero antes nos tapo los ojos.

_- ¡Hey! No es justo - _ Dijo mi pequeño y yo me reí, a mi me encantaban las sorpresas, apuesto que el conductor nos estaría mirando extraño; una mujer y un niño saltando como locos en su carro tapados de los ojos y un hombre riéndose a carcajada limpia. Bajamos del carro y Jasper nos guio.

_- Espero que les guste tanto como a mí - _ Nos quito las vendas y quede sorprendida al encontrarme con un parque muy hermoso con un lago que brillaba con el sol de principios de primavera, la nieve estaba ya acabándose y los arboles sacaban a los pajaritos de su letargo. Estaba tan entretenida mirando el paisaje que un sonido en piano me saco de la ensoñación, me acerque y vi una escuela de música.

Algo allí me llamaba, me separe de la mano de Jasper y camine directo hacia un gran ventanal, era un niño, al aparecer casi de la misma edad del mío, estaba de espaldas y tenía el cabello rebelde color caoba, que me sorprendió que lo dejaran tocar en esa presentación. El pequeño estaba de espaldas y parecía estar sumergido en la música. Me hizo recordar a Edward cuando hace más de cinco años tocaba el piano. Moví mi cabeza negando y me encamine de nuevo con mi esposo, la canción termino y todos estallaron en aplausos, pero yo seguí caminando en dirección opuesta, una pequeña campana sonó, y todos los niños que estudiaban hay salieron corriendo.

Llegue junto a mi esposo y le tape los ojos.

_-¿Adonde te habías ido? – _Dijo él en tono de reproche sonreí y le bese. Me di de cuenta que David no estaba cerca.

_- ¿Y el niño?- _Dije un poco preocupada, Jasper sonrió y señalo al frente, había una pequeña ayudando al parecer a un gatito indefenso y debajo del árbol David gritándole que se bajara, era una escena tierna. La niña se bajo con gracia con el gato en manos y lo regaño, miro su abrigo se sentó y se puso a llorar, David se acerco.

_- Creo que deberíamos acercarnos – _Jasper asintió y nos acercamos, la niña estaba de espaldas y tenía el cabello de color cobre, uno muy parecido al de Edward. No debo de estar imaginando todo ya, le toque el hombro.

_- ¿Por qué lloras pequeña? - _ Ella voltio su cara y jadee ella era la niña con la que había soñado hace bastante tiempo, tenía sus ojos chocolates inundados por las lagrimas y tenía un puchero adorable.

_- Mi tía Katie me dijo que no me ensuciara o estaría en problemas, y no quiero estar en problemas – _Dijo ella mientras empezaba a llorar como una magdalena. Yo aun no podía salir de mi asombro el parecido que tenia.

_- ¡Angie! ¡Angie! ¿Dónde estás? – _Y mis ojos no podían creer lo que veía, una mujer desesperada corriendo y llorando buscando por todos lados; pero no era porque había perdido a su hija si no que ella era un fantasma del pasado al que no quería ni pronunciar palabra…

* * *

**Hola****¡¡¡**

**Chicas se merecen un altar a la paciencia, lamento no haber subido en casi un mes pero la tecnología me atropella y me asesina. Mi computador decidió irse de vacaciones ya que no funcionaba correctamente, no me dejaba entrar a Word ni a nada por el estilo. De suerte a internet y eso porque le era rogando. El cap. Sé que no es muy bueno que digamos y más por la demora que les hice pasar. Espero que me comprendan. Y les hago una promesa voy a subir la historia cada viernes, se los prometo, debería de ser mas seguido pero es que soy muy lenta a la hora de escribir cap. Espero que les haya gustado y que sigan con la historia y en serio lo siento. Creo que no se lo que debere hacer para agradecerles a las que continuen **

**Gracias a todas las que aun me siguen leyendo**

**Atte.: La lok Natalie **


	21. Chapter 20 Desconfianza

**Desconfianza**

"_La desconfianza destruye las amistades forjadas con anterioridad y el provenir de un nuevo futuro"_

_

* * *

_

**Anthony POV**

Mi hermana me paso el ultimo tarro de pegamento y yo lo vacié todo en la bolsa; estábamos terminando de planear como terminar de alejar a numero 15, un chico trigueño de una sonrisa engreída que estaba dispuesto a conquistar a mama y siempre confunde sus negativas; con que ella le gusta; lo sé es patético de aquel hombre, numero 15 tenía el patético nombre de Tyler Crowley.

_-Angie, toma una almohada vieja de la habitación de huéspedes y tráemela – _Ella hizo gesto militar haciendo que ese movimiento su cabello broncíneo en coleta se desordenara y sus ojos chocolate me miraran con diversión; ella rápidamente se fue corriendo. Mi hermana Ángela Vanesa era idéntica a mama; la única diferencia era su cabello el cual debo suponer que ese era el color de papa.

Yo me mire en el espejo, según mama yo era idéntico a papa; lo único diferente era el cabello caoba, pero tenía ojos esmeralda y una boca que no le veía de sorprendente que se torciera cuando reía. Mi nombre es Anthony Sebastián, pero prefiero que me digan Tony.

_-Tony, mira lo que traje, también traje el balde y unas tijeras- _Dijo ella dejándolo en mi escritorio.

_-Mama estaba en el estudio, ¿Cómo hiciste para traer las tijeras?- _Ella negó levemente la cabeza

_-Mama estaba recogiendo ropa y como siempre está sepultada bajando las escaleras – _Dijo ella rodando los ojos, rápidamente corte un pedazo de almohada y lo llene en el balde. Angie me ayudo a colocar la tabla que nos ayudaría a estar ocultos.

_-Voy a colocar el resto de la trampa – _Le dije ella asintió, se fue a mi cofre de juguetes y saco dos cascos de militar, ella se coloco uno y me paso uno a mi también.

Baje las escaleras corriendo rápidamente y vi que mama estaba concentrada con mi Tía Kate recogiendo la ropa. Tía Kate era rubia y tenía unos ojos dorados, su esposo Garrett era de unos raros ojos azules aguamarina y era a uno de los pocos hombres que dejaba acercar a mama. Ella debía estar libre para nuestro papa y poder ser una familia completa. Salí sin que se dieran cuenta y vi a mi Tío Garrett.

_-Ten cuidado Tony, no vaya a ser que espantes a tu propio padre- _Dijo el mirándome con una sonrisa mientras arreglaba un arco.

_- No te preocupes tío, se como reconocer a papa, además número 15 es trigueño mientras que papa es blanco, así que son muy fáciles de reconocerlos – _Mi Tío negó con la cabeza mientras seguía con su trabajo

- _Vaya los tienes bien contabilizados- _Dijo él mientras dejaba el arco en la mesa de madera y entraba.

Salí hacia afuera para estar pendiente; llegaron mis abuelos. Carmen y Eleazar y la bruja de Irina, ella me dio un golpe en la cabeza con la bolsa.

_-Irina no seas así con tu sobrino; y tu pequeño diablillo no vayas a traumar al pobre Tyler- _Dijo la abuela mientras entraba en la casa e Irina me mostraba la lengua, yo también le saque la mía y ella solo puso una mirada enojada y entro como el monstruo del armario. Temblé involuntariamente y visualice a numero 15.

Tome una cuerda y la anude a los costados del pequeño camino que llevaba a la casa, tome el arco de mi tío Garrett y lo anude con la cuerda que estaba destinada a tumbar a numero 15, coloque un tapón para destapar el baño y lo deje en posición, corrí hacia dentro, cerré la puerta mi mama me vio interrogante, yo fruncí mis hombros, le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui corriendo a mi habitación.

_-Angie, ¿Estas preparada para espantarlo?- _Le dije a mi hermanita mientras sonreía

_-Claro numero 15 me está exasperando, está muy duro de sacar, igual traje golosinas por si mama nos descubre – _Dijo ella sonriente y feliz con su pequeño plan B. Numero 15 cayó al piso, se levanto intentando quitarse el tapón y nosotros tiramos el balde con pegamento y las plumas, hicimos sonidos de gallina mientras él nos miraba con odio.

_-Pequeños bastardos, los voy a enviar a un internado cuando sea su padre – _Ambos le mostramos la lengua y tumbamos la tabla escondiéndonos.

_-Crees que mama se haya dado cuenta- _Me dijo Angie, mientras me ayudaba a esconder todo rápidamente.

_-Supongo, pero recuerda que es por el bien de ella, es muy bonita y todos esos hombres intenta acercársele no tienen alguna oportunidad, a veces la veo llorar y susurra el nombre de Edward, así que es obvio que ella aun lo sigue amando- _Angie sonrió y se abrazo a mí.

_- Esperemos que algún día conozcamos a papa- _Yo le devolví el abrazo y le bese en su cabeza.

_- Niños, saben que están castigados, el pobre Tyler solo quería acompañarnos a su recital; no me gusta hacer esto pero ambos están castigados; después del recital no saldrán de sus habitaciones ni comerán golosinas- _Dijo mi mama desde la puerta, solté a Angie y me coloque la chaqueta; ella salió con un saco negro y su violín, tomamos las manos de mama y bajamos.

Numero 15 ya estaba cambiado, vaya el tipo era rápido, pase por el lado y le hice sonido de gallina, ganándome una mirada reprobatoria de mama; fuimos caminando hasta llegar a la escuela, mama nos llevo hasta el escenario.

_-Suerte, les dieron esta pequeña oportunidad así que aprovéchela al máximo – _Nos dio un beso a ambos en la frente mientras se fue a sentar.

Estábamos algo nerviosos Angie se estaba comiendo sus uñas mientras sostenía el violín en sus piernas y yo estaba desordenando mas mi cabello de lo normal. Angie pasó primero y toco su canción, ganándose el aplauso de todos.

_-Lo harás bien Tony- _Dijo sonriéndome y desapareciendo, me llamaron y me senté en el piano, trague en seco y coloque las manos nerviosas en el piano; apenas la primera tonada salió me encerré en mi propia burbuja y toque como si no hubiera nadie mirándome. Toque una canción que realice especialmente para mi familia y esperaba que ellos estuvieran orgullosos. Cuando termine la cancion, los aplausos me sacoron de mi trance, yo sonreí y agradecí al publico mientras salía, fui hasta mi mama y vi que estaba llorando con una sonrisa en su rostro.

_- ¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ustedes dos! – _Me di de cuenta que estaba solo y mama también lo percato.

_- Kate, Garrett, ¿Dónde está Angie?- _Dijo ella nerviosa, ellos miraron a su alrededor y negaron.

_- No te preocupes Bella te la ayudaremos a buscar- _Dijo mi tío Garrett, salimos de la escuela, junto al insoportable numero 15.

_- Allí esta Angela, ven yo te cuido a tu hijo – _Ella me miro con precaución y salió corriendo gritando como desesperada.

- _¡Angie! ¡Angie! ¿Dónde estás? –_ Salió corriendo directo a un árbol y se aferro a mi hermana, aproveche la oportunidad.

_- Papa regresara de su largo viaje y te vas a ir volando de aquí numero 15- _Dije sonriéndole malévolamente, recordé que mi Tío Garrett dijo que la parte más dolorosa que los hombres no podian soportar era en medio de los pantalones; le pegue ahí y salí corriendo.

_- ¡Tu! Maldito bastardito, te voy a golpear- _Estaba mirando la mirada de ira de numero 15 que no me di cuenta que choque con algo y numero 15 alcanzo a pegarme en la mejilla, un tirón me alejo de él y estuve cerca de Angie.

_- ¿Quién te crees para pegarle a mi hijo?- _Dijo mi mama alterada

_- Tu pequeños bastardos me tienen hasta la coronilla- _Dijo numero 15, mama le pego una cachetada, y omo el cobarde que era numero 15 le iba a devolver el golpe y mama cerró los ojos…

**Bella POV**

_Una guerra sin sentido la tenia harta, ella estaba como enfermera en un hospital de Chicago esperando siempre en la aurora que llegara el amor de su vida; recostó su cabeza en el marco de la ventana, y lloro en silencio su pena, escucho que la llamaban, se coloco un tapabocas y vio por los pasillos como toda la gente se estaba muriendo ante sus ojos, llego a una habitación, y empezó a llorar; ella se vio destrozada al ver a su amado sin una pierna y muriéndose lentamente por la influencia española. Sin importarle nada fundió sus labios con los de él; llorando y sintiendo su ultimo latido del corazón y su ultimo suspiro de amor…_

Creo que debería dejar las historias trágicas por un tiempo, me estan afectando demasiado la cabeza; me levante de mi silla y recogí la ropa, pude observar que Angie estaba algo sospechosa, sentada en el pasillo mirando a la nada. Suspire pesadamente y camine hasta el patio, me resbale en el piso quedando sepultada por la ropa Angie paso por mi lado rápidamente con cosas presuntuosas. Una risa me saco de mi ensoñación.

_-Vaya nunca pensé que fueras tan torpe Bella- _Dijo Kate mientras me ayudaba con la ropa.

_- Me entretuve viendo las cosas sospechosas de Angie y simplemente me resbale con el piso- _Kate negó con la cabeza mientras empezaba a burlarse levemente. Anthony pasó rápidamente saliendo hacia afuera con un casco militar.

_- Pobre Tyler es el que ha aguantado mas las travesuras de ese par, no me quiero imaginar lo que le tienen pensado para hoy, creo que voy a ir a prepárale un poco de ropa- _Dijo Kate mientras tomaba la ropa y se iba hacia el patio. Estaba terminando de recoger la ropa cuando entraron en la casa Carmen, Eleazar e Irina. Ella dejo la bolsa en el pasillo y paso por encima de la ropa terminándola de desparramar; otra vez.

_- Irina, estas castigada, debes de dejar de ser tan antipática- _Dijo Carmen ella bufo molesta y subió con cara de fastidio, Carmen se llevo la bolsa a la cocina y Angie paso rápidamente a la cocina y se llevo algo que no pude ver bien que era. Seguí recogiendo nuevamente la ropa y un golpe sordo en la puerta me asusto; Tony estaba ahí, el simplemente frunció los hombros y salió corriendo.

_- Bella cuenta hasta cincuenta y sal, acá esta la ropa; los niños tambien entienden que el no es para ti, por eso son traviesos- _Dijo Kate mientras se iba con el resto de la ropa. Yo pegue mi oído a la puerta y empecé a contar. Escuche que mis hijos le hicieron sonidos de gallina

_-Pequeños bastardos, los voy a enviar a un internado cuando sea su padre – _ Bien tendría que hablar con Tyler si seguía con esa actitud, yo misma lo sacaría a patadas de la casa. Abrí la puerta y realmente Tyler parecía una gallina, aguante mi risa.

_- Lo siento, de veras, mira acá te tengo un poco de ropa, el baño esta a la derecha por el pasillo- _El tomo la ropa y salió caminando hasta el baño y antes de entrar me dijo.

_- No te preocupes están en la edad de las travesuras- _Si como no, no sé porque fui tan tonta y accedí a salir con Tyler; cuando no lo puedo sacar de la cabeza a él. Subí a la habitación de mis hijos y ellos estaban hablando.

_-Supongo, pero recuerda que es por el bien de ella, es muy bonita y todos esos hombres intenta acercársele no tienen alguna oportunidad, a veces la veo llorar y susurra el nombre de Edward, así que es obvio que ella aun lo sigue amando- _Angie sonrió y se abrazo a Tony, no quería que mis hijos me verían cuan afectada estaba.

_- Esperemos que algún día conozcamos a papa-_Tony le devolvió el abrazo y le dio un beso en la cabeza, me sentí mal por no poderles cumplir ese sueño, creo que jamás conocerían a las personas que tanto quise en mi pasado y tambien Kat tenia razon, mis hijos van hacer todo por recuperar a su padre y verme feliz.

_- Niños, saben que están castigados, el pobre Tyler solo quería acompañarnos a su recital; no me gusta hacer esto pero ambos están castigados; después del recital no saldrán de sus habitaciones ni comerán golosinas-_Les dije, ellos resignados terminaron de cambiarse y ambos se tomaron de mis manos.

Bajamos y observe que Tyler ya estaba cambiado; Tony le hizo un sonido de gallina y lo mire reprobatoriamente, el me miro sonriente y aleje mi mirada; no quería que mis hijos sufrieran por mí. Caminamos hasta el estudio y vi a Alice, caminamos rápido e intente pasar desapercibida, rapidamente los lleve hasta el escenario.

_-Suerte, les dieron esta pequeña oportunidad así que aprovéchela al máximo – _Les dije para animarlos, un pequeño beso en sus cabezas y me senté al lado de Kate. Pasaron varios pequeños y llego la hora de mi hija, toco muy bien aunque un poco desafinada, yo me levante y aplaudí no me importo que los otros padres me miraran mal. Angie desapareció del escenario dándole paso a un nervioso Tony, tenía el cabello despeinado, se sentó en el banquillo y empezó a tocar una dulce melodía, verlo hay tan concentrado y perdido mi hizo recordar a su padre, Edward, espero que ahora sea feliz y tenga una familia como el siempre deseo. Empecé a llorar más y vi a Alice mirando a través de la venta me tape con el itinerario, ella negó con la cabeza y se fue, Tony termino y todos le aplaudieron.

Sonreí, estaba tan orgullosa de mis pequeños abrace a Tony

_- ¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ustedes dos!- _Vi que solo estaba Tony y me preocupe por mi hija.

_- Kate, Garrett, ¿Dónde está Angie?- _Dije al borde de la histeria, ellos miraron alrededor y negaron con su cabeza.

_- No te preocupes Bella te la ayudaremos a buscar- _Dijo Garrett apoyándome, salimos de la escuela.

_- Allí esta Angela, ven yo te cuido a tu hijo – _Yo mire con precaución a Tony, no vi muy bien donde señalo Tyler pero empece a gritar para ver si ella me respondía.

_- ¡Angie! ¡Angie! ¿Dónde estás? – _La vi debajo de un árbol llorando me acerque la abrace y enterré mi cara en su cabello.

_- Hija me tenias tan preocupada – _Le dije mientras sacaba mi cara de su cabello.

_- Mami no te preocupes es que vi al gatito allá arriba y pues se veía tan indefenso y yo quería ayudarlo, pero dañe el vestido- _Dijo aguando sus ojos.

_- No llores por un tonto vestido- _Me levante y no mire realmente quien estaba allí _– Gracias por cuidarla- _Dije un monótonamente.

_- No hay de que – _Dijo secamente la voz de Alice, alce mi cabeza y su mirada destilaba odio y desconfianza.

_- ¡Tu! Maldito bastardito, te voy a golpear- _Vi a mi hijo correr y detrás a Tyler, Tony se estrello contra las pantorrillas de Alice y Tyler le pego una cachetada, rápidamente lo acerque a mi cuerpo y los deje detrás mío.

_- ¿Quién te crees para pegarle a mi hijo?- _Le dije alterada y enojada

_- Tu pequeños bastardos me tienen hasta la coronilla- _Bien se podían meter conmigo diciéndome un montón de vulgaridades, pero con mis hijos nadie se metía, le pegue una cachetada, y vi que él me iba a devolver el golpe cerré los ojos, pero no sentí nada, solo escuche un grito lastimero por parte de Tyler.

Abrí mis ojos y vi que Jasper tenía su muñeca agarrada fuertemente y el estaba en el piso retorciéndose de dolor.

_-Pídele disculpas a la señora- _Dijo Jasper con una voz que nadie se resistiría a negar.

_- Lo siento Anabella, no me volveré acercar a ti- _Dicho esto salió corriendo como el cobarde que era.

_- Así que tu nuevo nombre es Anabella, que bajo has caído Bella- _Dijo Alice destilando odio, mi hija salió detrás de mi cuerpo.

_- Tú te pareces mucho a mi tía Alice, según los relatos de mama, pero eras más amigable en mis sueños, además llamaste a mama como si fueras de la familia – _Dijo ella inocentemente le tome su manita, y también la de Tony. Llegaron detrás de mi Kate y Garrett y ellos también se sorprendieron.

_- Kate, Garrett, Ángela y Anthony les presentó a Alice, Jasper y a su hijo…- _Deje una pausa ya que no conocía el nombre del pequeño.

_- David Felipe Cullen, y creo que nos debes muchas explicaciones "Anabella"- _Dijo Alice secamente.

_- Les explicare pero este no es un buen lugar síganme.- _El camino a casa fue un silencio incomodo los tres niños hablaban sin parar, pero Tony se veía muy sobreprotector con su hermana. Abrí la puerta y ellos pasaron.

_- Mami, David puede jugar con nosotros, te juro que después respetaremos el castigo – _Dijo Angie, le acaricie su cabello.

_- Dile a Alice que si pueden jugar- _Ella asintió y fue a hablar con Alice y Jasper. Kate se me acerco.

_- Necesitas hablar con ellos, así que te vamos a dejar sola Bella, regresaremos al anochecer- _Dijo Kate mientras salía por la puerta, Alice asintió y le dio un beso en la frente a Angie, mi hija se llevo de la mano a David y a Tony hacia arriba.

_- Bien, ¿Podríamos empezar?- _Dijo Jasper fríamente yo me senté frente a ellos.

_- Les contare todo, solo si no me va a interrumpir- _Les dije bajando la cabeza ellos asintieron y me prepare para contarles el relato...

* * *

**¡¡¡Hola****!!!**

**Siento subir un día después pero es que me fui de parranda anoche y hasta ahorita despierto para subir el cap. Espero que les guste. **

**Y muchísimas gracias a las que aun me siguen apoyando y a las nuevas alertas. Espero chicas que se animen a dejarme un RR, no las obligo a nada, como si no me dejan x de RR no subo el próximo cap., solo lo digo para saber si les gusta o eso**

**Sin nada más que añadir, un cuídense, un abrazo tipo Emmet y besitos helados**

**Atte.: La lok Natalie **


	22. Chapter 21 Esperanza

Esperanza

"_La esperanza no es fingir que no existen los problemas. Es la confianza de saber que estos no son eternos, que las heridas curaran y las dificultades se superaran "_

* * *

**Jasper POV**

_- Bien, ¿Podríamos empezar?- _Dije fríamente mientras ella se sentaba frente a nosotros.

_- Les contare todo, solo si no me va a interrumpir- _Dijo bajando la cabeza mientras ella empezaba a contar su historia

_- Yo amo a Edward….- _La interrumpí

_- Bella, conozco la mente humana perfectamente, para creer esas mentiras baratas, si hubieras realmente amado a mi hermano nunca lo hubieras dejado destrozado ¿Sabías que se intento suicidar? – _Le dije culpándola de todo; unas gruesas lagrimas adornaron su cara, y ella sollozando como si la hubieran herido de muerte dijo

_- Escape porque no quería que muriera, porque lo amaba; me escuchas y aun lo sigo amando todo mi corazón le pertenece a él; además quería darle un mejor futuro para él; uno en el que yo nuca le podría haber dado una ramera como yo - _Bella se hizo un ovillo sollozando silenciosamente, Alice se separo de mi lado y se acerco al de ella.

_- Explícame la parte de "no quería que muriera" – _Dijo un poco preocupada, Bella levanto la mirada y mi esposa se devolvió a mi lado mirándola fríamente, Bella empezó a llorar nuevamente y con la cara enterrada en la piernas empezó a contar tétricamente; como a una persona que le había arrebatado el corazón, una persona muerta levanto su cara y parecía más un cadáver que una mujer.

_- Alice, James estaba obligando a tu padre a casarte contigo descubrí que amabas a Jasper, asi que hice un pacto con el conde Vulturi; el cual daba mimayor parte de esa herencia a James para que te dejara en paz – _Alice también empezó a sollozar un poco

_- Bella, ¿Por qué no confiaste en nosotros? Te conozco de toda la vida, o más bien te conocía; ¿Por qué diablos no nos contestes? Y actualmente no hubieras pasado por esto, Bella me dices esto y ni siquiera me contaste a mi- _Dijo Alice herida, Bella no había confiado en ella que era la prometida de aquel conde y según Alice siempre se contaban los secretos, no importaban lo más peligrosos que habían sido.

_- Alice, te apuesto que hubieran llamado a la policía, los Vulturis manejan la mafia más grande de Chicago y los estimo mucho para que su sangre hubiera corrido libremente en manos sucias de un vil delincuente – _Dijo Bella un poco al borde de la histeria_ – Sabes, cuando escape con esa mentira que rompió mi corazón, el conde Vulturi me humillo hasta lo más bajo que puede haber existido, conocí a Kate ella me ayudo a escapar de ese martirio; conocí también a Carmen y Eleazar intentaron ayudarme, pero yo no quería comer y solo me la pasaba llorando en cama escribiendo poemas e historias que siempre terminaban con la muerte sentimental de la protagonista…- _Bella se miro su mano y empezó a hipear, se intento tranquilizar pero no lo suficiente para que aun estuviera con el llanto encendido.

_- Bella tranquilízate; cuéntanos cuando estés mejor – _Dijo Alice preocupada con los ojos aguados, abrace a Alice y cuando le iba a decir lo mismo a Bella ella negó con la cabeza y siguió hablando como si nunca existiese un mañana por venir.

_- Escape una noche y llegue al puente de Londres, abrí mis brazos e iba a tirarme para que el agua acabara con mi vida; caí al vacio y el agua inundo mis pulmones; era una muerte agónica pero era lo que me merecía, recordé pasajes de mi niñez igual siendo ahogada por el agua; Jasper vas a pensar que estoy loca pero en mis sueños siempre veo fragmentos de mi pasado mientras estoy flotando un poco muerta por el agua – _Dijo ella, ni corazón dejo que su coraza se abriera para entenderla ella se había suicidado, pero lo que aun no entendía eran los pequeños.

_- Y ahora vas a venir con el cuento de que los niños que están arriba son la misma sangre de Edward - _Ella empezó a llorar más fuerte y levanto la cabeza no vi ningún rastro de mentira en sus ojos solo soledad y tristeza, eran hoyos negros que te invitaban a ir a la oscuridad y morir allí.

_- Si, son los hijos de Edward no me he acostado con nadie durante los últimos cinco años que no sea con él; alcanzaron a sacarme del agua y descubrieron que tenía tres meses de embarazo, viví por ellos; por mis hijos, fue un embarazo de alto riesgo por poco y los pierdo; el día del parto mi hija casi muere ahogada con el cordón umbilical, pero la lograron sacar rápidamente – _Dijo ella con un poco de felicidad en su ojos.

_-¿Quién eran los hombres que estaban en el parque? – _Dije acusadoramente, Bella sonrió sínicamente.

_- Era el esposo de Kate y el otro era un hombre que me estaba pretendiendo, pero…- _Lo sabía, no debíamos confiar en ella.

_- Vaya que sínica intentaste casarte de nuevo - _Ella saco levemente el labio inferior y negó furiosamente con la cabeza.

_- Nunca lo hice por amor, si no por deber; Jasper no es muy hermoso que traten a tus hijos de bastardos, estos cinco años siempre he dicho que mi esposo murió en la guerra y me dejo viuda, muchos no creen porque entonces los niños deberían de tener 10 años por lo mínimo así que Garrett me ha ayudado a tapar ese hueco; no les pido que me perdonen y me reciban con los brazos abiertos, lo único que pido es que no me guarden rencor, dije esas mentiras por amor; por buscarle un mejor futuro para el – _Ella empezó a levantarse, pero fui ágil y agarre su muñeca obligándola nuevamente a que se sentase.

_- Ahora te voy a contar lo que ha pasado estos últimos cuatro años con Edward; el perdón se va ganando con el tiempo y tienes carta blanca para mí; para demostrar que todo lo que dijiste es cierto; ahora escucha la otra parte de la historia – _Ella asintió levemente tenía los ojos rojos, Alice empezó a sollozar, era un recuerdo un poco duro para todos nosotros.

_- Cuando te fuiste Edward quedo devastado, intento decir que solo era producto de su imaginación pero lamentablemente era la triste realidad, también se intento suicidar pero Rosalíe lo salvo; el duro mucho tiempo como una especie de muerto viviente no comía y se la pasaba encerrado en el buffet, conoció mujeres caza fortunas y las bajaba socialmente cuando el descubría su plan; actualmente anda con una zorra de alta sociedad, Edward sabe que lo engaña por lo que le impuso que en su casa no traía hombres…- _Bella estaba llorando mucho más que lo que la paso a su propia vida, mire a Alice y supe que ella la había perdonado; le di una oportunidad y le abrí nuevamente las puertas.

_- No quería que Edward se casara con una zorra…- _Le impedí que hablara de nuevo

_- Está comprometido y aun no sabe cuando casarse, está buscando un método en el cual los bienes de él no queden a manos de ella y viceversa; y además que su herencia le quede a su heredero; Bella hay métodos científicos que demuestran quien es hijo biológico de cada persona pero es criticado por la religión; pero Edward solo tiene esa mano a su favor, para que la tonta rubia de Laurent Mallory no se llevará su dinero – _Le dije serio, Alice sonrió un poco.

_- Bella, puedes llevar a tu hijo y que sea demostrada su sangre y aunque Edward no te perdone, el no puede resistir a criar a sus hijos, piénsalo los podrías visitar y tendría un mejor futuro - _Ella mordió su labio y levanto la mirada tenía los ojos rojos.

_- Hare lo que sea porque mis hijos sean lo mejor de lo mejor, pero abrían dos inconvenientes ¿Edward los aceptaría? Y como decirle a mis hijos ¿qué van a ir a Estados Unidos? – _Dijo Bella un poco nerviosa.

_- Bella; Edward tomara su responsabilidad como padre, te lo puedo asegurare en cuanto a lo otro… - _Alice empezó a dudar un poco, por lo que les señale que subiéramos al cuarto donde estaban los niños; vi a Anthony muy sobreprotector junto con mi hijo y empecé a reír ligeramente.

Alice y Bella me observaron como si me faltara algo, veía a los niños y las similitudes entre Edward y el eran muy palpables, tanto como físico como su actitud.

Recuerdo un día en que nuestro padre trajo a un niño de nuestra edad

_Rosalie tenía cinco años recién cumplidos, y fue por eso la causa de que viniera el amigo de nuestro papa, yo tenía seis años y Edward iba a cumplir en Julio sus nueve años; un niño aproximadamente de la edad de Edward entro por la puerta con un regalo saludo amablemente a nuestros padres y el subió vagamente las escaleras, parecía un poco triste; le sonrió un poco a Rosalie. _

_-¡Hey! No mires así a mi hermana, no es un pedazo de carne – Dijo Edward furioso mientras le tapaba los oídos a Rosalie._

_-¡Hey! No mires así a mi hermana, no es un pedazo de carne – _Escuche nuevamente regresando a la normalidad y ver al niño en la misma posición de Edward me hizo gracia, empecé a reír, y lo niños me miraron raro mientras que las dos mujeres pensaron que había roto la cabeza.

_- Niños tienen un nuevo tío soy su tío Jasper y esta hermosa mujer que me acompaña atrás es su tía Alice y Anthony no le digas eso a mi hijo él es tu primo así que no debes de temer, me recuerdas mucho a tu padre a esa edad – _Los ojos de los dos niños brillaron y se acercaron a mí, escuche un jadeo ahogado. La niña me abrazo mientras que el niño un poco recio también me devolvió el abrazo.

_- Estoy feliz, ¿Cuándo conoceremos a mi papa? - _Dijo la niña mientras me miraba sonriente, la alce por los aires, y la deje en el piso hice lo mismo con el niño y de últimas con mi propio hijo.

_- Iremos de compras, les iremos a comprar ropa especial para chicago e iremos a la ciudad de donde nació su padre y lo mejor de todo lo van a conocer; porque no se van y se colocan ropa de para la calle mientras los adultos hablan- _Los niños salieron corriendo a la habitación continua mientras sacaban los abrigos mejores para sus atuendos.

_- ¿Qué haces?, ¿Por qué les rompes la ilusión?- _Me acuso Bella

_- Se lo que hago, si confías en mi podre perdonarte más rápido te juro que tus hijos no van a quedar afectados sicológicamente, te lo prometo – _Le dije Alice se abrazo a mi cintura.

_- Los tres démonos una nueva oportunidad, se que eres lo mejor para Edward a si digas lo contrario, vamos confía en nosotros; te prometo de corazón que yo los cuidare y tratare de que sean niños felices- _Dijo mi esposa con una sonrisa, Bella empezó a dudar y de sus labios salió una respuesta que cambiaria l rumbo de la vida de todos los presentes, Bella abrió la boca y pronuncio su respuesta definitiva…

* * *

**Hola****¡¡¡**

**Siento subir hasta hoy pera la tecnología me odia y me va a sacar canas antes de los veinte, siento si el cap. Salió un poco malito pero también la inspiración andaba un poco floja, la emoción va empezar el próximo cap, y me van a matar dentro de los próximos capítulos. Aparte de que ando un poco medio dormida asi que tambien perdonen las faltas ortograficas que hay por hay, seguro nos vemos el viernes**

**Sin nada más que añadir, un cuídense, un abrazo tipo Emmet y besitos helados**

**Atte.: La lok Natalie **


	23. Chapter 22 Tormenta

**Tormenta**

"_El amor, después de todo, no es sino una curiosidad superior, un apetito de lo desconocido que te empuja a la tormenta, a pecho abierto y con la cabeza casi tocando el piso."_

* * *

**Bella POV**

Mi corazón me latía rápidamente y mi estomago estaba revuelto estaba tan solo a veinte kilómetros de donde él estaba, el carro avanzaba rápido y mi hijos estaban absortos y felices con el paisaje americano.

¿Cómo me deje tan convencer tan fácilmente? Sencillamente una mirada de mis hijos y un puchero ganaron en mi corazón.

_Iba a responder que no pero la voz de mi pequeño me saco de mi ensoñación –__Mami, por favor; mira que Angie y yo queremos ver a nuestro padre – __Dude, ¿Qué pasaría si Edward los despreciara como a mí? Yo no podía cargar con dos dolores aparte del mío _

_-Bella confía en nosotros; te prometo y te aseguro que tus hijos no serán rechazados – __Me dijo Alice con una alegre sonrisa, Jasper coloco su mano en mi hombro y colaboro con un simple asentimiento de cabeza; yo suspire pesadamente _

_-__¡Esta bien! Vamos a América pero con una condición yo hablare primero con su padre para que lo conozcan por medio de las palabras, ya saben niños la palabra vuela por el viento y puede ser tu barca de salvavidas – __Ellos asintieron felices y se abrazaron a mis pantorrillas._

Con lo que yo no contaba es que iba a ser tan demasiado pronto que llegamos; en menos de un parpadeo los Denali me estaban apoyando y despidiéndose; por una pulsación de mi corazón vi a la estatua de la libertad y por un suspiro marchito, estaba llegando a la casa de Alice y Jasper Cullen. O claro estaba tan absorta que no me había dado cuenta que ya habíamos llegado. Bienvenida a la cruda realidad y al enfrentamiento.

_-No te preocupes te programe una cita con él; pero no le dije en sexo de cómo iría su cita- _Dijo Jasper, mientras entraba con varias maletas, Alice paso por mi lado y me guiño un ojo pero yo temblé involuntariamente; no sabría si sería capaz de resistir una mirada que helaría mis venas y arterias en un segundo; una mirada la cual yo arriesgaría mi vida solo por verla cándidamente y con un brillo de felicidad.

_- Mami, mami; vamos con David y mi tio Jazz a jugar en el parque; dicen que queda un lago precioso.- _Dijo mi hija feliz, yo le di un beso en su frente y ella salió saltando feliz para encontrarse con ellos; vi a mi hijo con la cabeza hacia abajo y con las manos en los bolsillos.

_- Vamos no andes con esa cara; te prometo que la próxima vez que vayamos tu papi te llevara; ve Angie necesita que alguien la proteja de su hermosura y quien sabe quizás encuentres a un nuevo amigo; debes de expandir tus horizontes hijo – _El me regalo una sonrisa idéntica a la de su padre y alcanzo a los otros en un segundo diría yo; analicé mis palabras y me golpee mentalmente. Sentí una mano dándome apoyo en mi hombro y yo le sonreí a Alice.

_- Descansa un rato, a las tres cerca al juzgado; tienes toda la ropa de la casa disponible para ti – _Dicho esto se alejo caminando y todos ellos se fueron al parque que daba una hermosa vista al lago Michigan, entre en la casa y estaba solitaria, subí con un poco de miedo las escaleras; maravillándome por la arquitectura moderna; vi mis maletas en el inicio de una puerta y yo llegue hasta ellas y entre.

La habitación costaba de una grande cama y dos puertas, me acerque a una de las puertas y daba a otra habitación que contenía dos camas más pequeñas; lleve las maletas de mis hijos y las deje ahí. La otra era un baño muy grande y elegante.

Me recosté en la cama y cerré los ojos; sabia que soñaba ya que no me pude mover tan rápido a una cafetería, donde yo me encontraba sentada y en donde las meseras pasaban rápidamente con bandejas llenas de café y pasteles deliciosos; todas se quedaron quietas por un segundo y observaron detenidamente al hombre que entraba; una mirada gris que contrastaba con el frio paisaje de Chicago; todas las meseras suspiraron y siguieron con sus respectivos trabajos; se me rompió el corazón verlo tan destruido el se sentó y se presento.

_-Abogado Edward Cullen a sus servicios señor…- _Me observe en el florero y vi que estaba disfrazada de hombre así que alce la mano.

_-Hale; Anthony Hale – _dije falseando un poco la voz; pero Edward no prestaba atención solo sacaba papeles y mas papeles llegados a un punto que la cafetería estaba llena de eso y solo estaba yo ahogando entre todos esos documentos pidiendo ayuda; vi que él me iba a ayudar pero sentí que me jalaban hacia abajo y los papeles se transformaron en agua; vi de nuevo una novia ensangrentada con un vestido blanco mancillado por la sangre no la podía identificar; sentí un golpe en la cabeza y una voz de la que había escapado durante todos estos años.

_-Pensaste que te ibas a escapar; no te preocupes la próxima vez que escapes te llevare directo hacia la muerte – _Una risa diabólica me despertó de mi agitado sueño pase mi mano por la frente y vi en mi dedo sangre, observe la mullida colcha y esta estaba también con sangre. Me levante gritando y cuando caí en el piso vi que estaba limpia la colcha volví a pasarme la mano por la frente y solo estaban las finas gotas de sudor.

Negué con la cabeza y me pare; aliste las cosas necesarias para bañarme; me desvestí y empecé a sentir el agua caliente sobre mis músculos agarrotados tenía miedo de volver a ver sangre y mi corazón presentía algo demasiado malo para mí; salí rápidamente del baño con una bata de lino busque en mi maleta y encontré un traje de hombre; recordé las palabras de Alice _no le dije en sexo de cómo iría su cita. _Sonreí involuntariamente,era lo mejor para evitar encontrarme con alguien que no quería verme, me vestí, me puse un bigote falso y unos anteojos arregle mi sombrero tapando mi cabello caoba.

Sentía ese presentimiento extraño y muy malo; busque una hoja en blanco; tome el bolígrafo y pensado muy bien las palabras escribí.

_Alice y Jasper_

_Tengo un presentimiento que me está carcomiendo si algo me llegase a pasar por favor cuiden de mis hijos. Hablare con Edward._

_Pero siento que no regresare_

_Bella_

Termine de escribir y la deje encima de la mesa visible a la puerta, fui caminando teniendo cuidado de que nadie me identificara; vi a la mafia que antes me había secuestrado pero siguieron derecho llegue al café y fue tal y como mi sueño. El cielo de Chicago estaba encapotado y las meseras corrían de un lado a otro con un azul pálido y desteñido de sus uniformes; entre en concurrido lugar y vi su amplia espalda y sus cabellos cobrizos, estaba un poco jorobado y mirando hacia la mesa con un café en sus manos; me acerque donde estaba el y me senté; carraspee un poco e intente mejorar mi voz para que pareciera lo mas varonil posible.

_-Buenas tardes- _Y agradecí a cualquier dios que haya hecho mi voz más varonil el levanto su mirada y sus ojos esmeraldas estaban apagados llegando casi a un gris ceniza; quise cruzar la mesa y abrazarlo con fuerza y decirle todo lo que me ha pasado; y rogarle de rodillas que me perdonara por lo que le hice. Pero me contuve el saco de su maletín una carpeta y me la paso.

_- Mi hermano me aviso que usted estaba buscando un contrato que le adjudicara derechos de propiedad sobre una obra literaria – _Dijo el monótonamente; me miro fijamente y luego negó con la cabeza, apretó fuertemente la mesa _– No me ha dicho su nombre – _Dijo él con un toque sutil de furia y cordialidad.

_- Soy Anthony Hale, Sr Cullen – _Dije haciendo un juego de palabras con mi nombre falso de hace cinco años y el nombre de mi hijo.

El me miro sombríamente, me paso un bolígrafo y solo con sus actos me señalo donde debía firmar. Tome el bolígrafo nerviosa y empecé a firmar cuidadosamente.

_-¿Está casado?, ¿Tiene hijos?- _No quería ver su reacción por lo que me limite a seguir firmando el dijo con una voz fría como el invierno que atravesó hasta lo más profundo de mi corazón.

_- No, estoy comprometido, pero solo es un compromiso superficial, dígame Sr. Hale; respóndame sus preguntas – _Pare de inmediato el bolígrafo; ¿qué le debía decir?; antes de responderle observe a Félix y a sus asesinos; señalaron el restaurante y yo quise escapar rápidamente.

_-Debo irme; lo más rápido y lejos de aquí – _Dije asustada sin importarme si escucharía mi voz empecé a salir rápidamente del lugar; llegue al exterior y sentí como mi cuerpo temblaba voltariamente. _Nunca me ha gustado la tormenta siempre trae cosas malas_. Tenía razón esa voz; empecé a cruzar la calle pero algo o mejor dicho alguien me agarro.

_-¿Por qué?- _Dijo Edward al borde de las lágrimas _- ¿Qué buscabas?, ¿Por qué te fuiste de esa manera? ¿Por qué rayos me ayudaste esa noche?- _Quería abrazarlo y rogarle que me aceptara nuevamente en su corazón; contarle todo lo que me había pasado pero el derrape de un carro me saco de mi ensoñación, pequeñas gotas empezaron a caer y antes de que el carro volviera a su marcha lo empuje.

_-Porque te amo y quise salvarte – _Susurre, no sé si me escucho pero antes de volver a repetir las palabras el carro volvió en marcha y vi la oscuridad apremiante ante mi…

**Edward POV**

Otro día mas en mi inútil existencia; me levante como autómata y antes de darme cuenta estaba en la cocina con mi maldita perra de sociedad.

_-Hola cariño – _Dijo con voz chillona mi prometida Lauren; hice una mueca y cogí el periódico antes de irme al juzgado.

_- Te ha llegado una carta, cariño hoy no voy a estar en casa voy a bordar con Stanley y con tu antigua secretaria; ay no recuerdo como se llamaba…- _Me devolví hacia a ella y con mi mirada paso saliva fuertemente.

_-Sabes mis reglas Lauren; primero se que tienes tus amantes y no quiero verlo ninguno en mi casa o si no te vas de mi casa; segundo jamás me vuelvas a llamar cariño, ni cielo ni ningún diminutivo; y tercero jamás toques mi correspondencia – _Dije arrebatándole de sus manos el sobre y salí de la casa cerrando fuertemente la puerta principal.

Subí al carro e intente tranquilizarme; abrí el sobre que se encontraba en blanco, era de mi hermano que me avisaba de un nuevo cliente sobre derechos de autor. Me avisaba que debería de visitarlos después de volver de Inglaterra a más tardar esta semana por qué me tenían una sorpresa. Reí irónicamente la única sorpresa que quería más que a mi vida y que la odiaba hasta lo más profundo de mi corazón era Bella; dos sentimientos contradictorios encontrados, algo realmente peligroso pero era lo que me mantenía cuerdo, todos decían que parecía un ser sin alma; un ser mítico que roba la sangre de doncellas por la noche y que no siente la culpa al día siguiente.

Era absurdo tenía mis sentimientos pero los tenia guardados bajo una armadura de acero para que nadie los volviera a pisotear. El día pasó realmente rápido y antes de que me diese cuenta estaba dormido.

¿A qué horas me había acostado? No lo sabía pero estaba sumergido en una bruma de oscuridad; sentía como si llevara el mundo en mi espalda y el reino de leteo bajo mis pies. Escuchando lamentos y quemándome bajo un fuego infernal. Me levante agitado y observe la hora faltaban diez minutos para las tres. Arregle mi cabello y mi ropa, baje como un autómata al restaurante cerca del juzgado.

Llegue al lugar señalado las meseras me veían con lastima y yo me sentía como un inútil en aquel momento. Pedí un café y espere al dichoso cliente, sentí la campanilla tronar y algo en mi corazón empezó a latir fuertemente, era absurdo volverla a recordarla; vi el cielo que estaba totalmente encapotado. _La calma antes de la tormenta, es el peor momento _era algo que siempre decía mi abuelo y que lastimosamente aprendí por las malas gracias a James y a ella, detestaba el olor eléctrico y mohoso que se creaba en el ambiente.

Alguien carraspeo un la garganta y se sentó frente a mí un poco torpe en sus movimientos.

_-Buenas tardes- _Su voz sonó un poco femenina y lo mire despectivo tenía los ojos negros como un par de agujeros sin alma, quite ese pensamiento rápido de mi cabeza; parecía indeciso en algo y recordé el contrato debía de terminar rápido para seguir con mi nula existencia.

_- Mi hermano me aviso que usted estaba buscando un contrato que le adjudicara derechos de propiedad sobre una obra literaria – _Dijo recitando como siempre; todos los procesos legales eran iguales, lo mire y por un momento pensé ver a Bella con una triste mirada y queriendo volver a mis brazos; negué con mi cabeza y apreté la mesa para olvidar esos pensamientos _– No me ha dicho su nombre –_ Dije con un poco de furia por recordarla nuevamente después de haberla olvidado en lo más profundo de mi mente; después de olvidar sus besos, sus caricias y su olor a fresas; recordé que era un cliente e intente decirle con un poco de cordialidad

_- Soy Anthony Hale, Sr Cullen – _Hale, el nombre falso que ella utilizaba e irónicamente mi segundo nombre, lo mire sombríamente; le pase rápidamente el bolígrafo y le señale donde firmar quería irme ya y ahogar mis penas nuevamente en alcohol; todos me intentaban ayudar pero era una adicción muy difícil de superar; él empezó a firmar cuidadosamente los papeles.

_-¿Está casado?, ¿Tiene hijos?- _Esa pregunta me saco de lugar, recordé a la niña de mis sueños acompañada ahora con un chiquillo de cabellos caobas; debía olvidar que yo nunca tendría una familia; le dije fríamente al hombre por hacerme revivir todo aquello que rompía mas mi corazón.

_- No, estoy comprometido, pero solo es un compromiso superficial, dígame Sr. Hale; respóndame sus preguntas – _Paro rápidamente el bolígrafo y alzo su mirada; me iba a responder pero lo vi temblar de miedo, se levantó rápidamente de la silla.

_-Debo irme; lo más rápido y lejos de aquí – _Esa era su voz _-¿Bella?- _El nombre que era tabú para mi broto de mis labios en un susurro, era ella; quería que me respondiera algunas preguntas pero vi que ya estaba afuera; salí del bullicioso lugar y le agarre el brazo.

_-¿Por qué?- _Dijo recordando sus bruscas palabras _- ¿Qué buscabas?, ¿Por qué te fuiste de esa manera? ¿Por qué rayos me ayudaste esa noche?- _No gano nada; se fue como si se hubiese tratado de un sueño; me ayudo sinceramente sin importar la clase social; no entendía nada, quería que me respondiera para poderla olvidarla completamente, vi que ella dudaba y antes de gritarle que me respondiera un carro derrapo y nos saco de nuestra burbuja personal; vi que el carro volvía en marcha y vi como sus delicadas manos me empujaban fuera de la calle; antes de gritarle que se apartara el carro la atropello su sombrero, las gafas y el bigote falso salieron disparados hacia diferentes lugares; mientras las gotas de lluvia empezaban a caer más fuertemente; intente acercarme a ella vi su rostro manchado con sangre en su frente; pero antes de acercarme más dos fuertes brazos me arrastraron hacia un callejón.

No estaba forcejeando estaba mirando detenidamente como dos hombres la metían al carro que la había atropellado con anterioridad; y este se iba a toda prisa.

No alcance a escuchar lo que me dijo antes de que la atropellaran; pero cuando me puse a analizar sentí un golpe en mi cara; antes de volver a reaccionar uno en mi estomago, y nuevamente un golpe en la cabeza; me dispararon en un pierna y caí rendido al suelo; una fina figura de una mujer se me acerco y coloco en mi mano una especie de papel fino.

_-Espero que vayas a la boda de tu amor; que pena que nuestro jefe sea un poco celoso y te haya mandado a darte esta golpiza; porque es una pena ver a un hombre simpático y buen mozo en estas condiciones- _Ellos se alejaron rápidamente y yo solo observaba como la lluvia caí mas fuerte sobre mi cuerpo.

Los truenos se hicieron presentes y con dificultad me levante, empecé a caminar la pierna me dolía y sangraba convirtiendo mi pantalón en un rio de sangre; vagaba por un mar de sombras que me miraban con lastima; yo seguía caminando taciturno, llegue a la casa de mis padres; timbre solo una vez durante un buen tiempo sentí que la puerta la abrían pero el agotamiento me gano y yo caí de bruces al piso con el fino sobre aun en mi mano. _Otra razón más para detestar la tormenta_

* * *

**Hola****¡¡¡**

**Lamento haber subido tan tarde pero deben entenderme empecé clases y los profesores nos tienen como **_**"conejillos de indias" **_**y no saben más palabras que trabajo.**

**Me gusto que me dejaran una crítica eso me ayuda a crecer como lectora; espero que todas se animen y digan sin miedo que es lo que no les gusta y bueno pues si les gusta yo por mi parte ando feliz con una sonrisa como el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.**

**Bueno sin nada más que añadir. Espero un rr tanto bueno como malo**

**Y termino diciendo que cuídense y suerte y éxitos en su vida.**

**Atte.: La lok Natalie **


	24. Chapter 23 Ahogandome

**Ahogándome**

"_Ahogándome en las profundidades de mi mente, confundiendo la realidad con la fantasía en un bar donde el aroma de perfume barato y tabaco le hacen más estragos de los necesario a mis pensamientos; sácame del pozo sin lastimarme más; mi querido amor"_

_

* * *

_**Rosalie POV**

Al abrir la puerta me asuste al ver a Edward desmayándose con una carta entre sus manos, estaba malherido, llame a mama y ella me ayudo a curarlo y llevarlo a su habitación.

Antes de irme a casa de mis suegros golpearon fuertemente la puerta de la casa y escuche la dulce voz de mi padre llamándonos, me asuste al ver una chica junto con un hombre armado y mi padre seriamente hablando.

_-¿Qué es lo que quieren? – _Dije ruda al verlos; ellos me miraron con mala cara.

_-Mantén tu boquita callada rubia, mi nombre es Jane Vulturi, si no me recuerdas Rosalie fue novia de tu querido hermano que está arriba malherido; si, me case con un Vulturi; Demetri para ser exactos y tengo todo el poder sobre Chicago; quiero invitarlos a ti y a la familia Swan a la boda del hermano de mi esposo- _Dijo con una sonrisa; yo estaba que me tiraba encima de ella y acabarla a golpes, ¿Quién se creía para mandarnos?

_- Mis felicitaciones, pero nosotros no conocemos ni al novio ni mucho menos con la zorra que se casa- _Jane empezó a reír, y le dijo al muchacho que saliera.

_- Muy bien, creo que esto será por las malas; la zorra con la que se casa es la madre de tus sobrinos por si no lo sabías querida Rosalie, tu hermano menor y su esposa los tienen en su casa y debo de añadir que sacaron lo mejor de sus padres, lástima que tengan corta vida para morir- _Dijo ella con una sonrisa malvada y en tono dulzón; pero algo me tenia confundida, sobrinos; se me vino a la mente el pequeño David y una Alice embarazada; pero no me cabía en la mente como Alice se iría a casar nuevamente, pero después retome lo que había dicho con anterioridad pero antes de responder Esme me gano.

_- Querida Jane, Edward no tiene hijos; está comprometido, pero el firmo un pacto de no tener hijos con ellas antes del matrimonio – _dijo ella preocupada de que le pasara algo a los niños, Jane empezó a reír, y nos mostro las foto de un periódico viejo en donde aparecía la cara de Bella.

_- Edward nunca se acostó con ella- _Dije al borde de la histeria, a Jane se le borro la sonrisa y empezó a maldecir, luego se nos acerco y con hipocresía dijo.

_-Pues el santurrón si tuvo relaciones sexuales con la única mujer que amo, y la prueba de ello está en la casa de Jasper, y bueno si no van; todos en esa casa morirán. Los espero mañana en la boda- _Dijo sínicamente mientras nos enviaba un beso al aire y cerraba fuertemente la puerta; subí a mi habitación y tome una capa impermeable, dispuesta a salir, mi padre me detuvo.

_- Iremos en el carro Rosalie, no te preocupes averiguaremos de lo que habla- _Dijo Carlisle con la mirada seria mientras mama traía los abrigos y se los pasaba, subimos al carro en un silencio incomodo, pero no me cabía duda, Edward no podía tener hijos.

Llegamos a la casa de Alice y salimos corriendo bajo la lluvia.

**Edward POV**

Cuando logre levantarme tenia dolor de cabeza; la luz del sol se asomaba y no sabía dónde me encontraba; enfoque la vista y me asuste. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta mi habitación en casa de mis padres? Escuche gritos en mi mente y después la imagen de Bella gritando mientras se la llevaban; yo intentando alcanzarla pero no podía, después de recibir la golpiza siendo atendido por Rosalie.

Me levante rápido de la cama y me caí al piso. Me dolían las piernas intente rodarme pero escuche un grito que incremento mi dolor de cabeza.

_-Edward, quédate en la cama; estas muy lastimado el doctor dijo que merecías un descanso – _Dijo una Rosalie preocupada; me ayudo a levantar y me dejo sobre la cama, note que tenía un anillo de bodas; vaya me había perdido de la fiesta de compromiso.

_- ¿Cuando es la boda?- _Dije intrigado, ella sonrió dulcemente, y me revolvió el cabello.

_- Dentro de dos meses, recuerdo que no fuiste a mi boda de compromiso por andar con esa bruja, deberías de buscarte una mujer que este a tu altura hermanito- _Dijo ella mientras me dejaba los medicamentos junto con una jarra de agua.

_- Mis padres ¿Dónde están? – _La expresión de Rosalie se convirtió sombría _– Nos obligaron ir a la boda del Duque Feliz Vulturi y su futura esposa Bella; no quería que te enteraras de esta forma Edward; pero estamos obligados a ir, el es dueño de la mafia de Chicago y puede hacer lo peor solo por hacernos sufrir - _Miro el viejo reloj de mi habitación y me dio un beso en la coronilla.

_- Quédate en cama hasta que te sientas mejor, voy a comprar un vestido, te me cuidas hermanito- _Dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa radiante, pero sabía que me escondía algo, ya que ella no sonreía a costa de mi tristeza.

Vi el inmaculado papel y lo tome con manos temerosas lo abrí y decía la invitación a la boda con mi nombre escrito en dorado. Ella volvió para jugar conmigo, enojado e ignorando el dolor tome una chaqueta cualquiera, busque debajo de mi armario un arma pequeña y también tome sus correspondientes balas. Salí caminando quitándome las vendas mientras la lluvia volvía a caer sobre mi cuerpo; vi unos ojos esmeraldas en un carro negro yendo hacia la casa; negué con la cabeza y cuando enfoque nuevamente la vista no vi nada.

Mis pensamientos me estaban jugando una mala pasada seguí quitándome las vendas, pero su nombre escrito con el de otro cegó nuevamente mis ojos y entre nuevamente al primer bar que vi; un piano de color negro llamo mi atención; y entre penas y alcohol tocaba una melodía triste para las almas solitarias como yo.

No sé cuánto tiempo toque entre esa miseria; pero los rayos de sol me quemaron, deje de tocar, tome la botella de vodka y camine con la visión borrosa hasta la iglesia que odiaría el resto de mi vida; escuche la boda, y entre con fuerza armando un alboroto en las personas ubicadas en las últimas sillas. El padre nombro mis tan anheladas palabras, tome un poco mas de licor y empecé a acercarme donde estaban ellos preparándome para lo que iba a decir…

* * *

**Hola****¡**

**No soy Natalie (Thaly de cariño) ni Ana, ellas dos si pasaron el año y están matando neuronas por pasar el examen de estado, yo soy la amiga de ellas que se quedo (Si éramos las tres mosqueteras xD) mi nombre es Johanna pero díganme Jane de cariño. Bueno Natalie me paso toda la historia y me dejo a cargo de subirla, en su ausencia (aunque no me dejo el prologo eso se encarga ella de subirlo) ya que ambas señoritas están presentando exámenes finales, proyecto de grado y por supuesto el examen de estado para entrar en la universidad, me dejaron a mi de comadrona de la historia.**

**Quiero advertir que yo no le hecho cambios (Auque si me gustaria cambiar un cap. Pero que se le hace asi es la loca mente de Thaly) todo esta hecho por Natalie. Espero que no sean rudas conmigo y dejen Comentarios para darle una sonrisa a Natalie. **

**Lamento haber subido tarde pero me dio pereza, yo me encargare de subir la historia todos los lunes y viernes luego del 2 de Junio para arriba ella subirá el resto de caps. O dado el caso el prologo, si es que me pongo las pilas. Chicas las dejo y haciendo un poco de propaganda pasen y lean mi fic**

**H t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 5 7 5 5 0 3 6 / 1 / E l _ c a s t i l l o _ d e _ p l a t a**

**Castillo de plata**

**Desde tiempos remotos ha existido siempre una relación depredador-presa. Pero ¿Que pasaría si dos depredadores que buscan la muerte mutuamente de sus especies se enamoraran? ¿Cuánto arriesgarías tu vida para salvar a lo que mas amas?... Yo la arresgaria todas las veces que mi inutil existencia me lo dejara y hasta mucho mas despues de la muerte.**

**Pasen espero que les guste**

**Bueno sin nada mas que añadir, no voy a hablar mas; yo no tengo que hablar ya que no es mi fic; si ven un pie de pagina es que ya llego Natalie**

**Besitos helados**

**Pdta.: ****No le digan que la subi hasta ahora tuve problemas técnicos con la pagina **

**Agatha Jane**


	25. Chapter 24 Perdiendo

**Perdiendo**

"_El más terrible de los sentimientos es el sentimiento de tener la esperanza perdida."_

_

* * *

_**Alice POV**

Estaba secando a los niños cuando escuche un golpe fuerte en la puerta; los deje jugando y baje rápidamente las escaleras; abrí la puerta y Rosalie alarmada entro buscando algo; detrás venían mis suegros preocupados.

_-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ha sucedido algo? – _Dije alarmada al verlos venir precipitadamente. No me había dado cuenta que Rosalie subió rápidamente y grito, alarmados subimos corriendo, y vi que ella estaba estática y los niños la miraban raro y buscando con palos y ollas sobre sus cabezas algo.

_- Tía Alice, no te quedes estática como la señorita que acabo de gritar si ves es el monstruo antes de quedarte estática señálalo y lo acabaremos con golpes de palos – _Dijo Anthony en tono autoritario y serio mientras David y Angie le seguían ordenes siguieron buscando y diciendo por la habitación que no estaba o que estaba limpio el lugar.

_- Niños me llevare a la chica para salvarle la vida y que vuelva a la normalidad – _Les dije en tono del juego para poder hablar a solas, mientras jugaban ellos; asintieron en tono militar y siguieron jugando; cerré la puerta y le di una cachetada a Rosalie para que saliera del shock.

Ella me miro sorprendida y me devolvió la cachetada y empezó a gritar _– OH DIOS MIO, OH DIOS MIO, ¿POR QUE RAYOS NO NOS CONTASTE?- _Dijo Rosalie alarmada; la zarandee un poco para que saliera del colapso nervioso y le conteste _- Porque no quería que asustaras a los niños; bajemos y les explicare todo –_Dije calmándola; Esme y Carlisle bajaron primero y yo llevaba a Rosalie que aun seguía sorprendida, enfadada y con ganas de matar a alguien; la senté sobre el sofá. Y yo me hice al otro extremo de la sala les explique con calma lo que me había dicho Bella en Inglaterra, como tuvo que escapar de la casa para salvarnos como escapo del conde Vulturi para tener a sus dos hijos y como vivió siendo una autora de libros en casa de los Denali; sus rostros pasaron por diversas emociones siendo estas desde la ira hasta la misma culpa; cuando termine de contar los niños bajaron corriendo David saludo con un beso en la mejilla a sus abuelos y se paro enfrente de los hijos de Bella.

_-Tony y Angie ellos son mis abuelos y mi tía; la que se quedo previamente estática con la aparición del monstruo y por lo que veo ya se aliviado – _Dijo sonriente mi hijo e informándoles a sus nuevos amiguitos mientras se subía a mis piernas satisfecho; Anthony los saludo primero _– Mucho gusto Abuelos de David y tía escandalizada y asustadiza de David- _solté una ligera sonrisa por el nuevo nombre de Rosalie, Tony les iba a pasar la mano pero dirigió la vista hacia el reloj y se fue caminando hasta el salón donde estaba; Angie sonrió dulcemente. _– Disculpen a mi hermano, mi nombre es Angela ¿Cómo son sus nombres? – _Dijo ella dulcemente pero con un toque de educacion.

Mis suegros y cuñada le sonrieron y Rosalie fue la primera en hablar _– Mucho gusto señorita Angela mi nombre es Rosalie pero si tú me dejas decirte Angie tu podrás decirme tía Rose; ellos son Carlisle y Esme – _Dijo Rosalie mientras le daba un abrazo en ese momento escuchamos la puerta principal y Esme fue corriendo para ver qué pasaba y salió a la fría oscuridad y regreso arrullando algo y murmurando cosas. Cuando pude ver bien pude ver que Esme tenía en sus brazos a Tony llorando sobre su regazo; Angie se separo rápidamente de los brazos de Rosalie, pero Carlisle la tomo y la alzo en sus brazos para que quedara a la misma altura de su hermano. Me acerque a escucharlos y Esme les contaba una historia a ambos.

_-Saben su padre cuando era pequeño se preocupo de que llegara tarde; el salió por la puerta principal a buscarme engaño a la niñera dejándola con sus dos hermanos pequeños y el salió a buscarme; saben pequeños yo soy su abuela soy la mama de su papa me preocupe mucho cuando llegue a casa y el no estaba allí lo encontramos al día siguiente en un viñedo pero agradecí de que no le pasase nada cuando despertó; tarde o temprano su mama llegara y ustedes no deben de arriesgarse ella llegara se los prometo; ahora lo mejor será a dormir – _Dijo ella en tono maternal y arrullando el pequeño cuerpo del niño en sus brazos. Ambos niños asintieron y Tony se abrazo mas a Esme; yo tome en brazos a David y también lo subi los recostamos a los tres juntos y los tres le prometieron a Esme no salir sin un adulto y quedaron dormidos al instante; cuando baje Esme estaba llorando y Rosalie estaba seria de nuevo. Los mire asustada. Jasper entro y también vio sorprendido la escena me tomo la mano para que no me alarmase. Rosalie hablo _– A Bella la raptaron y la obligaron a casarse con el conde Vulturi si no vamos asesinaran a los niños – _Rosalie se desplomo y termino en llantos, yo me solte de Jasper y la abrace y la consolé _– No te preocupes la ayudaremos de alguna forma u otra la ayudaremos pero no te preocupes nadie les tocara un pelo a ellos; debemos de acostarnos tenemos que ir a una boda – _Les dije con un tono tranquilizador algo se nos ocurriría de eso estaba segura; no supe muy bien como llegue a la cama en pijama ni cuando cerré los ojos pero estaba segura de que dormía por que la lluvia caía sobre mi cuerpo y veía horrorizada una escena sangrienta mezclada con la lluvia y cuando alzaba la vista una pareja caída sobre el asfalto de un callejón ella iba de vestida de novia y el informal; pero estaban en el piso con sangre en sus ropas; veía como las sombras empezaban a llegar pero era demasiado tarde para ella intente acercarme pero las sombras no me dejaron avanzar me levante asustada y sudando por todo mi cuerpo. Jasper aun seguía dormido por lo que me levante con cuidado de no despertarlo a tomar un vaso con agua aun era temprano; baje con cuidado las escaleras y vi a Rosalie totalmente asustada y preocupada hablando con nerviosismo a una Esme miedosa.

_-¿Qué ha pasado?- _Dije imaginándome lo peor; me mordía mejilla desde el interior de mi boca y espere impacientemente a que ellas digieran algo.

Esme soltó el aire de golpe y empezó a hablar _– Decidimos dar una vuelta un poco más temprano para ver cómo estaba Edward; Anthony se fue con nosotras, pero al entrar en la casa el no estaba; tengo miedo de las locuras que pueda hacer o que le puedan haber hecho- _Dijo Esme con los ojos aguados y preocupada; la dulce voz del hijo de Bella capto mi atención.

_-Yo vi a un hombre parecido a mí pero con el color de cabello de Angie; estaba furioso caminando hacia la calle del parque y me miro confundido; se me hizo muy familiar a las anécdotas de mi mama no sé si él era mi padre- _Dijo el mirando a las preocupadas a Esme y Rosalie.

Esme respiro profundamente _– Yo ir con mi esposo quizás pueda estar allí, hasta que sepa algo de su paradero llegaremos la iglesia – _Dijo ella con voz decidida mientras subía las amplias escaleras a buscar a su marido; Rosalie le dio un beso en la frente del pequeño y dijo sombríamente.

_-Tenemos que vestirnos para una boda-_

**Bella POV**

Tenía frio; sentía la oscuridad a mí alrededor y la sangre recorriendo por mis muslos; no podía gritar no podía pelear no podía hacer nada; solo esperar a que esto pasase rápidamente; escuchaba risas y murmullos pero no los quería oír y me concentre en una canción en especial e intente por todos los medios estar en otro lugar.

Todo ceso muy rápido y el frio azoto mi maltrecho cuerpo; sentí que me separaban de la mesa y mi abdomen me empezó a doler; sentí como me dejaban en una mullida cama mientras me quitaban el saco que tenia y vi a Felix con una sonrisa complaciente.

_-Creo que teneos mucha pasión en la cama Bella – _Odie mi nombre en ese momento sonaba tan repulsivo desde su boca y tuve ganas de vomitar; el me amarro fuertemente a la cama y me beso en el pecho.

_- Seremos muy felices el día de la boda pero mientras tanto debo de resguardarte para que no escapes; ha y recuerda pequeña prostituta; tu nombre es Bella Ross pero eso cambiara mañana- _Dijo con una sonrisa socarrona mientras me dejaba allí sola en la habitación; no quería dormir ya que las imágenes de Edward golpeado lastimaron mi corazón; las lagrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos quizás el pudiera cuidar de mis hijos; nuestros hijos y los protegería; con este pensamiento me quede un poco más relajada y mis músculos dejaron de sentirse adoloridos; nos supe cuanto tiempo paso pero llego una muchacha, ella era joven y tenía el aspecto de ser italiana; ella se sorprendió pero empezó a desatar con agilidad los nudos y me ayudo a levantar; cuando me sentí libre mi cuerpo reacciono y todo empezó a doler de nuevo; ella con mucho cuidado me llevo hacia el baño y como pudo tuvo cuidado con mi adolorido cuerpo; no quería hablar y ella parecía que le prohibieron hablar conmigo; me seque por la superficie y yo gemí levemente por los moretones que tenia sobre el cuerpo.

Salió rápidamente del cuarto del baño y regreso al poco tiempo con un traje demasiado costoso y antiguo para mi gusto; llore cuando me coloco el corcel y sentí que con sus gestos se sentía culpable y sus ojos intentaban pedirme disculpas, empezó a maquillarme velozmente; y coloco el velo encima mi cabeza; me miro con lastima y salió de la estancia.

No supe muy bien que hacer me acerque al espejo y me vi a mi misma como una si se tratase de la reina de Inglaterra a finales de siglo XV estaba demasiado maquillada y mi busto y caderas habían cambiado considerablemente por culpa del corsé el cual lastimaba mas fuerte mi cuerpo. Llego una señora de edad y me dijo con un acento italiano marcado que saliera ya que el coche me esperaba; antes de subir me coloco otro velo que me tapaba completamente la cara; nadie podía ver mis gestos por lo que silenciosamente me puse a llorar.

Sentía como si me fuera a morir hoy; y quizás en realidad me iba a morir en vida; vi con miedo como las altas agujas de la torre llegaban y con ayuda de la señora baje del vehículo; sonó la marcha nupcial y yo trague saliva; las lagrimas ya habrían dañado mi maquillaje pero nadie me vería; mientras mis lagrimas salían desesperadas; no estuve consciente de lo de mi alrededor hasta que el padre dijo esas terribles palabras.

_-Tu Bella Ross aceptaras en la riqueza y en la pobreza; en la salud y la enfermedad a tu prometido Félix Volturi hasta que la muerte los separe – _Llore mas; y empecé a mirar a mi alrededor vi a mis hijos durmiendo dulcemente sobre el regazo de sus abuelos mientras estos mantenía un aspecto tenso al igual que el resto de la familia; seguí mirando el salón y me percate de una mujer que tenía una gran semejanza a mi en el físico; ya estaba un poco avanzada de edad y sus ojos eran de un color azul; antes de seguirla detallando el bello de mi nuca se erizo, y mire hacia atrás había un tirador apuntando directamente sobre mi cabeza y trague saliva; todo el mundo esperaba mi respuesta, en especial aquel hombre que me estaba apuntando aclare mi voz y le dije al padre que aceptaba; fue entonces que cuando alguien tenía que decir respecto a la unión se escucho la voz de Edward retumbando fuertemente por las paredes de la iglesia haciendo eco en mis oídos; estaba borracho y camino tambaleante hacia donde yo estaba parada.

Se paro enfrente de mí y sus ojos verdes me miraron con rabia; dirigí una mirada rápida al tirador y ahora estaba apuntando a Edward; no sé qué podía hacer, intente hablar pero las palabras no me salían el sonrió brevemente y empezó a hablar altaneramente.

_- Mírate; vistiéndote de blanco cuando la pureza no es una virtud que poseas- _Dijo el dando vueltas alrededor de mi; mirándome con asco en sus bellas facciones.

_- Sabes te vine a hacer una visita un pequeña cuenta pendiente que yo tenía contigo por todos tus servicios desde hace bastante tiempo- _El empezó a reírse amargamente; y de su chaqueta saco un fajo de billetes que los tiro al piso.

_- Hay tienes ramera para que no tengas que venir a mi lado – _Tomo un poco de una botella y me sonrió irónicamente _– Felicidades por tu boda – _Dijo mientras tiraba con rabia la botella en el piso cerca a los billetes que empezaban a moverse por el frio que empezaba; era la calma antes de la tormenta y honestamente detestaba ese estado.

El empezó a moverse por la salida y mis ojos se anegaron de lagrimas no lo podía dejar ir, sin antes explicarle todo lo que habia pasado; lo necesitaba para que cuidara de nuestros pequeños no se como pude moverme y alcanzarle a coger el brazo, el me miro con la furia y se soltó dándome un empujón, haciendo que me cayera sobre la alfombra; y mientras yo me recuperaba del golpe el empezo a caminar de nuevo a la salida; yo me arrastre y abrace su pierna y empecé a llorar mas fuerte aun mientras balbuceaba palabras.

_-No…t…e…pue…des..ir…ten…go…que…con…tar…te…algo…muy…importante- _Dije jadeando por culpa del llanto; él me miro si ninguna compasión y con una patada me alejo de su cuerpo gritando lo mas fuertemente que podia en la iglesia.

_- Yo no tengo nada que hablar con una ramera- _Dijo mientras salía del edificio y mi llanto se hizo más pronunciado me quede recostada sobre el fino terciopelo que llevaba de camino al altar.

Sentí que mis brazos eran tomados y con fuerza me separe de aquel endemoniado ser; le escupí en sus zapatos y él me dio una cachetada; yo le di un golpe en su entrepierna y salí corriendo de aquel espantoso lugar; la lluvia empezaba a ser fuerte y el vestido no me dejaba correr muy rápido; me sentía cansada; con las mejillas rojas y ardientes a causa de las lagrimas y jadeando; se me rompió un tacón y caí en el pavimento. Empecé a llorar, mis esperanzas estaban frustradas y Félix no duraría demasiado tiempo en encontrarme gire mi cara hacia un callejón y lo vi; arrodillado; mientras tenía una pistola apuntando en su cabeza y repetía esas palabras que las recordaría por el resto de mi vida.

_-AUNQUE SEA UNA MALDITA RAMERA ESTOY ENAMORADO DE TI BELLA- _Dijo él mientras accionaba el gatillo…

* * *

**Lo lamento bastante y se que no tengo perdon por no haber actualizado practicamente hace seis meses; me paso de todo empezando por que se me daño el computador, la cuenta de fanfiction no me entraba y despues fue mi correo; lamento tanto haberlas dejado asi; yo nunca dejare mis historias sin terminar asi que si me demoro bastante es por otras cosas no porque abandone la historias; sin nada mas que añadir les dejo el cap y sin mas tardar y con promesa actualizo el 13 de Enro he descubierto que tengo los jueves libres y podre subir la historia; ya faltan muy pocos caps. y eso tambien me hace sentir fatal.**

**Sin nada mas que añdir un abrazo, un beso y un se cuidan**

**Atte.;**

**La lok Natalie**

**Pdta.: Espero que no me ahorque y otra cosita mas disculpen si han encontrado errores de ortografia no he tenido bastante tiempo para arreglarlos**


	26. Chapter 25 Miseria

**Miseria**

"_La muerte es una vida vivida. La vida es una muerte que viene."_

_

* * *

_

**Alice POV**

Antes de ir a la boda Esme llego a casa con una sonrisa triste; yo iba a preguntarle qué pasaba; pero antes de decir algo ella siguió derecho a su alcoba, Carlisle venia con la misma expresión a él lo alcance a detener y sin necesidad de preguntar el me respondió.

_- Esta en un bar no muy lejos de aquí el cantinero dijo que llevaba bastante tiempo y no se veía que iba a salir; también nos explico que si llegaba a caer inconsciente lo metería a una habitación hasta que regresáramos; no lo perdería de vista; yo creo que debe de haber sido por la suma de dinero que le dejamos – _Carlisle suspiro y subió también a cambiarse; los esperamos y ellos bajaron muy elegantes; Esme tomo entre sus brazos a Tony y le dijo que irían a una obra de teatro que todo lo que vieran no era real y que su madre estaba actuando allí así que si la veían no la saludaran que la iban a distraer; luego le susurro lo mismo a Angie en los brazos de Carlisle y los niños obedientemente asintieron.

Nos dividimos en grupos de tres; yo iría en el primer carruaje con Jasper y mi hijo; Rosalie viajaría con su prometido y los padres de este en segundo carruaje; mientras que Esme y Carlisle viajarían con los hijos de Bella en el último carruaje.

No quería llegar; nunca me gustaría ver la cara de decepción o de tristeza en la cara de mi amiga. Y lo peor sucedería después como explicarle a los dos pequeños que su madre no podía regresar a su lado o peor aun; que ella se había casado y que su padrastro los maltratara; no podía ni imaginarme eso.

Jasper tomo mi codo y me sonrió; era como si mi cuerpo se tranquilizara con esa simple sonrisa; suspire y abrace mas fuerte al cuerpo de mi hijo; en el carruaje le dije lo mismo a mi pequeño así que intentara de mantenerse tranquilo. El carruaje paro y Jasper me ayudo a bajar; tense mis labios cuando el muchacho nos pregunto dónde nos sentaríamos.

_- Al lado de la novia por favor- _Dijo Jasper y se agradecí internamente no me salían las palabras; Bella había sido para mí una hermana y siempre se lo agradecería por eso no me gustaba estar aquí viéndola sufrir.

El joven se sentó delante de nosotros con un actitud de superioridad; todo paso tan rápido los demás llegaron prácticamente con un intervalo de 10 minutos; se escucho la marcha nupcial y a pesar de que a Bella no se le podía ver la cara yo sentía que estaba llorando amargamente; los niños bostezaban de vez en cuando y escuche a Angie decir que estaba muy aburrida la obra de teatro. Sentí que llegaba el aire desde la puerta principal y eso me extraño pensé que pensé había entrado Bella la habían cerrado y cuando mire hacia atrás vi a un Edward destruido y borracho; le di un golpe con las costillas a Jasper y le señale la entrada; Jasper capto mi mensaje y les susurro a sus padres algo; ellos miraron hacia atrás y asintieron. Senti que se paraban de sus puesto y yo seguí la acción, salieron por una puerta lateral y antes de que se cerrara yo salí.

Mi hijo se levanto y bostezo _- ¿Que paso mami? – _Dijo él mientras tallaba sus ojos.

_-Tenias razón la obra estaba demasiado aburrida- _Le dije con ternura; deje a mi hijo en el suelo el cual estaba hablando con los otro dos niños sentí el aroma a sangre demasiado fuerte para mi gusto y mire a mi alrededor no había nada; mire mis brazos y nada.

_- Alice ¿Que te sucede? – _Dijo Esme preocupada; yo negué con la cabeza mientras negaba; sentí el aroma a sangre aun más fuerte y mire a todos lados no lo veía, unas pequeñas gotas empezaron a caer y vi que las gotas caían rojas y yo me preocupe alce mi vista hacia arriba y mágicamente las lluvia era normal. Escuche el sonido de un disparo y me altere ya no veía ni a los niños ni a Esme o Carlisle. Solo veía sangre y no sabía de dónde rayos provenía; colapse mentalmente y caí en la oscuridad.

**Edward POV**

Me dirigí rápidamente hacia ella; no lograba ver muy bien su cara pero algo me decía que era ella; sentí una opresión en el pecho quería yo ser el que se casara con ella; pero eso nunca ya sucedería y me encargaría personalmente de eso.

Me pare en frente de ella y toda la rabia acumulada por más de cinco años salió, ella estaba mirando sobre mi cabeza y eso hizo que mi cuerpo reaccionara mas irracionalmente ya que eso era un hecho de que no le importaba; me acerque más y pude por una última vez detallar sus hermosas facciones y pude ver que estaba intentando hablarme pero no podía una sonrisa salió de mis labios sin querer y sin que se diese cuenta cambie mi actitud no podría bajar las defensas ante ella; hable lo mas secamente que pude no dejaría que ella bajara mis defensas y yo resultara el que me arrodillase ante ella y le suplicase que volviese.

_- Mírate; vistiéndote de blanco cuando la pureza no es una virtud que poseas- _Dije dando vueltas sobre ella guardando en mi mente esos últimos minutos con ella; la miro con dolor y con odio tanto en ella como en mi_ - Sabes te vine a hacer una visita un pequeña cuenta pendiente que yo tenía contigo por todos tus servicios desde hace bastante tiempo- _Empecé a reír amargamente pensé en esos bellos momentos que pase junto a ella cuando ella me miraba a los ojos y me decía te amo mientras llegábamos al cielo; busque en la vieja chaqueta y sin saber cuánto dinero tenía allí se los tire a sus pies.

_- Hay tienes ramera para que no tengas que venir a mi lado buscando mas de mi dinero – _Seguir bebiendo del licor que saque del bar; realmente ni siquiera sabía que estaba tomando pero sabía que era alcohol ya que me quemaba la garganta; pero ningún dolor se compararía con el de mi corazón; mientras hacia esta comparación sonreí nuevamente e intente hablar nuevamente para que no me viera con mis defensas bajadas _– Felicidades por tu boda – _Nunca pensé que decir esto me aprisionaría el pecho de tal forma que pensé que me iría a morir; tenía ganas de golpear a alguien pero no quería que mi familia se sintiese mas decepcionada de mí, no después de lo que tenía planeado; para quitarme tal opresión tire con tal fuerza la botella de licor al piso y quería alejarme ya lo más pronto de allí, sentí el aroma eléctrico del ambiente y sentí paz la tormenta se aproximaría y seria una de las más fuertes sobre todo una que influenciaría mi vida para siempre.

Empecé a moverme con dificultad y fue el momento que me di cuenta que había bebido demasiado; ya sentía la libertad cuando ese agradable toque me hizo para un momento y me quede totalmente estático, no podía hacerme esto no podía hacerme sufrir más; no le basto con todo lo que me ha hecho me odie a mi mismo por mirarla de nuevo por caer en sus redes otra vez. La solté inmediatamente no podía decirle que me perdonara que lamentaba haberle dicho eso y que se escapara conmigo para comenzar nuestra vida desde 0 tenía que alejarme de allí rápidamente no querría arrepentirme de mi decisión; ya estaba tomada y no había marcha atrás; sentí de nuevo ese maravilloso toque y lo saboree mientras lo intentaba guardar en lo más hondo de mi corazón.

_-No…t…e…pue…des..ir…ten…go…que…con…tar…te…algo…muy…im…port…ante- _Dijo ella jadeando cerré los puños fuertemente controlándome a abrazarla y decirle que me repitiera gentilmente lo que me intentaba decir; imagine que no era ella que era el bastardo que tenía una sonrisa sobre el altar, me imagine que era el que estaba agarrado a mi pierna y mintiendo a mi mente la patee para alejarla de mi cuerpo y sin más remedio para devolverle el ataque para que no me siguiera y pensara que no la amaba grite sacando toda mi rabia y frustración.

_- Yo no tengo nada que hablar con una ramera- _Salí de la iglesia corriendo no quería que me encontrara, no quería oírla hablar más; no quería retractarme y fundir mis labios con los de ella, mi vida ya no tenía sentido sin ella, sin mi Bella. Deje que los recuerdos inundaran mi mente pensé en un futuro jamás posible con una familia, donde ella era mi esposa y tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas mientras esperábamos a nuestros hijos o yo cargando una versión miniatura de ella sobre mis brazos o enseñándole a hablar, a caminar, a leer, escribir o a tocar el piano o que después de un duro día de trabajo mi Bella me esperaría en casa con la chimenea caliente nos recostaríamos juntos y nos pondríamos a hablar de tantas cosas. Pare en seco, no podía permitirme más esto, no había futuro posible ya había tomado la decisión de suicidarme y nada me haría retractarme de este hecho, no sabía si estaba jadeando por la carrera o por el hecho de llorar; no sabía si tenía lagrimas ya que la lluvia caya fuertemente; mire hacia un lado y encontré el lugar perfecto.

Camine despacio y llegue al final del callejón, mi cuerpo no soportaba más y caí de rodillas mire al cielo con dificultad y negué con la cabeza y pedí perdón a aquel ser supremo pero no soportaba mas esta vida; saque con dificultad el arma que tenia en la chaqueta y la cargue, subí mi mano derecha y deje la pistola mirando directamente mi cien; no sentiría mas dolor y por fin descansaría.

Grite sacando todo lo que en mi interior iba a explotar y con mi último aliento de vida grite_-AUNQUE SEA UNA MALDITA RAMERA ESTOY ENAMORADO DE TI BELLA- _Iba a accionar el gatillo cuando escuche un grito desgarrador y unos brazos rodeando mi cuerpo mientras, el de ella se pegaba lo mas que podía al mío; la lluvia empezaba a ser más fuerte y se empezaban a escuchar los relámpagos sentí en mi estomago un sensación extraña; esa sensación de repetir las cosas una y otra vez recordé que los franceses tenían una palabra para aquella sensación un deja vu.

No le entendía nada, hablaba demasiado rápido y por culpa de sus jadeos; iba a voltearme y a abrazarla y decirle en su oído que jamás la dejaría ir; pero cuando intente hacer ese movimiento ella se pego mas a mi cuerpo causando perturbar la tranquilidad del lugar con dos disparos simultáneos sentí mas pesado su cuerpo y con un último aliento se escucharon en el lugar _– Te amo Edward – _Fue un suave murmullo muy claro mientras ella decía esto yo caía en el pavimento a causa del dolor…

* * *

Bueno aqui esta lo cumplido; espero que les guste... ya saben recibo desde tomatazos hasta palabras de animo

Espero que les haya gustado el cap y sin nada mas que añadir una abrazo y un beso para todas las que siguen continuando la historia y creanme que estoy agradecida con todos los que aun la leen.

Bueno un se cuidas y nos leemos hasta el proximo jueves

Atte.: La lok Natalie


End file.
